La semana del caballero
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Capitulo 26!, un día en la mansión Solo para ver si ya podemos cantar victoria o no con respecto a que Saori se quede en el mundo de los vivos o de los muertos, y si se queda con nosotros, en que estado lo haría.
1. La reunión para los festejos

**LA SEMANA DEL CABALLERO.**

**La negación: **Aunque quisiera, los personajes son de Kurumada Sensei, yo sólo los tome prestados para traerles una nueva loquera mía.

Ayer Lunes en la tarde, cuando tuve una pequeña oportunidad de salir de la facultad para poder comer dado que había estado desde la mañana (voy en el horario de la tarde), vi en una de las facultades cercanas pancartas para que voten por sus candidatas, por que la semana del estudiante esta cercana, y eso me dio una idea: _¿qué pasaría si en es santuario festejaran por estas fechas la semana del caballero?_.

Y con esta idea en mente surgió este fic, así que empecemos, aunque no se si quede bien, pero ya me lo dirán ustedes.

CAPITULO 1: LA REUNIÓN PARA LOS FESTEJOS.

Un día en los que por lo general la Diosa no tiene nada importante que hacer, se puso a pensar en como hacer más... _alegre_ la vida en el santuario, por lo que recordó que tanto las olimpiadas y las fiestas de las escuelas cercanas al Santuario (entiéndase las escuelas de Atenas, aunque no creo que los griegos estén tan locos como por acá XD), por lo que tuvo la genial idea de hacer unos festejos donde los caballeros (tanto hombres como mujeres) puedan relajarse, y llamo a los a varios representantes de entre los caballeros, por los caballeros dorados estaban Aioria, Dohko, Saga y Milo, por los de plata (si, en este fic salen esos Weyes, necesito que "_haigan hartos vultos_" XD), Misty, Dio, Dante y Sirius, por los femeninos Marín, Junet, Shaina y una chica de cabello negro corto que responde al nombre de Carmesí (nunca da su verdadero nombre), y por los de bronce Hyoga, Jabú, Shiryu y Seiya, aparte de que hay estaba Shion, ya que como patriarca debe estar presente en cualquier reunión de los caballeros con Atena, aunque había veces que se aburría por la sarta de idioteces... digo, "pensamientos profundos" dice la Diosa.

Los mande a llamar por que se me ocurrió una idea de cómo podemos fomentar los espíritus de amistad y fraternidad aquí en el Santuario- explicaba sonriente la Diosa- mientras al mismo tiempo pasamos unos momentos de diversión aquí en el Santuario.

Cuando oyeron esto, todos intentaron poner cara de atento agradecimiento (solo las amazonas procuraban que solo se diera cuenta la Diosa por sus voces por que las mascaras cubrían las caras de fastidio), por que todos pensaron en la misma cosa: _ahora con que estúpida idea de niña rica saldrá_.

Noble Diosa, ¿qué sugiere que hagamos para este evento que usted, tan amablemente, esta sugiriendo?- pregunto de la forma más tranquila y... _lambiscona_ que pudo Aioria, temiendo que se le ocurriera salir a la Diosa con alguna tarugada tipo fiesta infantil.

Bueno... al principio se me ocurrieron varias ideas, pero... como en estas celebraciones- decía Saori pensativa más concentrada en sus palabras que en otra cosa, por lo que no noto los rostros de fastidio de sus caballeros- pensé que era más conveniente que ustedes fueran los que decidieran las actividades a realizar durante la semana en que se llevara a cabo, aparte de la fecha de las mismas, aunque claro, la fundación absorberá esos gastos, para que vean que lo que digo es enserio también podríamos saltarnos un poco las reglas, pienso que estas fiestas podrían llevarse a cabo cada año, esto será una forma de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por el Santuario, por mi y por él mundo.

Todos no daban crédito a sus oídos... la tacaña que tenían enfrente, la que había dormido en una cama suave rodeada de seda, en un cuarto sumamente acogedor, mientras muchos de ellos habían tenido que dormir en el suelo cuando estaban entrenando en condiciones extremas, que muchas veces no quería disparar ni siquiera en defensa propia... los dejaría hacer durante semana todo lo que ellos quisieran con todos los gastos pagados, mientras fueran en el Santuario... al parecer la tacaña se estaba convirtiendo en una generosa persona... ¿se le habrían aparecido los fantasmas de las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras? (1).

Aunque claro, solo tendrán dos condiciones para esto, no quiero que traigan bebidas alcohólicas al Santuario, y las amazonas no podrán quitarse las mascaras- dijo como si nada la Diosa.

Las chicas y Aioria estuvieron a punto de protestar, pero el resto lo y las callaron con la mirada, por que al parecer tenían pensado en averiguar el como podrían pasar esas dos condiciones para que realmente fueran como ellos quisieran.

Así que chicos y chicas (N/A: debería dejar de escuchar los discursos de Fox) (2), ¿qué piensan?.- pregunto de forma emocionada la Diosa.

Creo que hablo por todos al decirle, noble Diosa, que estaremos encantados de aceptar su idea- dijo Milo, aunque casi de modo inmediato pensó- tengo que hablar con DeathMask y con varios de los guardias (esos monos que parecen soldados romanos de hace como 2000 años) para ver si se pueden conseguir algunos chupes(3).

Creo que por lo visto todos estamos de acuerdo con Milo, noble Diosa, así que ¿cuándo se llevarían estos festejos?- pregunto Shion.

Que les parece dentro de tres semanas, para que tengan tiempo de pensar las actividades que quieran realizar y hablar con el resto de los caballeros al respecto, para que todo el Santuario empiece con el espíritu del trabajo en equipo para que puedan pasar una semana tranquila y de sana diversión- dijo en tono algo tonto e ingenuo la Diosa- de seguro entre todos ustedes podrán encontrar las actividades que mejor les convenga hacer, así que ¿por qué no terminamos de hablar esto mañana?.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, así que al salir todos los caballeros del santuario estaban esperando a que el resto bajara de hablar con la Diosa, por lo que cuando llegaron les preguntaron que ahora que nueva loquera había salido la bruja esa. Así que después de explicarles lo que ella quería varios pusieron la misma cara de sorpresa que habían puesto con anterioridad los caballeros cuando oyeron eso de labios de la propia Diosa, aunque aun había uno que otro que se quejaba de las condiciones de las Diosa, las principales quejas vinieron de las amazonas.

¿Cómo que no podremos quitarnos las mascaras?... ¿no que se supone que podremos olvidarnos de las reglas durante una semana?- dijo una amazona de cabello negro más o menos del mismo largo que el de Shaina, aunque un poco más alta.

Al parecer la Diosa solo quería saltarse unas, no todas... aunque ¿cómo le haremos para saltarnos las dos condiciones?- dijo un pensativo Dio (el caballero plateado de la mosca, para que lo identifiquen más rápido, fue de los que atacaron a Seiya en el hospital)

Varios de los presentes empezaron a dar ideas de las actividades que se podrían llevar a cabo, unos otros daban ideas (unas ideas francamente idiotas) de cómo burlarse de las condiciones Saori sin que esta se diera cuenta, aunque el que parecía estar más metido en el asunto de cómo deshacerse de ese inconveniente era Kanon. Cuando oyeron que estaba pensando el mejor método para deshacerse de las condiciones, varios se pusieron a dar de gritos de felicidad, pues pensaron que era él único capaz de saltarse las condiciones y burlar a la Diosa, inclusive les dijo que cuando les pasaran la lista de actividades les pasaran una tranquila y, aparentemente, ñoña el se encargaría después de que la verdadera fiesta llegara después de hacer lo que él tenía que hacer.

Al día siguiente fueron a ver a la Diosa con una lista de actividades que habían reunido entre todos, aunque siguieron las indicaciones de Kanon, (hicieron dos listas, una que sería la que aprobaría la bruja y otra que sería la que llevarían a cabo), Saori vio calmadamente la lista, al parecer todo sería sumamente tranquilo, por lo que acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque pensó que eso no gastaría mucho dinero, que le dio por darles el doble de la cantidad solicitada (nadie se fijo que Kanon había alterado la cantidad y era más de lo que eso se llevaría en realidad).

Mientras por otro lado, lejos de los ojos de los curiosos, Kanon estaba con un celular en la mano, insistiendo con varios números, pero no le contestaban en ninguno, sabía que en esos momentos sólo esa persona le podría ayudar (intentaba comunicarse a sus varios números)... aunque sabía que si en el Santuario se enteraban de lo que hizo por andarles solapando lo de la verdadera lista y el salto de las condiciones sin que Saori se enterara ahora si lo sacarían a patadas y después no solo lo encerrarían en Cabo Sunion hecho puré, sino que lo más seguro es que ahí lo tapiarían vivo.

Después de entrevistarse con la Diosa vieron la lista falsa los caballeros dorados en el templo de Géminis.

Oye Saga... ¿qué creerás que va hacer tu hermano?- le pregunto Mu.

No se... sólo espero que no haga una barbaridad- dijo algo preocupado Saga- aun no me hago a la idea de que hagamos esto.

La lista tenían actividades como: un torneo de fút-beis, o alguna tontera que a Saori le gustara, como que las chicas jugaran a las sillas musicales, pero después boto por ahí la lista y reviso la que habían elaborado con Kanon y con los demás.

Había un torneo de fútbol, otro de peleas (en tres ramas este concurso, varonil, femenino y –aunque este se iría por otros lados– mixto), la comida si era la misma en las dos listas, excepto por la bebida, en una ponían que sería aguas de sabor, en otras tendrían agua de sabor para aquellos _aguafiestas_, como había dicho DeathMask, si no que también tendrían cervezas, whisky, Brandi, ron y hasta llevarían tequila, aparte de unos concursos que ha varios les dieron más ganas de verlos que de meterse, como por ejemplo el de _la flor más bella del ejido_, varios como Ikki y DeathMask simplemente dijeron que ni locos se meterían a ese concurso, dado que era para lo que se llamarían _hombres bonitos_ (4), había otro de candidatos, donde los de bronce, los de plata, los de oro y las amazonas escogerían a uno para sacar al más guapo o la más bonita, las amazonas escogerían a los hombres y los caballeros a las amazonas, aunque la gran mayoría de los caballeros estaban insistiendo, ellas aun no aceptaban la idea de un concurso de _playeras mojadas_ (cuando Milo se los sugirió –con la aprobación de la gran mayoría de los hombres– ellas casi lo matan por que se le echaron encima en plan de romperle la boca como mínimo), entre otras loqueras que estaban sacando, aunque el resto de las loqueras las pondré en el siguiente capitulo, por ya son las 11.00 y por que tengo un horario medio raro, aparte de que uno de mis maestros quiere que vayamos a unas conferencias, estaré en la escuela desde las 8.00 am hasta aproximadamente las 9.00 pm (T.T).

Los tres fantasmas de los que hablo son los fantasmas de _Un cuento de navidad_, aunque creo que estas alturas todos conocerán esa histeria, digo esa historia.

Para los que no sean de México, así da los discursos el presidente de acá (mexicanos y mexicanas; Chiquillos y chiquillas XD).

Me refiero a las bebidas alcohólicas que la Diosa prohibió.

Para los que no estén familiarizados con el concurso del que hablo, es para cuando los hombres (tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales) se visten como mujeres y se ponen actuar como mujeres, es uno de los concursos más tradicionales de las semanas del estudiante (aunque siempre dan 3 días) por acá.


	2. La organización de los festejos

Ahora contestare los reviews que me han llegado hasta ahora, por cierto, antes de que pase otra cosa y se me olvide, al final del fic pongo una _lista de nominaciones_ (tal vez el _como_ defino las categorías no les parezca, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa)¿quién se apunta para ayudarme a elegir al que mejor encaje en ella, de antemano muchas gracias.

Lady Grayson: ¡Que bueno que te gusto, oye, no es mala tu idea de hacer un concurso de camisas mojadas _para hombres_ (entiéndase, que **ellos** lleven puesto la camisa mojada, lo menciono para aquellos lectores que no vieron el review dejado por Lady Grayson)... sería bueno que les mandara un correo a las amazonas para ver si les gusta la idea... creo que (checando una lista de correos en mi computadora) si aquí esta... si podré enviarle el correo a una, y sobre lo de Fox... para que veas que ni el presidente se salva de la irreverente de mi XD.

CAPITULO 2: LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE LOS FESTEJOS.

Aunque Kanon había logrado convencer a sus compañeros que el problema de las condiciones se lo dejaran a él, aun así estaban algo preocupados por eso, aunque ahora estaban más anegados en el asunto de las actividades que harían, aunque sabían que si Saori se enteraba de lo que hacían se daría la enojada de su vida, ya que no solo le habían mentido con respecto a las actividades (ya que seguramente diría que es mucho desmadre y que todo se salió de control) pero si hacían el festejo a su modo todo sería sumamente aburrido, pero Kanon estaba seguro de poder librarse de cualquier inconveniente, pero no revelaba a nadie (ni siquiera a Saga, al cual le contaba todo) lo que planeaba hacer para librarse de la Diosa, sólo les hizo la promesa de que no saldría dañada (aunque decía eso en el plano físico, no sabía que por su idea saliera lastimada emocionalmente), por lo que no les quedo de otra y tuvieron que confiar en él.

Uno de los días en que Saori permanecía encerrada en su habitación, intentado llevar al día las cosas de la fundación y que fue aprovechado por los caballeros y las amazonas para poder hablar tranquilamente afuera del templo de Aries, y ver lo que se haría en los festejos, pero por lo visto, las amazonas seguían en plan de romperles la boca a quien se le ocurriera mencionar la loca idea de Milo acerca del concurso de _camisas mojadas_, pero al parecer esto no iba a ninguna parte, por que las amazonas estaban apunto de desatar otra guerra santa en contra de los caballeros, cuando de repente, la amazona de cabello negro y corto llamada Carmesí abrió la boca para dar una solución al problema:

Oigan tengo una gran idea, pero antes, debo pedirles a ustedes chicas que no intenten hacerme nada hasta que acabe de hablar- dijo en un tono que denotaba estar muy divertida, a la vez con un dejo de picardía.

Esta bien Carmesí, te dejaremos hablar- dijeron varias.

La idea que tengo es esta- por el tono en que lo dijo, se podía pensar que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- haremos el dichoso concurso, pero si quieren que nosotras hagamos el susodicho concurso de camisas mojadas con buena cara que sea con la siguiente condición: ustedes también tendrán que hacerlo, no es justo que ustedes nada más vean _algo agradable_, así que o todos o ninguno.

Una vez que dijo esto Carmesí, todas las amazonas le dieron la razón, pero al parecer los caballeros estaban divididos entre si partirle ellos la boca a Milo o aceptar la idea de Carmesí, pero después de que estuvieran varios a punto de darle un buen golpe a Milo, la discusión la acabo ganando Carmesí, por lo que tanto amazonas como caballeros tendrían que mojarse sus camisas para poder mostrar sus atributos ante los demás.

Así continuaron _debatiendo –más bien parecía el inicio de otra guerra santa-_ durante largo rato, con respecto al resto de las actividades que se llevarían a cabo. El concurso de _la flor más bella del ejido –o como le dicen los de QFB el concurso de "transformers"-_(1), fue uno de los que ya habían sido aceptado por todos, ya que pensaron que un poco de risas no les caería mal a nadie, pero Ikki y DeathMask seguían de rejegos con respecto a este concurso, a parte de que decidieran que otros concursos habría, pero el de Karaoke era una fuerte opción.

El concurso de los candidatos era uno de los que ya tenían su lugar asegurado, pero en eso Milo sale con otra de sus brillantes ideas (sólo que ahora se tuvo que "atrincherar" para evitar otro ataque de las amazonas).

¿Por qué no hacemos una subasta?- sugirió desde su rincón Milo.

¿Subasta?- dijo Misty sin comprender- ¿qué quieres subastar Milo?.

Si que eres lento Misty, hablo de escoger a varias amazonas y a varios caballeros (en plan de tranquilizarlas) para subastar, así si las amazonas están interesadas en alguno de nosotros nos puede comprar por un día... o nosotras a ellas, claro, si les parece la idea.

Todos se quedaron viendo un buen rato, pero en un silencio que hizo que Milo volviera a meter la cabeza detrás de la mesita donde estaba resguardado, para evitar otro ataque como el de la última vez, pero después de que varios de los presentes hablaran sobre eso, decidieron aceptar esa idea de Milo casi de modo inmediato, por lo que el caballero de la octava casa puso una cara de alivio que a varios hizo sonreír.

Otros de los que ya tenían seguros era el de fútbol (sólo en rama varonil) y el torneo de peleas (donde sólo se agarrarían como en las luchas, pareciera serio, pero no al grado de medio matarse y en las ramas de varonil, femenil y mixto, donde este último de seguro acabara convirtiéndose en otra cosa), otro de los puntos a debatir fue algo que sugirió una de las amazonas, una chica de cabello lacio que le llegaba a media espalda de un color azul eléctrico sumamente llamativo y varios de los caballeros presentes dijeron casi de modo inmediato que no.

¿Por qué son así?- les decía la amazona- no sean malos, no es tan mala idea, además, sólo es puro relajo, ni que nos fuéramos a quedar así después de los festejos estos...

Pero ¿danos una explicación de por que tenemos que hacer eso?- alegaba DeathMask- a mi me parece una cursilería enorme...

Dices eso por que eres un amargado DeathMask- le dijo de pronto Afrodita- ¿o es que acaso tienes miedo de que nadie te acepte?- le pregunto en tono burlón Afrodita al guardián de la cuarta casa, aunque sabía que eso lo molestaría mucho.

Ya ves DeathMask, al parecer eres el único amargado del Santuario- dijo la chica del cabello azul- si fuera tan mala idea como dices, dudo que Afrodita hubiera aceptado, pareciera que hasta le tienes miedo a la idea, como si te estuviéramos diciendo que te cortaras... _algo que no quisieras dejar_.- dijo en modo medio sugestivo la chica

_Con tal de tenerlo a su lado, Afrodita haría cualquier cosa_- pensó Aioria.

Lo que pasa es que ustedes y Afrodita son más... _románticas_- diciendo esto con una leve sonrisa en el rostro- que el resto del Santuario, por lo que dudo que los demás acepten tan de buena gana el que haya un registro civil... pero digamos, la idea se acepta ¿quién sería el juez?- dijo Shion, el cual parecía ser él más divertido con la discusión que se estaba formando en esos precisos momentos.

Pues al ser tu el patriarca tu serías el juez, aunque Mu podría ser el juez suplente por si tu te quieres casar- dijo la chica, la cual parecía estar pensando que a Shion le parecía buena idea.

Oigan a mi no me metan en sus asuntos, metan a otro a la cosa esa, pero yo no seré un juez...

Estuvieron alegando un buen rato sobre si había que poner o no un registro civil, pero al final todos acabaron accediendo, y efectivamente, el Juez oficial sería Shion y el Juez suplente sería Mu (aunque en contra a su voluntad), pero al final se decidieron, aparte de que pondrían un concurso de coreografía (Saga parecía ansioso de que Kanon se metiera para luego de hiciera el ridículo lo molestará hasta el hartazgo), y por último un concurso sería el de glotones.

Pero todos sentían que les faltaba algo, pero en eso Kanon (que nada más se apareció por algo de comer para volverse a ir a su asunto de las condiciones) les dijo que hicieran una lista con nominaciones, para así decidir quien era el más presumido o el más guapo, tanto con hombres como con mujeres, por la cara de todos los demás, esa sugerencia fue de las que más rápido tuvo aceptación entre el grupo, y rápidamente se pusieron a dar las nominaciones para sacar la dichosa lista, aunque varias veces se pelearon por poner sus nominaciones favoritas en la lista.

Después de un buen rato, la lista quedo así:

Jollete: la más presumida

Encantador: el más presumido (2-a)

Tito Sánchez: El más naco

Yolanda: La más naca

Tom Cruise: el Mejor vestido

Ingrid Coronado: la mejor vestida

La bella y la bestia: la pareja dispareja

Clark Kent y Lois Lane: La pareja ideal (3)

Uña y mugre: los mejores amigos (tanto ellos como ellas)

La foto: el que siempre viste igual

El ogro: el más gruñón

La bruja: La más gruñona

El gato con botas: el más tierno

El burro (2-b): el más zonzo, pero noble.

Pepe el toro: el más sufrido

La chorreada: La más sufrida

Thalía: La más bonita

Orlando Bloom: El más guapo.

Mister garambullo: el más borracho

Miss Garambullo: la más borracha

Al parecer, después de hacer la lista todos quedaron con una sonrisa en los labios, pero como todo el día habían estado alegando (sin que se diera cuenta Saori o se enojaría con ellos) sobre que poner y que no poner que todos estaban sumamente agotados, por lo que inmediatamente después de hacerla, todos se fueron a dormir.

Este nombre alternativo para el concurso de _la flor más bella del ejido_ es real, no otra de mis loqueras, tengo una amiga que va en QFB (Química Fármaco Biología) y ella me lo dijo... Nami no me mates por eso, yo no les dije a los weyes esos de QFB que le pusieran ese nombre al dichoso concurso ¡¡lo juró por todos los Dioses que digo la verdad!.

En el dos a hablo del príncipe encantador de la película de Shrek 2, en el punto 2 b, hablo del burrito que sale en la película en la misma película que encantador (de hecho sale en ambas partes).

No se me ocurrió un nombre mejor y no escogí una pareja predeterminada entre los caballeros por que no me pareció apropiado, si alguien me menciona otra mejor idea para esta categoría veré si puedo cambiar esto.


	3. El complot contra las condiciones

Es hora de los reviews que hasta el momento me han llegado, por cierto, la lista de nominaciones es para el capitulo 4, por lo que aun tienen algo tiempo para agregar algún candidato que les parezca apropiado para alguna de las categorías que propongo, por cierto, verán la loquera que entre yo y el Kanon se nos ocurrió hacer pa' que en el santuario se libren de las condiciones de la bruja XD, aunque si esta medio gruexo si descubren el truco.

The Black Misao: Gracias por decir que te gusto mí historia, la respuesta a tu pregunta es la siguiente: Le interesa que específicamente Marín se quite la máscara, por eso iba a alegar.

Susie: Parece ser que esta idea tuvo una aceptación muy buena… acerca de que deje en ridículo a Saori, no lo había pensado, pero podría ser bueno, aunque por lo que leerás no será enfrente de los caballeros XD.

Firsts-ayanami: En realidad en las secundarias y en las preparatorias acá en México (no se de donde eres así que no estoy segura de que si por allá les llaman igual) nos dan tres días, en las universidades por lo que veo si es una semana (la mía será del 30 de mayo al 3 de junio me parece XD.

CAPITULO 3: EL COMPLOT CONTRA LAS CONDICIONES.

Mientras los demás alegaban sobre las actividades que se llevarían durante los festejos a las afueras del templo de Aries, Kanon estaba algo lejos (más bien muy lejos) de la vista de los demás caballeros, por que sabía perfectamente que para empezar Saori no quería que ellos tuvieran mucho contacto con gente que no perteneciera al santuario... prácticamente las personas encargadas de los asuntos de _relaciones exteriores_ se habían convertido ella misma, Jabú, Tatsumi y por petición de ella, Sunrei, aunque había veces en que ella los dejaba salir del santuario, aunque era en muy contadas y especiales ocasiones, así que por lógica, se suponía que ninguno de ellos _tenían celulares_, así que si lo llegaban a cachar con uno... y en especial para saber con _quien estaba hablando_... no se la acabaría, pero en esos momentos era la única opción que tenía.

Seguía intentando comunicarse con esa persona, aunque era ya demasiado tarde... y aunque hacia un buen que no hablaban... aun así seguían teniendo un _tipo de amistad_, aunque eso suene raro, en especial por lo que paso hacia algo de tiempo antes de que él llegara al Santuario, bueno, no sólo con la persona con quien estaba intentando comunicarse tenía esa curiosa amistad, si no con quien esta a su lado como su mano derecha, pero bueno, sabía que sólo esa persona podría ayudarlo, pero sabía que tendría problemas de alguna u otra forma tarde o temprano si volvía a meter la pata como la última vez (entiéndase, los líos en los que se metió por lo acontecido en la Saga de Poseidón), después de estar intentando un rato, por fin le contestaron, aunque en primer estancia no era la voz que quería oír, no pudo evitar sonreír, dado que logró reconocer esa voz.

Mansión de la Familia Solo, ¿quién habla?- dijo una voz suave de hombre.

¿¿Sorrento?... Soy yo Kan... digo, Dragón del Mar(1)- dijo Kanon con una gran sonrisa.

¿¿¿¡¡¡Dragón del Mar?- dijo un sorprendido Sorrento- ¡¡hacia tiempo que no hablabas, eres un mugre idiota... conociéndote, sólo hablas para que te haga un favor, o el Señor Julián, ni por que regalamos el mugre celular del que seguramente estas hablando... estoy en lo correcto ¿no?.

Ja ja ja- rió un contento Kanon- se ve que me conoces mejor que mi hermano, y eso que somos gemelos, si necesito que me hagan un paro... más bien, si se pudiera que fuera Julián...

El señor Julián pedazo de víbora sobre alimentada- dijo en un tono burlón Sorrento, aunque sabía él que lo hacia para hacerlo enojar, ya que siempre se llevaron así los dos- no seas igualado ja ja ja.

Tu cállate imitación de buitre afeminado (2) ja ja ja- Dijo entre risas Kanon- lo que pasa es que a la bruja de Saori se le ocurrió una loquera para que, según ella, nos divirtamos, mientras fomentemos un espíritu de equipo (como si la mensa no hubiera notado que no podemos ser más amigos ni por orden de Zeus), pero aunque nos dijo que escogiéramos las actividades, sabemos de antemano que no nos dejaría que hiciéramos algo realmente divertido, también dijo que no podíamos conseguir ni bebidas embriagantes, ni que las amazonas podrían quitarse las máscaras (de hecho tuvimos que golpear a Jabú para que no le fuera con el chisme)... bueno, antes de continuar una pregunta ¿a Julián aun le gusta Saori no?.

Si... pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver con lo del asunto de los festejos esos que dices que quiere hacer la señorita Saori el que él señor Julián aun sienta algo por ella?... y no seas igualado, tanto el señor Julián como la señorita Saori son la reencarnación de los antiguos Dioses...

Igual un caballero de acá (3), pero no por eso todos se pasan el día bajando la mirada ante él y se la pasan hablándole de tu y diciéndole _señor_ a cada rato- le dijo en tono aburrido Kanon- además no me dijiste nada cuando le dije _bruja_ a Saori, si pensaras que soy un igualado o un majadero me hubieras interrumpido en ese momento.

Bueno, ¿pero que tiene que ver el que él señor Julián le siga gustando la señorita Saori? -insistiendo en su pregunta Sorrento- por que no vean que tenga que ver ambas cosas.

Si que se te a secado el cerebro Sorrento, mira, el asunto que propongo, más que un paro, es algo que nos podría beneficiar tanto a mi como al señor Julián(4)- dijo en tono de paciencia Kanon- lo que tengo es un trato, conozco lo suficiente a la bruja para saber que tipo de cosas le gustan, digo, de algo tiene que servir todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí en el Santuario, cosas que el señor Julián no sabe de ella, por lo que si él la invita durante los festejos para hablar de _negocios_ podría acabar siendo novios... o le quite, como mínimo, la imagen que ella tiene de él de niño mimado (aunque la mimada es ella) y así ella no nos estará fregando durante la semana y todos contentos, pero para eso necesito hablar con el señor Julián.

Esta bien, te lo paso, pero no te aseguro nada Dragón del mar- le contesto Sorrento

Kanon estuvo esperando unos segundos, cuando de repente le contesto otra voz de hombre, esta vez un poco más fuerte y segura que la de Sorrento, pero también conocida para él: la voz de Julián Solo.

¿Dragón del mar?- pregunto la voz del otro lado de la línea.

Si señor Julián, cuanto tiempo sin oír su voz- dijo en tono solemne Kanon.

Sorrento me dijo para que querías hablarme- dijo tranquilamente Julián- ¿en serio quieres hacer un trato conmigo, según recuerdo los del Santuario casi te asesinan por andar conspirando en contra de Atena y para eso uniéndote conmigo, además no estoy seguro... en esos momentos me estabas viendo la cara de tonto ¿no?.

Estoy seguro en el trato, aunque no me interesa verle la cara señor, eso se lo prometo, pero piense, la señorita Saori podría aceptar su proposición esta vez, he estado hablando lo suficiente tiempo con ella y con el resto de los caballeros como para saber que es lo que le gusta, podría darle en un _punto débil_, algo en que de seguro hará que lo vea con otros ojos y no piense en usted como _otro empresario más_ o como temible _Dios Poseidón_, si no como alguien de confianza, creo que quien saldrá más beneficiado usted.- le dijo Kanon.

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato ambos hombres (N/A: ¿cuánto saldo tendrá en el celular Kanon?... digo eso no es barato... tal vez es por eso que se quiere _tranzar_ algo del dinero para los festejos... tal vez me convenga decirle a Julián que me de para el saldo de mi celular XD) y acabaron dándose un trato: Julián invitaría en la semana que Kanon le había indicado a Saori y como le había dicho que hiciera y con todo y preparativos para que Saori estuviera a gusto y _apunto de cambiarse el apellido _para que en el Santuario tuvieran sus festejos a su antojo, sólo que le hablaría con una semana de anticipación para que nadie sospechara de nada, pero como pago al favor Kanon tendría no sólo tendría que decir todo lo que sabe acerca de ella, si no, que después, viera el modo de desaparecerse una semana (que Julián le indico) para que él fuera un miembro de seguridad para una fiesta que haría, donde asistirían puros abogados y economistas de sus empresas para ver los asuntos legales y económicos de sus empresas.

Así que Kanon estuvo fingiendo durante una semana que aun estaba en _como burlar a Saori_ y para que no lo descubrieran seguía yéndose a quien sabe donde, pero cuando se cumplió el plazo que Julián le dijo a Kanon en que hablaría con Saori esta le pidió a Shion que le dijera a Kanon que quería hablar con él (aunque Kanon seguía diciendo que aun no tenía listo su plan para librarse de las condiciones de Saori), aunque muchos no le tomaron mucha importancia a este hecho, Kanon se quedo bien panikeado, por que de inmediato pensó (aunque cuando lo dijo Shion parecía que Saori estaba tranquila... o Shion no quería que el resto de los caballeros se alborotaran): _ya me cargo el payaso... la bruja esta ya me cacho_.

Cuando Kanon llegó ante la presencia de Saori se tuvo que poner de rodillas, por que así se aseguraría de que si ponía _alguna cara rara_ ella no la notaría, ella solo pensaría que le esta mostrando un signo de respeto (si seguro)

Hola Kanon, te mandé a llamar por una sencilla razón, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor- dijo Saori, aunque no parecía estar molesta con él, ni nada por el estilo.

Puede pedirme el favor que desee Noble Diosa- dijo Kanon ya más tranquilo.

Bueno... es que... un empresario parece estar muy ansioso de hacer negocios con la Fundación Graude, pero... necesitaré ausentarme durante una semana, de hecho la semana de los festejos que se están planeando y conozco lo suficiente a este empresario como para desconfiar de él, aunque es uno de los mejores empresarios que conozca lo admita o no (N/A: ¡pero ya lo admitiste mensa!), pero el negocio parece ser muy bueno para ambas fundaciones, así que el favor que te quisiera pedir es este: ¿podrías acompañarme como guardaespaldas?- y dicho esto, Saori se sonrojo un poco (no estaba acostumbrada a andar jalando a un caballero de oro pudiendo llevarse a alguno de bronce- salvo una vez que al que jalo fue a Aioria-) y Kanon se puso en blanco y casi le da un paro cardiaco, pero antes de que se diera cuenta de esto Saori, Kanon respondió:

Será para mi un placer y un honor... ¿cómo se llama el empresario con él que hablara y hasta donde iremos?- pregunto Kanon, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta, sólo que se suponía que no sabía nada y esperaba la respuesta de la joven Diosa.

Eso te lo diré el día de nuestra partida, dentro de ocho días, te estaré esperando aquí a las 7.30 am, espero que seas puntual- dijo Saori con una seriedad que le daba un toque de gracia a su rostro, ya que era raro verla con esa cara- ya puedes retirarte Kanon.

Con su permiso noble Diosa.

Y dicho esto Kanon salió, volteó varias veces, por lo visto él era el único caballero por todo el lugar, por lo que ya más tranquilo pudo sacar su celular, reviso que efectivamente tuviera señal (que fue casi a la entrada del cuarto de Saori, donde había hablado con ella), y le envió el siguiente mensaje de texto a Sorrento, para que le dijera a Julián que Saori había aceptado, aunque como tenían la manía esos dos, en clave:

_Imitación de buitre afeminado, el pez mordió el anzuelo, me toca hacerle de Gorila, el pedazo de víbora sobre alimentada_.

Después de enviar el mensaje sin que nadie se diera cuenta de esto (a parte de que nadie, aparte de Sorrento, lo entendería), salió con dirección hacia la casa de Aries, por que seguramente los demás le acabarían por preguntar para que le había hablado Saori, además se alegrarían al saber que por _cuestiones de trabajo, tienen el camino libre_, aunque después de pensarlo un rato, el papel de _mártir_ no le caería del todo mal, así quedaría ante los demás en un buen lugar, a fin de cuentas: como estaba planeado todo, no tendría que estar todo el rato con ellos dos, ya que como dice el dicho: _dos son compañía, tres son multitud_, aunque tenía que poner cara de T.T _¡¡¡por que a mi!_.

Una vez que hubo bajado hasta la primera de las doce casas, y cuando Saga vio a su hermano, este le pregunto que para que lo había mandado a llamar la bruja.

Seguramente la bruja ya le cayo a este zoquete en la movida y ya lo corrió del santuario- dijo en tono burlón Shura, arrancando la risa de unos cuantos de los presentes.

No... pero aun así no voy a poder estar durante los festejos- dijo Kanon, diciéndolo como si estuviera a punto de decir que estaría a punto de morirse por alguna extraña enfermedad- es que algún empresario le hablo a Saori y...

Así que se puso a explicarles a todos los presentes con _cara de borrego a medio morir_ (hay que admitir que es buen actor) lo que le había dicho la joven Diosa, para cuando acabo de hacerlo, todos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, Seiya y Jabú se le quedaron viendo así por que habría pensado que a él (pensando cada quien en si mismo) le hubiera pedido ese favor y los demás por que no creían que fue ella la que empezara con el relajito este y ni siquiera se quedara... aunque eso significaba libertad de hacer lo que se les diera la gana (tal vez y hasta él invitado de honor por esos días fuera el Dios del Vino Baco)

Después de los ocho días (el lunes), a las 7.30 de la mañana, Saori y Kanon estaban listos para irse, Saori intentaba no parecer nerviosa, dado que eso para ella ya era cosa de todos los días, pero aun se le notaba algo los nervios, Kanon aun seguía en plan de poner cara de que si fuera por él, se quedaría con los demás, pero cuando ya estuvieron en él avión particular de la Diosa, esta le dijo con quien irían y a donde irían: con Julián Solo a la ciudad de Santorini.

Se que es raro que te pida a ti el que me acompañes a ir a ver a Julián... en especial por que fuiste uno de sus generales, pero fue ese hecho el que me hizo decidirme: de entre todos mis caballeros eres él que más lo conoce, y a Sorrento, a quien tiene como mano derecha después de la destrucción del santuario del mar (sólo espero que no intente tomar venganza por u otra cosa después de eso, si no habrá problemas), pero tendrás que decir que eres Saga, para que no intenten convencerte de decirles algo acerca del santuario, como ellos no han tratado con tu hermano y saben que tienes un gemelo no podrán contradecir esa versión, siempre y cuando tu te comportes como Saga y no la contradigas ¿entendido?.

Entendido- le contesto Kanon

La Diosa pensaba que ese plan era perfecto... pero había un pequeñísimo error en él: Sorrento y Julián ya sabían que él que iría con ella era Kanon y no Saga, ya que había sido el mismo Kanon él que se había comunicado con ellos para ese viaje y ya les había mandado un mensaje para decirles que estaría hay por que ella se lo había pedido.

Ya en la mansión de Julián Solo (ya que muy atentamente le había ofrecido a Saori que mientras durara el convenio para firmar el trato, ella podría quedarse en su casa) y después de haber desempacado, Saori se reunió en el comedor con Julián, ya que le había pedido que almorzaran juntos para que después pudieran _hablar de negocios_, pero como Kanon y Sorrento no eran parte de las negociaciones, se tuvieron que quedar durante el almuerzo de pie y sin nada en el estomago, Kanon a la derecha de Saori y Sorrento a la derecha de Julián.

Espero que esto sea beneficioso para ambas fundaciones, mi estimada señorita Kido... aunque me alegra verte de nuevo y en otras condiciones -le dijo Julián con gran sonrisa- sólo espero que los eventos que hemos tenido en el pasado no nos afecten ahora.

En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo- le contesto Saori... estaba sorprendida de que no le dijera nada malo acerca de los del templo del mar, ni que de modo inmediato le volviera a proponer matrimonio y que le dijera _señorita Kido_, dado que siempre le decía Saori- por lo que me comentaste hace una semana por teléfono, creo que este negocio será realmente productivo para ambas fundaciones... señor Solo- diciendo esto último con algo de timidez.

Señorita Kido, si no mal recuerdo, el día en que hablamos mencionaste que vendría uno de tus caballeros dorados... ¿entonces por que vino (viendo como Kanon movía la boca intentando decirle su nombre, por que sabía que le acabaría diciendo Dragón del Mar) Kanon?

No es Kanon, señor Solo, lo que sucede es que el caballero dorado de Géminis y Kanon son gemelos, el es Saga de Géminis- le explico en tono de suficiencia, aunque noto que Julián le sonrió breve, pero abiertamente.

Después de que ambos terminaron de comer, pasaron a un pequeño despacho, tanto Sorrento, como Julián, como Kanon se sorprendieron por algo que no pensaron que pasaría tan _rápido_: que ella aceptara a quedarse durante la _primera negociación_ (puro cuento que...) a solas con él, bueno, tal vez tuviera que ver el que le jurara que no iba a salir ninguna de las marinas que sobrevivieron para llevársela y que _Saga_ y Sorrento podrían esperar del otro lado de la puerta, por si ella tenía algún inconveniente.

Una vez que hubieron salido, Kanon y Sorrento se fueron directamente a la cocina a comer (no habían comido nada desde el desayuno –como a eso de las 6.30 am-, por que definitivamente no estarían esperando a que Saori le diera un ataque de loquera), después de comer Sorrento le dio por hacerla de guía y llevar a Kanon a dar un recorrido por la mansión de Julián, prácticamente ya le había mostrado toda mansión a excepción de un cuarto, en el cuál Sorrento decía que no había nada interesante en el y no era necesario verlo, pero Kanon insistió.

¿Por qué no me lo quieres enseñar?... ¿qué tienes hay?... ¿una rosa mágica en una cúpula esperando a que se le caiga el último pétalo o que?(5)- le dijo Kanon burlonamente mientras quitaba a Sorrento del camino para meterse.

No... no ese eso, 'perate menso, no entres hay...- le decía Sorrento, pero el otro se hizo el occiso y entro, cuando lo hizo casi se muere de la risa.

Ja ja ja ja 'Inche Sorrento, esta bien que de vez en cuando quieras sacar a tu niño interno, pero esto ya es demasiado ja ja ja ja- al parecer lo que había ahí dentro era la última cosa que esperaba ver Kanon.

Sorrento nada más se puso rojo de la vergüenza, ya que la habitación, a excepción de que no había cama, parecía ser la habitación de un niño o de un adolescente, posters por todos lados, grabadora, computadora, y un montón de juegos y _juguetes_ (razón por la que Kanon se estaba muriendo de la risa), había varias consolas de videojuegos (Sorrento tenía un X-Box, un play station, un play-station 2, un Game-Cube y un Nintendo 64), con varios juegos compatibles con dichas consolas.

Hasta eso tienes suerte, insinúale a la bruja tacaña de Saori que quieres salir a comprarte una grabadora o cosa por el estilo para no aburrirte mientras no estemos entrenando o en medio de una guerra santa y te mata, me cae que el señor Julián te tiene muy consentido- dijo con una cara de estar a punto de darle otro ataque de risa.

No estés fregando Dragón del Mar...- dijo Sorrento más colorado que un tomate.

Viendo los juegos que tenía, vio un del Nintendo 64 y le dijo a Sorrento: Bueno, ya quita esa cara, por que no se como conectar la consola esta (señalando el N64) para poder jugar- enseñándole el juego que tenía en la mano.

Después de conectar la consola, Kanon estaba intentando dejar morado a Sorrento y Sorrento por su parte estaba intentando dejar verde a Kanon(6).

¿A este wey le siguen diciendo Dragón del Mar?... ¿es que después de la batalla librada en el fondo del mar no les dijo su verdadero nombre?

Según la mitología griega, la sirena era un ser mitad mujer, mitad ave, el ser que nosotros conocemos como sirena (el ser mitad mujer mitad pez) es una versión más _occidental_ del mito, y de hecho esa es la principal diferencia entre Sorrento de Sirena y la marina Tetis de Sirena, Sorrento representa a la sirena de la mitología griega y Tetis a la sirena occidental.

Creo que entienden que me refiero a Shun... digo, Julián es la reencarnación de Poseidón; Saori, la de Atenea; Shun la de Hades (aunque si él se me apareciera por que ya me voy a morir no me quejaría... incluso aunque aun no me tocara morirme me iría voluntariamente y sin quejarme).

Creo que este wey sigue teniendo más respeto por Poseidón que por Atena, aunque se supone que es un caballero de Atena ¬¬.

Para los que vieron una película de Disney llamada _la bella y la bestia_ entenderán lo del cuarto con una rosa mágica guardada en una cúpula esperando a que se caiga el último pétalo de esta.

Kanon y Sorrento se pusieron a jugar el _Super Smash Bros._, Sorrento estaba usando a Kirby (por eso Kanon lo quería dejar morado a Sorrento, Kirby es rosa) y Kanon estaba usando a Pikachu (por eso Sorrento quería dejar verde a Kanon)-


	4. El primer día de los festejos

Bueno, primero perdón por tardar tanto, iba a actualizar desde hace como una semana, pero entre que se me descompuso el discket, la página no habría el log in (y tengo testigo de esto) y que después presto el discket en que traía las actualizaciones no pude antes, pero lo importante es que ya volví con las loqueras otra vez, aunque ahora es en el cuarto capitulo del fic, y si sigue con este éxito lo mando al Hit Parade de fic de Saint Seiya XD... ya me calmo, es que a veces me aloco (a veces... yo diría que siempre)... tengo que ver el modo de callar a mi conciencia... bueno, es hora de los afamados reviews de mis afamadas amigas, por cierto, perdón si me tarde en actualizar, asuntos de la escuela, además se que dije que las nominaciones eran para este capitulo, pero las únicas personas, a parte de los del santuario, que han votado somos yo y Lady Grayson (vía MSN), por lo que tuve que meterme a la comunidad de los santos (grupo de MSN al que pertenezco) para que ellos votaran, aunque esos cuates aun no dan señales de vida.

Firsts-Ayanami: Si va', que suerte tiene Kanon... aunque estoy de acuerdo con Kanon con respecto a que Julián tiene muy consentido a Sorrento... ¡no es justo, mi hermano aun tiene _secuestrado_ mi N64!... me pregunto pa' que caramba quiere mi consola allá en Veracruz (entiéndase en el puerto, donde trabaja, ya que en donde vive allá no tiene una tele para conectar mi consola), sobre lo de que Julián enamore a la idiota de Saori ¿para que crees que la invitaron, lo de los negocios son solo otro cuento chino pa' que ella acepte ser su esposa, gracias por tu comentario de que estuvo bueno el capitulo anterior.

CAPITULO 4: EL PRIMER DÍA DE LOS FESTEJOS.

Después de que Jabú se regreso al santuario (Tatsumi estaba atendiendo la mansión de Japón), y que este hubiera confirmado que tanto Kanon como la bruna habían partido todos empezaron a pegar de brincos por todos lados, ya estaban empezando a montar en el coliseo la cancha de fútbol varios de los caballeros, y las amazonas al oír que ya no estaba Saori se quitaron las máscaras (que como ya era su costumbre, no las solían traer puestas cuando Saori estaba).

Después de instalar la improvisada cancha de fútbol, todos los caballeros se fueron a poner sus _uniformes de fút_ –sólo era la ropa de entrenamiento, con la diferencia de que esta llevaba un número en la espalda con el nombre del caballero que la traía puesta y en el color de que era la armadura (entiéndase, bronce, plata u oro)- las chicas y los que no participarían se sentaron en las gradas, aunque varios (más bien fue Shura y Milo) querían que las amazonas fueran las porristas (con minifalda y todo), ellas volvieron a ponerse de rejegas con ellos al oír esa idea –osease, otra ves les cayeron a golpes-.

Después de un rato, a eso de las 9:30 empezaron los partidos, pero como aquí todos tienen poderes, intentaron por todos los medios meterle a los otros un gol... aunque eso significara el tener que golpear al portero (guardameta o guardavalla), el arbitro resulto ser el más balín (o más chafa) de todos, ya que a falta de alguien mejor fue Kiki, lógicamente, cuando participaron los caballeros dorados (uno de los defensas era Mu), a cada rato Kiki le daba por darles penales a favor, aunque a veces alegaba cosas como que le dieron un mal golpe a su maestro (pero como típico arbitro vendido –o para nuestra desgracia un aribtro mexicano-, a penas si lo habían tocado mientras Mu se había tirado)... y aparte de que con eso de que Kiki esta más chaparrito que el resto de los jugadores es lógico pensar que no le dan las piernas para poder correr y ver bien que hacen los jugadores, pero aun así intento estarse tele transportando para ver las jugadas.

Después de un rato los que acabaron ganando el torneo de Fútbol fueron los caballeros dorados (quienes desde que empezaron con el torneo estaban seguros de que ganarían, sin importar que no supieran muy bien las reglas del juego), aunque los de bronce y los de plata se la pasaron quejándose de cosas como que Kiki les dio penales que ni al caso, o que Afrodita le valía gorro en que posición lo pusieran, casi siempre estaba cerca de la meta, ya que no quería sudar, o que Aldebarán no supiera muy bien que no debía usar las manos para intentar meter gol (hizo dos goles así y Kiki no dijo nada), o que DeathMask le metió un soberano codazo a Misty en la nariz rompiéndosela, pero como Kiki no quería hacer nada contra el equipo de su maestro, no sanciono el foul.

Después de eso, todos se pusieron a comer, pusieron a varios de los nuevos aspirantes a caballero a que se fueran a comprar comida (había de todo, pizzas, hamburguesas, comida griega, italiana, japonesa, rusa y española) y se dieron una buena atascada, a eso de las 2:15pm, fue la presentación de candidatos: por los de bronce estaba Shiryu, por los de plata: Argol de perseo, por los de Oro estaba Camus y por las amazonas algo que sorprendió a más de uno: no habría una sola candidata, si no tres, Junet por las amazonas de bronce, Shaina y Marín por las de plata (1) pero nadie se quejo, por que pensaron que así podría hacerse un poco más en esos momentos.

Por otra parte, tres amazonas empezaban a avisar que la lista de nominaciones estaría a la vista de todos y que la votación se llevaría a cabo el viernes en la mañana, y que sólo se podría votar una vez, que le tendrían que poner su nombre al voto que hicieran para que el viernes en la tarde tuvieran todos los votos contabilizados, y si se daban cuenta de que alguien hacia trampa, anularían ese voto.

Estuvieron así un rato, pusieron varios discos de música, de lo que más sonaba era reggaeton, pero también solía oírse por ahí, una que otra rola de Evanence, The Rasmus, Robbie Williams, o Simple Plan, se pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde haciendo bromas y pensando en la soberana aburrida que se estaría dando Kanon en quien sabe donde por los negocios de Saori (que más o menos a esa hora es cuando le dio el ataque de risa por ver la habitación que tenía Sorrento lleno de juegos y juguetes), pero nadie lo envidiaba, pero aun así el que más le tenía lastima era Saga.

Aunque no tenían contemplado nada de esto entre las actividades ya establecidas, como a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, varios de los caballeros de bronce y varios de los aspirante se pusieron de acuerdo y armaron una batalla de bolas de papel mojado con todo aquel que se les atravesara... y al parecer fue una buena improvisación por que varios le entraron al relajito, ya sea contestándole los papelazos o aventándoles a otros, pero por andar haciendo esas payasadas, ocasiono que entre Jabú, Milo y Mu los metieron a todos una cárcel improvisada que hicieron en la casa de Aries, dado que a ellos les toco hacerla de _policía_, aparte de que Mu era el Juez Suplente, al que por cierto, ya le empezaba a gustar ese trabajo, la cárcel (2) y el registro civil duraría toda la semana (aunque casi ningún caballero quería casarse, sólo era cosa de que las amazonas –y Afro- los convencieran), pero entre los espontáneos que intentaban poner caos estaban los que inclusive iban hasta el punto de intentar hacer una fuga masiva de la cárcel, todos parecieran estaban disfrutando la ausencia de Saori, ya que no podrían hacer nada de eso con ella cerca.

Pero decidieron que la subasta fuera al día siguiente, por que aun no sabían a quienes subastarían, por lo que se formaron unos grupitos entre los de bronce, los de plata y los de oro y las amazonas para decidir a quienes se subastarían, pero al parecer era uno de los eventos más esperados de todos, la subasta y el concurso de la flor más bella del ejido sería el mismo día, pero por alguna extraña razón, Seiya y Jabú estaban haciéndole preguntas extrañas a las amazonas, pero del tipo de: _¿qué marca de decolorantes son buenas? _o_ ¿qué tipo de vestidos están ahora de moda?_, varios pensaban que ellos dos no entrarían al concurso, inclusive Hyoga decía que ellos le dijeron que no estaban tan locos para meterse al concurso de la flor más bella del ejido, por lo que dejaron a más de uno con la siguiente duda: ¿por qué estaban haciendo esas preguntas si ellos no entrarían al concurso?.

Aunque propiamente aun no se llevaba a cabo el concurso de coreografía, varios de los caballeros ya estaban bailaban con algunas de las amazonas (en especial Aioria con Marín), pero uno de los pocos que parecía no estar disfrutando de los festejos era el ya acostumbrado _Lobo Solitario de grupo_: Ikki, lo cual no extraño a nadie... de hecho sentían raro que Ikki aun no se hubiera ido, ya que había estado casi todo el día, pero a eso de las cinco de la tarde que se puso ha hablar con su hermano...

Hermano... ¿por qué no estas con los demás?- le pregunto Shun- pensé que por lo menos estarías intentando relajarte un poco pero...

Shun... ya sabes que a mi no me gusta estar mucho en grupo, y que sin importar que es lo que ellos hagan o lo que quiera Saori, yo no estaré haciendo el ridículo como ellos.

Vamos hermano, por lo menos inténtalo...

Shun, no insistas, ya sabes que yo no soy de ese tipo de personas que nada más se la viven para disfrutar de todas las fiestas que tienen ante él- y dicho esto, Ikki se despidió de Shun, diciéndole que no se fuera a dormir muy tarde y que no aceptara nada de lo que le diera DeathMask, por que seguramente intentaría emborracharlo.

El primer día de festejos termino aproximadamente a las 10.55pm, como habían estado desde temprano, empezaron a sentirse algo cansados como para continuar, pero al día siguiente, con eso de la subasta y el concurso sabían que el desmadre estaría aun mejor que el de ese día, aparte de que más de uno tenía la curiosidad de saber que harían tanto Seiya como Jabú, pensaban que habían dicho que ellos no participarían para que no les dijeran nada, pero aun así les daba cierta _cosa_ el pensar en esos dos vestidos de mujer _con todo y accesorios_, pero bueno, ya todo continuaría al día siguiente, ahora sólo querían descansar.

Por lo mientras Jabú y Seiya se habían desaparecido como a eso de las 6.00pm y no habían regresado hasta eso de las nueve de la noche, habían regresado con unas bolsas, por lo que varios pensaron en lo que posiblemente tendría en su interior, pero ninguno de los dos quiso contestar ni a las preguntas de Marín ni a la de ningún otro, algunos como DeathMask pensaban que quizás ahora si _saldrían del closet_(3), pero aun así no los querían ver vestidos de mujeres... nadie, absolutamente nadie se imaginaba siquiera como se verían con una minifalda (aunque realmente dudo que alguien se los imagine).

(1)Se supone que durante los festejos de la semana del estudiante, hay una candidata y un candidato por grupo, pero como no hay amazonas de oro, tuve que escoger a dos de platas, ustedes decidan si Marín viene a ser la representante de que porta el estandarte dorado o es Shaina, pero por lo menos habrá tres y tres, con lo que se emparejaría el asunto

(2)La cárcel es otro de los eventos clásicos, o por lo menos lo era en mi secundaria y en mi prepa, ya que no ha dado pintas mi facultad de tener cárcel, en mis anteriores escuelas si quieres salir de la cárcel te tienes que esperar a que se acaben las clases o soltar el dinero para _salir bajo fianza_.

(3)En otras palabras decir que _son homosexuales_, aunque en este caso diré un famoso dicho: _El burro hablando de orejas_ (para más preguntas, dirigirse con Afrodita).


	5. Un día de torturas

Bueno, se me ocurrió que para este capitulo podría poner lo que paso el martes en la Mansión Solo (digan que soy amable y les doy tiempo para votar, tanto a ustedes como a los atarantados de mi comunidad... claro, si es que esos weyes dan señales de vida durante este lapso, si no tendré que mandar a la goma a esos remedos de seres humanos), así podrán ver como se me ocurre torturar ahora a Saori, creo que pronto tendremos una nueva heroína por acá la cual es muy maliciosa y astuta, hago esto ya que recuerdo que en un review alguien menciono que quería que dejara en ridículo a Saori, aunque creo que se refería enfrente de sus caballeros, pero... ¿qué le haré ahora a la joven Diosa, si soy mala, muy mala, tal vez notarán mi lado más sádico, pero debo sacarlo de vez en cuanto si es que quiero gozar de buena salud, pero les prometo divertirlos, ya en el próximo capitulo retomare la idea de la semana del caballero, el cual es el tema de este fic, creo que tendré que empezar con una frase digna de unos de los oponentes más peligrosos de Spider Man (el cual esta entre la "Sacra Trinidad" de héroes de mi hermano, aunque en mi opinión, no sabe muy bien hacer sus elecciones y no lo digo por la araña) para poder definir el ridículo de la Diosa¡QUE COMIENCE LA CARNICERÍA! (si les interesa saber, me refiero a Carnage).

Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria¡Que bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo, y la parodia que hicieron para la subasta de Shiryu me encanto, de plano si me hicieron reír (y con lo que me a faltado últimamente eso), Lady Gloria, gracias por emitir tus votos en el review, ahora ya los tengo contabilizados (por que SI los contabilizo).

The Black Misao: Si, si me gusta la pareja Aioria-Marín, y si, pienso "tirar la casa por la ventana"... y de ser necesario con todo y caballeros adentro XD, ya hablando un poco en serio, que bueno que quieras que continué con el fic, y sobre lo que van ha hacer Jabú y Seiya ya lo verán después, aunque tengo la leve idea de que me querrán linchar por eso, pero al final creo (y digo creo) es una buena idea para entretener al publico.

Thina Milondra: Tal vez y tengas razón del que el capitulo pasado me haya quedado algo aburrido, pero créeme, estuvo más entretenido que la semana del estudiante en agronomía (estudio biología, y las facultades de Biología y Agronomía están juntas), hace rato cuando estaban diciendo quienes ganaron a sus nominaciones, me cae que aplaudimos (aunque a lo zonzo) más los de biología, y espero que disfrutes más este capitulo, hay me avisas que te pareció, y que buen que en general la idea te parezca buena, ya que no sólo estoy cerrada a las personas que me dicen que todo estuvo _chido_, por que con eso no mejoraría.

CAPITULO 5: UN DÍA DE TORTURAS.

Era martes en la mañana (siete en punto) de un hermoso día, el lugar, la zona residencial más lujosa de la ciudad de Santorini Grecia, la Mansión en que se sitúa este capitulo es una sumamente lujosa, de arquitectura clásica de un estilo muy marcado del mediterráneo, al parecer la servidumbre estaba dando los últimos toques al desayuno, por lo cual todos tuvieron que madrugar, ya que según las indicaciones de su patrón, tenía que ser perfecto, ya que la invitada que ese día estaban atendiendo era la persona más quisquillosa sobre la faz de la tierra, como había ocurrido en el día anterior, los jóvenes Dioses estuvieron muy tranquilos y de manera serena disfrutando su desayuno (el cual Saori no acostumbraba a comer en el santuario) (1) pero aun así, esos dos estaban empezando a disfrutar la compañía del otro, en especial el señor Solo, ya que quería asegurarse de que en ese entonces, la bruja aceptara ser su esposa, y como dije, como ocurrió el día anterior durante la comida y la cena, tanto el general Sorrento de Sirena como el Santo dorado, y anterior general Kanon de Géminis se quedaron paraditos y sin siquiera probar bocado, sin importar cuanta hambre tuvieran

Los Dioses después de acabar su desayuno, se quedaron un rato haciendo sobremesa, ya que Julián realmente quería darle una buena impresión a Saori, y para eso, tenía a su ex–general Dragón del Mar de su parte, por que ya habían llegado a un acuerdo esos dos, y realmente no les importo que Kanon fuera presentado por Saori como Saga de Géminis, aunque a Kanon no le caía muy en gracia tener que pasar por su hermano, pero ni modo de contradecirla a la mitad del plan, ya que no sería bueno eso, pero para suerte de ambos, no tuvieron ningún tipo de contratiempos en lo que se refiere a Saori, ya que la muy tonta nunca sospecho nada, por lo que ella aceptaba cualquier estupidez que le dijese Julián, por lo que esto fue aprovechado muy pronto por él para que esta, al final de _las supuestas negociaciones_, ella o se regresara a su santuario con la imagen de Julián en su corazón, o de plano ella se quedara en la Mansión Solo para así por fin tener a la esposa que siempre quiso.

Después de la sobremesa tanto Julián como Saori se volvieron a encerrar en el despacho para poder hablar de un modo tranquilo de negocios, como de vuelta ambos empresarios se quedaron solos, fue aprovechado tanto por Sorrento como por Kanon para ir a desayunar, como se había hecho mucho para el desayuno, ambos desayunaron lo mismo que sus "patrones", aunque ese detalle no se lo dirían a Saori, dado que debían estar del otro lado de la puerta en espera de que ambos salieran o que ella tuviera algún problema, pero si se avocaban al plan, no tendrían ningún problema, ya que era un verdadero plan _anti-estúpidos_ (o anti-Saori, como gusten ver XD).

Según los planes, Julián le debía, a parte de ofrecerle un buen negocio redituable, una imagen que le inspirara confianza y cariño, para que así, poco después eso se fuera convirtiendo en amor, para que cuando se le declarara y le propusiera matrimonio (por enésima vez), esta vez no lo rechazara, por lo que era indispensable que ambos se quedaran la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y solos, después de almorzar Saori andaba insistiendo en que quería salir un momento a cabalgar, aunque los otros tres tenían planeado el que Julián _siguieran las negociaciones_ tenían que darle por su lado por lo menos en esos momentos, por lo que Julián le dijo que podría facilitarle una de las yeguas del establo, con la condición de que le permitiera acompañarla, dado que por nada del mundo se arruinaría su plan de conquistarla, pero este le había dicho que le gustaría enseñarle un camino muy hermoso hacía el mar.

Ya en el establo, Julián se había dirigido directamente a un potro que tenía únicamente para él, el cual es de un color negro muy hermoso, solamente Julián podía montar a ese animal por insistencia propia, el cual se llamaba Ruy, Saori se había entercado en querer montar una Yegua totalmente blanca, pero esa idea no le parecía en absoluto a Julián, pero como ya saben como es de, como dijera una amiga, _menja_, se puso de necia que quería esa yegua, la cual tenía por nombre Arisca, y realmente le hacía honor a su nombre la yegua, pero como la _menja_ no se dejaría intimidar por el animal... más bien la _menja_ no se dejaría intimidar por la yegua, intento montarla, al principio la yegua parecía ser dócil, pero no hay que fijarse en las apariencias, aunque cierta persona se vino a enterar de eso demasiado tarde para su bien.

¿Señorita Kido esta usted segura de querer montar a Arisca?- le pregunto de forma (realmente) preocupada Julián- esa yegua, aunque no lo parezca, es sumamente brava, de hecho, esa fue la razón de que se le pusiera ese nombre, si viera a cuantos jinetes a tirado con anterioridad, si no fuera una pura sangre, y una tan hermosa en particular, desde hacia tiempo que hubiera sido pedido su sacrificio por esa razón.

No se preocupe por mi señor Solo, yo sabré manejar a este hermoso animal, el cual dudo francamente que sea tan peligroso como usted dice que es –dijo en modo de autosuficiencia Saori (N/A: Mi muy queridísimos lectores, seamos sinceros y honestos con nosotros mismos ¿esta tipa cuando a sido realmente autosuficiente?)- verá como lograre entenderme fácilmente la yegua, además se ve que es sumamente tranquila y es una yegua sumamente hermosa.

Señorita Kido, concuerdo con lo que dice el Señor Julián, ya que yo mismo he visto como a tirado en diversas ocasiones a sus jinetes, y es por la misma razón que ya le ha dicho el señor Julián que la yegua aun esta aquí –dijo un Sorrento en un tono preocupado.

Lo que pasa es que desconfían de mi, y por lo que puedo deducir de los anteriores jinetes, creo que no debieron ser muy buenos –dijo Saori como si supiera mucho de caballos, aunque claro, de caballos no sabe nada, aunque suene raro (N/A: aunque claro, lo digo en forma sarcástica)- verán que a mi no me costara trabajo montarla.

Al momento de subirse a la Arisca, pareciera que Saori realmente sabía lo que decía, ya que la yegua estuvo tranquila, sospechosamente tranquila, pero la Arisca era una yegua maliciosa, y más astuta que Saori (2), después de un rato anduvieron con algo de cuidado, dado que había llovido alrededor de las 12.00pm y aun estaba húmedo el suelo, pero como dije, la Arisca es maliciosa y astuta, empezó ha hacer en medio camino sus "travesuras", dado que en un punto donde había un enorme charco se detuvo un momento para que _descansara el espíritu_ (en otras palabras, para defecar) y mientras Saori intentaba hacer que volviera a caminar la yegua, esta alzo las patas delanteras (hablo de la yegua, no del otro animal que va sobre ella) y como Saori no estaba bien agarrada, y a la niña le dio por amarrar su silla a la yegua, que por cierto no lo hizo bien, acabo por darse de un modo espectacular un reatazo de campeonato (la canija aprendió a volar), y fue a parar al charco y embarrándose en la cara (la cual estaba cuidadosamente maquillada) de lodo y _popo_ de caballo... bien, de yegua, inclusive, cuando logró enderezarse un poco vieron que literalmente estaba escupiendo lodo y heces de caballo y al parecer se había tragado un poco.

Cuando esto ocurrió, tanto Kanon, como Sorrento (que iban a vigilar a los _niños_) como Julián estuvieron a punto de morirse de la risa enfrente de ella, la persona más quisquillosa y presumida del mundo, la que no podía llevarse algo a la boca si no había sido hecho por un chef de fama internacional y aprobado por su nutriologo, la que básicamente tenía a varios diseñadores de modas haciendo que le confeccionen ropa de marca a la medida, la que necesitaba manicurista y pedicurista persona 24 horas al día, la que se podría parar a las cuatro de la madrugada para arreglarse si había algo importante en el día o para no perder la imagen _de modelo_, pero para cualquier otra cosa, no se levantaría hasta después del medio día, estaba hay, tirada... más bien despatarrada, con lodo y heces de caballo, bueno, más bien de yegua, por toda la ropa y el rostro, de hecho, esos cabellos morados que por lo general lucían inmaculados, en esos momentos estaban revueltos, sucios y con un olor increíble y sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar un verdadero río por la vergüenza, al parecer no concebía la idea de que eso acababa de suceder. Francamente lo que en esos momentos tenían nuestros tres queridísimos amigos ante sus ojos era algo invaluable, algo que nunca creyeron vivir para verlo, pero si querían que su plan funcionara, tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de reír, más bien, de morirse por la risa.

¿Se encuentra usted bien Señorita Kido?- le decía Julián mientras se bajaba de su caballo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, dado que era la persona que en ese momento se encontraba más cercano a ella, aunque conteniéndose la risa- tal vez debió haber salido con Kimi, una yegua marrón que estaba junto a Arisca, la cual muchísimo es más dócil que esta yegua.

Estoy bien señor Solo, gracias- decía mientras se ponía toda roja y deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara- creo que esta yegua no será tan fácil de dominar como yo creí en un principio, pero no creo que tarde mucho en entenderme con ella, tal vez necesite un rato más para tratarla, pero eso será después, por el momento quisiera regresar a la Mansión para poderme dar un baño.

La verdad estuvieron muy sorprendidos de que aun quisiera montar a Arisca, inclusive Kanon estuvo terqueándole que sería mejor que no lo hiciese, pero como la otra no entiende de razones, sólo se fue a bañarse y volverse a arreglar para intentar de nuevo, pero otra vez quisiera recalcar que Arisca es una yegua maliciosa y astuta, aunque yo ya les parezca disco rayado con eso (tal vez en su vida pasada la yegua fuera una zorra) por lo que espero el momento apropiado para volver ha hacer de las suyas, después de las dos horas que se tardo en volverse arreglar Saori, pareciese que Arisca se hubiera calmado y que ya no tuviera ganas de volverla a tirar, pero la Arisca aun tenía mucho por hacerle a la joven Diosa y arruinarle el día, una vez que llegaron a la playa, Arisca _muy amablemente ayudo a Saori a bajarse de su lomo_, dado que otra vez le dio una lección particular de vuelo _sin ningún tipo de alas o paracaídas a la mano_, ocasionando que la Diosa, que en ese momento llevaba un traje para cabalgar color crema, fuera a caer sobre un pequeño montoncito de conchas, y por el peso de ella se fragmentaron varias y por poco se le incrustan en la espalda, aparte de que había un revoltijo de algas en la playa por la lluvia que había caído hacia el medio día, provocando que Saori se volviera a ensuciar.

¿Se encuentra usted bien, noble Diosa?- le pregunto entre asustado y divertido Kanon, ya era la segunda vez en el día en que se caía, y de hecho, la segunda vez que era de una forma chusca- permítame ayudarla a levantarse- dijo tendiéndole una mano, mientras Kanon hacía todo el esfuerzo mental por no atacarse de risa enfrente de Saori, si no, mínimo él acabaría mal.

Gracias Ka... _Saga_,- dijo dándole la mano, mientras pensaba: _por poco y meto la pata y le digo por su verdadero nombre_- estoy bien, no te preocupes, sólo me duele un poco el orgullo.

Aunque eso de "un poco" es una pequeña mentirita, en realidad el orgullo era lo que más le duele en esos momentos, por lo que tuvo que aparentar serenidad y tranquilidad para causar una buena impresión ante sus acompañantes, cosas que por cierto, no se le dan muy bien a la joven Diosa, por cierto y como se habrán dado cuenta en estos momentos, otra vez Kanon y Sorrento fueron con ellos, los cuales al ver el nuevo reatazo que se metió Saori, junto con el solemne señor Julián, les da un nuevo ataque de risa, pero si querían que todo funcionara, tendrían que aplicar eso de _calladito te vez más bonito_, pero el ver la cara de marciano revolcado que puso Saori al momento de tocar tierra fue increíble.

Después de que se medio sacudiera Saori las algas que tenía en su espalda quiso caminar un poco a la orilla del mar, pero la Arisca aun no terminaba con ella, de hecho la yegua apenas estaba empezando, por lo que cuando noto que apenas el mar toco las botas de 700 dólares de la Diosa fue tomado como la bandera de arranque en la formula uno por nuestra equina amiga, y se puso a corretear a la joven Diosa, aunque es obvio que las intenciones de Saori nunca fue la de entrenar los cuatrocientos metros planos, pero gracias a la Arisca, Ana Guevara(3) obtendría una fuerte rival, claro, si la yegua no la mataba antes de las próximas olimpiadas.

Al ver la expresión de terror que tenía Saori en esos momentos, Kanon, Sorrento y Julián casi se mueren de la risa, nunca pensaron ver aquella escena, dado que en esos momentos se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor a una chibi-Saori corriendo casi casi a la velocidad de la luz con una yegua blanca detrás, la cual queda por poco transformada en un relámpago blanco, la cual tenía la lengua de fuera (la tenía del lado izquierdo) y parecía muy apurada y a la ves entretenida, al parecer, esa yegua era la yegua más rápida del mundo, pero aun así, la Chibi-Saori no se detendría hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la yegua, pero los otros tres se tuvieron que contener la risa, y con todo y sus potros (cada quien tenía uno) se pusieron a corretear a la Arisca, para ver quien la alcanzaba a detener, a parte de que eso aumentaría sus puntos con Saori, pero aprovecharon el hecho de que Saori estaba más entretenida evitando ser alcanzada por la yegua por lo que pusieron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de modo que a media playa hubo una buena corretiza, con lo que todo se quedo así: Chibi-Saori/Arisca/Julián,Kanon y Sorrento.

Para cuando alcanzaron a Arisca, otra vez Saori se había ido de bruces, tragándose en el proceso un buen de agua salada, y según creía ella, un pequeño cangrejito, por lo que se levanto tosiendo, pero el ver ese rostro totalmente desmaquillado, el rostro pálido como la nieve, con una expresión de terror que ni el mismo lucifer consiguió arrancar de su rostro y con los ojos bañados en lagrimas por lo que una simple yegua maliciosa le había hecho, fue invaluable, dijesen: _si la tipa le ha estado pasando muchas cosas malas por la yegua_, pero piensen: nunca se puso de remilgosa en alguna de las batallas pasadas, no había puesto un rostro así durante la batalla de las doce casas, ni cuando enfrentaron a Poseidón, ni a Hilda, ni a Lucifer, ni Eris, ni nada por el estilo (y como dijese en su review –compartido Lady Grayson- Lady Gloria es algo _masoquista_) verla en un estado tan deplorable e histérico por una yegua, una simple yegua era realmente sorprendente, pero no dijeron nada, sólo se limitaron a preguntarle como estaba después de eso, pero como el orgullo de ella le podía más, dijo que estaba bien.

¿Esta segura de que se encuentra usted bien, noble Diosa? Pregunto Kanon, el cual no sabía si espantarse o alegrarse por lo que acaba de hacer la Arisca.

Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Ya casi parecía que todo se había normalizado, cuando de repente la Arisca tacleo de un modo sorprendente a Saori y la dejo nuevamente despatarrada como a metro y medio de donde había estado parada originalmente la Diosa, al parecer ya le había gustado a la Arisca tener un saco de _boxeo_ que pudiera correr, que no se dejara golpear tan fácilmente, pero aunque los otros estaban intentando que la Arisca no le quebrara ningún hueso a Saori, estaban también muy entretenidos viendo los métodos de tortura que podía hacer la yegua durante todo un día, pero para el momento de que la volvieron a garrar, se dieron cuenta de que Saori no la quería cerca suyo, con lo cual ya había desistido de querer montar a la yegua.

De regreso hacía la Mansión, Sorrento y Kanon, con unas sogas que habían conseguido de unos lancheros, se llevaron casi arrastrando a la Arisca, la cual quería seguir torturando a Saori, quien iba con Julián, al parecer quería estar lo más lejos de la Arisca, por lo que cada vez que esta volteaba para donde ella estaba, Saori, de modo inconsciente, se abrazaba a la espalda de Julián para _protegerse de la yegua_, con lo cual Julián llego a pensar que después de todo, la Arisca, por primera vez desde que la tiene, le demostró que realmente vale su peso en oro, ya que había, sin proponérselo, acelerado el proceso del plan, ya que al parecer, Saori ya sería más dócil con él.

(1)Cabe mencionar que Saori prácticamente no desayuna _nada digno de ella_ (en otras palabras algo sumamente costoso) en el santuario por que ya oiría a los caballeros dándole lata de por que ellos no pueden tener un desayuno decente desde hace años (a lo mucho un par de huevos) y ella todos los días desayuna bien, demasiado bien para el gusto de ellos.

(2)¬¬ Para que vean que grabe es el asunto de la falta de neuronas de Saori, por que hecho de que una yegua tenga más astucia e inteligencia que la propia Diosa de la Sabiduría (aunque creo que Saori es una pseudo-Diosa de la Sabiduría).

(3)Hago referencia a la velocista mexicana Ana Gabriela Guevara, la cual gano la plata en las olimpiadas en Atenas.


	6. La subasta y el concurso

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, estuve en exámenes, pero les traigo una buena noticia...¡Por fin es martes en el santuario, y eso sólo significa dos cosas: ¡la subasta empieza y el concurso de la flor más bella del ejido está aquí, por cierto, quisiera agradecerle públicamente a la Arisca por echarnos la mano con Saori y divertirnos en el capitulo pasado (ya le mande un paquete enorme –tipo canasta- de zanahorias, heno y terrones de azúcar), ya que de seguro así se le bajaran un poco los humos a esa niña rica, y si aun no se le bajan, Arisca gustosa le dará el curso de _Aprenda a volar sin alas 2_, y por fin se aclarara la duda acerca de que carambas estaban planeando Seiya y Jabú, pero tengo la fuerte impresión de que si no me matan antes del capitulo 7 tendría muchísima suerte... o un ángel guardián igual de poderoso que Dohko, Shion y Saga (y Kanon) juntos y del pelo de Aldebarán detrás de mí (aunque en estos momentos creo que sería sumamente conveniente que me vaya a _atrincherar a la mesita del rincón_ de una vez antes de que se me haga más tarde y me acribillen), por cierto, quisiera decir que tanto Little Pandora como Grayson, me habían pedido por el MSN algún caballero en especial, aunque si quieren, podría haber modificaciones después de esto...

Bueno, será mejor que haga otra cosa, creo que será mejor empezar con los reviews antes de que esto se alargue aun más... mejor que se alargue, tengo más tiempo de vida sana así, y gracias a Lady Grayson por la ayuda en la parte de la subasta de Shiryu, digo eso no por que me haya dicho que poner, sino que le dio el visto bueno a lo que escribí (aunque si anda medio loco el asunto xD), por cierto, no se si ya notaron que tenemos nueva escritora, es una amiga mía de la mugre comunidad de MSN a la que pertenecemos, su nombre el little Pandora y ya me pidió aparatado a dos caballeros, así que ya tengo a tres apartados, por lo que lastima (me refiero a Shiryu, Argol y a Saga), espero que el argumento que pongo aquí para el que Pandora ande metida en estos momentos en el santuario sea lo suficientemente valido, pero fue lo único bueno que se me ocurrió para que esto resultara coherente.

The Black Misao: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, y que la Arisca fuese de tu agrado, para que veas, ya tenemos quien nos haga justicia, y sobre que Saori es una Pseudo-Diosa de la sabiduría... francamente nunca he logrado entender como alguien como ella podría representar a la sabiduría... una papa tiene más inteligencia que ella, aunque conozco personas que parecen ser sus alumnos, y alumnos muy buenos para mi desgracia (un wey que se había aprendido una revista de memoria -que venían todos los trucos del juego- intento ayudarnos a mi y a mi carnal para pasar el juego: _The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_, se la pasaba diciendo que Empona es una _"Caballa"_... con que cara una persona menor lo corregía Dios... era penoso eso... -.-u), y que bueno que la Arisca te haya simpatizado, sobre que pobres de Kanon, Sorrento y Julián, para que veas que ellos si poseen una gran capacidad de concentración... seee, sobre todo por que estuvieron a punto de que se les rompieran las costillas por andarse aguantando la risa, creo que ya debiste de fijarte que ya te deje un review en tu fic, no te preocupes si esta medio cursi, creo que es sumamente interesante.

Vibeke: Al parecer la Arisca ya tiene su propio club de fans... otra buena razón para que Julián no se deshaga de ella, tal vez si sabe que es tan querida la trate como una verdadera Heroína y deje de tenerle miedo, ya que logró hacer lo que nadie: hacer que la terca de Saori se tragara su estúpido orgullo, sobre que es lo que ve Julián a Saori puedes pensar que dinero, o que para él ella es _bonita_, pero como en el caso de Jollete (ex-estudiante de la academia), tendrá una cara bonita, será controvertida, será el sereno, pero en el caso de Jollete no tiene ni voz ni talento, pero en el caso de Saori, ella no tiene inteligencia y astucia, sobre lo que se traen entre manos Jabú y Seiya se aclarara hoy, pero presiento que me querrán acribillar más de una, pero si logró sobrevivir, procurare que el capitulo 7 sea memorable... y componer lo que tenga que componer.

Lady G y Lady G: Grayson, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte y que se me ha pasado durante los ratos que hemos hablado durante el MSN... ¿si leíste bien el capitulo anterior?... ¿¿¿más en específico la parte del review?... ¿¿¿la lectura si fue a conciencia niña cobra, en el documento donde tengo guardado el fic, tengo puesto _Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria_, y luego tu alegas que puse a Gloria antes que a ti (donde se supone que esta puesto _Lady Gloria y Lady Grayson_), y de plano dudo que a la hora de la hora lo haya invertido, así que para que ya no haya confusiones, solo pondré la primera letra del nombre de ambas después del "Lady", y resulta demasiado conveniente que la inicial de ambas sea la misma pa' que luego no me anden alegando nada y lo tomen como mejor les convenga, por cierto, gracias por ofrecerte a echarme la mano para las nominaciones (ya que verá la forma de conseguir más votos), por cierto ¿ya se habían dado cuenta de que tipo de pareja harían una cobra y un dragón?... yo creo que si tuvieran hijos nacería algo así como un dragón con colmillos venenosos o una cobra escupe-fuego xD.

Thina Milondra: Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior (y de hecho que dijeras que fue excelente), y si tienes mucha razón sobre lo que comentas sobre Saori, uno siente pena por ella, pobre... todo por que una yegua resulto ser más inteligente que ella xD, me cae que más mensa no puede ser, sería algo digno del Apocalipsis para el mundo entero... ¡¡imagínense a semejante taruga intentado mandar en este mundo, si ya de por si andamos mal, y dudo un buen que ella sea la solución, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, procure que siga con un buen ritmo.

Susie: Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo pasado, en especial por todo lo que le hice a Saori, pero cabe recalcar que nada de eso hubiera sido posible sin Arisca, y que bueno que consideres mi estilo para escribir sea muy bueno, y que me caracterice, como tu dices, espero que no se defrauden por este capitulo.

Legendary: Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por las felicitaciones, no sabía que cuando lo publique, en tu escuela fuera la semana del psicólogo (ni que tu estudiaras Psicología), gracias por decir que te encanta y que te sientes identificada con la historia, tal vez sea por que cuando lo empecé a escribir en la universidad también tuvimos nuestra semana del estudiante, la semana anterior a la publicación fue la de contabilidad y administración (que esta junto a mi facultad) y la derecho (que esta enfrente a la mía), después vino la de mi facultad y la siguiente semana fue la de agronomía (que los monos estos comparten las instalaciones con los de mi facultad), tus votos ya fueron tomados en cuenta, así que pronto saldrán los resultados.

CAPITULO 6: LA SUBASTA Y EL CONCURSO.

Era martes en la mañana, una mañana soleada en el Santuario de Atena, el día anterior se había decidido que los candidatos ganarían si juntaban una gran cantidad de puntos, para los cuales, tenían que participar en las diversas actividades, los puntos se le darían a quien lo realizara y se los diera al candidato (a) de su elección, los santos ese día empezaron con las actividades de ese día desde temprano, muchos (si no es que todos) tenían curiosidad de que harían Seiya y Jabú para el concurso de la flor más bella del ejido, pero como el concurso se llevaría acabo hasta las 4:30, tendrían que esperarse un buen rato, pero en la mañana se llevaría algo con lo que se pondrían entretener un buen rato: _La subasta_, cada santo estaba deseoso de que la amazona de sus sueños entrara a la subasta para poderla comprar, por su parte, las amazonas estaban también muy deseosas de ver a su santo favorito dentro de la subasta para poderlo comprar, inclusive, estaba permitido que entraran a la subasta los aspirantes a santo o amazona para que fueran subastados, y ellos también podían comprar a alguno de sus superiores que fuera de su predilección (y como se vio tanto en la serie animada como en el manga, si una amazona pudo entrenar a un aspirante hombre, y un santo plateado entrenara a una amazona significaba que los alumnos podrían comprar a sus maestros o los maestros a los alumnos) por lo que el asunto se pondría sumamente interesante, ya que esto se convertiría en desmadre seguro, aunque de los que era seguro que no serían subastados eran Shion y Mu (Juez Oficial y Juez Suplente), ya que se necesitaban que presidieran el concurso y guardaran la lana juntada, pero de hay en fuera, podrían subastar a quien fuera, así que esto sería sumamente interesante.

A petición de Shiryu y de Dohko, Sunrei había ido ese día, ya que a todos les pareció apropiado que gente de fuera del santuario fuera, de hecho, desde las 12:00 pm estaría por ahí Baco, Dios del vino, iría con su gente (no se como se le dicen a los guerreros de Baco), Baco había aceptado llevar algo de vino, a parte de whisky, no llevaría ninguna bebida que no fuera hecha por la fermentación de la uva (la cerveza es a base de centeno creo, pero eso sería comprado por el dinero que había dejado Saori), a parte de que iría la Diosa de la juventud Hebe, la cual iría acompañada de varias de sus amigas, entre las cuales estaba Pandora, después de la batalla contra Hades y algo de tiempo después, se enteraron de que Hades había usado sus poderes sobre la familia de Pandora y sobre la misma Pandora, para que esta le fuera fiel, ya que después de la batalla no lograba recordar mucho desde los cuatro o cinco años, por lo que después de ayudarla a que recuperara su memoria (y evitar que hiciera alguna tontería por sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido en la batalla de Hades, ya que había sido manipulada por el Dios), fue aceptada como amiga del santuario, por lo que aceptaron a que ella también fuera, hablando de otra persona, como Sunrei había sido invitada por un caballero de bronce y por uno de oro, se vio obligada a llegar temprano, a parte de que pensaba pasar todo ese día con Shiryu, y si resultaba ser que Shiryu ser uno de los escogidos para ser subastado, estaba dispuesta a _romper el cochinito_(1) para así estar segura de que pasarían el día entero juntos sin que nadie moleste, ya que tenía varias ideas para ese día, y como la mujer llego temprano para _estar con el dragón_, la pusieron a ayudar a la de a fuerzas (aunque supuestamente Dohko se lo había pedido de "favor").

Desde temprano empezaron a montar la tarima a la mitad del coliseo, donde los que serían subastados tendrían que pasar, para que así los demás pudieran poder apreciarlos mejor, por lo vistos, todos estaban sumamente apurados montando la tarima para que entre más rápido se armara, más rápido se hicieran la subasta, Kiki estaba intentado convencer a Mu y a Shion que él podía ser él _anunciador_ y así ellos pudieran ser subastados, pero se negaron rotundamente a hacerlo, de hecho, estaban amenazando al niño con dejarlo una semana entera sin sus postres y sin ver a los _Simpson_ si seguía dando lata, Saga, que estaba ayudando a unas amazonas en poner el _Telón_ (eran nada más las cortinas rosas de la habitación de Saori, tuvieron que usarlas por que no consiguieron tela roja), estaba pensando en lo divertido que ese día se viviría en el santuario... y en la mofa que le haría a Kanon cuando regresara de hacerle de guardaespaldas de Saori al contarle de todo lo que se perdió, aunque sentía que a su hermano eso le caería como patada de mula, aunque no sabía que justamente ese día Kanon se daría la divertida de su vida a causa de las travesuras de Arisca, pero ese secreto Kanon se lo llevaría a la tumba, ya que no pensaba que le cayera muy en gracia a los demás eso... más bien el hecho de que él viera el ridículo más grande de Saori y ellos se lo pedieran, pero la vida no es justa.

Ya a eso de las 8:30 ya tenían todo listo a lo que se refería a la tarima, pero tomarían media hora de receso mientras varios de los aspirantes le hacían de DJ ponían algo de música, varios de los que estuvieron armando la tarima serían subastados, por lo que aprovecharon el receso para irse a bañar, ya que _la vanidad_ empezó a surgir en ellos y creían que no los quisieran comprar si estaban bañados en sudor, para las 9:00 am todos ya estaban listos, y empezarían por los caballeros de bronce, aunque Seiya y Jabú estaban intentando meterse, nadie los dejo entrar, pusieron la canción de Rock DJ (N/A:es una de las canciones que más me gustan en lo personal de Robbie Williams... sino vean el video y verán a que me refiero), así que imagínense el relajo que se armo, Hyoga decidió entrar al concurso, por el que varias de las amazonas empezaron a pelearse, pero la amazona de cabello azul eléctrico había acabado por descontar a varias de las amazonas y después de pagar una suma considerable, se quedo con el caballero del cisne.

Después entraron otros tres caballeros de bronce, los cuales suelen hacer bulto (del tipo de caballeros que suelen ser Jabú, Nachi, Ichi, Ban y Geki en la serie, los cuales nada más andan por ahí por que necesitan _personajes de relleno_), por lo que no consiguieron el mismo éxito que Hyoga, pensaron que para la próxima vez les iría mejor, aunque si consiguieron lana para otro dos litros de cachasa (2)... entre los tres, pero pensaron que por lo menos si les alcanzaría para unos buenos desarmadores(3) aunque tal vez tendrían que hacer cooperacha o convencer a Baco para que les trajera unos Whiskys, por que de plano todos no tenían dinero para todo eso, y gracias a la tacaña de Saori pensaban que quizás nunca tomarían nada decente en sus vidas... a menos que contaran los jugos de naranja que les había dado hacia casi dos años, y eso fue para que no les estuvieran dando lata con el brote de gripa que había empezado a salir por el santuario... sólo les dio un mugre jugo (que por cierto, era vil jugo vitaminado de caja que sabía horrible y tenía un olor raro, tal vez hasta estuviera pasado) y el mugre rota virus no se fue, hasta casi entrado los tres meses.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana llegaron por fin la Diosa Hebe y sus amigas, iba con tres amigas en total, al llegar Shion fue directamente a saludarlas, parecía estar contento por tener a la joven Diosa con ellos.

Es un honor el que aceptara venir joven Diosa –decía Shion- y es también un honor el tenerlas aquí señoritas (refiriéndose a Pandora, Electra y a Penélope, las amigas de la Diosa Hebe), por favor pasen.

Así, estuvieron un buen rato hablando las cuatro jóvenes y Shion, el cual parecía estar dispuesto a acompañar todo el día a Hebe, ya que por lo visto pensaba que ella era más... como decirlo... _digna de confianza_ que Saori, por lo que procuraba que nada le faltase a la Diosa, aunque tampoco a ninguna de sus amigas, ya que quería quedar muy bien enfrente de Hebe.

En primera fila estaban varias de las amazonas ya en el entarimado del coliseo, para poder ver mejor quien sería el siguiente caballero de bronce, ya estaban listas para él que saliera, ya que al parecer esperaban (en especial una chica rubia) a un caballero en especial, Sunrei estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta sus últimas consecuencias por su amado Shiryu, igual que una amazona que estaba cerca de cabello de color castaño claro hasta los hombros, ya que al parecer ambas mujeres querían pasar su día con Shiryu, para cuando Mu dijo que el siguiente y último caballero de bronce sería Shiryu, y antes de que Sunrei y la amazona que tenía cerca lograran abrir la boca Shiryu desapareció, dado que otra amazona de cabello castaño oscuro hasta media espalda lo tacleo y empezó a gritar como loca (encima del dragón): ¡DOY LO QUE QUIERAN, ¡DOY LO QUE QUIERAN, ¡DOY LO QUE QUIERAN, mientras atrás de esta amazona se podían oír los gritos de Shaina (casi opacados por lo de esta aspirante a amazona que dejo de a seis a más de uno, ya que sólo le conocían el lado agresivo) ¡CONTROLATE GRAYSON!.

Oye muchacha... Grayson te llamas ¿no? ¿en serio darás lo que sean por Shiryu? –pregunto Mu el cual parecía estar muy entretenido por la espontánea muestra de afecto de la chica, a la vez que pareciera que lo dicho por la chica le había dado una idea- es que es raro ver que la alumna de Shaina sea tal alegre, todos pensábamos que ese carácter no rezaba con la forma de ser con la amazona de la cobra.

Es algo por lo que Shaina-san me regaña, aunque normalmente no suelo ser así, digamos que sólo en raras ocasiones me pongo así (osease, sólo cuando esta cerca del dragón)... si mi nombre es Grayson y ¡¡SI, por el dragoncito yo daré lo que me pidan.

Y al oír eso de labios de la chica, Mu pensó que quizás podría convertir a Shiryu (y si la chica no se rajaba a la hora de la hora) en el caballero de bronce, mejor vendido.

Bueno, ¿cuanto dinero traes? –pregunto Mu, mientras veía entretenido como la chica sacaba una bolsita y revisaba su interior.

2500 dólares –respondió de modo entusiasta- son todos mis ahorros.

Bueno, si me das los 2500 y limpias el desorden que se haga el día de hoy te lo dejo –respondió Mu, lo cual a varias chicas no le pareció justo (en especial a Sunrei y a Gloria, quien es la amazona que estaba junto a ella), las cuales intentaron protestar, pero cuando varias se le echaron encima, Mu apareció su Muro de Cristal, por que se veía muy interesado en aquella transacción tuviera éxito, valiéndole gorro lo demás y los gritos de las amazonas que le reprochaban el que no quisiera oír las demás ofertas, y después de que las mujeres desistieron de atacar, siguió con la venta de Shiryu ya de una forma más tranquila.

¡¡¡ACEPTO! –grito entusiasmada antes de que Mu hubiera aparecido su muro de cristal y dicho esto (y esperaran a que las demás locas se calmaran), le dio su dinero a Mu, y levanto a Shiryu (nótese que mientras estuvo todo este relajo ella no se levanto de encima de Shiryu y él otro no hizo nada por quitársela de encima), y antes de que alguna otra amazona se le echara encima por lo que acababa de pasar, se aferró al brazo de Shiryu y se fueron, aunque poniéndolo como rábano insolado al caballero de dragón, pero él cual pareciera que lo que perdió ahora no fue la vista, si no la voz, por que en ningún momento pronunció palabra alguna, tal vez fuera por lo que acabara hacer la chica, o por lo que le diría después Sunrei, ya que seguramente estaría muy molesta por lo que hizo Grayson, pero en esos momentos no decía nada.

Mientras se veía que ambos se alejaban, Gloria y Sunrei les daban alcance y se veía que le darían guerra a Grayson por haberse **_atrevido a robarse al dragón_**, pero antes de que Gloria usara uno de sus ataques o Sunrei le diera por ponerse a gritarle como loca hasta de lo que se iba a morir, le mete tremendo golpe a Sunrei a la mitad del rostro, dejando a la chica noqueada por completo (sin mencionar que a Sunrei le falto poco para convertirse en un banquete viviente para los murciélagos por la desangrada que le ocasiono el golpe de la amazona), y antes de que Gloria se dieran cuenta, de quien sabe donde, Grayson saca un enorme martillo, con el cual golpea fuertemente a la otra aspirante a amazona, dejando a la chica noqueada por completo y con los ojos en forma de espiral, con lo cual, Grayson gana el asalto y el derecho de quedarse con el dragón todo el día completo, el cual no sabe si tenerle miedo o que, aunque sabía que él le simpatizaba mucho a la chica por varias pequeñas conversaciones que habían tenido anteriormente, cosa que no le había mencionado a Sunrei para que esta le estuviera alegando sin respirar alrededor de hora y media, y sin dejarlo hablar (chicas, si no quieren broncas con sus novios, no hagan eso, por como es mi hermano –aunque medio loco es tranquilo- no conviene eso), así que decidió mejor calmarse y dejar de pensar que la otra le fuera hacer algo malo, cuando los demás vieron lo que hizo la aprendiz de la cobra, se tomo como una provocación de un ataque de risas por la acción de la loca amazona, a parte de que a nadie le pareció molestarle su acción (incluyendo a Dohko).

Marín, que en esos momentos estaba junto a Shaina, le pregunta en voz baja la amazona del águila a la de la cobra:

¿No sabía que tu aprendiz estuviera tan...?

Cállate –dijo en tono cortante y fría la cobra- ya sabes que normalmente ella no es así, pero no se que le habrá dado el dragón para dejarla en ese estado tan mediocre, creo que debería tomar medidas más drásticas con ella para que deje de hacer el ridículo, ahora todo el santuario sabe que le faltan varios tornillos, tal vez si aumentara las horas de los entrenamientos y la dureza en estos se calmara.

Creo recordar una vez que Atena lo mando junto con Dio(4), y Shura a México –explicaba la amazona del águila- Dio andaba diciéndome, que si gustaba me traería Toloache, para cuando Aioria no quisiera estar conmigo y se montara en su macho, a lo mejor Shiryu le dio eso a Grayson y no le dijo a nadie, aparte de que no creo que con el hecho de que aumentes sus entrenamientos ayude mucho.

¿Toloache?... –pregunto extrañada Shaina- ¿qué es eso?

Según recuerdo que me dijo Dio –dijo Marín, intentando hacer memoria, respingando de manera muy chistosa la nariz- es tipo de sustancia(5) que venden en México para enamorar a alguien más de uno perdidamente, aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que es, pero es algo para enamorar.

Milo, al ver lo que había hecho la aspirante a la armadura de la cobra (y que este pudiera respirar, lo cual le tomo algo de tiempo), se le acerco a Shaina para decirle entre risas:

Debes admitirlo, educaste a la chica para que fuera como tu, soy idénticas, esta igual de locas, son igual de tercas, están igual de obsesionadas e igual de agresivas –mientras dijo esto Milo, estallo en una carcajada, pero antes de que se le ocurriera decir otra babosada ella le mete un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, y el golpe fue tan fuerte que dejo sorprendido a más de uno, ya que aunque no lo noqueo, le saco semejante chipote, por el que Milo casi chillaba mientras adquiría su forma chibi (de hecho, mientras se cubría con ambas manos _la escala miniaturizada del Everest_, se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas), y ya no quiso alegarle nada otra vez a la amazona, y mientras ella se iba por otro lado, le dijo a Milo en un tono sumamente enojado, que olvido decir que tanto ella como su alumna son igual de fuertes, con la acción de Shaina un nuevo ataque de risa surgió entre todos los presentes, mientras varias de las amazonas la vitoreaban (¡Shaina, ¡Shaina!).

Después fueron subastados varios de los caballeros de plata, entre los que se encontraba Misty... aunque tampoco obtuvieron el resultado que ellos querían (casi nadie se mostró interesado en comprarlos), pero si consiguieron una buena lana (tal vez fue por que Misty ya había sobornado... o amenazado a alguien para que los compraran), algo que si sorprendió a más de uno, fue el hecho de que Pandora decidiera comprar al caballero Argol, ni siquiera se les había ocurrido que ella quisiera también participar en la subasta, pero ni de chiste se les hubiera ocurrido comentar el hecho de que alguno de los o las invitadas fueran a ser subastadas, dado que eso no le haría gracia a Shion.

Después le dieron a Shion (quien era el encargado en ese momento de llevar las cuentas) el dinero que se consiguió por la venta de los de plata, después de vender a los caballeros de alguna categoría específica, le daban ese dinero a Shion, para que luego no los acusaran de haberse clavado la lana, por lo que ahora que llegaron los de oro, Kiki seguía de terco con que el anunciaba a los de oro, con tal de que su maestro y Shion fueran subastados, pero los otros dos lemurianos estaban de tercos con que no, incluso, llegaron a amenazar al niño sin dejarlo comer postre durante un mes si seguía diciendo eso, aparte de tenerlo entrenando desde las 5:00 am hasta las 12:00 de la noche, sin derecho a ver por ese mismo lapso de tiempo a los Simpson, y tendría que encargarse de reparar sin ayuda las armaduras que les den.

El primero que apareció para ser subastado fue Saga, el plan original era ofrecer un paquete de _2x1_, para que así se llevaran a los gemelos de géminis y que quien los comprara les hiciera lo que se le viniera en ganas, pero como a la otra mitad de la oferta se la llevo la bruja (literalmente), se tuvieron que conformar con el que se quedo, aunque a Saga no le molesto el no tener que compartir con su hermano el escenario, ya que desde la batalla con Hades, tenían que compartir un buen de cosas, y de hecho, antes de que se consiguieran esa litera (ni siquiera camas separadas, si no una mugre litera) tenían o que compartir la cama o agarrarse a golpes para tener derecho a dormir en la cama, la cual por cierto, estaba muy vieja y se caía a cachos, el que perdiera le tocaba el mueble... o al menos antes de que lo destruyeran, y como aun no habían conseguido la litera tenían que ir a pedirle hospedaje a Mu, en lo que conseguían donde dormir (fuera cama colchoneta u otra cosa, por cierto Mu era él único que aceptaba el que se quedaran a dormir en su casa), así que Saga aprovecho el rato en que su hermano no estaba para que no se lo recordaran.

Parecía que una de las amazonas ya casi lo tenía comprado, cuando de repente Pandora duplico la oferta de la chica, comprando al caballero dorado de Géminis, cuando Mu, al ver que nadie ofrecía más (que por cierto, si fue una lana), tomo la decisión de que Saga se fuera con Pandora, hecho que puso muy contenta a la chica, la cual tenía en ese momento una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

DeathMask ya había amenazado a Shion y a Mu, ya que no quería ser subastado, pero los otros dos le dijeron que no habría muchas posibilidades de que alguien lo comprase por un buen precio... a menos que quisiera pasar el resto del día con Afrodita, así que él siguiente subastado fue Aioria, por lo que ahora fue el turno de Marín de alocarse, ya que _también había roto el cochinito_, al final, nadie pudo oponérsele a la amazona del águila, con lo que consiguió al león... bueno, aparte de que ella le había ofrecido una lana a Mu antes del concurso para que tuviera preferencia con ella para la subasta de Aioria, pero a diferencia de lo ocurrido con Grayson, nadie alego nada, tal vez fuera por que nadie sabía que había mano negra y que el dichoso juez se había vendido, tal vez fuera por que Grayson es una aspirante y Marín una amazona ya con una gran reputación... es eso o por que es la mejor amiga de Shaina (y todos le tienen miedo) y por que es la novia de Aioria (y todos lo respetan), bueno, en lo que los del santuario deciden si son peras o son manzanas, Aioria se quedo con Marín y nadie puso peras... digo peros.

El siguiente en ser subastado fue Milo, aunque a las amazonas por lo general les caía como patada de mula, también recaudo una buena lana, y mientras esperaba a ser comprado, parecía pavo real el tipo, aquí la que se llevo al escorpión fue una amazona de cabello negro a media espalda semi-ondulado, con unos ojos verdes muy bonitos. Cuando llego la hora de la subasta de Camus, se desato otra mini-pelea, tal y como había resultado con los caballeros dorados anteriores, aunque nadie entendía muy bien el por que, la amazona del cabello azul eléctrico, estuvo ahí, peleando por conseguir quedarse con Camus, nadie entendió para que carambas quería a Camus, si ya había comprado a Hyoga (N/A: supongo que lo mismo que hará Pandora con Argol y con Saga), pero aun así, logro quedarse con ambos caballeros de hielo, con lo cual parecía ser la amazona más feliz del mundo y parecía que ya tenía planeado el día entero (¿qué creen que hará esta tipa con semejantes cueros?).

El último en ser subastado fue Shura, él cual parecía estar un poco nervioso, pero para su suerte, nadie se dio cuenta, salvo Mu, el cual telepáticamente le decía que se tranquilizara y que era seguro de que también tuviera un sequito de admiradoras, aunque resulto que esto era cierto, fue un poco más pequeño que el de los demás caballeros, pero era una verdadera suerte el que a Shura no le importara tanto eso, y parecía complacido de si tener a sus fans, siendo una amazona de cabello tan largo como el de Mu, de una tonalidad bicolor en azul en el cabello y ojos color rubí llamada Kyle quien lo compro, Shura sorprendió por los delicados rasgos de la amazona, la cual le sonrió tímidamente, aparte de que también soltó una buena lana para esto, de hecho, los _niños de oro_ fueron los mejor vendidos, parecía que lo de oro fueran ellos y no sus armaduras, por que si que salieron caros.

Ya que hubiera acabado la venta de caballeros, empezaron con las subasta de amazonas, los caballeros ahora fueron los que estaban concentrados en comprarlas, aunque Milo quería comprar varias, pero lo amazona que lo había comprado no lo dejo, por lo que varios se estuvieron a punto de echarse a reír por eso, aunque no fueron muchas las amazonas que fueron subastadas, recaudaron mucha lana, aun más que los caballeros de plata, cosa que a ellos (en especial a Misty) no les cayo muy en gracia, y estuvieron a punto de alegar, pero varias les echaron una miradas de pocos amigos que mejor se callaron.

Después, como a eso de las 12:00pm, llegó el segundo gran invitado, el Dios Baco (les recuerdo que Hebe había llegado a las nueve de la mañana), al momento de llegar, se fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba Shion, quien estaba hablando muy animadamente con la Diosa de la juventud, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, ya que al parecer quería hablar de negocios con el patriarca cuanto antes, al darse cuenta de su presencia, Shion inmediatamente dejo a Mu y a Kiki que estaban de metiches y se fueron ha hablar de otras cosas con Penélope y con Electra, por cierto, Kiki seguía fastidiando con lo de la subasta, al parecer les había estado preguntando de que si no habían querido ser subastados por miedo de que nadie se mostrara interesados en comprarlos, sin importar de que se tratara ya de perdida de Misty y de Afrodita (cuando el mocoso menciono esto, se gano un fuerte coscorrón de parte de Mu).

¡¡Shion! ¡¡Hebe, que gusto de verlos de nuevo, espero no haber llegado muy tarde –le decía el pelirrojo y joven Dios, el cual parecía ser de su estatura- pero hacía tanto tiempo que no venía para la ciudad de Atenas, que no pude evitar entretenerme, la ciudad ha crecido desde la última vez que vine, pero ya saben que desde que ando en Creta no he tenido mucho tiempo, he ando haciendo muchos viajes de negocios, que bueno que me hayan invitado, y aquí entre nosotros tres, que bueno que Saori se fue, no soportaría tener que andar aguantando su chillona vocecilla.

Tu nunca llegas tarde Baco, siempre puntual –le decía sonriente Shion, el cual parecía estar sumamente alegre de tener a Baco en el santuario- francamente fue suerte el que Saori se fuera a hacer sus dichosos negocios (N/A: Recuerden que lo de los negocios son otro cuento chino perpetrado por _Dragón del Mar_ para librarse de la atarantada de Saori), sólo espero que no llegue antes de lo planeado, no sabe que le hicimos estas modificaciones a las actividades, ya sabes como es, capaz de que le va a hacer berrinche a su papá, aunque por lo que oigo, no te molesta en lo más mínimo el que ella no este.

Bueno... creo que a mas de uno no le cae mal venir aquí sin que este le _borranchuda_ de Atena Shion –interrumpió Hebe- creo que el que mejor sabe por que digo eres tu Baco ¿no?.

Jajaja, que buena memorias tienes Hebe, querida, lo que Hebe quiere decir es que después del ridículo que hizo en el Olimpo cuando fue el cumpleaños de Démeter, como quieres que no me ponga así –le decía Baco con una cara de que aun no podía creer lo que había pasado esa vez- ¡si supieras como se puso, francamente, al próximo Dios que le diera por destruir la tierra lo ayudarías, y creo que no sólo tu.

¿Qué paso? –le pregunto lleno de curiosidad, cosa rara en él, cosa que noto rápidamente los Dioses (y al parecer que esperaban con hacías)- dime que paso, por como los oigo, es algo digno de contarse.

Supongo que insistes –mientras Shion movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa- pues es que en el cumpleaños de Démeter, Saori tomo demasiado vino, según ella, tomaba vino a diario y que estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero creo que tomaba jugo de uva y decía que era vino tinto, por lo que a la segunda copa quedo bien borracha, y hay tienes a la tonta de la "conse" de Zeus dejando en vergüenza a su padre, pobre Zeus, Hera no dejaba de estarlo jodiendo por su hijita, Zeus sólo atino a ponerse rojo tomate, creo que yo en su lugar, la hubiera encerrado otros trece años en un lugar aislado.

Yo alcance a oír que Hera le dijo a Zeus: _Vaya Diosa de la Sabiduría_, ya que después de la segunda copa, se puso a bailar y a decir puras babosadas... bueno, parecía gelatina loca la tipa mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de la música _más in del mundo_ según ella, que más parecía música grupera para niños de 5 años cantada por Tatiana... claro, después de fumarse unos tres puros de marihuana –decía burlonamente Hebe, la cual movía de lado a lado la cabeza- y con la cuarta copa quedo tirada, totalmente despatarrada mientras decía con una voz que apenas si se le entendía: _¡¡No lo vuelvo hacer!_, que bueno que Julián no fue esa vez, no creo que hubiese querido volverla a ver en ninguna de sus encarnaciones ni para querer matarla, creo que él Poseidón actual es el único que aun le tiene algo de respeto a esta Atena, y eso, por que no pudo ir al cumpleaños de Démeter, lastima que ese día se enfermara.

Creo que con cada reencarnación Atena se pone peor, creo que pierde neuronas en el proceso... o con el lapso, la Atena de la era mitológica era sumamente sabia, yo no conozco a quien lo niegue, todos acudían a ella –volvió hablar Baco, el cual era el que ahora movía la cabeza en forma negativa-, inclusive, el propio Zeus, la gran Hera o Ares iban a pedirle consejo, y sabían que ella era una gran guerrera, una guerrera sumamente poderosa y cuya habilidad en la pelea sólo era superado por su inteligencia, la cual denotaba inmediatamente ser la de su padre Zeus, pero no, la Atena de ahora, no sabe mucho, es muy tonta, muy consentida, insecto fóbica y cuyo mayor temor, es perder el glamour, cosa que paso en aquella ocasión, así, que la guerra prefiere dejársela a ustedes, creo que recordaras que inclusive hace doscientos años, Atena no estaba tan dada al traste como ahora, ¿no Shion, digo, tu conociste la reencarnación pasada de esta Diosa y podrás decir si estoy en lo cierto o no.

Si tienes razón, la Atena de hace 200 años si difundía respeto, tal vez no demostrara ni la mitad de esa antigua sabiduría que mencionan ustedes dos, pero que más da, era inteligente y mordaz, siempre tenía ideas, buenas y grandes ideas, e inclusive, siempre estaba ahí, guiando en la batalla vestida con su armadura, no sólo era la dama en peligro, antes realmente era una inspiración –en eso Shion suspira lenta y largamente, al parecer realmente extrañaba a esa antigua Diosa- no se que le paso a esa Atena, no recuerdo que hace 200 años fuera capturada por el enemigo y usada como carnada para matar a todos los habitantes del santuario, ni una sola vez ocurrió eso, inclusive, siempre nos hablaba de cumplir la misión de proteger a este mundo sin importar los riesgos, antes era una gran guerrera, ella siempre decía que prefería morir en el campo de batalla, peleando a nuestro lado y de pie a tener que quedarse quieta y sin luchar a nuestro lado o morir como un rehén más.

Tienes razón mi estimado Shion, pero creo que no podemos hacer nada con respecto a eso –decía Baco mientras daba un suspiro particularmente largo- sólo espero que la próxima Diosa no sea pero que Saori... aunque lo dudo, Saori no puede ser más mensa ni por orden de Zeus, ojalá pudiera recuperar un poco, aunque sea un poco de su antigua dignidad.

Aun faltaba un buen rato para que empezara el concurso de la flor más bella del ejido, por lo que para matar el rato, los aspirantes del día anterior volvían a estar de DJ, mientras que por otro lado las amazonas que habían comprado a los caballeros hacían que se casaran con ellas, aunque no fuera mucho de su agrado, en especial para Milo, ya que decía que si sólo andaba con una, le era infiel a todas las demás (ganándose de paso un tremendo golpe por la amazona que lo compro), cuando alcanzaron a reaccionar tanto Gloria como Sunrei, casi se vuelve a quedar como antes, razón: justo cuando acababan de reaccionar, Mu acababa de declarar marido y mujer a Shiryu y a Grayson, ya estaban casados, pero ambas mujer pensaron que de cierta forma, aun podrían hacer algo para poder separarlos, pero Mu les alegaba que no había forma de separarlos, pero como ambas mujeres estaban aferradas a separarlos, Mu acabo decidiendo que ellas se fueran derechito a la cárcel, ya que sabía que acabarían otra vez peleándose.

Por otro lado, varios de los niños que eran aspirantes (hagan de cuenta que hay varios Kikis, sólo que de diferentes edades y cabellos, bueno, y claro, él único Lemuriano es Kiki) se pusieron a jugar con una pelota, y se les ocurrió poner de Arquero a Seiya, pero consiguieron más de una pelota, y como ya saben como es Seiya de inteligente (N/A: entiéndase, es sarcasmo) ya que aunque se puede mover a la velocidad de la luz, los niños pueden meterle demasiados goles, por lo que Jabú se burla, Shun estaba en ese momento con ellos, él también estaba atacado de la risa por ver como unos niños podían ganarle fácilmente al pegaso (él cual alardeaba a cada rato, con que él todo lo podía).

Bueno, para no hacérselas larga y cansada, así estuvieron un rato, en lo que pasaba un rato, después, la gran mayoría en el santuario andaban como locos, varios como ha eso de las dos y cuarto, empezaron a buscar con la vista a Seiya y a Jabú, pero no los vieron por ningún lado, así que muchos tuvieron la impresión de que ya se había ido a arreglarse... aunque también les extraño no ver por ningún lado a Shun, el que más se estaba preguntando donde se metió el caballero de Andrómeda fue Ikki, pero nadie pensó que nada malo pudiera ocurrirle.

En lo que eran las 4:00pm, sabían que dentro de poco sabrían que carambas andaban tramando Seiya y Jabú, ya muchos de los presentes estaban nerviosos por saber que tramaban ambos _burros_ (entiéndase, el Pegaso y el unicornio), se empezaron a juntar todos en el estadio entarimado que horas antes había sido usado para la subasta, hasta donde sabían de modo oficial, sólo Misty y Afrodita, y varios de los aspirantes, se metieron al concurso, aunque solo Misty y Afro parecían mujeres como andaban arreglados, en especial Afrodita.

Misty se le había ocurrido ponerse una minifalda amarilla y un top del mismo color, y Afrodita se agarro el cabello en una trenza y se había puesto un vestido rojo, los colores de ambos atuendos eran _muy ácidos_ (o muy fuertes), pero DeathMask al ver así vestido a Afro, casi se pone a babear, los aspirantes, casi parecían que habían sacado la ropa del baúl de cachivaches de alguna abuelita, parte de que las prendas lucían medios raras, como si entre que fueran nada más trapos de cocina ya muy viejos y algo nuevo, pero aun faltaba ver que carambas estaban haciendo el par de burros, ya que dudaban que le fueran ha hacer los mandados (o a comprarle la ropa) a los otros dos, pero sabían que dentro de poco sabrían que se traían entre manos ambos burros.

Todos pensaban que este concurso se estaba poniendo aburrido, Misty y Afrodita (que son los que más parecen mujeres) se la pasan dando vueltas y posando como si fueran niñas ricas, casi parecía que estaban imitando a Saori, nadie dudaba que se movieran bien sobre esos tacones, pero los aspirantes... a duras penas parecían ser algo entre hombre y mujer (un ente amorfo/hermafrodita) que se movía como pato espinado, nadie sabía por que se habían puesto esos tacones de aguja extremadamente altos si no sabían andar sobre ellos, lo cual causaba risa en los espectadores, en eso Kiki les dice a los aspirantes que estaban en audio algo y les da un CD, y les da un mensaje.

Empieza a sonar una canción que se llama _Just a Gigolo_, que parecía ser un tipo de jazz, y los del audio dijeron que Seiya y Jabú habían pedido que pusieran el disco que estaba sonando y que se lo acababan de enviar con Kiki, y que parte del mensaje era el que recibieran con un fuerte aplauso a la bella entre bellas: "Dominga", al oír esto, pensaron que la espera ya había acabado, cuando oyen una discusión, al parecer, Seiya y Jabú estaban discutiendo con otra persona, la cual se podía oír algo asustada... nerviosa o incluso, enojada, aunque no los podían ver muy bien.

¡Vamos, si nos habías prometido que nos ayudarías! –era la voz de Seiya, la que al parecer le recordaba ha esta persona que les había hecho una promesa- no nos puedes hacer quedar mal

Seiya tiene razón –decía Jabú (aunque al oírlo darle la razón a Seiya se quedaron con esta cara o.o, ya que no era normal que Jabú le diera la razón a Seiya) mientras alzaba un poco la voz- nos prometiste que nos ayudarías, ahora nos ayudas, no pasamos por todos esos problemas para que nos hagas esto ahora.

Pero cuando me dijeron que los ayudara no me dijeron que tendría que hacer esto –alegaba la extraña- no quiero hacerlo, además, no era para que se pusieran así conmigo.

Al parecer no quería acercarse al escenario, ya que la llevaba a empujones y con unas cuerdas enrolladas en las piernas, y por como se oía, iba en contra a su voluntad, en eso empujan a la _extraña chica_ al escenario, a primera vista, hasta se podría decir que no sabían por que tanta molestia en llevar a una chica al concurso de la flor más bella del ejido, si se suponía que eran de hombres vestidos de mujer, la chica era muy bonita, rubia, de ojos verdes, al momento en que la echaron sobre el escenario le quitaron las cuerdas, parecía que casi la habían golpeado, tenía unos guates negros sin las puntas de los dedos, así se podrían ver mejor sus uñas, las cuales estaban pintadas de rojo, los labios también eran rojos, lleva unos aretes negros en forma de circulo, un top rosa chillón que bien podría llegar hasta el ombligo si no fuera por esa banda negra que casi llegaba a sus caderas, en forma de tirante, tenía una tira en forma de relámpago negro que partía de la mitad del pecho hacía la espalda, con un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado de la cadera hasta la rodilla, rasgados en las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja blanco, y la punta de estas era abierta, todos pensaron que la chica era muy bonita hasta que Ikki se dio cuenta de algo de Dominga... se parecía mucho a Esmeralda, su difunto amor... pero si Esmeralda estaba muerta y él sólo conocía a otra persona que se le parecía tanto, alcanzo a decir algo en voz tan alta que todos oyeron... y vieron que tenía razón el caballero del fénix... y vieron por que Seiya y Jabú estuvieron preguntando acerca de los tintes y decolorantes, la chica, Dominga, no era mujer, sin importar lo que pareciera... ¡ERA SHUN!

(1)Se refiere a las alcancías en forma de _cochinito_ que dan en las ferias, o al menos por acá

(2)Osease, vil alcohol de caña.

(3)Desarmador: bebida de Vodka y jugo de naranja (bueno, algo le tuve que aprender a los borrachos de mi salón no nn)

(4)Este caballero de plata es mexicano

(5)Hago una aclaración, el toloache es una planta, no una sustancia, la preparación del toloache no se muy bien como se lleva a cabo, pero efectivamente sirve para enamorar a esa persona especial de ti, o al menos eso se dice.


	7. los problemas que causa una rubia

Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo en línea, por lo visto aun no me mandan a matar (¡Yupi! ¡Sigo viva!) bueno, normalmente ahora pasaría a contestar los reviews que me han llegado, pero con la nueva maldita regla, no puedo si no quiero que me bajen el fic (y yo que ya los había contestado T.T) por cierto, Little Pandora casi me cuelga cuando le mencione la reacción del Fénix, pero pensé que esta reacción sería de la más normal teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Ikki y que fue lo que hicieron los otros dos y a quien se lo hicieron, si tienen alguna queja con como lo maneje lo único que puedo decir a mi defensa es que ya saben como es de dulce y tierno el caballero de fénix (entiéndase es sarcasmo), sobre todo, cuando molestan a su hermano.

CAPITULO 7: LOS PROBLEMAS QUE CAUSA UNA RUBIA.

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo, ahora todo el santuario comprendía por que siempre se ponía melancólico el fénix la fecha en que Esmeralda había muerto, sabían que se parecía a Shun y que la mayor diferencia era en el cabello, pero nadie creía que Ikki estuviera taaaan desesperado por volverla a ver como para que permitiera que a su querido hermano menor lo vistieran de mujer, y por la cara que este traía y por la forma en que los otros dos lo subieron al escenario, dudaban que fuera por su propia voluntad, por lo que seguramente Ikki ahora si se pondría como demonio.

Ikki realmente no podía creer la estupidez que los otros dos... y por el bien tanto de Seiya como de Jabú tendría que estar alucinando, por unos segundos el fénix se quedo pasmado, todos sabían que por el carácter que el tenía mientras mas durara en reaccionar peor se pondría, ya que se pondría algo agresivo por lo que le hicieron los otros dos a su hermano y al parecer no se equivocaron, por que de repente, en uno de sus ojos se empezó a ver un tic nervioso, pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a explotar el caballero del fénix por la idea de los otros dos, pero fue al único (con la clara excepción de Shun) que no le gusto la idea... bueno, a Shun, a Ikki y Albiore (el maestro de Shun) les había caído en la punta del hígado esa idea, pero por el resto de los que se habían congregado en el santuario, parecían contentos por esto.

Por lo que se veía, Marín y Johan (el maestro del burro con un solo cuerno) no sabían si atacarse de risa o enojarse con sus discípulos por lo que acababan de hacer, pero empezaban a temer que sin importar lo que acabaran por decidir, tendrían que hacerle segunda (1) a lo que hicieran Ikki y Albiore, ya que suponían que no les agradaría el que les festejaran esa idea a los otros dos, pero el santuario entero no hablaba, sabían que si empezaban a chulear a "Dominga" Ikki acabaría por querer desollarlos, pero por el rostro de los otros dos entendieron que si iban a vestir a Shun de mujer tenían que haberse fijado de que ni Ikki ni Albiore estuvieran por ahí, por lo que intentaron darse a la fuga sin que nadie los notara.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡USTEDES DOS A DONDE VAN! –dijo de repente Ikki el cual parecía estar a punto de echar humo del puro coraje-

Todos los que voltearon a ver a Albiore, notaron que guardaba silencio, un verdadero silencio sepulcral, pero era para no soltarles un GRAN recuerdo familiar al par de burros... más bien, para no recordales de forma fea a las causantes de que estén en este mundo: sus madres (XD quien lo viera tan grosero), todo esto era por que sentía a Shun como un discípulo muy especial y muy cercano casi como un hijo (2) como para que le hicieran eso, en especial por la forma en que lo subieron al escenario, estaba algo pálido, cosa que no era nada buena en esos momentos, todos estaban tan atentos a ver a que hora hablaría el caballero de plata cuando se oye unos gritos, y se dan cuenta de quien grito: Seiya

¡¡¡¡CORREEEEEEE!

Con lo que ambos burros salen corriendo en su forma chibi levantando una pequeña nube de polvo en el proceso y sus cabezas llenas de gotitas de sudor... normalmente diría que como _almas que lleva el diablo_, pero en este caso sería son perseguidos por un fénix que realmente haría sentir orgulloso a su maestro: **El Caballero de Diablo** (3), ya ahora parecía que eran un _par de almas correteadas por el diablo_, pero antes de que llegaran muy lejos se oye que un sonido de dos bultos dándose un soberano azoton en el suelo, en eso Seiya y Jabú se dan cuenta de que sus piernas están enredadas con dos juegos de cadenas y voltean para encontrarse con que Albiore y Shun se habían puesto los antebrazos de sus armaduras y habían usado cada quien sus cadenas para impedirles correr y al parecer ellos dos e Ikki habían decidido que no era necesario que vieran ese... ¿cómo llamarlo?... derramamiento de sangre (claro, si es que Shun no le daba por ponerse de "pacificador") y se los llevaron como costales de papa, digamos que más por el remordimiento de lo que hicieron sus alumnos que por otra cosa, Marín y Johan decidieron seguirlos, ya que no creían necesario que los mataran... sólo que los dejaran para el arrastre(4), ya que seguramente la bruja se enca... nijaría si los encontraba muertos, si regresaba y los encontraba golpeados le dirían que los zoquetes se fueron rodando desde la casa de Piscis hasta la de Aries y se lo creería (N/A: se preocuparía más por quien le haría los mandados que por otra cosa, además, no es tan inteligente para poner en duda eso, en especial con quienes estamos hablando).

Ya cuando al parecer nadie los oía, Ikki, Albiore y Johan se pusieron a alegarle al par de burros, ya que Johan estaba muy avergonzado por lo que había hecho el burro cornudo, pero realmente le había parecido divertido la ocurrencia, aunque intento ocultarlo de los otros dos.

Mientras tanto Marín intentaba regresar a su estado normal a Shun en su pequeña casa, ya que sin que nadie se diera cuenta (y con las zapatillas por hay botadas) se dirigieron hacía el recinto de las amazonas, pero para su mala suerte se dio cuenta de que por la cantidad de decolorante que le habían echado a su cabello, este estaba tan maltratado que casi parecía sólo quedaba una solución para que lo volviera a tener como antes, por lo que tuvo que regresar hacía donde estaba el concurso ya que hay se encontraba la única persona que la podría ayudar, sólo esperaba que se encontrara de buen humor, por que mientras más se acercaba al coliseo más temía que no fuera así.

Cuando llego vio a un Afrodita y a un Misty totalmente rojos alegándole algo sobre una injusticia a Mu y a Shion, al principio entre el gritadero que traían todos no entendía nada, sólo cosas como _no es justo_, _están exagerando las cosas_, _si se veía que ni quería_, _par de locos_, _exijo un recuento_, pero definitivamente la amazona no entendía nada, en eso se fijo que Casio andaba cerca de donde ella estaba, gritando algo como: _No sean estúpidos, eso fue justo_, suponía que era por lo que los otros cuatro se estaban gritando, así que le toco el hombro y en voz baja le pregunto que pasaba, que como se había ido unos minutos no sabía la razón del pleito.

Cierto, que tu te fuiste a arreglar el _problemita_ –le dijo con una gran sonrisa- lo que pasa es que cuando Mu y Shion consideraron que ustedes ya estaban a una distancia prudente, declaro al ganador del concurso, y resulta que declararon ganador a _Dominga_ (entiéndase Shun) por lo que Afro y a Misty les cayo como patada de mula, y están alegando de que no es justo, ya que él no quería participar originalmente y que fue obligado, pero como todos los de aquí apoyamos la decisión de los jueces pues quieren un recuento de votos por que no es justo, chance y tengan razón, pero era de ver quien parecía mujer, y entre los que pareciesen tenía que ser "la más bonita", y resulto ser él, y aunque no quisiera, pues gano, y formalmente si estaba inscrito, ya revisaron los formularios de inscripciones y si aparece el nombre con él que fue inscrito Shun, sólo que no se dieron a _quien_ pertenecía el nombre hasta ahorita.

Vaya... por lo que dices Afro no querrá ayudarme a regresarle a Shun su color original de cabello –dijo algo preocupada la amazona- ahora si me metieron en un lió esos dos, Ikki ya casi me amenazo para que le regresara a su hermano, esta bien que se parece a Esmeralda, pero no creo que la ame tanto para que quiera que ahora reencarne de improvisto en su hermano.

Tienes razón –dijo Casio, casi como si esperase que se mostrara más molesta... cuando reacciono, recordó que hablaba con Marín y no con Shaina- pero tal vez si le hablas bonito a Afro si de su brazo a torcer y te ayude.

Después de unos minutos (que parecieron horas) en los que acabaron de aclarar el relajo, Marín intento hablar con Afro para que la ayudase con Shun, cosa que efectivamente no le cayo en gracia, estuvo casi al punto de rogarle cuando llego Aioria, y entre los dos lo _convencieron_ de que le ayudara a Marín (habían recordado algo con lo que normalmente lo amenaza DeathMask si no le hacía caso: usar su maquillaje favorito como colorante para sus preciosas rosas blancas y dejárselas totalmente dañadas) realmente tardaron horas en componer el desastre de los otros dos, los cuales por cierto, acabaron en la cárcel, quedando en la celda que esta junto a la de Gloria y Sunrei, los amenazaron que si se escapaban no comerían en lo que restaba de la semana cosa que por cierto dejo muy avergonzada a Marín, sus dos aprendices encarcelados (cosa que aprovecho Shaina para molestarla).

No supieron donde cuernos se había ido a meter Ikki después de casi asesinar a Jabú y a Seiya (N/A: ¬¬Pa' mi que nos hubiera hecho el milagrito de paso, tenía la excusa, ya luego veíamos que hacemos para mandarle a Saori a Hades) aunque después de ese incidente, del cual todos hablaban en voz baja, ya que no querían que ahora fueran ellos a los que el fénix quisiera enviar en _estado permanente_ con Hades, pero la fiesta continuo aun más... ¿loca?... que el día anterior, sobre todo con el humor de los Dioses invitados, los cuales se divirtieron con el des... astre que se armo en el concurso, donde _Dominguita_ resultó ser la ganadora, pero sabían que si Ikki se enteraba se llevaría la enojada de su vida, por su parte, Shun ya le estaba empezando a tomar gracia al asunto, ya que gracias a no se que Dios, (y realmente gracias) no tienen el mismo carácter estos dos hermanos.

Hubo muchos más encarcelamientos, la mayoría de borrachos, ya que hubo una de borrachos que casi parecían brotar del suelo como si fueran margaritas, se veía las amazonas (e invitada) y caballeros del brazo de quienes habían comprado (o habían sido comprados), una de las que parecía estar muy felices era Grayson, ya que no soltaba para nada a su amado dragoncito, por otro lado, habían parejas que casi se comían a besos, ya parecían estar pegados por la boca y padecían del ya clásico _síndrome del pulpo_, cuando empezó anochecer en el santuario, dando así por terminado este día (al menos que se me ocurra algo para la noche, aunque no estoy segura de ello), ya se verá que ocurre para mañana, y recuerden votar, ya que sus personajes favoritos no podrían salir, depende de ustedes.

(1)Para los que no estén familiarizados con el termino (que no se si así se use en algún otro lugar de Latinoamérica que no sea México –ya que casi no se de "frases" de este tipo de aquellos países-) quise decir que tendrán que apoyarlos quieran o no

(2)Albiore e Ikki prácticamente se andan peleando por la _paternidad_ de Shun, aunque cuando no se da cuenta este, si no se armaría realmente un problema marca diablo.

(3)¿Si se acuerdan que ese es el maestro de Ikki?... creo que se llama Guilty, y es el caballero del diablo según recuerdo.

(4)Osease, que quedaran todos madreados XD.


	8. Ya entrada la noche

Perdón por la tardanza, con eso de que mi computadora se descompuso y la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar esto, gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo pasado, aunque de seguro hubieran esperado a que Ikki nos hiciera el milagrito de mandar permanentemente con Hades a Seiya, espero que este capitulo también les guste.

Capitulo 8: YA ENTRADA LA NOCHE

Lentamente la noche empezó a caer en el santuario, al parecer aun nadie perdía su buen sentido del humor y aun tenían ganas de disfrutar el rato que tenían sin la susodicha de la diosa que tienen, ya que por lo general nunca sale con nada bueno pero tenían que admitir que entre la idea que había tenido originalmente y que el Kanon se "sacrificara"(N/A: les recuerdo que el "sufrido" de Kanon se fue ha hacerla de Guardaespaldas al supuesto "negocio" con la bruja de Saori y que sólo él, Sorrento y Julián saben la verdad con respecto a esto, ya que ni a Saga le dijo), todas las parejas seguían si disolverse, ya que el matrimonio sólo duraría hasta el día siguiente, aunque cada vez las que pareciese que habían comprado a dos o más caballeros (o amazonas, dependiendo) se mantenían más interesados por uno que por otro, cosa que parecía tener sin mucho cuidado a Camus, por que no es del tipo de andar muy pegado a alguien, a diferencia de Hyoga, que parecía ser más… _enamoradizo_, que su maestro, por lo que en un momento en que no se pusieron muy de acuerdo, Camus acabo yéndose, al parecer había llegado algún tipo de acuerdo con la amazona que lo compro, uno que nadie supo, por cierto, la amazona que lo compro se llama , la cual parecía estar sumamente contenta del brazo con Hyoga.

¿Por qué no me dices a que acuerdo llegaste con mi maestro Berenice? –Pregunto algo intrigado Hyoga- se que tu no lo dejarías ir así de fácil, y que por ninguna razón dejarías que el te convenciera.

Yo se mis razones Hyoga, yo tengo mis razones –dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- sólo te puedo decir que llegamos aun buen acuerdo, pero me hizo prometer que no te lo diría.

A Hyoga no le parecía tan bien ese asunto, la conocía lo suficiente como para desconfiar de ella (digo, esta amazona casi siempre anda viendo con unos ojitos de ternura a su maestro y queriéndosele pegar como vil chicle), pero no le podía quedar de otra que confiar en su maestro, ya que sabía muy bien que tan fuerte podía ser el carácter de este, después de todo, gracias a él se había convertido en caballero. La música no había parado de sonar en ningún momento desde la mañana de ese mismo día, al parecer gracias a Baco y su música de quien sabe que parte del mundo, prometía que sería una verdadera fiesta, y aun más con Saori lejos para que les ande amargando el día.

Por otro parte, Afro seguía rumiando el que lo amenazaran para regresar a la normalidad a Shun, el cual acabo con el cabello con un fuerte dolor de cabeza a consecuencia de tanto químico que le pusieron en la cabeza (por no decir que casi se queda sin cabello, pero Afro realmente hace magia) por lo que aun no sabía si regresar con el resto o aun no, ya que a causa de la bromita de Seiya y de Jabú no estaba de suficiente humor como para andar soportando a los demás, en especial cuando Afrodita le comento que por idea de los Jueces que el gano el concurso de la flor más bella del ejido, por lo que podía ver, Afro estaba molesto por eso, bueno el y Misty, ya que querían ganar el concurso, pero prefirió no alegarle y darle la razón, no creía que fuera buena idea el que se pusiera a alegar con él, en especial por que a pesar de eso, lo estaba ayudando, aunque fuera bajo amenaza de que se estropearan sus amadas rosas blancas como el quedarse sin maquillaje.

Ya para esos momentos el numero de borrachos se había incrementado, provocando que varios ya estuvieran botados en el suelo… o inclusive hasta vomitando, y entre "tandas"(1) diciendo: _no lo vuelvo hacer_, pero eso era algo que a muchos les hizo pensar: _ajá, seguramente_, ya que pensaban era que lo más probable al día siguiente otra vez estuvieran tomando hasta más no poder para quedar en el mismo estado, ya que varios eran los que seguían la "peda" (2) durante tres días seguidos, pero por el momento estaban sufriendo los estragos del alcohol, ganándose de paso de parte de nuestras queridísimas amazonas unos buenos golpes a los que se querían pasar de "mano largas" con ellas, por lo que seguramente más de uno amanecería con más que una simple resaca (o la ya tan famosa cruda).

Gracias por traer tanto el chupe como la música Baco –dijo con cierta dificultad Shion a causa del vino- realmente te luciste.

No tienes nada que agradecer Shion… hic –dijo también con cierta dificultad el Dios, ya que también se había tomado unas copas… o botellas de más- no todos los días tengo la oportunidad hic de venir al santuario y pasármela hic tan bien, tal vez Saori debería dejarlos solos másss hic seguido para organizar más fiestas así, aunque sea simples "fiestas de Alcohol" (3), aunque tendríamos que ver si le logramos lavar el cerebro (si es que tiene hic) a Saori para que nos deje organizarla o lanzarla a patadas hic.

Creo hic que tienes razón hic… oye… ¿tienes un hermano gemelo? –pregunto medio extrañado Shion al ver a Dos Bacos.

No… lo que debe pasar es que ves dobles hic… yo veo a tres Shiones –dijo con una sonrisa medio tonta el pelirrojo Dios a causa de haber tomado tanto vino en esa tarde.

Por otro lado, en la casa de Aries, en la improvisada cárcel, donde estaban encerrado varios borrachos, dos locas y otros dos locos… no, no creo que Seiya y Jabú sen unos locos… pobres locos que han hecho para recibir tal ofensa xD, estos cuatro últimos estaban viendo la posibilidad de salirse de la cárcel sin haber acabado su condena, sólo que ShunRei estaba de llorona, ya que estaba terca que mejor no se salieran de la cárcel ya que después de todo, habían sido amenazados con dejarlos sin comida durante una semana si se salía.

Ya deja de decir estupideces Shunrei –dijo ya molesta Gloria- si nos dejan sin comida podremos robarla de algún lado.

¿Ro-robarla dijiste? –Dijo la tipa algo espantada- ¿Cómo se les ocurre decir eso?.

Eso se suele hacer cuando eres aprendiz en este santuario –dijo tranquilamente Seiya, como si Marín nunca se lo hubiera puesto como "moco de pavo"(4) cada vez que lo descubría- claro, mientras no te cachen no habrá problema, pero después de un tiempo ya sabes como tienes que hacerlo.

Y antes de que Shunrei pudiera decir alguna otra cosa Gloria y Seiya usaron sus meteoros para salir como almas que lleva el diablo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que pasaba en esos momentos, aunque con el ruido de la música y la borrachera que algunos se cargaban era sumamente fácil de adivinar que nadie se percato de esto, por lo que los prófugos pudieron poner la suficiente distancia, aunque se tuvieron que llevar a Shunrei como costal de papas por que no podía correr tan rápido como ellos.

Oye Shunrei… no te vayas a enojar –dijo Jabú, quien era el que la llevaba como costal- pero… ¿hoy comiste piedras?

Si serás igualado, ¡como se te ocurre decirme eso! –dice algo molesta la tipa- para tu información yo…

Mejor no hables –dijo Gloria- no estamos de humor para oírte hablar de eso.

Al parecer a Shunrei no le parecía nada, pero ya estaban fuera de la cárcel, ese no era momento para que se quejara, además no estaba de que harían ahora, aunque dudaba que tuvieran un plan conciso, lo más seguro es que los otros tres lo estuvieran haciendo al aire, lo cual la ponía aun peor, pero no le importa que hicieran los demás, lo único que quería era asegurarse de que Shiryu no estuviera con Grayson… aun le dolía la nariz del golpe que le dio cuando le quiso alegar durante la subasta del dragón, todos en el santuario sabían que Grayson y Shunrei nunca se habían llevado bien.

En otro lado del santuario, cerca de una fogata donde habían varias parejas, se podía ver a Grayson y a Shiryu juntos, ninguna de las otras parejas les prestaba atención por que cada cual estaba muy metido en lo que estaban haciendo, igual ellos no les hacían: todos estaban más ocupados apapachando a su pareja y diciéndole "cositas" al oído que francamente ignoraban las… perversiones de los demás, Grayson en esos momentos tenía una gran sonrisa, cosa rara en ella, pero era fácil de pensar que era gracias a que Shiryu estaba con ella y que mientras durara el día seguirían casados gracias al "registro civil" del santuario, aunque quizás al día siguiente Grayson se las ingeniaría para estar otro día casada con el dragón, además no tenía pensado dejárselo a nadie.

Por otro lado, en un momento que había ido al baño Berenice, la amazona que había comprado a Camus y a Hyoga no encontró a este último, por lo que pregunto a varios, pero los que no estaban con el "síndrome del pulpo" o estaban como cola de perro (5), estaban buscando que loquera hacer, por lo que no pudo conseguir información acerca del pato, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue a buscar a Camus para ver si el sabía algo de su alumno, así que mientras esquivaba a varios borrachos que se habían soltado diciéndole de cosas que a ella le parecieron algo vulgares llego a la onceava casa para hablar con Camus.

Camus… Camus… amor –decía la joven mientras buscaba a Camus dentro de su templo- Amor… vamos Camus ya se que no querías que te molestara, pero necesito preguntarte algo, no seas malo ¿no has visto al atolondrado de tu alumno?.

Se quedo contigo –dijo fríamente Camus- se supone que tu tendrías que saber eso.

Bueno es que… -se puso un poco roja al tener que decirle en que momento se le escapo el pato- es que había ido unos minutos al baño y no se donde se metió el patito… ¡me dejo sola! –mientras decía esto último se puso a llorar como niña chiquita-.

Te dije que no te descuidarás –dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz Camus- de seguro ni lo buscaste bien.

Si lo busque bien –dijo la chica en su forma chibi con unas tenues lagrimitas que parecían estar a punto de caerse de sus ojos en un tono algo enojado- creeme, no deje de revisar hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Si hubieras buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, creeme, lo hubieras encontrado –dijo Camus en tono seco- de seguro se fue a meter a la zona donde antes entrenaba Seiya, varios de los aspirantes están allá, creo que pensó que quizás ahí no lo buscarías… y parece que tuvo razón.

Pero Camus, Hyoga no se lleva con esos tipos –dijo algo nerviosa Berenice, aunque tenía razón.

Puede que no se lleve con ellos –dijo con su fría forma de ser Camus- pero tal vez pensó que hay no lo buscarías, sueles ser muy empalagosa con los dos y tal vez pensó que estabas exagerando

Al oír esto la chica se puso molesta con Camus con ese comentario, aparte de que los aspirantes siempre tienen una actitud muy fría hacía las amazonas, aunque no eran mayoría, pero también eran considerados de los más borrachos y peleoneros que hay en el santuario, aunque claro, sin que Atena y Shion pudieran demostrarlo, si no ya los hubieran corrido (cosa que no ocurre con el grosor de los que ya obtuvieron su armadura, ya que acabaron por entender lo fuerte que pueden ser las amazonas), y ella no se ha llevado muy bien que digamos con los que viven en ese lugar, por lo general podía manejarlos ella sola, pero no estaba tan segura de que pudiera manejarlos a todos ella sola, a parte de que estaba muy alterada por lo que había ocurrido con Hyoga, pero realmente quería que Hyoga estuviera otra vez con ella tenía que ir a buscarlo ahí, por lo que sólo pudo decirle a Camus que la acompañara, cosa que tardo mucho rato en convencerlo, ya que él no quería acompañarla hasta donde estaban los otros, pero acabo accediendo, más para que dejara de molestarlo que por otra cosa, cuando se lo hizo saber a la chica no le hizo gracia.

Después de bajar (y pasar ignorando a los borrachos encarcelados y sin fijarse del agujero marca diablo en la pared por donde se habían salido Gloria, Sun Rei, Seiya y Jabu en Aries) llegaron hasta la parte donde se encontraba el lugar donde probablemente estaría, vieron que en la zona estaría totalmente vacía y a oscuras de no ser por una pequeña casa al fondo donde había luz, así que ambos fueron hacía allá, la chica no le extraño que el lugar estuviera cayéndose a pedazos, los aprendices que estaban ahí no parecían que cuidaran ni de chiste el lugar donde vivían, en eso ve como Camus toca la puerta de la pequeña casita (todas las casas del lugar parecían de muñecas por el tamañito que tiene, pero por la apariencia, serían unas casita de las muñecas de Merlina Adams -6-).

Hic… hola… ¿quieres hic algo Camus? Hic –dice un muchacho que parecía haber tomado más de la cuenta, por lo que Camus respinga la nariz en señal de desaprobación- ¿quieren pasar? Hic.

¿No esta aquí Hyoga? –dice llendo directamente al grano sin siquiera saludar.

Si… le hablo –en eso el chico cierra la puerta, pero antes de que la logre cerrar la detiene Camus que le dice: a mi no me cierras la puerta

Le voy hic ha hi hablar -y el chico se dirige tambaleándose hacía el baño y golpea- Hyoga… Hyoga…

Estoy ocupado –dice la voz de Hyoga desde el baño- ¿no ves que estoy en el baño?

Hyoga hic… sal –dice el joven –sal yo hombre-pato hic, es importante.

¡¡Estoy ocupado! –dijo Hyoga empezando a molestarse- ¡no molestes!

El joven que le hablaba a Hyoga empezó a golpear la puerta del baño para que este saliera, ya que no quería problemas con Camus, ya que estaba borracho, pero tanto como para ponérsele al brinco a un caballero dorado, en eso sale Hyoga del baño con su camisa en la mano y cerro la puerta del baño, el cual parecía un poco molesto cuando ya le iba a hechar bronca al otro chico por haberlo sacado se dio cuenta de que Camus y Berenice estaban parados enfrente de él.

¿Por qué te quitaste la camisa? –pregunto Camus con un tic en el ojo derecho- contesta

Es que… se me callo encima un poco de vino y me la quería quitar –dijo algo nervioso Hyoga como si esperaba que Camus lo creyera.

No sabía que aquí tuvieran vino Hyoga –dijo mientras volteaba a ver lo que había en ese lugar- será mejor que nos vayamos y expliques por que te desapareciste así.

Hyoga al momento de salir le dijo al tipo que abrió la puerta que le dijese a la persona con quien se estaba fajando en el baño que cuando el tuviera la oportunidad se comunicaría para seguir en lo que se había quedado.

(1)Las "tandas" creo que ya saben a que se refiere a las vomitadas que daban

(2)Las pedas son cuando una persona ya perdio varios sentidos gracias al alcohol

(3) "las fiestas de alcohol" son cuando nada más se van a tomar un grupo de personas sin ningún motivo en especial

(4)Es otra forma de decir que lo dejo como trapeador… o todo golpeado

(5)¿Cómo cola de perro?... es que estaban hasta atrás de borrachos

(6)¿Si recuerdan a los locos Adams, Merlina, la hija, tiene una muñeca llamada Maria Antonieta, la cual esta decapitada


	9. La larga noche de Saori

Hola, perdón por tardar en subir esto, pero entre las actualizaciones de lo demás que ando escribiendo, la escuela y andar viendo el método más apropiado para matar a cierto tarado que conozco no me han dado mucho tiempo para esto, aunque para mi desgracia el tarado (que hasta donde se sabe es el hijo perdido de Seiya, aunque el no lo quiere admitir), espero que les guste este capitulo, por cierto, esto ocurrió en la noche del martes en la mansión Solo, puede decirse, que a partir de este fic se formo un pequeño club de fans, para aquellos que están dentro espero que este capitulo sea una delicia para ellas (ya que al parecer son mayoría mujeres), por cierto Pandora… ya se que te dije por el MSN que lo actualizaría a mas tardar el lunes, pero se me atravesó algo que prácticamente yo había pasado por alto: la escuela, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones ya voy a tener un poco más de tiempo.

CAPITULO 9: LA LARGA NOCHE DE SAORI.

Después de la tarde que tuvieron en el muelle y que hubieron llegado al establo de la mansión de Julián, desmontó cada quien a su caballo, con excepción de Saori y de Julián, que venían en el mismo potro, ya que Saori no quería volverse a subir en la yegua, ya la estaban metiendo en el lugar donde ella solía dormir, cuando a los que trabajaban en el establo se les escapo la Arisca de repente, de hecho fue cuando la bruja… digo, la joven Diosa acababa de bajar del potro, y este, al ver las intenciones de la Arisca se quito para que no pudiera defenderse con él (Para que vean con quien es leal el potro).

¡¡CUIDADO SEÑOR! –grito uno de los capataces creyendo que Arisca se dirigía hacia él.

Pero antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta de por que había gritado el joven se oye un golpe seco y Saori salió disparada unos tres o cuatro metros hacía atrás en su forma chibi, la cual no vio ni que fue lo que le había pegado, pero en vez de caer directamente al suelo, quedo mal colgada de las ramas de un árbol antes de ir cayendo como pelotita y darse un soberano ranazo contra el suelo, se medio enderezo y empezó a sacudir su cabeza (aun en su forma chibi) cuando vio a la Arisca y otra vez la carrera empezó, pero, antes de que la Arisca parara, le dio fácil otras dos magnificas tacleadas a la bruja, con lo cual estaba casi segura de que ahora tenía algún hueso fracturado, ya que en otra tacleada, la bruja acabo dándose de lleno contra otro árbol (con lo que se le achato la nariz quedándole de cochinito… pobres cochinitos, que comparación) y en la otra acabo encima de la barda de madera que hay cerca del establo, y si no hubieran agarrado a la Arisca, hubiera pateado a la loca de pelo morado.

Estuvo chillando casi todo el rato en que la reviso el doctor (si han visto alguna escena de Goku mientras algún doctor lo esta curando o cuando lo van a inyectar, hagan de cuenta de que están viendo como se vería en su versión femenina y este tuviera cabello morado), estaba quejándose a todo pulmón de que todo le dolía, especialmente la cabeza, Julián intentaba tranquilizarla y decirle que ese doctor era muy bueno y que era de confianza, ya que prácticamente lo conocía desde niño (aunque necesitáramos a un trepanador para que le cambiara el cerebro por uno que si sirviera XD), después de un rato, acabo con todas las costillas vendadas, unas en los brazos y uno que otro raspón en la cara, pero seguía insistiendo de que le dolía mucho la cabeza a causa de los golpes, aunque tiene la cabeza muy dura como para que realmente se la hubiese dañado, a parte de que no hay mucho que dañar.

Gracias por todo Julián –le dijo la bruja minutos después de que hubiese cenado algo ligero, ya que por el dolor de las costillas no podía comer mucho- eres muy bueno y amable, pero siento que te estoy causando muchos problemas –dijo casi con un tono de niña buena que hizo alguna travesura y estuviera disculpándose con sus papás.

Después del largo día, Saori pensaba que le esperaba una larga y tranquila noche de descanso, ya se había vuelto a bañar con agua casi hirviendo, de hecho, era la tercera vez en el día que lo hacía, pero al fin estaba lejos de esa yegua blanca que le dio el susto de su vida, para Saori, la yegua era una amenaza con cuatro patas, pensaba que ahora, en la noche y en la hermosa habitación que le había dado Julián podía olvidarse por un momento de esa yegua loca, se puso una bata de seda color crema, ya que en esos momentos hacía calor, a pesar de ser más de las nueve de la noche.

Se acuesta entre las suaves sabanas, agarra un libro de la editorial Arlequín (N/A: Creo que esos son los famosos libros esos de amor, con un montón de cursilerías por pagina y destilan melosidad, nada más los he visto de lejos por que ni me interesan leerlos), en la portada se ve a una pareja con un fondo de un bello atardecer y un puerto, el nombre de: "destinos inciertos" se ve sobre las cabezas de los amantes, empieza a leerlo lentamente para relajarse y no olvidar la dosis de melosidad del día que acaba de pasar y el sueño la empieza a vencer, empieza a imaginarse las cosas que iban apareciendo en el libro y no noto en que momento quedo profundamente dormida, en su mente podía ver a Julián con ella, repitiendo los melosos y sobreactuados diálogos del libro (del tipo de: _no te preocupes Rica Micaela Susana Alegra, no importa que te hayas roto una uña… por que igual eres hermosa_), según su sueño, estaban en el puerto del libro, como no lo acabo de leer, se vio caminando junto con Julián en una playa cercana al puerto (que se parecía a la playa donde la Arisca la había revolcado) y en su sueño, ella se recostó esperando a que su amado la besara como decía el libro, de una forma muy pasional y ardiente, lentamente empezó a percibir un calido y suave aliento… pero unos segundos después y en vez de sentir los labios de Julián sobre los suyos dándole dicho beso percibió un pequeño relincho a la altura de su rostro, y como si en vez de ser de una voz humana fuera proferido por un animal, un caballo.

En su sueño sintió que habría los ojos lentamente mientras preguntaba suavemente: "_¿Qué pasa Julián?"_, casi siente que se le para el corazón cuando percibe que el cuerpo que esta casi sobre el suyo no era el de Julián… de hecho, ni siquiera un cuerpo humano… pudo ver claramente unos ojos hermosos cafés y un pelaje sumamente suave y blanco, el animal que tenía frente a ella era un hermoso caballo blanco, aunque más bien era una hermosa yegua blanca: enfrente suyo, estaba Arisca, la cual estaba con unos ojos que irradiaban malicia, como si planeara acabar con lo que había comenzado ese día muchas horas antes, la joven Diosa sintió demasiado miedo, de hecho, el miedo la había paralizado enormemente, por que sentía que si esa yegua no la había matado antes ahora si lo haría y no tenía quien le cuidara la espalda en esos momentos, casi le daba por ponerse a gritar para pedir auxilio, pero nada salía de su garganta.

Saori nada más atino en cerrar otra vez sus ojos cuando vio que la Arisca alzaba sus patas delanteras, después de eso, sintió un gran dolor en la parte abdominal, con trabajo se pudo poner en "cuatro patas"… o mejor debería decir en tres, por que con una mano se sujetaba el abdomen (N/A: entiéndase, una mano y ambas rodillas en el suelo) realmente le dolía, pero antes de que se pudiera enderezar, la yegua le pego por atrás, aventándola en su forma chibi varios metros más allá. Saori no podía saber como fue que Arisca había llegado hasta la playa… y no podía entender por que no estaba con ella Julián, aunque claro, es fácil entenderse cuando es un sueño, pero ella no se había percatado de ello.

Cuando se pudo enderezar, después de la tacleada por parte de la yegua, pudo ver claramente como esta empezaba a correr rápidamente hacía ella, con la misma maliciosa mirada asomándose por ese par de castañas que tenía por ojos, mientras tanto, Saori intento desesperadamente correr para alejarse de la yegua, pero no se había fijado y había tropezado con un montón de algas que había en la costa, como si acabase de haber una tormenta monumental, por lo que no sólo se azotó y se arruino tanto el peinado, tan meticulosamente hecho, el maquillaje perfectamente puesto y uno de sus monótonos vestidos blancos, el cual tenía en particular un escote del cual se le veían hasta las anginas, si no que también provoco que la loca yegua la alcanzara y le volviera a dar con sus patas delanteras, sólo que esta vez no en el estomago, si no en las vértebras lumbares donde recibió el impacto de las patas de la yegua.

El dolor en su espalda era intenso, realmente intenso, con eso de que durante las batallas no sufrió el dolor que sus caballeros (no creo que sufriera lo suficiente durante la batalla de lucifer o en la de Poseidón), pero como es obvio en alguien como ella, la bruja no coordinaba muy bien sus neuronas (si es que las tiene claro) y lo único que pensó fue: _ya no me burlare de Dohko diciéndole que es un viejito reumático_, aunque este tuviera otra vez su cuerpo joven, ya que en esos momentos no consideraba que fuera necesario volver a usar el misonthepas menos, cuando se intentaba enderezar la idiota de la bruja la Arisca la volvió a aventar, y con más fuerza todavía, intento pararse lo más rápido posible, cuando la Arisca estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, la bruja salió corriendo como lo había hecho durante el día, en forma chibi y casi a la velocidad de la luz, siendo perseguida por una yegua sumamente agresiva, la cual seguramente la golpearía si la alcanzaba, con una mano sobre el vientre y otra sobre la espalda la chibi-Saori corría lo más rápido que podía, cuando le empezaron a doler más las costillas, el vientre y la espalda a causa de los golpes y empezó a reducir la velocidad, Arisca tomo más velocidad y la embistió con más fuerza que antes.

La chibi-Saori sintió un dolor extensísimo cuando la golpeo la Arisca, incluso sintió que estaba gritando tanto del dolor que quizás se quedaría ronca… y sorda por sus propios gritos, la Arisca definitivamente no tendría piedad de ella, si no la tacleaba para aventarla varios metros, la alcanzaba cuando estaba tirada y la pateaba, ya sea en el abdomen o en las vértebras lumbares, causándole un dolor que cada vez se le hacía más difícil controlar, le dolía absolutamente todo y estaba segura de que para esos momentos no tenía un hueso sano… al menos no en su caja toráxico, no importaba cuanto gritará, sabía que nadie la podía oír, de cierta forma, sabía que en esos momentos nadie la podría salvar de la yegua.

En las habitaciones de los otros tres jóvenes no tenían ni la más leve idea de lo que le pasaba a la bruja por la sencilla razón de que estaban profundamente dormidos, en especial después de que la bruja se alejo de ellos y se atacaron de la risa hasta tal punto que casi se les rompen las costillas al recordar el sufrimiento de la chica durante el día gracias a la Arisca, estaban tan entretenidos burlándose de Saori que no se dieron cuenta de la hora, incluso Kanon le había dicho a Julián que de haberlo sabido en su momento, no hubieran tenido que usar las fuerzas de las marinas para atacar al santuario, si no decirle a la niña mimada de Saori que montara a la Arisca y después no impedir que esta le hiciera daño a la Pseudo Diosa, haría que todo pareciera un simple accidente y de seguro nadie notaría nada raro en eso, los tres chicos estaban sumamente tranquilos en sus respectivos cuartos que ni siquiera tenían la más leve sospecha de lo que pasaba en el cuarto de la bruja.

Mientras que la loca de la Diosa de imitación estaba intentando "huir" desesperadamente de la yegua más amada del mundo, y el dolor incrementaba, el rostro de la Diosa estaba cada vez más pálido y sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar muchas más lagrimas de las que había derramado hasta ese momento, ya que sentía demasiado dolor, no importaba cuanto le pidiera a la hermosa Arisca que ya la dejara en paz, ella no quería dejar de divertirse con la Diosa, no dejaba de golpearla de una manera salvaje y cruel, para Saori la tortura duro varios días, no tenía en esos momentos noción alguna de tiempo, aunque claro, no había acabado la noche, y no podía despertar.

Definitivamente, la Arisca era mucho para la loca de Saori, demasiado para que una simple niña mimada como ella pudiera sobrevivir y acabar bien, estaba segura de que si no la mataba tendría que estar durante mucho tiempo en largas sesiones con el mejor psicólogo que su dinero pudiera conseguir, aunque eso significara tener que voltear al planeta entero, ya que esa hermosa Yegua no la dejaría en paz, pero con las capacidades intelectuales de la cosa esa sacada de la cámara de los horrores, ni con toda la ayuda siquiátrica se le quitara lo loco y lo menso. Durante toda la noche, sintió el furioso ataque de la yegua, aunque cada vez ponía menos resistencia debido al dolor, durante toda la carrera de la chibi-Saori no pudo esconderse de Arisca, era como si la yegua pudiera oler el miedo, _el miedo que_ ella provocaba en la Diosa, al parecer estaba muy divertida fastidiándola, aun en sueños.

La noche fue larga y dolorosa, especialmente dolorosa para la Diosa, para cuando logro despertar le dolía como veinte veces más, como mínimo, todas las partes que tenía vendadas, despertó a las 6:30 AM decidió no volverse a acostar, por que seguramente otra vez soñaría con la yegua, se sentía particularmente mal, despertó totalmente bañada en sudor y con la respiración agitada y sin poder gritar, sentía toda la garganta adolorida, como si realmente hubiese estado gritando a todo pulmón, a parte de que los pulmones realmente le ardían, se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo, se medio maquillo (de hecho sólo se pinto los labios) y bajo desganadamente y prácticamente arrastrándose de forma pesada…


	10. Un plan descubierto

Por fin es Miércoles, sabremos que traman los que se fugaron de la cárcel, y si las parejas formadas el día anterior pudieron convencer de modo mutuo de forma "voluntariamente a la fuerza" de volverse a casar ese día con ellos.

Antes de que otra cosa ocurra, este capitulo lo tuve que revisar y re-editar por que anoche que lo subí no note que no le había puesto notas al pie de pagina (¬¬ Si, estaba medio dormida y no me fije), por lo que tuve que revisarlo, anexárselas para hacer el cambio.

CAPITULO 10: UN PLAN DESCUBIERTO.

Estaban hablando a las diez de la mañana Shion y Mu a los santos, amazonas e invitados en ese momento (hubieran empezado antes, pero nadie pudo parase antes debido a la cruda) anunciando que empezarían con un mini torneo de básquet, con los mismos equipos que habían jugado en el de fútbol y con el mismo arbitro (cosa que a más de uno no le gusto, por que conociendo a los dorados, seguramente no sabían jugar y Kiki seguiría haciéndose el loco por que en uno de los equipos estaba su maestro y los dejaría hacer lo que ellos quisieran), a la 1:30 habría un concurso de glotones, donde seguramente no entrarían los que todo el santuario llamaba, tuvieran "el complejo de Afro y Misty" (por aquello de que la vanidad les puede), por que decirles que tienen el complejo "de Saori" sería un golpe muy bajo y ruin y que a más de uno molestaría horrores por semejante comparación, y que durante el transcurso del día hasta las 4:30 se harían unas votaciones a voluntad (cada quien escogería lo que quisiera pa' más rápido) sobre que concurso querían en la tarde, en otras palabras tendrían un concurso "free" a voluntad propia, por que no se les había ocurrido nada antes y era momento de que todos los ahí presentes fueran "espontáneos" y les solucionaran ese problema, aunque no sabían que esperar.

Por otro lado del santuario, cerca de unas columnas destruidas estaban hablando los cuatro locos que se habían fugado el día anterior de la improvisada cárcel que esta en la casa de Aries, con un buen de comida que se habían robado durante la noche y estaban pensando que harían, unos para "vengarse" del mal rato que les hizo pasar Ikki (aunque ellos tuvieran la culpa) y las otras dos para "vengarse" de Grayson por robarles al dragoncito, pero con la cantidad de neuronas que tienen esos cuatro, no harían juntos ni medio cerebro (1), por lo único que se les ocurría eran puras babosadas, y conociendo a Ikki y a Grayson, ni en mil millones de años caerían en cualquier trampa que esos hicieran, por más que pasaran "perfeccionándola", ya que no pasarían de colocar un montón de almohadas en el marco de una puerta entre abierta para que cayeran cuando fuese abierta.

¿Están seguros de que todo está listo? –preguntaba de forma muy curiosa Shunrei, entre divertida y preocupada, como si pensara que eso podría realmente funcionar, en especiar por que no esperaba el momento de verle la cara a Grayson después de que "el supuesto" brillante plan funcionara- de seguro a esa loca de Grayson no volverá a estar cerca de mi lindo Shiryu… -dijo con una carita todavía más ridicula que de costumbre cuando fue interrumpida de modo brusco…

Querrás decir **mi** Shiryu –intervino de forma muy seca y agresiva Gloria, ya que después de todo, ambas competían con Grayson por la atención del dragón- yo soy más bonita y fuerte que tu, a parte de que yo también soy miembro de la orden ateniense, así que es lógico que Shiryu quiera estar con alguien que lo entienda más que una niña loca de montaña.

ESTA niña loca de montaña paso mucho tiempo con Shiryu de niños… -empezó a alegar Shunrei, cuando Jabu intervino, ya que era, por así decirlo, el más "conciente" del cuarteto descerebrado.

Ya niñas, o se callan o las callamos a ustedes dos, primero lo primero, deshagámonos de Ikki y de Grayson –dijo en un tonito que sonaba a "yo soy el líder de los exploradores"… ya se imaginaran que se oía más tonto de los normal el burro con cuerno-, lo bueno, es que el plan que tenemos nos encargaremos de ambos –dijo intentando poner una sonrisa malévola, pero parecía más la cara de un bicho recién atropellado por un trolebús.

Estoy seguro de que este plan funcionará –dijo en un tonito de _autosuficiencia_ parecido con el que hablaba la bruja Seiya- como que fui yo el que diseño nuestro plan (N/A: U¬¬ Ya se imaginarán que ese plan es muy tonto, teniendo en cuenta que fue el burro alado quien lo diseño).

Esta bien –dijo medio inconforme Shunrei- ¿pero ya esta todo?... no quiero que de repente algo salga mal y todo sea en vano.

Si –dijo Seiya- ya tenemos todo, ya esta todo revisado –dijo pensando que Jabu lo había revisado.

Ya ven, no tienen de que preocuparse –dijo Jabu confirmando lo que había dicho Seiya, creyendo que cuando este dijo "ya esta todo revisado" había querido decir que él lo había revisado y que tenia todo.

Por otro lado, en el coliseo varios de los guardias estaban acabando de colocar las improvisadas canastas de baloncesto, ya que tenían que tenerlas lo más pronto posible, ya que el primer partido estaba a punto de comenzar, tenían escasos 20 minutos para terminar de convertir el coliseo en un estadio de básquet… o lo que fuera más parecido a uno.

Aldebarán que es el más alto de los doce dorados (o tal vez de todo el santuario), era el que revisaba que ambos postes estuvieran más o menos de la misma altura, y estuvieran lo suficientemente alineado los aros que tendrían los postes, aunque se paso un buen rato intentando que no quedaran chuecos, después de un rato, acabaron con un margen de un minuto para que empezaran los partidos, mientras que los que equipos participantes (el equipo de bronce sin borricos por que _estaban enjaulados_), los invitados y el mini-arbitro llegaban el cuarteto de descerebrados estaban según viendo la forma de hacer que Ikki y Grayson fueran solos hasta donde se llevaría acabo el plan… aunque el plan era muy improvisado y simple, prácticamente lo estaban formando al aire sin siquiera poderlo planear de una forma más fácil.

Grayson, Shiryu y Mu habían tardado un poco en llegar al coliseo con los demás porque la primera había logrado convencer al dragón de volverse a casar con ella, cosa que realmente le dibujo una enorme sonrisa, cosa muy rara en ella, ya que por lo general es una persona hiperviolenta que no duda de golpear antes de averiguar bien las cosas y que todos la ven como uno de los miembros más agresivos y sádicos de todo el santuario (razón por la que por lo general se llevaba bien con DeathMask y cosa que de cierta forma _encelaba_ a Afrodita por acaparar la atención del cangrejo).

El primer partido que se llevo a cabo fue el de los de bronce contra los de plata, como no conocían ninguno de ellos muy bien el juego fue un partido muy aburrido, ya que parecía más un grupo de niños de los primeros grados de una escuela primaria a los que se les estuviera enseñando el juego que un torneo _formal_ de basketball, por lo que los invitados estaban por demás distraídos del partido, varios de los caballeros que no participaban estaban durmiéndose, los guardias también estaban durmiéndose, los aprendices (a excepción de Kiki que era el arbitro) estaban jugando con uno de los balones de basketball, pareciera que los aprendices sabían más del juego que los que estaban en la improvisada cancha, Hebe, Diosa de la Juventud, Baco, Dios del Vino y Shion estaban muy entretenidos hablando, Pandora no dejaba a Saga sólo ni un minuto, Penélope y Electra estaban muy entretenidas hablando con Marín y con Shaina y con los guerreros del vino que habían acompañado a Baco, al parecer ni siquiera les preocupaba lo que pasara en la cancha.

Definitivamente esos caballeros eran un verdadero desastre con patas cuando a Basketball se trataba, ya que están más acostumbrados a jugar fútbol, era sumamente raro que jugaran otra cosa que no fuera futbol, no sabían ni por que se habían dejado convencer por los caballeros dorados para hacer ese mini torneo de basketball, tal vez por que ellos habían aceptado muy a "producto de gallina" (2) el de fútbol, pero ahora ya no podían quejarse, ya estaban metidos en esto y se tenían que aguantar.

Después de 30 minutos de un aburrido partido entre los de bronce y los de plata, iban a descansar unos quince minutos, ya que tendrían que jugar los de plata otro partido de media hora contra los de oro, y después los de oro descansarían otra quince minutos para su partido contra los de bronce, después de esos quince minutos de descanso, los caballeros de plata entraron a la improvisada cancha con una tremenda cara de fastidio, pensando que otra vez el mini arbitro los dejaría hacer trampa, esta vez los que estaban en la cancha eran Aldebarán, Saga, DeathMask, Aioros, y Afrodita, cuando vieron que Afrodita iba a jugar más de uno se saco de onda, por que a diferencia del partido de Fútbol, sólo dejaron a Aioros en la banca por que fue por sorteo el ver quien no jugaría (los equipos de fútbol son de 11 jugadores y los de basketball son de 5 jugadores, he ahí mero la diferencia), pensaron que ahora habían sorteado quienes jugarían, cuando Sirius y Aldebarán estaban en el centro de la improvisada cancha y Kiki levitando entre los dos y los demás rodeándolos en diferentes posiciones y el mini arbitro aventó en dirección al cielo el balón todos notaron algo… notaron que el que los dorados no supieran de fútbol ni la "f" no significaba que no supieran nada de Basketball, inclusive eran buenos, demasiado buenos para el gusto de los demás participantes del torneo, al parecer los doce sabían muy bien que onda con el juego cuando los de la banca estaban diciéndoles que deberían hacer, dejando sorprendidos a más de uno, y como Kiki sabía que ahora no tendría que hacerle al loco pudo pasar levitando para ver mejor, sabiendo que ahora de que ganaban con o sin su maestro (y sin hacerles "favorcitos") ganaban.

Varias de las amazonas y las invitadas estaban sumamente sorprendidas al verlos jugar con tanta pasión y entrega a los dorados, realmente era una sorpresa agradable, pensaban que un deporte como aquél no les llamaría mucho la atención y que mejor preferirían hacer otra cosa, aunque también estaban muy entretenidos con ese espectáculo Baco, el cual estaba con una copa de vino en la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro hablándole a Shion, el cual parecía muy complacido de que sus invitados disfrutaran del espectáculo que ofrecían los caballeros dorados, Baco le decía que debía estar muy orgulloso de esos guerreros, ya que demostraron se también muy buenos jugadores.

Después de que ya de modo oficial (y sin necesidad de trampas vía Kiki) los dorados fueron los ganadores del torneo, después de que el torneo de basketball terminara tenían el tiempo justo para quitar los postes de básquet y colocar una enorme mesa larga, donde pondrían varias mesas y varios platos, ya que ahí se llevaría acabo el concurso de glotones, Hyoga tuvo que seguir con Berenice, la cual todavía estaba muy molesta con él por haberla dejado el día anterior sin ninguna explicación, ni ella ni Camus quedaron muy convencidos con lo que él les dijo del por que en día anterior se había ido y acabo en la zona donde viven los aspirantes, pero al parecer no les dirían la verdad, aunque su vida dependiera realmente de ello, por lo que tuvieron que aguantarse, durante el concurso de glotones realmente pocos se quedaron a ver a una bola de aspirantes en su mayoría tragarse básicamente su peso en comida, por lo que por lo general estuvieron la mayoría estuvo dando de vueltas y poniendo en las urnas el concurso que querían, varios lo hacían con una enorme sonrisa en los labios por que se habían tomado aquello en broma y estaban casi seguros de que su _loca_ idea no la aceptarían.

Al parecer Penélope y Electra habían entablado una muy buena amistad con las amazonas del lugar, en especial con Shaina, Marin y Grayson, ya que al parecer estas dos chicas no sólo eran las mejores amigas de la Diosa Hebe, si no sus dos guerreras más poderosas, por lo que podían hablar sin ningún tipo de sensación extraña de guerreras a guerreras, y como era de esperarse, cerca de donde andaban la escalerilla real (entiéndase Penélope, Electra, Shaina, Marín y Grayson XD) estaba Shiryu, aunque las cinco fueran guerreras como él, y muy fuertes (y una que otra sádica) aun así era una platica _de mujeres_, por lo que a veces el dragón no entendía muy bien de que hablaban, con esas cinco ya no sabía si mencionaban algo raro para él estaban hablando de algún grupo musical de moda, alguna marca en especifico de ropa o alguna técnica de combate debido a que a veces se le desconectaba el cerebro y no captaba bien las frases, pero por lo menos ellas tuvieron la consideración de andarle explicando de que hablaban y también trataban de hacerle conversación para que no se aburriera.

Por otra parte del santuario estaban muy juntitos y en donde nadie los viera Saga y Pandora, otra vez le toco al pobre de Argol andar vigilando el que nadie los fuera a ver y de que nadie los interrumpiera en ese momento de cariño, aunque Argol hubiera preferido buscar compañía con la cual estar así, pero no tenía otra opción más que aguantarse y quedarse de "vigía", al parecer a esos dos les había gustado estar juntos intentado practicar "primeros auxilios".

Al parecer todo transcurría con el acostumbrado desmadre que caracterizaba a los habitantes del lugar, al parecer aun no notaban el agujero tamaño caguama que había en Aries, por la sencilla razón que aun no habían ido para ese lugar ni siquiera para darle de comer a los borrachos que estaban a "medio cocer" (3) en la cárcel… a parte de que los tipos aun no despertaban y no se habían dado cuenta de ello y como ninguno de los dorados durmió en su casa bueno, excepto Camus –bueno Hyoga iba con él-, pero por el coraje que traía con Hyoga ni se dio cuenta del agujero y que faltaban cuatro en la "jaula de las locas"… momento… no estaban ni Afro ni Misty… 'tons no era "la jaula de las locas" XD, por cierto, el coraje no era por que hubiese dejado sola a Berenice, si no por que por su culpa ella fue a molestarlo cuando por fin se había librado de "la loca esa", aunque cuando Hyoga intentaba saber cual fue el trato que hicieron para que ella lo dejara ir no quiso decirle ni media palabra.

Mientras por donde se habían quedado los prófugos de "la ley lemuriana" estaban instalando la supuesta trampa "anti-tontos", pero considerando que fueron los tontos oficiales quienes la hicieron, francamente dudo que sea "anti-tontos"… o de hecho sirva, pero bueno, cada quien con sus alucines, pensaban los inútiles estos que su plan era brillante y perfecto, sólo faltaba que se atarugaran un buen las victimas del plan, cosa que dudo que pase.

Intentaron pensar cual sería la mejor forma de hacerles el plan a esos dos, querían ponerlos ante todo el santuario como si fueran amantes o algo parecido, pero ni siquiera tenían una idea de cómo hacer para que los dos llegaran a un punto solitario, justamente solos, hacer que estuvieran lo suficientemente juntos los dos, reunir al resto del santuario y creyeran lo que no era y no se dieran cuenta de que se habían escapado (bueno, realmente no habían pensado esto último), Gloria le escribió un intento de nota cursiloide-romántica al fénix, claro que con su personalidad fue al encuentro, no por que le hubiera conmovido la "notita" si no para querer enviarle compañía a Hades y por su parte Jabu intento algo parecido con Grayson… y otra que tomo eso como una ofensa, por que la única persona a la que le permitía hablarle bonito era al dragón, por lo que fueron en plan de golpear al gracioso, lógico, ninguno fue sólo al dichoso encuentro, Grayson estaba intentando ser calmada por un dragón y por otro lado siendo acelerada por su propia maestra, diciéndole que ninguna cobra sería el _juguetito_ de ningún gracioso, por otro lado Shun estaba intentando tranquilizar a su hermano, olvidando el decirle algo como lo de la nota fue un detalle dulce, no quería alterarlo más ni por error.

Como es lógico pensar, los cuatro prófugos de "la ley lemuriana" no sabían que hacer cuando vieron llegar a un furioso fénix, a una aprendiz de cobra que echaba humo… y con compañía… pero los cuatro tontos entre que decidían si esconderse o seguir con él plan se pusieron a discutir a los gritos y fueron vistos, ya que casi eran un blanco inmóvil con el letrero "descargar toda su furia aquí" tamaño caguama, en especial para los otros dos, los dos a los que les harían la "bromita" se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los otro cuatros no tardaron (y después de preguntarse que carambas hacían ahí) en comprender que era un estúpido intento de broma por que lo que había pasado el día anterior, aunque querían, después de darles una buena golpiza a esos cuatro, ir ha hablar con Mu para saber por que los había dejado salir, si se supone que no saldrían hasta el jueves a medio día.

Como no reaccionaron muy rápido el par de borricos, la niña-pájaro (entiéndase Gloria) y la colada, y después de que estos confesaran ante los presentes (por que varios se habían ido de colados a ver que pasaba), acabaron con un peñasco a sus espaldas, y un Fénix y una aprendiz a Cobra enfrente suyo sumamente molestos, cuando para sorpresa de todos, llego un sumamente molesto Mu… los sorprendió en especial el hecho de que el apacible y gentil Mu llegara con una cara de querer matar a los otros cuatro, en especial cuando les dijo del semejante oyó que habían dejado en una de las paredes de su templo para escapar y hacer la maldita broma de niños de Kinder, lo cual se sumo a los hechos del por que era buena idea el matarlos en ese momento.

Después de que estos tres decidieran que se harían con los cuatro (que no escaparon cuando los otros tres no los veían por que no se les ocurrió, por lo que se quedaron con una cara donde se les veía más lo atarantado a los cuatro), primero lo que harían los cuatro era reparar la pared de la casa de Mu, después se quedarían encerraditos por el resto de la semana (después de que el Fénix y la aprendiza de la Cobra los golpearan y los dejaran peor que los muertos del video de Thriller de Michael Jackson) en Cabo Sunion, tan siquiera esos cuatro no sabían muy bien como se había salido Kanon, y ni para preguntarle, por que no estaba, a parte de que les hicieron efectiva eso de que no comerían durante el resto de la semana, y pobre de ellos si se iban a poner de chillones con Saori cuando la porquería esa llegara, por que les iría aun peor, por lo que tendrían que estar de acuerdo con lo que ellos le dijeran a ella.

(1)Esto es sólo una muestra de que tan tarados son, uno de ellos me recuerda a cierto tarado que conozco y que no acepta su parentesco.

(2)Lo de "a producto de gallina" es otra forma de decir que esto fue a huevo xD.

(3)Creo que se entiende que lo de "a medio cocer" es por la cruda que traían la bola de borrachos del día anterior.


	11. Un concurso inesperado

Perdón por la demora, pero estaba en exámenes (tan siquiera los pase n.n), aparte de que mi cerebro no quería "jalar", ya que andaba muy lento, estaba peor aun que mi chachara cuando no quiere trabajar y eso ya estaba grave (por chachara entiéndase mi computadora, cuando se pone de terca), digamos que la "glándula del humor" estaba apagada durante un buen rato, por lo que tuve que ponerla a trabajar apenas regreso la mondriga musa de sus vacaciones, las cuales se tomo durante estuve en examenes… se hubiera esperado para invitar la muy maldita, pero ahora veremos continua el día para los del santuario, ya después de que el cuarteto de tarados acabara en Cabo Sunion y veremos cual es el dichoso concurso que se llevara a cabo durante la tarde, espero que la idea por la que me decidí sea de su agrado (estaba entre un concurso de baile, de canto, de imitación, espero que mi elección fuera la correcta, y si no les gusto, aun se puede corregir el asunto este no?).

CAPITULO 11: UN CONCURSO INESPERADO.

Después del "show" que habían dado los otros cuartos (y de que Marín se tomara no se cuantos calmantes y antidepresivos a causa del ridículo que la hicieron pasar sus discípulos) y que las cosas ya se comenzaran a calmar, se llevaron a cabo el conteo de las votaciones para ver que concurso se llevaría esa tarde, por lo que un Mu aun un poco alterado y Shion se pusieron a revisar el contenido de urna de votos.

Para cuando Mu y Shion habían acabado de contar los votos, ambos se miraban con un rostro que varios pensaron era de autentica sorpresa, ya que no esperaban ese resultado, los concursos que más votos eran de los que menos se esperaban, especialmente el concurso que había salido elegido a causa de los votos, pero al parecer, ya que ese había ganado, no había marcha atrás con respecto a esto, por lo que no les quedaba otra opción que anunciar al concurso elegido, aunque no sabían como lo tomarían los demás.

Bueno, como saben es hora de anunciar al concurso que se llevara a cabo en estos momentos –dijo de forma clara Shion- el resultado fue algo… sorpresivo por así decirlo, pero en vista de que este concurso gano, se tendrá que llevar a cabo, el concurso ganador es el de imitadores, así que los que quieran concursar tienen media hora para pensar que es lo que harán y para inscribirse a partir de estos momentos, así que adelante.

Varios se quedaron con los ojos como plato, ya que ni de chiste había pasado por sus cabezas que ese tipo de concurso se pudiera llevar a cabo en el santuario, pero otros se llevaron sus manos a la boca para que no estallaran en carcajadas, no por que pensaran que quienes fueran a concursar hicieran el ridículo, si no por que cuando ellos, aunque claro de forma individual y sin consultar con nadie, ese concurso fue más de relajo, nunca pensaron que realmente se fuera a llevar a cabo, aunque no sabían quienes concursarían y que harían los que fueran a concursar, aunque para varios, como para Afrodita, era la oportunidad perfecta para ahora si ganar, claro que Shun no quería participar, ya que había tenido suficiente con la broma de Seiya y de Jabú, por lo que querían participar estaban pensado que harían, ya que realmente querían ganar en alguna cosa.

Después del plazo de media hora dado por Shion, este y Mu estaban a mitad del coliseo para dar inicio el concurso, una vez de que se aseguraron ambos lemurianos de que todos estaban presentes… o al menos lo que no andaban por ahí perdidos con el síndrome del pulpo con sus parejas se hubieras congregado en el coliseo dieron inicio de modo oficial con el concurso, aunque no sabían que cosas esperar de este concurso, pero la gran mayoría no quería perderse lo que fuera a suceder.

El primero en entrar al escenario fue Casius, quien le dio por imitar _supuestamente_ a Romeo, ya que quería ser el Romeo de su amada maestra Shaina, aunque la pobre se llevo una mano hacía la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas por la vergüenza del ridículo que estaba haciendo su alumno, aunque claro, Casius entre más poético quería sonar más ridículo sonaba (tal vez hubiera sonado más serio sin ese traje tipo: _traje barato Luis XVI_, con todo y sombrerito con plumita) y la pobre de Shaina esperaba a que este se bajara del escenario para regañarlo por andar haciendo ese espectáculo y andar haciéndola quedar en ridículo.

El siguiente en subir al escenario fue Afrodita, quien se puso a imitar al "Divo de Juárez" (1), ya se había arreglado como él, empezó a cantar y se movía como si realmente fuera Juan Gabriel, realmente se había esforzado muchísimo para que la caracterización del cantante le saliera muy bien, y de hecho, algo que sorprendió a más de uno por la voz que tenía, cantaba realmente bien, de repente cuando estaba a la mitad de una canción se cayo… pero del escenario sobre esa parte donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre, por que no se fijo muy bien y dio el azotó (2), ya que estaba muy cerca de la orilla cuando se puso a bailar y se enredo con los cables del micrófono, se levanto con cara de estar medio despistado entre la risa de los congregados en el coliseo, más por la facha en la que había quedado Afro que por otra cosa, pero no fue muy del agrado eso para el doceavo guardián.

Después de Afrodita quien subió al escenario fue Sirius, y le dio por imitar al padrino de Harry Potter, (¬¬ con eso de que se llama igual), pero igual que en el caso de Casius, no hacían otra cosa que causar lastima, ya que no sabían muy bien que hacer arriba de un escenario, pareciera que nada más se habían subido para que el resto luciera aun mejor (que eran los que lo estaban haciendo muy bien), pero aun así, no era inevitable el que otras personas lo vieran como un acto sumamente ridículo y carente de imaginación y creatividad, por lo que casi querían bajarlo a jitomatazos, después de Sirius subieron otros tres aspirantes que tampoco hicieron la gran cosa arriba del escenario, pero aun así estaban intentando hacerlo mejor que Casius y Sirius.

Y por último, una de las amazonas subió al escenario, la cual sobre el top de tubo color beige y el short de mezclilla se había envuelto en una de las cortinas rosas de la bruja a modo de vestido, le puso un poco de una cinta gruesa transparente que parecía ser cinta canela (sólo que como mencione, esta era transparente y la cinta canela es opaca y obviamente de un tono canela) y con un montón de pompones de lana pegados con más de esta cinta alrededor de la cintura, los cuales eran grandes y de un montón de colores chillones, en la orilla del "vestido" un montón de diversas flores de plástico mal pegadas con la susodicha cinta, un maquillaje de colores morados y rosas demasiado excesivo y una peluca larga morada que casi parecía ser de puro plástico y se puso a imitar ( ¬¬ a son de burla claro esta, no encuentro algún otro motivo por quien quiera imitarla) a la bruja, asiendo su voz muchísimo más chillona de lo que era para que realmente parecía a la de la bruja, ya que la voz de esta amazona era una de las más bonitas del santuario, pegando gritos de improvistos, y haciendo caras por demás ridículas cuando quería sonar "seria" y moviéndose muy raro y diciendo estupideces al por mayor, realmente todos se reían al por mayor por la forma en que la chica imitaba a "su Diosa", aunque claro si hubiera estado ahí le hubiera dado el coraje de su vida, ya que sería mucha buena suerte que se muriera del coraje, ojalá tuviéramos tanta suerte, por cierto, la amazona se llama Sigrid, la chica obviamente consiguió una gran ovación por su actuación, al parecer en ese concurso sólo dos espectáculos habían valido realmente la pena de que el concurso se llevara a cabo, los cuales eran tan buenos que no sabían cual debería ser el ganador, por lo que esto cayo en el empate.

Bueno, después de que se analizaran muy bien a los participantes y la aceptación del público tuvieron con ellos –decía de un modo alegre y seguro Shion- se a decidido lo siguiente: en tercer lugar Sirius –dijo mientras este se sentía orgulloso, pero no le habían dado premio a los aspirantes por que, y aunque le echaron más ganas que los otros, se les había olvidado muchas veces sus diálogos y se quedaban parados varios segundos medio idos- segundo lugar a Casius –al oír esto casi se muere del coraje y de la vergüenza Shaina- y hubo esta tarde dos espectáculos muy buenos, los cuales no pudimos escoger cual debería ser mejor, por lo que empataron en primer lugar, por lo tanto, los que quedaron en primer lugar fueron: ¡¡¡Afrodita de Piscis y Sigrid de Vulpux! (3) –anuncio alegremente Shion.

Cuando oyeron esto, los nombrados no podían creer que hubiesen empatado en primer lugar, casi como reacción instintiva, se abrazaron y empezaron a pegar de saltitos, cuando se ven entre si… por un momento parecía que se iban a soltar y a darse la espalda con un gesto ofendido, cuando volvieron a sonreír y otra vez se abrazaron y volvieron a pegar de saltitos (esto no le cayo muy en gracia a cierto cangrejo, pero bueno) y el resto de los congregados les dieron un gran y cálido abrazo a ambos muchachos por haber ganado el primer lugar, el que Afrodita llegara al primer lugar (aunque fuera en empate) lo hizo sentirse mejor con respecto al concurso de la flor más bella de ejido y ya se le había bajado por completo el enojo, ambos subieron al escenario para recibir un certificado con la firma del patriarca y los dioses presentes, los cuales los constaban a ambos como ganadores del concurso.

Después de que acabara el concurso, de nueva cuenta todos los presentes estaban reunidos en grupitos, los cuales estaban dispersos por todo el santuario de Atena, aprovechando también que cada quien andaba emparejado en esos momentos, sentían que todo esto estaba cada vez mejor, los niños aspirantes estaban jugando fútbol cerca de una de las fogatas que habían hecho en el comienzo de la tarde, en los grupos de los mayores abundaba el alcohol, Grayson seguía sin separarse de su amado dragón, y Pandora seguía en ese mismo estado con Saga, aunque cada pareja por su respectivo lado, Hyoga seguía (muy a la de a fuerzas) con Berenice, la cual no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo, para bien o para mal del pobre caballero, pero no tenía otra opción el pato congelado, más que quedarse con la chica.

Shion estaba acompañado por su viejo amigo Dohko, el Dios Baco, la Diosa Hebe, y sus dos amigas Electra y Penélope, los cuales parecían estar muy bien en la compañía de los demás, estaban muy animados, en especial por todo el buen vino que el pelirrojo Dios les podía ofrecer en esos momentos, el cálido aire del atardecer y el suave aroma a ambiente festivo los hacia estar sumamente alegres, en especial por que no tenían que andar soportando a la loca de Saori en esos momentos, aunque prácticamente sentían pena por Julián, Sorrento y Kanon, quienes la tenían que soportar a semejante esperpento con patas, sobretodo por que la cosa esa no los dejaría en paz.

(1)Divo de Juárez: sobrenombre dado para Juan Gabriel, le dicen así por que es de la ciudad de Juárez acá en México, aunque no recuerdo en este momento de cual de todas las ciudades con ese nombre es xD, dejen que recuerde bien y les digo después.

(2)Con lo del azoton me refiero al changazo (o madrazo) que se metió justamente Juan Gabriel en uno de sus conciertos, por cierto, para quienes no son de México y aun no dan muy bien con quien es Juan Gabriel, es un cantante de acá, y por decirlo de algún modo, con tendencias "Afrodita".

(3)En una de las imágenes que encontré (lamentablemente no recuerdo en que pagina u.u) acerca de Saint Seiya, encontré una, la cual mostraba a una amazona de cabello castaño, una armadura marrón que tenía la inscripción de "amazona de la zorra" (efectivamente, perteneciente al santuario ateniense, como Shaina, June y Marín), por obvias razones se me hizo ponerle Sigrid de Zorra, o "de la Zorra", lo de vulpux es por el nombre cientifico del zorro… aunque no recuerdo si es Vulpux o Vulpix xD, eso también después les digo bien que es exactamente, ahorita me falla la memoria, tal vez por que es la 1:42 am del sábado 28 de Enero.


	12. Lo que le paso al zombie

Aprovechando que ya ando metida en esto y el cerebro me quiere trabajar, quisiera adelantar un poco esto antes de que se me vaya la inspiración y entre otra vez a clases, ya que una vez a dentro no tendré tanto tiempo como ahora, ya Little Nisa Pandora me dijo que Juan Gabriel es de ciudad Juárez Chihuahua, sólo que como dije, ya no me jalaba mucho en esos momento el cerebro por ser de madrugada XP, pero como ya se me esta haciendo costumbre, les pondré que carambas le esta pasando a la bruja… aunque no se preocupen, ella esta sufriendo xD.

CAPITULO 12: LO QUE LE PASO AL ZOMBIE… ¡DIGO, A LA DIOSA XD.

Después de que se despertara tan agitada por la pesadilla que tuvo con la Arisca, Saori se bajo a desayunar como un vil zombie recién atropellado y sacado de la morgue, al más puro estilo de "resident evil" o el video de Thriller de Michael Jackson… tal vez debería hacer un video de terror en estos momentos junto al par de borricos, la niña-pájaro (Gloria) y la loca de rozan xD, estaba terriblemente desencajada y sumamente pálida y unas ojeras enormes (a causa de estas la bruja ya parecía una versión enflaquecida de "Barney"), a parte de que iba dando de tumbos (o estampandose en contra de las paredes la mensa esta), los allí presentes (N/A: ¬¬ si, hablo del comedor, Kanon, Julián y Sorrento ya estaban en el comedor) le preguntaron que como se sentía, cuando Saori intento sentarse obviamente en una de las sillas del comedor para supuestamente tomar algo de desayuno, aunque esta tuviera toda la caja toráxico desecha y todo el estomago revuelto por la mala noche que paso, pero dando una muestra infalible de su súper cerebro no se fijo muy bien y se "las aplano más" del trancazo que se metió xD… ehhh, si, adivinaron, me refería a las de atrás, ya con ayuda de un Kanon que le costo trabajo el no reírse de lo que le había pasado a la Diosa, se sentó lo mejor que pudo, aunque no como lo había hecho una dama de verdad, ya que a causa del dolor estaba prácticamente recostada sobre la mesa y la vajilla.

Con una voz sumamente apagada y débil, les dijo que se sentía sumamente mal, que todo le dolía toda vez más que el día anterior, casi daba la impresión que en cualquier momento y de improvisto o caería desmayada o vomitaría (aunque si hacía lo segundo obviamente los chicos iban a reaccionar con mucho asco por contemplar tan grotesco espectáculo, y creo que cualquier persona que se pueda llamar persona), por que no querían que el plan fracasara, Julián adopto un tono cortes al momento de preguntarle a la bruja del 78 (1) como había pasado la noche, ya que tal vez si durmió en una posición incomoda o no pudo dormir bien a eso se debiera el que ahora se sintiera todavía peor, y ella chillando a moco tendido semi-enderezándose, para no embarrar de moco la vajilla claro esta, si la hubiera embarrado con su moco Julián se hubiera tenido que deshacer de toda la vajilla de Porcelana antigua por el simple hecho de que ni de milagro lograban desinfectar el plato sobre el cual moqueo la horrorosa bruja, les dijo lo que había soñado con lujo de detalles y más histérica que de costumbre, para su suerte, la bruja estaba tan concentrada en chillar a todo lo que le daban en esos momentos sus débiles pulmones que no noto las caras burlonas de los tres chicos, ya que les parecía sumamente divertido el hecho de que estuviera así por una pesadilla con una yegua blanca, la cual era muy bonita y demostraba valer su peso en oro.

Estuvo quejándose tanto de su pesadilla como del dolor que sentía la bruja en su tórax, que antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya eran aproximadamente las ocho y media (para que entiendan un poquito más, todos estaban parados desde las siete de la mañana y la bruja desde las seis y media), y aun no habían desayunado ninguno de los cuatro, así que si querían desayunar tenían que hacer algo, por lo que casi le pulverizaron una caja completa de calmantes a la bruja en un gran vaso de jugo de naranja para que ya se tranquilizara un poco, digamos que la dosis era suficiente como para matar a una persona normal, pero como sabemos todos muy bien, Saori tiene de normal lo que Seiya de inteligente: NADA, aunque hubiera sido bueno que nos hicieran el milagrito de paso, pero creo que eso sería mucha buena suerte para nosotros, por lo que únicamente le causo algo de mareo, pero por lo menos ya no berreaba, bueno, a parte del dichoso mareo (que nada más le servía para aumentar el dolor de cabeza) tenía una cara de drogada (o si ya la tiene, se le notaba más xD), ya una vez se quedo callada y con el rostro más ido que de costumbre, la llevaron al despacho de Julián para que se recostara en uno de los muebles de hay, le dijeron que se quedara ahí unos minutos para que se le bajara el mareo mientras el doctor llegaba y la dejaban descansar a solas mientras tanto, y mientras lo esperaban, los tres se pusieron a desayunar tranquilamente, mientras hablaban y se ponían a "conversar" sobre las loqueras de la bruja del 78.

Creo que acabo de enloquecer con la ayuda de Arisca –dijo con un tono muy seco Kanon- si quiere mi opinión señor Julián, debería echarla a un instituto psiquiátrico (o casa de la risa), de preferencia que este muy lejos de aquí.

Pero si la echo en un instituto psiquiátrico lejano –dijo tranquilamente Julián mientras bebía de su café- antes de casarme con ella (y claro, la convenza de que sea por vienes mancomunados –o lo que es lo mismo, lo que es de uno es del otro-) no podré añadir la fortuna Kido a la fortuna Solo mi estimado Dragón del mar, recuerda que por eso se esta haciendo todo esto.

El señor Julián tiene razón Dragón del Mar –dijo suavemente Sorrento (obvio no ¬¬)- por suerte, y aunque la dejara algo más loca a la bruja la Arisca, la dejo más mansa para que el plan siguiera muy bien, de hecho, creo que la Arisca ayudo demasiado al plan al amansarla tanto no?.

En eso tienes razón Sorrento –reconoció a media sonrisa Kanon- aunque fue muy bueno el ver como se puso la bruja ayer al intentar sobrevivir a la yegua, creo que es la primera vez que la pesada de la bruja se esfuerza tanto para que pueda quedarse viva –dijo esto soltando una risita.

Seee… creo que ni cuando acabo dentro del pilar central se había puesto así de llorona ni de loca posesa… ni quien entienda a esa loca, primero se hecho su discurso de hora y media acerca de que prefería ahogarse con toda el agua que en esos momentos estaba cayendo sobre el mundo entero, sacrificarse de manera voluntaria por el mundo –dijo negando con la cabeza Julián- y minutos después de que estuvo ahí metida se puso a echarse otro de sus discursos de hora y media tipo Miss Universo de que sus caballeros la salvarían y que confiaba en eso, ya que decía que no la dejarían morir… ¬.¬U si que cambia de opinión con muchísima facilidad, y pensar que semejante loca le toco cuidar a toda la tierra –dijo con cara de hartazgo el joven Dios a los dos muchachos con quienes estaba hablando en esos momentos.

Estuvieron así mientras acababan de desayunar los tres jóvenes cuando llego el doctor y antes de entrar al despacho de Julián para ver a la bruja del 78 hablo un poco con los tres jóvenes, él cual al enterarse de la cantidad de calmantes le dieron a la inútil de Saori los regaño, en especial por la cara burlona que tenían en sus rostros, diciéndoles a los tres que la pudieron dañar de verdad, y que sería mucha suerte que no le hubiesen dañado el cerebro, a lo que Kanon respondió que de por si la chica no tiene cerebro alguno que le puedan dañar, así que por eso no había problema.

Después de un pequeño chequeo, pareciese que el doctor la había puesto a dieta de puras pastillas, ya que le había dado unas pastillas para el dolor de las costillas, otras para el dolor de cabeza, otras para el mareo, otras para el vomito, vitaminas y complementos alimenticios, por que al parecer de las "dietas" que le daban por hacer de repente y sin consultar a ningún nutriologo o cosa por el estilo tenía las defensas muy bajas, a parte de que tenía que tomar básicamente puro líquido, a parte de que le daba unas pastillas por si le dolía el estomago a causa de la irritación de tantas pastillas que se tenía que tomar, como eran muchas pastillas de todos los tamaños y colores y a veces no coincidían la hora de toma, tenía que apuntar a que hora se la tenía que tomar, la bruja realmente ya no sabía que hacer con tanta pastillas, después de medio día ya no quería seguir con nada del tratamiento, por la que nuestros amables jóvenes estuvieron a punto de amenazarla de que o se las tomaba o todo el tratamiento se lo metían "por lavativa" (2) xD, aunque no con esas palabras exactamente, ya que si se lo planteaban se enojaría con ellos y adiós plan.

Durante todo el día estuvo chocando contra las paredes y las puertas, si de por si no coordinaba muy bien que digamos, ahora aun menos, realmente parecía que en vez de ser una bruja parecía más una prófuga del juego de video Resident Evil, en especial con esas orejas sumamente grandes y ese rostro pálido y desencajado, por suerte en ese estado y con la mínima cantidad de neuronas que la tipa de por si no entiende ningún tipo de indirecta y se esta poniendo muy dócil, excesivamente dócil, por lo que después de un tiempo no fue difícil manejarla del todo, lo cual resulto muy conveniente.

Cuando le dio por ir a arreglarse a su cuarto no se fijo muy bien y se cayo y bajo rodando una chibi-Saori dándose otra vez unos azotones marca diablo mientras rebotaba escaleras abajo, haciendo un estruendo horrible y pegando gritos que alejarían a una banshee por creer que hay algo peor adentro de la mansión… lo cual técnicamente es cierto, por que aquí entre nosotros ¿Qué cosa puede ser peor que la bruja de Saori?... dudo realmente que pueda haber cosa peor que la bruja, pero una cosa peor es que la bruja tenga hijos con el burro alado o.o… eso da miedo, pero en un grupo de MSN (pertenezco a varios… ¬¬ si, es raro, pero es una manía que tengo medio arraigada) vi una imagen que da miedo, en un lado Seiya, en otro Saori cargando dos pequeños gemelos, un niño parecido al burro y una niña parecida ella, da miedo esa imagen O.O… aunque pensándolo bien ¿Qué diablos hace una banshee en Grecia si ellas son de la mitología de Escocia?.

La bruja parecía que inclusive que se le había apagado los sectores de su cerebro que tenían por letrero "comprar cosas caras", "Glamour y superioridad" y "no dejar de hablar de mis virtudes" para poder ahorrar energía, aunque a cada minuto que pasaba no mejoraba ni tantito, definitivamente la bruja tenía una cara de ardilla drogada que no podía con ella en esos momentos, por lo cual mientras más _amables y gentiles_ cuidados le daban, se sentía más cómoda con Julián, aunque seguía sin entender los dobles sentidos y las indirectas que le decían los tres jóvenes con quien se encontraba en esos momentos.

Ni siquiera podía sentarse bien sin siquiera caerse de la silla o del sofá en el que sentaba, y cada vez que se sentaba se hacía más daño en donde la espalda pierde su casto y puro nombre, aplanándoselas cada vez más, dado que se seguía cayendo por no sentarse bien, aunque con lo idiota que de por si, sumándole el efecto de las dichosas pastillas, es algo lógico, si seguía así tendría que operárselas para no se notaran los trancazos, aunque dudo que con una operación pudiera lucir bien, digo, la tipa nunca podría lucir bien, o cuando no chocaba con las paredes y/o las puertas, se caía de donde se sentaban se caía de las escaleras como vil pelotita de hule, el caso es que cada vez estaba peor, inclusive, Kanon en voz baja, y mientras Julián ayudaba a la bruja que se había caído por enésima vez en el día de las escaleras (ahora si tenía cara de ardilla drogada y golpeada xD, aunque esta seguía de terca con que ella podía sola) le dijo en voz baja a Sorrento que si seguía así se le echarían a perder los implantes de los pechos a la bruja xD.

(1)La bruja del 78: para los que hayan visto alguna vez en su vida al chavo del ocho ya saben de quien estoy hablando, para quien no lo hayan visto (que realmente dudo que exista quien no sepa de que estoy hablando), en un programa ya algo viejito, sale una señora ya de edad, que vive en una vecindad, en el número 78, y los niños de la vecindad creen que es una bruja, aunque no lo es, sólo aparenta ser enojona xD.

(2)Creo que entienden que si no se tomaba por las buenas las pastillas se la iban a meter por donde suele salir la comida después de la digestión no?.


	13. Peleas I

Bueno, ya tengo aquí el siguiente capitulo del fic, se que me he tardado, pero tuve un bloqueo del tamaño del santuario, a parte de creo que los próximos capítulos debería hacerlo sin que tuviera mucho sueño por que confundí el numero en el que vive la bruja del 71, espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, para que vean que no se me han olvidado los concursos que había dicho que se tendrían como oficiales, este capitulo tuve que pensarlo muy bien, ya que de repente algún espontáneo salía con sus mondrigas ideas ¬¬… si tu sabes muy bien quien eres "ideas brillantes" –dice la autora de este disparate señalando hacia la cámara, ya que señalaba a una de las reviewers con cara de pocos amigos por que sus ideas realmente no le dieron mucha ayuda- te vas a dar cuenta de quien eres (y no seas evidente en tu review por favor, no te eches de cabeza solita, eso sólo lo haría alguien como Seiya) cuando leas lo que pasa en este capitulo, no diré nombres por no embarrar las cosas de un modo más _publico_ de lo que esto ya se está poniendo… por cierto estos concursos son los que ya casi había dejado para el viernes estos concursos, pero no, están en el _jueves_, ya casi y ni salen xP, así que será mejor seguir con esto antes que los del manicomio se den cuenta de que me les escape otra vez y vengan a corretearme intentando meterme en un costal de papas por enésima vez xD, bueno, creo que este capitulo saldrá más largo de lo que tenía planeado, por lo que lo tendré que dividir si es que no quiero aburrirlos y espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 13: LAS PELEAS I.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho y media del jueves, los caballeros e invitados se ya estaban reunidos en su totalidad en el coliseo (algunos crudos, otros credos-1- y otros bien briagos todavía), ya que ese día se llevarían a cabo tanto el concurso de peleas como el de baile, todos los presentes estaban pensando en como disfrutar de su libertad, en especial ahora que ya casi se acababan las festividades, ya que el Sábado en la mañana (como a eso de las nueve) iba a regresar la bruja y no tenían pensado que viniera a arruinarles su diversión, el primer concurso que se llevaría a cabo era el mini torneo de peleas, por lo que pronto, Shion se puso a explicarles las reglas, ya que ese era su deber como "Juez oficial" del evento y patriarca del Santuario, por lo que intento que esto fuera rápido (aunque faltaba quien hiciera caso a estas claro, por que conociendo a algunos participantes… ¬¬… a parte de que se pueden sobre-emocionar durante el calor de la batalla).

Las reglas del torneo son las siguientes:

1.-Nada de golpes bajos, quiero que los combates sean _honorables_.

2.-Nada de heridas graves, ya que si hay heridas graves o muy notorias en alguno de los combatientes la bruja después podría sospechar, aunque sepamos muy bien que no es lo suficientemente inteligente para diferenciar una manzana de una pera, no queremos que sospeche si encuentra a más de uno como recién escapados de una de las pirámides de Egipto (entiéndase, como una momia).

3.-No quiero nada de trampas, estos combates tienen que ser limpios y justos… espero que entiendan esta regla muy bien–dice Shion viendo feo a DeathMask.

4.- ¡Y ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE PENDEJADAS! (2)... no quiero que luego se anden quejando por alguna babosada, ya están grandecitos para andar saliendo con sus chistes malos ¡y lo digo muy en serio!… y sobre todo, deben estar muy concentrados, no por que este torneo sean en calidad de diversión quiere decir que sea motivo de andarse con babosadas entendieron… ¡ESO TAMBIÉN VA PARA TI DEATHMASK!.

Al principio Saga le había dicho a Pandora que él quería participar en el torneo, pero después de varios minutos, ella lo convenció de que mejor no participara, ya que no quería que saliera lastimado en alguno de los combates, que se veía muy bien tal y como estaba en esos momentos como para que después de los combates acabara con varios hematomas, hasta tal vez con cicatrices, que no era necesario que ganara, aunque él le explicara que le quería dedicar el campeonato, pero lo dijo que no era necesario que hiciera eso por ella, que no era necesario que se llenara tanto la cara como él cuerpo de varias marcas para que le demostrara su cariño, que había otras formas de que le demostrara su cariño… aunque eso no se pudiera en público.

Varios habían pensado que Shaka iba a participar en el torneo, pero este no quiso por que como _reencarnación de Buda_ no era muy participe que digamos a este tipos de torneos… aunque la verdad era que andaba todo trasnochado, por que quien sabe que se puso hacer en la noche que no durmió bien… o mucho, por lo que no se sentía muy bien que digamos para participar, aunque en realidad si tenía muchas ganas de entrar, aunque pensó que quizás después tendría la oportunidad de demostrar que él era uno de los caballeros más poderosos entre los doce dorados, aunque eso era algo que todos en el santuario sabían a la perfección (digo, por algo el caballero de virgo a de ser el más cercano a Dios ¿no?).

Ya una vez que _Su Ilustrísima_ nos ilustrara con las reglas (je je je… ya se que suena redundante) empiezan las peleas, aunque veremos que tanto las llegan a obedecer nuestros aguerridos participantes, el primer combate que se lleva a cabo en la rama varonil es el de Hyoga y Aioros, Hyoga ya sabía que Aioria había sido el alumno de Aioros, al final de cuentas ya lo había visto pelear, tal vez no a un 100, pero lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de cómo pelearía el caballero de Sagitario, por lo que no le costaría tanto la pelea contra el caballero de novena casa, pero también debía haber contado que nunca había visto pelear a Aioros, siendo que el que fuera el maestro de su hermano no significaba que lo había entrenado hasta el punto de haber obtenido su armadura, a parte de que Aioros vio a su maestro entrenar cuando este era un niño, aunque eso fue durante los primeros meses de su entrenamiento, por lo que también ya había visto todas las técnicas propias de un acuariano, y sobre todo, de un caballero de cristal (ya que pudo haber sido entrenado por un caballero que no tuviera relación alguna con la orden de los hielos), Hyoga fue quien atacó primero, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Aioros, quien lo vio venir y lo esquivo con suma facilidad, y con apenas un leve movimiento (Hyoga no lo vio venir), Aioros le asesta un fuerte gancho, con lo que Hyoga casi se quedo sin aire y a punto de caer de rodillas, con lo que tuvo la oportunidad de asestarle otro fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, provocando que ahora si cayera de espaldas, al parecer Hyoga no había entendido muy bien cuando Shion dijo que deberían estar _muy concentrados_, ya que al parecer no lo estaba en esos momentos, cuando se logro levantar, Aioros lo alza por el cuello, lo suelta rápidamente y le da una fuerte patada en el estómago, provocando que saliera disparado varios metros más allá, a parte de que Hyoga sintiera mucho dolor en la zona abdominal a causa del fuerte impacto que acababa de recibir, se daba cuenta de que no tomo lo suficientemente en serio ese combate, por un segundo pensó que quizás después de ese combate (y si lo perdía) Berenice lo iba a dejar en paz al fin, era algo así como su esperanza final.

Ya algo desesperado Hyoga se levanta lo más rápido que le es posible, y lanza su _Diamond Dust_, pero Aioros lo esquivo también con facilidad, había visto suficiente tiempo el entrenamiento de Camus, por lo que sabía muy bien como se desarrollaba la técnica, Hyoga en esos momentos se encontraba mal parado, y a una velocidad moderada (ya que no quería lastimar demás a Hyoga) aunque con suficiente fuerza, Aioros le lanza el _Atomic Thunder Bolt_, y aunque Hyoga lo logra esquivar, con cierta dificultad, le da él tiempo suficiente a Aioros para saltar, y en pleno aire, lanzarle otra patada, provocando que Hyoga volviera a salir despedido varios metros, pero lentamente empezó a sangrar Hyoga, y ya se le estaba dificultando el moverse con libertad, y antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta, Aioros ya estaba parado enfrente a él, otra vez golpeándolo con suficiente fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente por un rato, por lo que el dorado no tardo en dejarlo con un par de "X" por ojos al caballero de bronce, con lo que Shion declaro ganador a su viejo amigo, Aioros se acerco a Shion y recibió las felicitaciones de los Dioses que hay se encontraban, y las guerreras de Hebe le dijeron que le parecieron que el caballero del cisne andaba algo distraído, cosa que les confirmo, ya que Hyoga no paraba de mirar hacia el publico, aunque levemente (por cierto, Shion le decía que se concentrara de forma mental, como lo hiciera Mu con Shura en la subasta que se llevo antes), cuando Hyoga recupero el sentido, encontró a Berenice sentada junto a él, esta en vez de mostrarse molesta con él como llego a pensar Hyoga, se mostró todavía más posesa que antes, lo que le auguraba que no se libraría de la amazona tan fácilmente.

El siguiente combate fue entre el par de afeminados más conocidos en el santuario (xD): Afrodita de Piscis y Misty de Lancerta, obviamente quien acabo ganando _por una rosa roja_ fue Afrodita, de hecho este fue el combate más simple y rápido de todos, ya que al dorado no le costo mucho trabajo vencer a su clon mal hecho, inclusive, se veía la cara de aburrimiento que tenía Afrodita durante el _combate_ que sostuvo contra el _gran_ caballero de plata (ya que en cuestiones de ego…), por lo que será mejor que nos saltemos las explicaciones de que sucedió en este encuentro de los integrantes más conocidos de la _jaula de las locas_ que habitan en este santuario, después de que ganara, Afrodita se fue a sentar al lado de DeathMask, el cual aun tenía mala cara por lo que había dicho el patriarca durante su anuncio de las reglas, y al parecer no importaba lo que le dijera Afrodita, seguía con esa cara de pocos amigos que ya lo había caracterizado en su estadía en el Santuario.

El tercer combate fue el de Shiryu y el de DeathMask, como era de esperarse, Shiryu empieza a dominar en el combate, ya que como se había visto tanto en el combate que habían sostenido en las doce casas como en el caso de cuando Abel había resucitado a los dorados muertos durante la batalla de las doce casas, Shiryu estaba demostrando ser más rápido y más fuerte que el cangrejo, ya que después de haber librado tantas batallas ya había logrado hacer más fuertes sus técnicas, al cangrejo le empezaba a costar trabajo mantener el ritmo, en una fracción de segundo Shiryu le alcanzo a dar con el puño en la cara a DeathMask con tanta fuerza que al parecer le había logrado romper la nariz, después de eso, la rodilla del dragón había sido fuertemente impactada en el abdomen del guardián de la cuarta casa, a DeathMask le costaba mucho defenderse, una vez que se quedo sin aire Shiryu le lanzo el _Rozan Sho Ryu Ha_, y el cangrejo en ese estado no pudo evitar el ataque del dragón, el cual le da en el pecho, con lo que impacto contra una de las columnas del coliseo, las cuales ya de por si, estaban semi-destruidas.

DeathMask ya había tenido más que suficiente con que Shiryu le ganara dos veces para que ahora lo venciera por una tercera vez, estaba seguro de que si le ganaba no podría aguantar las burlas de Saga, Kanon y Milo, aunque en esos momentos no se encontraba Kanon, estaban seguros de que le dirían cuando este regresara con la bruja, en ese momento por la mente del cangrejo pasa una idea, si tenía la suficiente suerte, lograría desconcentrar al dragón como para lograr ganarle, sólo esperaba que Shion aun no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que tenía planeado, pero en ese momento el _Juez_ estaba intentando que más de uno de los espectadores, ya que estaban gritando a todo pulmón una gran sarta de improperios, al parecer en ese pequeño momento de distracción que tuvo Shion, DeathMask señala algo detrás de Shiryu, intentando el cuarto guardián poner cara de preocupación (aunque este no estuviera seguro si eso era exactamente lo que su rostro mostraba en esos momentos ¬¬).

¡LOS BURROS, LA NIÑA PAJARO Y LA LOCA DE ROZAN SE LLEVAN A GRAYSON! –Grito de repente DeathMask, a más de uno (incluida Grayson obviamente) se sacaron de onda bien feo por el extraño comentario del cangrejo, como es obvio, no tenía nada que ver en esos momentos con lo que pasaba ya que los cuatro mencionados se encontraban todavía en Cabo Sunion, pero más por instinto que por otra cosa, Shiryu se voltea al oír eso de la boca de DeathMask, por lo que el cangrejo aprovecha el momento y usa su **Seki Shi Ki Mei Kai Ha, pero por las prisas y los nervios de que Shiryu se fuera a dar cuenta de que era un engaño, no lo manda ni tantito cerca de Yomotzu, si no que lo deja con dos "X" por ojos al momento de noquearlo, ocasionando que más de uno se enojara, en especial Dohko y Grayson ocasionando que DeathMask ganara.**

**Obviamente las protestas no se hicieron esperar, por lo que paso Shion tuvo que descalificar del torneo varonil a DeathMask, pero lo dejo participar en el torneo mixto, más que por permitirle que se reivindicara, era por que sabía que Grayson se metería tanto en la rama femenil como en la mixta, y sabía que ella si lo golpearía más a gusto y no iba a parar hasta vengarse por lo que le hizo a su querido dragón, Shion sabía que el que Grayson lo golpeara sería castigo suficiente para DeathMask, estaba seguro de que después de cómo lo dejara Grayson al cangrejo ya no le quedarían ganas de hacer ese tipo de bromas.**

El siguiente combate es el de Ikki y el de Aioria, era la primera vez que estos dos se iban a enfrentar en un combate, ya que cuando peleaban en lados opuestos (cuando Aioria fue controlado por el Satán Imperial de Arles/Saga, o cuando Ikki peleaba del lado de los malos) nunca pelearon entre sí, y cuando llegaban a pelear era por que estaban del mismo lado y sólo fue durante la batalla contra Hades (y hasta ahora no he visto que peleen estos dos hombro a hombro ¬.¬u), por lo que más de uno estaba ansioso de ver la pelea, Shun claro, no era participe de estas cosas, y como se llevaba bien con los dos, opto mejor por andar por otro lado (aunque significara estar sólo) durante el rato que durasen los torneos de peleas, ya que a eso lo encontraba innecesario.

Apenas Shion había dicho que podían empezar esos dos se abalanzaron sobre su oponente, por lo que se podía apreciar, le darían al otro una verdadera batalla, y los otros estaban empezando a emocionarse de una manera muy asombrosa, el primer golpe lo tiro Aioria, era una potente patada dirigida directamente al estomago de Ikki, pero este en el último momento salto, logrando quedar así a la espalda de Aioria, pero este se volteo rápidamente, intentando darle otra patada a Ikki, el cual apenas estaba tocando suelo, con lo que logro aventarlo dos metros, pero inmediatamente el fénix se levanto y le dio tremendo golpe a Aioria en el rostro para después encajarle la rodilla en el estomago, definitivamente este parecía ser uno de los combates que se llevarían a cabo de una manera más seria, o al menos eso esperaban los espectadores, por que por lo ocurrido en los pasados realmente esperaban algo más, por que hasta ese momento el más interesante había sido el de Hyoga contra de Aioros, y eso que Hyoga no había puesto mucho de su parte.

Una vez que Aioria se recuperara del impacto ocasionado por Ikki (en cuestión de milésimas de segundo) se abalanzo a una velocidad impresionante hacía Ikki, cuando lo tuvo cerca, salto hacía su izquierda (la derecha de Ikki), para después alzar su pierna derecha para darle una gran patada en las costillas de Ikki, con lo que este salió despedido como un metro, pero rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea, después este salto y le aventó una gran patada a Aioria, la cual impacto en su rostro, el cual le dejo una marca (aunque claro, no era permanente, y ya verían después la excusa para que la bruja de Saori no notara nada raro en esta), a parte de que también lo dejo tirado en un cráter ocasionado por el impacto del golpe que le dio Ikki al caballero de Leo, pero este se levanto lo más rápido posible, una vez levantado le lanzó a Ikki su _Lighting Bolt_, Ikki para esquivar el golpe, salto hacia su derecha, pero el golpe le alcanzo a darle en su pierna izquierda, pero no tenía tiempo para quejarse por el dolor en su pierna, por lo que se puso en posición de batalla para lanzarle al león su _Hyuoko Tensho_ (alas del fénix), Aioria salto para esquivar el ataque, pero Ikki fue más rápido con su ataque, con lo que logro aventarlo varios metros, para que después, Ikki saltara y de una tremenda patada dejara sin aire a Aioria, a parte de dejarlo K.O., con lo que Ikki logro pasar a la siguiente ronda.

El siguiente combate fue entre Aldebarán de Tauro y alguien a quien que no se esperaban más de uno: Mu de Aries, a parte de que estos dos caballeros son muy buenos amigos, en ese momento se ve a Kiki en las gradas gritando y saltando echándole porras a su querido maestro, ya que este quería que él ganara el torneo, aunque claro, Mu era uno de los caballeros más pacíficos (razón por la que más de uno se saco de onda cuando lo vio en el torneo), pero pronto se dieron cuenta de quien ganaría este combate, a pesar de que parecía mas que esos dos se la pasaban jugando que otra cosa (dado que más de uno percibió a Mu más como un torero que como otra cosa xD), pero después de esquivar varias veces al _Great Horn_ de Aldebarán, y con tan solo usar su _Crystal Wall_ Mu logro ganar el combate sin ningún problema, con lo que ahora sólo quedaban 4 contrincantes: Aioros, Afrodita, Ikki y Mu.

Afrodita tenía pensado ganar de una manera tan fácil como le había ganado a su clon mal hecho… ¡digo, a Misty, pero como el _niño pez_ por andar más concentrado en su _eterna_ belleza, no vio en que momento se le lanzó Aioros, impactando su puño fuertemente en su estomago, con lo que el rostro de Afrodita se distorsionara a causa del dolor, después del puñetazo recibido en su _delicado_ estomago, Afrodita recibió otro impacto en su abdomen, solo que esta vez fue la rodilla derecha de Aioros, dejándolo ahora si sin aire y de rodillas, ya casi daba algo de lastima el pobre, pero como más de uno estaba gritando para que ya acabara el combate, Aioros alzo a Afrodita y lo aventó levemente para después darle otra patada contra el abdomen de este, provocando que saliera despedido contra uno de los muros del coliseo, incrustándose y quedando inconsciente, con lo que fue otro combate rápido, arrojando como ganador a Aioros, convirtiéndolo así en el primer finalista del pequeño torneo.

El siguiente combate fue entre Ikki y Mu, al empezar con el combate Ikki fue más cuidadoso que con Aioria, pero aun así se abalanzo sobre Mu, pero el primer puñetazo que le había lanzado Ikki fue esquivado sin ningún problema por Mu, al parecer este combate iba a ser aun algo más intenso que el que tuvo con Leo, cosa que le gustaba a Ikki, aunque claro, Mu estaba más en plan de divertirse durante el torneo y no le importaba mucho si ganaba o no, y esa era una de las mayores diferencias que había entre el carnero y el resto de los participantes del torneo, después del golpe que esquivo Mu, este se tele transporto detrás de Ikki, aunque Ikki había pensado que quizás haría esto y sin voltear le tiro una patada con una gran fuerza, la cual logro dar en el objetivo, con lo que logro que Mu retrocediera, pero no más de medio metro, pero aun así, Ikki aprovecho para lanzarle otra patada a Mu, pero antes de que le diera el carnero se tele transporto a uno de los costados de Ikki y logro darle una patada en el vientre a Ikki.

Cuando la patada tirada por Mu impacto en Ikki, este salió volando, pero en pleno aire logro controlar su caída, con lo que logro aterrizar de pie, para después impulsarse sobre Mu, intentando impactar uno de sus puños contra el rostro del carnero, aunque el carnero hizo honor a su rango cuando logro atrapar el primer puño del fénix con su mano, pero después Ikki le lanzó un segundo puñetazo, el cual también logro interceptar, pero cuando Ikki tuvo lo suficientemente cerca a Mu, le lanzo una patada lo suficientemente fuerte a la mandíbula de este, con lo que provoco que Mu lo soltara para que después Ikki le lanzara un perfecto gancho derecho al carnero y después de lanzarle otra patada al rostro de este, provocando que una de sus mejillas se volviera del color de su cabello, cuando recibió la segunda patada de Ikki, a parte de que una de sus mejillas se volvieran violetas, se cayó, se levanto con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, ya que realmente estaba (de algún modo) orgulloso de su oponente, ya que era una _forma_ en que Mu estaba probando la valía de Ikki como caballero.

Cuando Mu estuvo bien parado se lanzo sobre Ikki, el movimiento del carnero fue rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta, la rodilla de Mu se había estrellado en la nariz de Ikki, provocando que a este le saliera un chorro de sangre a parte de que se estrellara contra otro muro del coliseo, pero al fénix eso no le importo, sólo se limpio con la muñeca derecha la sangre que en esos momentos le estaba saliendo de su nariz mientras se paraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que estaba disfrutando del encuentro que tenía contra Mu, después de levantarse se abalanzo lo más rápido que pudo sobre Mu, pero antes de estamparse contra el carnero salto ágilmente para colocarse detrás de este, con lo tomo desprevenido, se puso en una posición semi-arrodillada para después de barrerle la pierna derecha y tumbar a Mu, pero este al momento de meter sus manos (antes de que su cuerpo tocara por completo el suelo) pudo desviar el peso de su cuerpo para moverse y lanzarse, ocasionando que otra vez quedara de pie, pero apenas se hubo parado cuando Ikki se lanzo sobre Mu y le encajo la rodilla en el estomago del Lemuriano y después con ambos puños juntos golpeo la nuca de Mu, aunque es obvio que eso no basto para noquear a Mu, Shion decidió que el ganador del combate era Ikki, cosa que molesto al pequeño Kiki, aunque Mu intento explicarle que no era necesario que se pusiera así, que Ikki le había ganado en buena forma.

Por lo que ahora el combate final sería entre Ikki y Aioros, después de los diez minutos que había dicho Shion que serían para que ambos contrincantes hubiesen descansado (o más bien Ikki, que era el que acababa de librar una pelea) ambos participantes se encontraban a la mitad del coliseo en posición de batalla, cuando Shion indico que podían empezar se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro de manera inmediata, al momento en que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca ambos lanzaron su puño contra el rostro de su oponente, ambos golpes impactaron con gran fuerza en el rostro del otro, con lo que se vieron obligados a retroceder varios pasos, al parecer ninguno de los dos iba a darse por vencidos, y menos cuando se encontraban en el combate final.

Después de que se desaturdieron lo suficiente del impacto Ikki le lanzo una patada a Aioros en el rostro, pero este se agacho para esquivar el impacto y logro conectarle un puñetazo a Ikki en el estomago, con lo que logro aventarlo varios metros, pero antes de caer, Ikki logro moverse para caer casi al estilo de Spider-Man después de que este hace un gran salto, Ikki se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y uso su Ken Fantasma, con lo que Aioros se quedo paralizado durante varios segundos, tan siquiera en ese momento Ikki lo único que quería era dejarlo fuera de combate, no regresarlo con Hades, pero aun así, Aioros logro recordar la noche en la cual Shura, su mejor amigo lo había asesinado por ordenes de Arles/Saga… a parte de ver en su cabeza una falsa imagen de Aioria gritándole que era un traidor, pocos segundos después Aioros cayo inconsciente, pero al parecer estaba vivo… y no muy dañado (aunque claro, nadie había visto lo que había pasado por su cabeza… y los lemurianos decidieron que no querían meterse en eso, por que no estaban muy seguros de que Aioros quisiera que eso saliera de su cabeza), una vez inconsciente Aioros, Shion declaro como ganador del torneo Varonil a Ikki del Fénix.

Después del torneo varonil de caballeros, vino lo que se podría considerar el torneo varonil en la división _infantil_, ya que en esta participaban varios de los aspirantes a armaduras, y todos los concursantes eran más o menos de la edad de Kiki, aunque en esta división hubo más combates que en el anterior torneo, el mejor de todos los participantes era Kiki de aphentix, el cual resulto ser el ganador, cuando Shion lo anuncio como el ganador tanto él como Mu no podían estar más orgullosos del futuro caballero de Aries, el pequeño no podía dejar de saltar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Shiryu se le acerco, le alboroto los cabellos rojos y le dijo que lo había hecho muy bien y que sería un gran caballero cuando hubiese crecido y ya tuviera la armadura dorada.

(1)Credos: entiéndase del estado que esta el ser humano entre Crudo (después de la borrachera) y totalmente jarras (durante la borrachera), viene siendo el estado intermedio, por verlo de algún modo si así quieren verlo.

(2)Para hacer este capitulo intente usar más o menos las reglas que he visto en los grupos de MSN en los juegos de rol para obtener alguna _armadura_, pero lo único que encontré no me ayudo mucho, pero si encontré que en la modalidad Rol estaban prohibidas las _pendejadas_ (literalmente esta así escrito xD) por lo que decidí añadirlos, los siguientes combates estarán en el siguiente capitulo.


	14. Peleas II

Aunque se que tarde algo… bueno, no fue poco tiempo, pero para que vean que no he olvidado esta historia, por fin traigo el torneo femenil, mis intenciones (como plantee en el capitulo pasado) era incluir también el torneo mixto, pero tuve problemas y se me seco el cerebro antes de poder continuar con eso –tuve que re-editar esta parte-, bueno, aparte de que andaba algo enferma el fin de semana y no podía pensar mucho a causa del dolor de cabeza que traía :p, espero que les guste, cualquier critica (siempre y cuando no sea ofensiva y este muy bien sostenida) será bien recibida, así que antes de que lleguen los del manicomio por mi por que me les escape por enésima vez, les dejo con el siguiente capitulo del fic que no tiene nada de coherente, así que veamos que se le ha ocurrido a mi mente retorcida, además, este capitulo salió más largo que el anterior.

CAPITULO 14: PELEAS II.

Oye, querido, te tengo una sorpresa preparada para después –dice guiñando el ojo Pandora y con un susurro suave a Saga, el cual creía que se trataba de una cosa que estaba esperando- pero tendrás que esperar como un caballero bueno entendido? O. 

No me puedes adelantar algo linda? –dice Saga mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Pandora y diciéndole en un susurro en el oído derecho de esta- no seas mala.

No, tendrás que esperar cariño –dice Pandora con la firme decisión de no decirle nada- no quiero arruinarte nada, estoy segura de que mi sorpresa de impactara n..

Como los combates varoniles habían acabado antes de las doce (empezaron a las 8:40 am), se decidió que los combates de las amazonas y el torneo mixto empezaran a la una en punto, Grayson estaba sentada junto a su querido dragón, esta agresiva amazona estaba echando pestes en contra del cangrejo por lo que le hizo a Shiryu (el cual traía vendada la cabeza a causa del golpe que le dio DeathMask), mientras este trataba de tranquilizarla, aunque parecía que eso iba para largo, ya que por lo visto, el trabajo de tranquilizar a Grayson era algo maratónico, casi imposible con el fuerte temperamento que la futura amazona de la cobra posee, incluso había quien dudaba que el dragón pudiera tranquilizar a la temperamental chica que tenía al lado, por lo que era seguro de que si se aseguraría de golpear bien feo al primo de Sebastián, y a pesar de que esos dos se llevaran bien por su carácter, ella no le perdonaría a si de fácil el que le hiciera eso a su amado dragón de ojos rasgados.

Cerca de donde estaba el patriarca con los invitados, estaban sentados Afrodita y DeathMask, los cuales estaban lo suficientemente cerca para oír _discretamente_ lo que Shion les decía a los Dioses presentes, en esos momentos Kiki y Mu estaban con ellos, se podía oír tanto al patriarca como al caballero de Aries comentarles a los invitados los orgullosos que se encontraban del aprendiz de Aries, ya que cuando obtuviera la armadura sería un gran caballero (recuerden lo que puse en la batalla de Mu contra Ikki, que este estaba más como _evaluando_ a Ikki…) uno de los que se oía más orgullosos de Kiki era Shion, como a DeathMask ya le estaba cayendo en la punta del hígado tanta cursilería por parte de Shion le grito desde donde estaba (que para desgracia de Shion alcanzo a oír todo el santuario… exceptuando los que están en Cabo Sunion obviamente, por que no tenían tan buen oído xD), y si se preguntan que fue lo que le grito el cangrejo a _su ilustrísima_ fue esto: _¡COMO NO VAS A ESTAR ORGULLOSO DEL ESCUINCLE _(niño)_ SI ES TU NIETO!_ (con eso de que si los maestros son la figura paterna más cercana de sus alumnos, Shion viene siendo a ser algo así como el _papá_ de Mu, y este de Kiki…), al oír eso del cangrejo, todo el santuario y demás invitados, con la excepción de Shion y Mu se rieron a grandes carcajadas, como a Shion no le gusto ese comentario mucho que digamos estuvo a punto de ponerle su _estate quieto_ al cangrejo… y lo hubiera hecho si Mu no lo agarra y le recordó que eso lo haría Grayson, cosa que logro medio calmar al patriarca, pero aun así no le quitaba la vergüenza por lo que DeathMask había dicho, ya que puesto así, se sentía viejito el antiguo caballero de Aries xD.

Debería hacer algo con el primo de Sebastián –murmuro molesto Shion, ya que al ser el patriarca del santuario, era obvio que no soportaba las burlas de estos, aunque el único que se le ponía al tu por tu era DM- ya encontrare la forma de que se aplaque, como se le ocurre andarme gritando eso.

No se preocupe maestro –dijo Mu tratando de tranquilizarlo- seguramente Grayson lo calmara… ella lo hará con su acostumbrada fuerza, ya ve como es esa chica de agresiva, ella es de las que se suele considerar _golpear primero y preguntar después_, seguramente se divertirá mucho en su pelea con DeathMask.

El primer torneo que se realizo de los que faltaban era el de mujeres, el primer combate que hubo fue el de Electra del trueno de la juventud contra Bell (1) del Ave del Paraíso (2), la chica traía puesto un leotardo totalmente plateado con calentadores y protectores de pechos blancos, Bell era de un hermoso cabello lacio que le caía hasta las caderas, el cabello de esta amazona es totalmente blanco (como el de Storm de los X-Men para que se den una idea) con algunos destellos plateados, curiosamente, el iris de esta amazona también es de un blanco, con algunos leves toques de gris platinado que la hace ver sumamente extraña, ya que de no ser justamente por ese leve resplandor plateado no podrían diferenciar el iris del resto del ojo, a más de uno le ponía los pelos de punta esos ojos, de piel perlada, mientras que Electra, del trueno de la juventud (ok, no se me ocurrió nada mejor para poner ¬.¬) era de un cabello rubio impresionante, casi dorado y ojos grises y su piel era blanca, la cual traía puesto un leotardo rojo intenso con protectores, una cinta en la cintura y calentadores de un color café oscuro, ambas chicas eran altas y esbeltas, cuando entraron en el coliseo, se dieron las manos para después alejarse un poco y ponerse en posición de batalla a espera de que Shion diera la señal de inició para que pudieran pelear.

Shion, desde donde se encontraban sus invitados, alzo la mano derecha para pedir un poco de silencio, una vez de que los congregados dejaran de hacer el clásico ruidero (tipo partido de fútbol… más especifico, en un "clásico de clásico" xD), Shion dijo que las reglas de este torneo eran las mismas que del torneo pasado y a continuación les dijo a ambas chicas que podían empezar con el combate, con lo cual cada cual se abalanzo sobre su contrincante, la ventaja que en ese momento tenían las amazonas era que si alguna acababa con alguna herida algo… _fea_ en el rostro, sus mascaras las cubrirían y así no podría alegar nada la bruja cuando esta regresara… claro esta, que si la Arisca no la dejo en un estado de zombie permanente… aunque la cara ya la tenga xD, por lo visto, ambas mujeres eran fuertes contrincantes, con lo que más de uno comprobó que las guerreras de Hebe no sólo eran una cara bonita, la que ataco primero fue Bell, la cual le tiro un fuerte puñetazo directamente al rostro de Electra, la cual, por cuestiones de milímetros, logro esquivar el fuerte impacto, y mientras esquivaba el impacto, le tiro una patada directa hacia el vientre de la chica del cabello blanco, pero Bell agarro la pierna de la chica para evitar el impacto, en eso Electra doblo un poco la rodilla sobre la que se apoyaba y, tomando impulso con la pierna libre salto y con su pierna libre golpeo fuertemente a Bell en el rostro, logrando así tirarla.

Más de uno de los santos estaban parados en sus asientos gritando entusiasmados, ya que a más de uno le agradaba ver una pelea entre mujeres, aunque hubieran preferido que hubiera lodo en esos momentos en donde se estaban enfrentando estas dos hermosas chicas… y claro, con menos ropa, ya que una buena pelea de lodo les hubiera agradado a una buena cantidad de los hombres reunidos hay, pero obviamente las chicas no le hubieran agradado esas ideas locas (adivinen a quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de la pelea en lodo ù.u… quien adivine se lo lleva con un moño en la cabeza xD, pero ojo, sólo será la primera que ponga el nombre correcto en su review), después de que Electra derribara a Bell, está última se levanto prácticamente de un salto, se limpio el leve hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, y se abalanzo sobre Electra, cuando Bell estuvo lanzó uno de sus ataques más poderosos, al tiempo que gritaba _sono nobori no tori_ (el ascenso del ave), el cual consistía en un combo muy rápido y poderoso de patadas, Electra pudo evitar algunos, pero no todas las patadas, dejándola dañada, principalmente en los brazos a consecuencia de las patadas que lanzo la amazona del Ave del Paraíso.

Aunque Electra tuviera los brazos dañados, aun tuvo la fuerza necesaria para seguir atacando a Bell, cuando la tuvo cerca, salto de improvisto por encima de ella dando una ágil pirueta ocasionando que Electra quedara atrás de la chica, y antes de que esta lograra voltear, Electra lanzo uno de sus ataques más poderoso, el: _Dansu no Ikazuchi_ (danza del trueno), por lo que todo el cuerpo de la chica del cabello blanco quedo totalmente paralizada a causa del alto voltaje producido por la guerrera de la Diosa de la Juventud, por lo que esta tuvo más oportunidad de atacarla, aunque el voltaje aun estuviera recorriendo el cuerpo de Bell, este no afectaba a Electra, por lo que la tomo de los hombros, la volteo y lanzó una potente patada alta, impactando contra el rostro de Bell, parecía que la amazona ya había perdido, pero a la mitad de la caída, Bell logro girar su cuerpo y lanzo su **_meimei haburi_ (plumaje divino… es mi imaginación o este ataque sonó como ataque de _princesa mágica_ con todo y báculo rosado n.nU… creo que son las secuelas de ver Card Captors Sakura xD) con lo que dejo aun más mal herida a la chica, pero antes de que Bell lograra aterrizar por completo, y como último intento, Electra uso su ataque más poderoso, puso sus puños, lo más apretados que pudo, formando una "x" sobre su pecho, posando la muñeca izquierda sobre el área del corazón (centro del pecho) y la muñeca derecha sobre la izquierda, juntando mucha energía estática, como si de repente se moviera en cámara lenta, sus manos se empiezan a mover en un circulo para colocar por último cada mano en un costado, ya cargadas de energía y empujar sus manos hacia delante mientras gritaba: _den'atsu harike-n_ (voltaje huracán) con lo que la chica salió despedida hacia las gradas totalmente inconsciente, otro poco más y hubiera salido a causa del ataque fuera del coliseo, Electra callo sobre sus rodillas respirando agitadamente, tanto por el esfuerzo como por el dolor que sentía, pero satisfecha por la victoria, en especial por que sabía que Bell no había sido nada fácil.**

**El siguiente combate fue entre Sigrid de Vulpux en contra de Penélope de la Fuente (je je), ambas chicas parecían decididas a obtener la victoria, sus miradas mostraban determinación, por lo que había visto en el combate de su amiga no sería fácil ganarle, sabía perfectamente bien que las amazonas del santuario no serían presa fácil, por lo que tuvo cuidado con la amazona con la que se enfrentaba, aunque era más que obvio que esta tuviera aptitudes para la comedia (en el concurso de imitación) decidió no confiarse, una decisión que no muchos suelen tener cuando se enfrentan con una mujer, ya que al considerarla _débil_ acaban llevándose su tranquiza (de trancazos para los que no me hayan entendido) de su vida por confiado y machista xD.**

En estos momentos Sigrid ya lucía su cabellera marrón muy brillante y suave (la cual obviamente no se le vio durante el concurso de imitación por la peluca mal hecha que traía puesta en esos momentos claro esta xD), a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul cielo y de piel clara, alta y esbelta, traía puesto un leotardo café claro, sus protectores eran verdes mientas que sus calentadores era de un verde botella muy intenso, Penélope era de cabello platinado, y ojos verdes aceituna muy llamativos, la piel apiñonada, y labios de un color cereza muy encantador, traía puesto un leotardo y calentadores verdes y protectores amarillos claro, sin lastimar mucho a la vista, estas dos chicas también se dieron la mano antes de ponerse en la posición de batalla a la espera de que el patriarca diera la orden de inicio a la batalla, al igual que en la batalla anterior, el patriarca (desde donde se encontraban los honorables Dioses invitados xD… estos dos si son honorables a diferencia de Saori, a poco no?) pidió silencio para indicarles ha estas dos guerreras que ya podían empezar con su combate, y que esperaba que fuera tan impresionante como el combate anterior, aunque lo más probable es que también fuera digno de recordarse para después de que todo se acabara y tuvieran que regresar a sus respectivos santuarios, aunque no creo que olviden pronto lo que ha ocurrido en este combate en menos de una semana.

Cuando recibieron la señal del patriarca de que podían iniciar su combate ambas chicas se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre su contrincante, por la expresión de fiereza en el rostro de ambas chicas, era evidente que este sería otro combate digno de recordarse, como el combate anterior, Sigrid era muy rápida con sus puños (no, no usa los meteoros ¬.¬), lo cual era un obstáculo pequeño, pero continuo para Penélope, ya que era muy rápida, por lo que le tiro una patada directamente hacía el mentón para poder quitársela de encima y así iniciar su ataque, antes de que Sigrid tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, y como se encontraba tambaleándose por la patada, Penélope se acerco lo suficiente para poder agacharse y barrerle una pierna, provocando que Sigrid se cayera, una vez en el suelo Penélope la alzo por los hombros logrando aventarla lo suficiente para que ella saltara y le propinara una fuerte patada en el estomago, pero en pleno aire Sigrid logro cambiar la dirección de su caída para no sufrir daño en esta.

Casi cuando Sigrid acabo de caer esta grito _sakebigoe no kitsune_ (grito de zorro) ocasionando que Penélope se cubriera los oídos, ya que la vibración que produjo Sigrid amenazaba con romperle los tímpanos… y a más de uno claro, pero eso le dio tiempo para que una vez que hubo tocado el suelo se abalanzo a toda velocidad hacia la guerrera de la Fuente, cuando Sigrid estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agarro con ambas manos el fino rostro de Penélope para lograr bajarlo e impactarle lo más fuerte que pudo su rodilla derecha, después agarro a Penélope de la muñeca izquierda para aventarla sobre su hombro (el de Sigrid), una vez que estaba a cierto nivel del suelo Sigrid uso su ataque más poderoso: **_kakushigoto tsume no kitsune_ (garra secreta de zorro), con lo que la pelipateada recibió mucho daño, algunos pensaron que en esta ocasión ganaría la amazona, pero Penélope no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, y de hecho le agradaba la idea de tener a una oponente tan fuerte, por lo que inmediatamente se levanto, y a pesar de las heridas, uso su ataque más poderoso…**

**Yo que usted me taparía los oídos –le susurro la Diosa Hebe a Shion con un encantador guiño, este no supo el porque le dijo eso en ese momento, pero algo le dijo que debería hacerlo, aunque nadie entendió el por que el Patriarca, Electra –toda vendada xD- Hebe y Baco se tapaban los oídos**

**_Suijou hateshiganai komoriuta _(arrullo eterno acuático) este grito se oyó antes de que un suave arrullo de agua (como si fuera producido por una hermosa y elegante fuente), poco a poco le les iba haciendo difícil mantener los ojos abiertos a los presentes, incluida Sigrid, quien oía ese suave arrullo más claramente, lo último que vio Sigrid fue a Penélope acercándose rápidamente a ella para después esta le tirara una fuerte patada en el rostro (dejándole un gran hematoma en la mejilla izquierda de la chica), como Shion había hecho caso al aviso de la Diosa de la Juventud (y con la ayuda de la cosmo energía de esta claro, no era tan fácil evitar el ataque de la chica… y claro, que con los poderes de Hebe despertaran todos), este no había caído dormido, a diferencia del resto, por lo que espero a que él resto despertara para poder anunciar que la ganadora era Penélope, Sigrid se levanto y le tendió su mano derecha, en señal de que había perdido de un modo honorable y aceptaba la derrota, no sin antes decirle que deseaba la revancha, y que la próxima vez ella ganaría.**

**El siguiente combate fue el de una amazona llamada Mariana del triangulo austral (3) (la chica pertenece a la orden de los caballeros de hielo n.nU), la cual era una de las más hermosas de la orden, su cabello bajaba muy poco de los hombros, su cabello era de un bello rubio dorado, alta y de una figura esbeltas, como todas las chicas que participaban en el torneo, sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro muy profundos, como todas, usaba un leotardo, del mismo color de sus ojos, los calentadores eran del mismo color y sus protectores eran del mismo color de su cabellera, su oponente era el más difícil de todo el torneo: Grayson de la cobra, aunque claro, esta aun era la aprendiza de Shaina, pero no por ello, era una oponente fácil, con su típica vestimenta negra, con una cinta sujetándole el cabello de color plateado, una en la cintura a forma de cinturón del mismo color y protectores abstractos del mismo color, de cabello castaño oscuro, y sin la máscara se le podían ver los ojos miel, aunque fueran de un color suave no por eso significaba que la mirada de la futura amazona plateada fuera dulce, se diría que todo lo contrario.**

**Mariana le tendió la mano a Grayson, la cual solo le rozo al momento de tirarle un manotazo, aunque solamente para apartarle la mano, ya que consideraba eso una cursilería, eso en ella era considerado _un saludo de manos_, por lo cual Mariana no se molesto con ella, cuando Shion dio la señal, empezaron a pelear, ambas chicas se golpearon en el rostro a causa de sus puños, provocando que retrocedieran aproximadamente metro y medio, al parecer ambas estaban ansiosas de la pelea, a parte de que durante las batallas anteriores ninguna tuvo participación alguna, a excepción de Marín y de Shaina, pero aun así, era este el momento de mostrar de que están hechas.**

Mariana se abalanzo sobre Grayson y le tiro una patada a la altura del estomago… hubiera sido algo efectivo si Grayson no hubiese saltado y le hubiese tirado una patada a esta a la altura del rostro logrando así tirarla, una vez que estuvo en el suelo, la levanto con su mano derecha y después de que el rostro de la chica estuvo a la altura del suyo uso su mano izquierda para golpearle la mejilla antes de soltarla para que milésimas de segundo después le impactara fuertemente en su estomago una patada con lo que la chica salió despedida unos tres metros de donde se había encontrado, se levanto, y como tenía que hacer algo, lanzo la técnica básica de todos los guerreros de hielo, por lo que grito _Diamond Dust_ (polvo de diamantes… aunque creo que este era muy fácil) apuntando hacía el suelo, provocando que este se congelara, incluyendo los pies y parte de los tobillos de Grayson.

La amazona rubia en ese momento salto y grito _handou no sono aisu _(patada de los hielos), aunque Grayson se alcanzo a mover, no pudo evitar acabar con el brazo izquierdo congelado a causa del impacto, Grayson obviamente no iba a dejar que fuera vencida así de fácil, por lo que decidió que sin importar el estado de su brazo, aun así pelearía, por lo que se abalanzo sobre ella mostrando sus "garras de cobra" de un color negro (más o menos como se le veían las uñas a Shaina durante los combates de la serie para más pronto) y atacar con estas si tregua a Mariana, aunque el ataque fuera con una sola mano, era difícil de esquivar, el espíritu combativo de la futura amazona de la cobra es realmente grande, Mariana para separarse de Grayson lanzo otro de sus ataques _nanpou kaze_ (aire austral), aunque enfrío un poco a Grayson no logro congelarla en su totalidad, por lo que obviamente no estaba fuera del combate, pero por lo menos ya se habían logrado separar, que en esos momentos era lo que quería Mariana, la cual estaba a unos dos metros para pensar cual sería su siguiente movimiento, ya que acabara hospitalizada a causa de la cobra si no reaccionaba bien en esos momentos.

Pero antes de que Mariana pudiera hacer alguna otra cosa, Grayson salta (insertar una imagen de Shaina cuando saltaba para realizar su ataque durante la serie) y grita _Thunder Claw_ (garra trueno) con lo que la rubia así tuvo que sufrió los estragos la aprendiza de la cobra, ya que a parte de lograr marcar la piel de la chica a causa de la electricidad obtuvo unos cortes en la misma muy feos, que para su suerte, después sería cubierta tanto por su ropa como por su máscara de amazona, al lograr ganar con un brazo congelado provoco que parte de la multitud ovacionara de pie a la futura amazona, ya que lograr hacer eso requiere mucho esfuerzo y merito, Ikki lo sabía especialmente, pero no dijo ni hizo nada, su carácter no era de alguien sumamente dulce, a diferencia de su hermano menor, con lo que obviamente no iría a felicitar a Grayson, después de recibir la _thunder claw_ de Grayson, Mariana no pudo levantarse, por lo que Shion declaro ganadora a Grayson, Mariana acepto su derrota ante Grayson de buena manera, ya que sabía muy bien como era la chica durante los entrenamientos que tenían en el santuario.

Bueno Saga, creo que es hora de que te de tu sorpresa –dice con una pequeña sonrisita coqueta Pandora- espero que sea de tu agrado.

¿Ya me vas a decir que tienes en mente? –pregunto lo más tranquilamente que pudo Saga, aunque en realidad estaba ansioso por saber que se traía entre manos la chica.

Si n.n… pues espero que no te molestes, pero tengo pensado participar en el siguiente combate del torneo –aunque cuando eso salió de la boca de Pandora, esta tenía una gran y tierna sonrisa, al parecer no le cayo muy en gracia al caballero dorado de géminis.

¿Como que quieres participar en el siguiente combate? –Pregunto Saga intentando no alterarse… aunque claro, se le notaba lo alterado…- a mi no me dejaste participar en el varonil por que según tu iba a quedar todo lastimado del rostro y no se que más, y ahora tu sales con esto, no señorita, tu no participas –dijo un orgulloso Saga.

¬.¬ Voy a participar te guste o no –dijo de un modo tajante la chica, ya que se le veía muy decidida.

Siguientes participantes, favor de pasar al coliseo –anuncio tranquilamente Shion, ya que no quería demorarse mucho con los combates, ya que aquella tarde todavía tenían otro concurso que realizar y no quería que se prolongara mucho todo esto.

Lo siento, me tengo que ir n.n –y una vez dicho esto, Pandora bajo hacia la mitad del coliseo, sacando de onda a más de uno… en especial por que la chica llevaba puesto uno de sus largos vestidos negros y pensaron que le iba a costar bastante lograr pelear con eso puesto, bueno, aparte de llevar una lanza parecida a la que usaba cuando estaba bajo el control de Hades (para que me entiendan un poquito más, vuélvanse a leer el capitulo 6 de este fic, gracias por su atención, es hora de seguir con esto).

Segundos después de que la pelinegra estuviera en el centro del coliseo llego June, con lo que vieron que las dos chicas que en esos momentos se enfrentarían usarían armas… aunque claro, no sabían que podía ocurrir en este combate, ambas chicas se pusieron en sus poses de batalla, cuando Shion dio la señal de que podían iniciar con la batalla June lanzo hábilmente su látigo hacia Pandora, pero esta logro saltar a tiempo antes de acabar atrapada por el látigo de la amazona, Pandora señalo a June con su lanza (que por cierto, quien sabe de donde saco la condenada), y lanzó un tipo de rayo de energía, el cual habría logrado esquivar June… si no hubiese logrado impactar en su tobillo izquierdo, haciendo que casi cayera al aterrizar del salto que hizo.

En algún lugar de las gradas, se encontraba Saga refunfuñando el que Pandora se hubiese metido al torneo femenino de peleas (y no le hiciera caso cuando le dijo que él no quería que ella pelease) y a él le insistiera tanto para que no peleara en el torneo varonil, pero el resto de los espectadores no estaban interesados en el mal humor de Saga, ya que se encontraban muy entretenidos viendo la lucha entre las chicas, las cuales por lo visto no lo hacían nada mal, June seguía usando con gran habilidad y maestría su látigo de camaleón (si alguien conoce que ataque o ataques usa June, por favor háganmelo saber para cambiar este capitulo y ponerlo-s-), mientras que Pandora no se quedaba atrás con el uso de su potente lanza, quien dejo asombrados a más de uno.

Después de un rato, quien acabo ganando este combate fue Pandora, sin muchos daños para su suerte, cuando se acerco a Saga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la victoria obtenida, el _señorito_ seguía con el berrinche por lo ocurrido en este torneo, ya que a él le hubiera gustado participar en el torneo varonil, al parecer tardaron algo de tiempo para aclarar ciertos _puntos diferentes de vista_ en esos momentos (si no quiero aburrirlos por mis malas descripciones de las peleas –ok, es la primera vez que ando describiendo las peleas- empezare a resumirlas-… ok, además de que los combates que he descrito hasta ahora ya me seco el cerebro por completo, por lo que tendré que hacerlo de este modo, espero no les moleste el cambio que estoy haciendo xP), por lo que empezó la siguiente ronda de peleas, siendo que en las semifinales pelearían las dos guerreras de Hebe entre ellas: serían Electra del rayo de la juventud en contra de Penélope de la fuente, como habían visto anteriormente, estas dos chicas si sabían pelear, y dieron un espectáculo asombroso y digno de recordar, dando como ganadora de este combate a Electra, aunque por muy poco, esas dos guerreras se conocían bastante bien, ya que solían entrenar juntas en el santuario de la juventud, aunque claro, ese santuario estaba en otro lado indeterminado, ya que por lo general solía ser un lugar muy pacifico, pero eso no significa que no hubiese razón para no tener guerreros en el lugar.

Cuando Saga reacciono de con quien se enfrentaría en esos momentos Pandora, intento que la chica desistiera de continuar, pero obviamente, no resulto nada de lo que le dijo, ya que si se fijan bien, Pandora se enfrentaría a Grayson, una de las amazonas más fuertes… si no que la amazona más fuerte y sádica del santuario, Pandora se fue hacia el coliseo bastante enojada con Saga, ya que creía que no podía ganar… pero sólo lo hacia para que Grayson no la golpeara, ya que ahora era él que ocupaba el lugar del _no pelees o vas a resultar muy dañada_, pero claro, como Pandora no tenía mucho en el santuario, por lo que no conocía a la perfección a la amazona con la que se enfrentaría… o al menos no como la conocía el resto del santuario.

Como Pandora se había confiado por la victoria de su combate anterior no pudo hacer mucho, pero por lo menos salió con la cabeza en alto después del combate (semi-rengueando a causa de los golpes, pero de pie y sin heridas graves aparentemente), aunque lo que en esos momentos le dolía era más el orgullo, ya que hubiese querido ganar el torneo para que dejaran de tomarla solo como una cara bonita, inútil la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que el siguiente combate, el cual definiría quien sería la ganadora indiscutible del torneo sería entre la guerrera de Hebe Electra y Grayson, quien representaba al santuario, por lo que más de uno estuvo pendiente de lo que estaba por ocurrir, ya que ambas chicas demostraban ser unas grandes guerreras.

Después de varios minutos (que a más de uno logro mantener al filo de su asiento) de un asombroso combate (el más asombroso del torneo) la multitud congregada en el lugar no podía encontrarse más eufórica en ese momento, ya que realmente el combate que acababan de presenciar los había entusiasmado a niveles insospechados, después del combate, quien resulto ser la ganadora de este torneo fue Grayson, Shiryu se acerco a ella y la felicito por su victoria, otro de los que se acerco a felicitar a la agresiva amazona fue el pequeño pelirrojo de Kiki, era para todos extraños verla tan amable con el pequeño, ya que siempre trataba muy bien al niño, bueno a Kiki y a Shiryu, pero preferían mejor no decirle nada que pudiera enfadarla, ya que eso lo consideraban muy peligroso y muy estúpido.

(1)Bell esta inspirada en un personaje de un juego de internet de Luchas, de hecho, el personaje es así, como describo a Bell, solo que más pequeña (de unos diez años cuando mucho)

(2)Tuve que ponerme a buscar más constelaciones para poder asignarlas, ya que como se darán cuenta, la mayoría de las peleas de este capitulo fueron OC, ya que casi no había guerreras en la serie (Serían solamente Shaina, Marín, June, Geisty y Tetis si mi memoria no me falla) no use a Marín y a Shaina por que casi siempre eran las que participaban en los combates, quería hacer algo así como "dar paso a los nuevos talentos" p.

(3)Mismo que el caso anterior, un OC total, el cual le tuve que asignar una constelación.


	15. Peleas III

Bueno, espero poder sacar algo más sustancioso con este nuevo capitulo, ahora si, con el torneo mixto –de fondo se escucha el aleluya, dado que al fin logré subir este dichoso torneo-, ya se que me he tardado con este torneo, pero es que no se me había ocurrido mucho con respecto a este capitulo, a parte de la escuela… digamos que entre que son peras o son manzanas me he tardado, así que por favor no me culpen ni me digan nada, ya lo se, por lo que ahora si les traigo este nuevo capitulo, esperando a que sea de su total agrado… y si no lo es se chingan xD… no es cierto, me dicen lo que me tenga que decir, si algo no les parece díganmelo, pero espero que sus quejas estén bien fundamentadas, por que si no están bien fundamentadas se friegan mis niños xD, creo que otra vez ando divagando, así que será mejor no divagar por lo que ahora si, a pasar al lo que en si es el capitulo del fic que los trajo hasta aquí xD, así que mejor apurémonos con esto, antes de que vengan los del manicomio con su maldito costal de papas buscándome como locos, que si no, quien sabe para cuando me les escape otra vez, así que pasemos a otras cosas más interesantes (osease el fic xD).

En eso, saliendo de quien sabe donde, sale Milo con un moño de celofán en la cabeza de un bonito y brillante color azul oscuro, se acerca a la autora y pregunta _¿con quien me voy?_.

Lo siento Milo –contesto tranquilamente- supongo que no me tomaron muy enserio cuando dije en el capitulo pasado que a quien dijera quien había sido quien había sugerido lo de las peleas en lodo durante el torneo femenino se lo iba a llevar de regalo, así que quítate el moño de la cabeza y regrésate al coliseo (si quieren saber, si lo dije en el capitulo pasado, estaba entre paréntesis).

Milo agacha la cabeza tristemente, casi casi como perrito regañado, ya que quería irse con alguna de las reviewers, y se regresa al coliseo, cuando llega, Camus le mete un puñetazo en la cabeza por haciendo quedar mal al santuario con ese tipo de exhibición tan típicas de él, y no comportarse como un caballero de la elite dorada, como debería comportarse, pero ¿aun así lo quieren no fans?.

CAPITULO 15: PELEAS III.

Varios minutos después de el torneo femenil, ya se estaba arreglando el coliseo para el torneo mixto, ya que los tres primeros torneos (incluyendo el "infantil" que no describí, esta puesto en el primer capitulo de las peleas) habían dejado algo destrozado el coliseo para el siguiente torneo, Milo, Shura y Aioros se acercaron disimuladamente hacia donde estaba sentado DeathMask con Afrodita (el cual seguía viendo de mala manera al cangrejo), estos tres se le veía en la cara que traían algo entre manos, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de los productos marinos (y no me refiero a los generales de Poseidón) estos tres empezaron se vieron entre si y empezaron a silbar la marcha fúnebre lo suficientemente alto para ser oídos por el cangrejo y el niño pez, cosa que no le cayo muy en gracia al cangrejo de la cuarta casa, pero provoco que Afrodita se empezara a reír y se le empezara a quitar lo enfuruñado, por lo que el cangrejo no sabía que era peor, pero se tuvo que aguantar, ya que dirían entre quienes sería el primer combate del torneo mixto dentro de poco.

Saga parecía que en esos momentos ya estaba en paz con Pandora, ya que los dos se estaban besando apasionadamente en espera a los anuncios de los siguientes combates en el torneo mixto, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía el más mínimo interés en participar en ellos, a parte de que no tenían ningún motivo verdadero para hacerlo, pero al parecer estaban planeando lo que harían para más en la tarde, o más bien dicho, en la noche, cuando nadie los estuviese mirando, pero en esos momentos realmente no les importaba que los estuviesen viendo los demás, ya que en esos momentos de reconciliación no pensaban en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el otro.

Mientras todos estaban interesados en el próximo combate, Hyoga estaba pensando la forma de librarse de Berenice, la cual no paraba de hablar y de decir cosas del tipo de _ojalá y después de esto podamos pasar más tiempo juntos_ o _se ve que aun no te conozco a fondo 'patito mío'_, no sabía que había hecho su maestro para librarse de semejante suplicio, ya que esa chica siempre había sido un martirio para maestro y discípulo, aunque claro, no conocía a Isaac, tenía muchas ganas de presentárselo para ver si así lo dejaba de una buena vez, ya que no sabía como quitársela de encima, ya que sólo por que habían pasado esos días juntos, muy a la de fuerzas, no significaba que se tuvieran que quedar juntos para el resto de sus vidas, en especial por la persona que por lo general iba a ver durante las noches, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que casi no iba hacia el santuario.

En el primer combate volvía a participar Bell del Ave del Paraíso, solo que esta vez iba en contra de Dio de la Mosca, a más de uno les costaba creer que dos personas tan distintas (y en más de un aspecto) fueran de la misma nacionalidad, por lo que sabían en el santuario, no eran familiares (Bell siempre agradecía eso, por que no le gustaba la idea de que compartir genes con Dio), pero aun así les era muy divertido discutir por varias cosas, incluidas las cosas intranscendentes, en especial, cosas muy típicas de México, aun no veían el momento de que Dio le ganara una sola vez en algo a Bell, cosa que siempre ponía de buen humor a la chica, aun en su peor día, aunque la razón de su pelea con su paisano fuera una soberana estupidez (a parte de que a muchos les resultaba prácticamente que chica tan… ¿extraña? –Si esa es la palabra que se usaría por su peculiar físico- fuera mexicana, ya que por lo general son morenos los del país, aunque lleguen a ver personas _güeras_).

Bueno muñeca –le dice Dio después de recibir la señal de inicio del Patriarca- es hora de que por fin pierdas contra el Gran Dio de la Mosca, si gano, tendrás que salir conmigo esta noche a una cena romántica –le dice mientras le guiña un ojo a la chica, de una manera que el cree que es muy coqueta.

Solo dices eso para aparentar Dio –dice con su tono de voz bajo y frío (al estilo de Rei Ayanami de Evagelion)- pero la verdad es que tu nunca te cansas de perder conmigo –en este momento tuerce su delicada boca en una mueca de marcado desdén-, todos saben que eres uno de los caballeros de plata más débiles, no se por que no te hemos echado de la elite plateada (es una amazona de plata al igual que Shaina y Marín), a parte, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no saldría contigo ni aunque fueras el último ser viviente sobre la tierra?.

En ese momento se lanza el uno contra el otro, Bell salta sobre _la mosca_ con una agilidad increíble, una vez detrás de él y mientras iba cayendo, le pega con su rodilla izquierda en la base de la nuca, comprobando así, que realmente no esta entre los más fuertes entre los caballeros de plata, por lo menos y gracias a ella, México no había quedado tan mal parado, mientras la amazona se retiraba (ya que la pelea había sido muy fácil para ella), Sirius se llevaba en calidad de costal de papas al inconsciente de Dio, el cual tenía unos ojos en espiral, mientras decía con una voz medio traqueteada _pero mamá, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela_, varios se habían soltado a reírse de Dio por ello.

El siguiente combate era el de DeathMask con Grayson, más de uno suponían que esos dos iban a pelear en la final, razón por la que se sacaron de onda por ver el combate antes de lo planeado, pero al parecer, al Patriarca se le ocurrió que sería bueno no darle a DM la oportunidad de hacer más trampas a otros combatientes que si merecieran su oportunidad de lucha, la cara de la chica realmente demostraba una gran determinación, cosa que no era buena, ya que mientras más concentración mostrara, más difícil de vencer sería.

¿No me digas que te enojaste conmigo por lo que paso con tu querida lagartija, mi querida niña cobra? –le pregunto con un tono de leve burla segundos antes de que el Patriarca diera por comenzada la pelea, al parecer DeathMask no le hacía mucho caso aun cuando este le estuviera diciendo que no quería más trampas por su parte- ya debería haber ganado, al fin y al cabo, es un simple caballerito de bronce, cuando obtengas tu armadura tal vez entiendas un poco mejor de lo que estoy hablando, acerca de esto de los niveles.

Muy gracioso cangrejo –le dijo con una voz que denotaba que la futura amazona de la cobra esta sumamente enojada, a parte de que la mirada se le estaba tornando roja, aunque no llegaba a estar gritando- pero vas a acabar hecho ceviche para cuando acabe contigo después de esta pelea _querido_.

Lógicamente el que DeathMask le dijera _mi querida niña_ a Grayson no le agrado mucho a Afrodita, pero si quería que al primo de Sebastián se le pusiera un _estate quieto_ bien acomodado, no tenía que decirle nada a la chica, en especial por su temperamento tan fuerte, además de que cuando ella le dijo _querido_ a DeathMask se le oía sumamente irritable, por lo que no se lo tomo tan personal, una vez que Shion dijo que ya podrían empezar, los dos se abalanzaron sobre el otro, DeathMask estaba seguro de que ganaría, aunque este sabía muy bien que tan fuerte es Grayson, pensó que si le había ganado a Shiryu le podía ganar a ella, aunque claro, solamente le logro ganar al dragón por que hizo trampa, aunque ella es un caso distinto.

DeathMask intento pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz a Grayson, pero esta había saltado para colocarse detrás de él, por lo que DeathMask se giro sobre sus talones, pero aun cuando no había acabado de girarse por completo, Grayson se había agachado para barrerle una de sus piernas, con lo que trastabillo y se impacto fuertemente en el suelo, una vez que DM quedo tendido en el suelo, Grayson se le echo encima, intentando golpearlo con toda su fuerza, usando uno de sus brazos, DM logro quitarse de encima a Grayson, después se levanto, y se abalanzo sobre la chica, logrando darle de lleno en el estomago, sacándole gran cantidad de aire, la agarro por el cuello levantándola (más o menos como lo que ocurrió con Shiryu en la batalla de las doce casas, poco antes de que el cangrejo aventara a distancia a Shunrey al fondo de la cascada de Rozan), pero antes de que la chica intentara quemarle la mano a él, la aventó en contra de uno de los pilares que aun se mantenían en pie en el coliseo, la chica alcanzo a desviar la dirección de su caída, provocando que lograra impulsarse del pilar y regresarle el ataque, el cual impacto fuertemente en la nariz del caballero sacándole una gran cantidad de sangre de esta, a Grayson no le importaba en esos momentos que la bruja se fuera a enojar después con él (para ella era mejor), en esos momentos lo único que ella quería era que le pagara con sangre lo que le había hecho al dragón.

DeathMask se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, ya que después del impacto logro caer, se limpio la sangre que salía de su nariz con el dorso de su muñeca derecha, sonrió levemente, y se lanzó al ataque, logrando darle un certero golpe con su rodilla izquierda en el abdomen de esta, con lo que Grayson salió despedida varios metros hacia atrás, pero era evidente que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por DeathMask, y sin importar que tantas cosas tuvieran en común, para ella en esos momentos era más importante vengarse por lo ocurrido durante el torneo varonil, Grayson salta con las intenciones de caer lo más cerca posible de DeathMask (y de ser posible, sobre los hombros del cuarto guardián), pero este se movió antes de que ella llegara a estar lo suficiente cerca para poder hacerle algo, aunque era muy evidente el resplandor rojo que en esos momentos tenía la chica en sus ojos, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno… al menos para el cangrejo.

DeathMask se sentía algo confiado con esta amazona, por que la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para que, según él, ganará _con una mano en la cintura_, básicamente era lo mismo que con respecto a la pelea que sostuvo con Shiryu, pero de igual manera, el exceso de confianza demostraría ser la peor consejera para un caballero, en especial si se trata de un caballero dorado, como en el caso del cangrejo, Grayson salto mientras gritaba _Thunder Claw_, DeathMask salto y cayo de pie a un metro y medio de donde estaba Grayson aproximadamente, por unas milésimas de segundo, pensó que había esquivado el ataque de Grayson sin ninguna clase de dificultad, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía rasgada no solo su playera a la altura del pecho, si no que también estaba sangrando, aunque las heridas no eran muy profundas, a parte de que tenían algo de mal aspecto a causa de la electricidad, Shaina que veía la pelea desde las gradas se podría decir que se más orgullosa de su alumna que de su alumno (Casio), ya que por lo visto, al menos uno si le había salido bien de los entrenamientos.

Grayson se acerco lo suficiente a DeathMask, el cual no se movió de donde estaba parado, por un momento no sabía con que idea saldría la chica, cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca se le ocurre gritarle para que volteara, ya que en esos momentos le estaba dando la espalda a Shiryu, lo más fuerte que pudo, DM le grito: _¡SHIRYU ESTA COQUETEANDO DESCARADAMENTE CON LAS GUERRERAS DE HEBE!_, refiriéndose a ambas chicas, las cuales, no estaban ni siquiera cerca del dragón, pero como Grayson confiaba mucho en el dragón, y ya había visto ese táctica por parte del cangrejo en el torneo varonil, no le hizo caso (a parte de que en realidad Shiryu no estaba haciendo nada malo), por lo que una vez que Grayson estuvo parada prácticamente enfrente a DeathMask, mueve lentamente su mano derecha y _le agarra el asunto_ a DeathMask (si, me refiero a ese lugar que tienen los hombres entre las piernas), y una vez con la mano firmemente agarrada a ese lugar, se propone la chica a _hacer machaca con huevo_ xD, ya que cierra muuuy fuerte su mano en dicho lugar, provocando que DM se doble del dolor, ya que es mucha fuerza para esa zona tan delicada de un hombre (bueno, esto técnicamente no es un golpe bajo… no creo que un apretón por más fuerte que sea este catalogado como un golpe bajo), una vez que estuvo en el suelo, le alza el rostro el cual esta inundado en lagrimitas, y lo golpea fuertemente en este, después, lo agarro por el cuello y lo aventó, después ella salto y volvió a gritar _Thunder Claw_, esta vez, dándole de lleno al abdomen del santo de cáncer, provocándole aun más daño del que ya tenía, después de esto, Shion declaro a Grayson como la ganadora, al parecer que a nadie le importo el _técnicamente no-foul_ de Grayson hacía DeathMask, es más, pensaban que era lo justo.

DeathMask regreso rengueando a donde había estado sentado minutos antes con Afrodita, el cual parecía estar muy satisfecho de que la _amiguita_ del primo de Sebastián lo hubiera golpeado, DeathMask ya no soportaba la actitud de Afrodita, a parte de decir que definitivamente lo que es el doceavo guardián y las mujeres están en la lista del caballero de lo que no entiende, y tal vez, nunca llegaría a entender, y las cosas que están en su lista, por mencionar algunas claro, están las telenovelas (¿alguien a parte mío se a fijado que básicamente son las misma trama, según yo, si has visto una, ya has visto las has todas, aunque haya una que otra "innovadora", la gran mayoría –un 99.9 aproximadamente- son lo mismo), el por que le interesa a Masami Kurumada no matar a Seiya y cambiar de protagonista la serie (o al menos, hacer que no se vea tan tonto sin hacer quedar mal a los demás y de una manera creíble a los fans), y principalmente ( y desde mi muy personal punto de vista) el por que rayos sigue vivo Barney, cuando más de uno lo ha querido matar personalmente (si fuera por mi, lo quemaría vivo, y sellaba lo que quedara del hijo gay de Godzilla en una vasija para ya no tener que oír su odiosa canción).

El siguiente combate fue entre Hyoga y Berenice, esto saco de onda a más de uno, por que pensaban que la amazona no iba a aceptar ningún combate en contra de Hyoga, dado que prefiere tenerlo _atosigado_, dado que era más divertido para ella, por cierto, ella solo se pone en un plan sumamente pesado cuando se trata de estar en un plan "romántico" desde su torcido punto de vista con Hyoga/Camus, pero entre los espectadores que se encontraban cerca de donde estos dos estaban minutos antes sentados, se decían que habían hecho una apuesta, la cual era que si Berenice ganaba, Hyoga iba a tener que estar con él aun después de terminada la semana, pero discernían en la cantidad de tiempo que estos dos iban a estar juntos, pero si Hyoga ganaba, el podría estar otra vez libre de ella, aunque también mostraban diferencias con respecto a cuanto tiempo pasaría sin su molesta presencia, de hecho, ni siquiera se imaginaban como le había hecho para que Berenice aceptara esa apuesta, por que se imaginaban que a la sola mención de dejarla sola el resto de la semana, aunque fuera poco más de 24 horas para acabar estos festejos, lo iba a golpear antes de que continuara hablando.

Hyoga y Berenice se pusieron a la mitad del coliseo y adoptaron posición de batalla, Berenice, al igual que Hyoga, Camus y Mariana (del capitulo anterior), es una amazona perteneciente a los caballeros de Hielo, Berenice de la Aurora Austral (1), como ambos combatientes dominaban el mismo elemento, uno de los más interesados fue lógicamente Camus, ya que sería interesante ver a dos de sus alumnos (ya se que solamente entreno a Isaac y a Hyoga en el manga, pero es mi fic) pelear, de hecho, los que mostraban más interés eran los caballeros y amazonas de Hielo, como básicamente entre Camus, Hyoga y Mariana ya nos han expuesto anteriormente las técnicas de los caballeros de hielo, nos saltaremos este combate, que resulto ser ganado por el hombre pato, lo cual le alegro verdaderamente el día a él y sulfuro en grandes proporciones a Berenice, ya que la chica no quería dejarlo ir y se tuvo que aguantar el coraje, ya que una apuesta es una apuesta.

El cuarto combate fue entre Dante de Cerbero (uno de los caballeros de plata más creídos de toda la elite plateada, aunque claro, después de Misty y no en sus… _delicadas_ proporciones) y una de las amazonas, quien no había peleado en el torneo pasado, ya que alguna de las locas de las amazonas se le habían echado encima para que no peleara, pero una vez sin ellas, le fue más fácil lograr entrar en dicho torneo para así lograr medir fuerzas con los presentes, de cabello corto negro, ojos azules claros, casi como los de un vampiro, facciones delicadas y suaves, una voz tenue y decidida, su leotardo y sus calentadores eran negros, al igual que sus zapatos, tenía una cinta de un curioso rojo sangre en la cintura, a forma de cinturón, una de las mejores amigas de Bell y Grayson: Carmesí (a esas tres les decían el trío sanguinario por su forma de ser, aunque nadie se metía con ellas por su forma de ser), nadie entendía por que esas tres soportaban a tanto a Gloria… dado que en contraposición, la alumna de Marín no podía resultar más diferente a esas tres chicas, pero aun así, si no fuera por esas tres chicas, Marín se hubiera quedado sin alumna hace tiempo… y obviamente, no a causa de ellas.

Igual que en el _combate_ que sostuvo Dio con Bell, por decirlo de algún modo, Dante estaba seguro de su victoria sobre la chica, aunque claro, después de la batalla de las doce casas, ya nadie les tenía la misma estima de antes, Carmesí es la amazona del Sargazo (2), mientras esperaban a que Shion diera la señal para que estos dos empezaran con la batalla, Dante le tendió la mano a Carmesí, después de estrechar sus manos, se pusieron en posición de batalla mientras se oía de fondo como la gran mayoría del coliseo apoyaba a la amazona, solamente los amigos de Dante estaban detrás de él apoyándolo, para que segundos después de la señal pudieran empezar con el combate, cuando dio comienzo el combate, Carmesí no se movió, y espero a que Dante se le acercara lo necesariamente suficiente, una vez que lo tuvo muy cerca, se agacho, logrando así esquivar el puño del caballero, de repente ella se alzo al tiempo que gritaba **_kakushigoto_****_hidai_ (marejada oculta), con lo cual logro aventar sin ninguna dificultad al caballero de plata, dejándolo fuera de combate en muy poco tiempo, con lo que garantizaba el pase a la siguiente ronda sin siquiera haber logrado sudar o despeinarse, después de eso, Sirius entro en el coliseo para llevarse a Dante en calidad de costal de papas como lo había hecho con Dio, mientras Sirius movía la cabeza en forma negativa, mientras Dante decía cosas sin el menor sentido y con los ojos aun en espiral, provocando que hasta el momento pasara un solo hombre, lo cual hacia sentir algo incomodo a la mayoría de los hombres presentes.**

**El siguiente combate fue entre Bell y Grayson, ambas chicas habían entrenado el suficiente tiempo juntas para conocer lo suficientemente bien las técnicas de la otra, por lo que este combate parecería algo interesante, como ambas chicas no eran del tipo de personas que se daban _las manos_ antes del combate por pensar que era algo sumamente tedioso, inmediatamente se pusieron a la mitad del coliseo en pose de batalla, ya que querían empezar con la pelea cuanto antes, sus espíritus eran de los que realmente disfrutaban la batalla, y no les importaba lo que pensaran los demás de ellas (por que realmente no les interesaba oír comentarios del tipo de que deberían de comportarse como _las señoritas que supuestamente eran_, lógicamente a quien les decía eso acababa hospitalizado por las heridas recibidas por los diversos ataques hechos sobre su persona), así que esperaron unos segundos a que Shion diera la señal de inicio antes de atacar a la otra chica con su clásica fiereza.**

Bell le tiro un puñetazo fuerte a Grayson, el cual Grayson logro esquivar sin dificultad al agacharse, pero Bell demostró su velocidad al agacharse también y barrerle una de sus piernas a la otra chica con la que peleaba, provocando que ha esto, Grayson saltara hacia atrás, tomara impulso de una de las columnas que aun se mantenían en pie en el coliseo y al momento en que Bell se enderezo le tirara una patada voladora muy potente, provocando que la peliblanca saliera despedida unos tres metros de donde había estado, inmediatamente Bell pone las palmas de sus manos en el suelo a la altura de su cabeza y junto a esta, alzando sus codos y lleva sus piernas sobre de ella, logrando así, impulsarse para lograr levantarse rápidamente y saltar mientras le tira una patada a Grayson, que impacta en la mejilla derecha de ella, Grayson cae sobre el mismo lugar donde había estado parada, solo voltea la mirada hacia Bell, y definitivamente no le había hecho ninguna gracia que su amiga le provocara el hematoma en el rostro a causa de su patada, pero se levanto rápidamente para pegarle un gancho en la boca del estomago, cuando Bell se doblo un poco a causa del impacto provocado por la aprendiza de Shaina, y que esta, estaba parada, le pego con su puño derecho en el rostro, logrando que la peliblanca se tambaleara, la chica salto al tiempo que gritaba _Meimei haburi_ (plumaje divino).

Varias de las plumas se incrustaron en las piernas y los brazos de Grayson (los cuales uso para protegerse parte Dorso y el rostro, aunque salto, si le alcanzo a dar, y las plumas le estaban restando algo de movilidad, pero aun así logro saltar y gritar _Thunder Claw_, aunque Bell salto, también recibió la técnica de la futura cobra, aunque esta vez si fue de lleno, después de recibir la descarga, intento mantenerse de pie, ambas chicas parecía que se estaban quedando sin movilidad, pero aun así, no se dejarían ganar, se abalanzaron sobre la otra con sus cosmoenergías a todo lo que daban en el momento, chocando así sus puños, provocando un gran destello de luz entre plateada con unos curiosos y extraños destellos negros producto de la cosmoenergía negra de Grayson, cuando los espectadores lograron ver, vieron a Grayson jadeando de rodillas, y cerca de donde ella estaba, a Bell tirada en el suelo, al parecer totalmente inconsciente, cuando los espectadores se fijaron en esto se pusieron eufóricos, Shiryu ayudo a Grayson a salir del coliseo, mientras Marín se despegaba unos minutos de Aioria (a quien casi no dejaba sólo), para ir a ayudar a Bell, y entre ella y Shaina la lograron hacer reaccionar (a parte de que Marín tuvo que persuadir a Shaina de no hacerla reaccionar a golpes como tenía pensado hacerlo, le dijo que si lo hacía la pobre chica iba a acabar con el mismo IQ que Seiya, con lo que se aplaco), obviamente Grayson se encontraba en la final.

En el siguiente combate se enfrentaron Hyoga y Carmesí, Hyoga no sabía que esperar de la chica, entre los que estaban entre las gradas, se veía a Mariana intentando controlar el carácter de Berenice, el cual no era muy agradable en esos momentos por haber perdido al pato en conserva, pero al parecer después de que se le bajara el enojo necesitaría una buena copa de vino, para intentar que se le quitara el estado de semi-depresión en el que suele caer cuando Camus y/o Hyoga no le hacen caso, aunque no llega a durar así mas de tres horas, digamos que siempre que se enoja por que alguno de los dos mencionados le hace caso, se enoja un rato (mientras insulta al susodicho) y después cae en un estado de semi-depresión por tres horas, mientras se consuela con un poco de vino (o cualquier bebida alcohólica).

Ambos combatientes se ponen en posición de batalla en espera a que el patriarca de la señal de que pueden iniciar la pelea, en esos segundos de espera, Hyoga percibe una leve mueca en los labios de Carmesí, y eso le aterra de algún modo, aunque no sabe el por que, pero presiente que pronto lo sabrá… y definitivamente no le gustara el por que de esa mueca, una milésima de segundo después de que el patriarca da la señal de que pueden empezar con la pelea, se abalanzan sobre su oponente, Hyoga consigue ponerse detrás de la chica y logra apresarla desde atrás, pero para lastima del patito siberiano, y como este tenía las piernas levemente separadas, Carmesí alza lo suficiente su pierna izquierda hacía atrás, consiguiendo darle en una _zona muy sensible_, provocando que este la soltara, después ella gira sobre sus talones y consigue agarrar por el cuello a Hyoga, pone el rostro del rubio a la altura de su rostro, nadie notó que la amazona le alcanzo a susurrar algo al chico.

¿Qué pasa Hyoga? –le dice en un suave y apenas audible susurro- ¿piensas que si _machaco_ un poco tu _fabriquita_ la chica con la que te has estado viendo a escondidas de tu maestro y de Berenice ya no te va a querer? –dijo con cierta sorna la chica, cosa que Hyoga le noto tanto en el tono de la voz como en su mirada.

Al oír eso, Hyoga se quedo helado (válgame la ironía), ya que al parecer, y a pesar de todo el secretismo que él había manejado en él asunto, ella lo sabía, bueno, ni había manejado tanto secreto, ya que al fin y al cabo, se habían estado _metiendo mano_ en alguna de las viviendas de los aspirantes durante las noches y cada vez que Berenice se distraía (ya que al fin y al cabo, eso no le interesaba mucho a Camus en realidad) (3), por un momento pensó que quien le había dicho a la chica sobre el asunto era uno de los aprendices, y donde se enterara quien había sido, realmente se las tendría que pagar.

Hyoga se logro zafar del agarre de la chica empezando a bajar la temperatura a tal grado, que Carmesí tuvo que soltarlo a riesgo de quedarse sin mano, la chica se alejo como medio metro de donde estaba Hyoga, poso sus ojos en los de él, sabía que había acertado con lo que le acababa de decir, lo sabía por la expresión de leve terror que tenía en sus ojos, aunque es más obvio que no había ocultado muy bien la situación, cosa que supo sacar provecho, ya que quería medir fuerzas en el combate final contra Grayson, pero claro, con la inteligencia de ella, es muy fácil decir que sacaría más provecho que una pelea que fácilmente podría arreglar después de los torneos con la aprendiza de Shaina, en especial por el carácter de esta.

Hyoga uso sobre la chica su _diamond dust_ (polvo de diamantes), pero como esa técnica era la más conocida (a causa de que es la técnica básica) de la orden de los hielos, a Carmesí le fue muy fácil esquivarla saltando a su derecha, después de esquivarla, uso su _kakushigoto hidai_ (marejada oculta), sobre el pato a la siberiana, digo, Hyoga, el cual por tener más concentración en esos momentos para lo que le había dicho la chica que para la pelea apenas y si logro moverse, aunque el ataque si lo alcanzo a dañar en la pierna izquierda, lo que lo hizo volver a la batalla de una manera algo abrupta, lo que provoco que el chico se abalanzara sobre Carmesí.

¿Qué es lo que sabes y desde cuando? –le pregunto cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca y en voz baja- ¿Quién te lo dijo Carmesí?

Oye, ¿eres un miembro de la elite de bronce o un miembro del FBI? –le espeto la amazona- por que esto ya parece interrogatorio _hombre-pato_.

Al momento de oír eso, recordó que cuando Camus fue con Berenice a la zona de los aspirantes, uno de ellos le había dicho así (3), por lo que todavía se quedo más sacado de onda, la chica le dijo que si no oponía resistencia y la dejaba ganar, nada de eso se tendría que saber, a parte de que después del torne terminarían de arreglar el asunto, le dijo que ese aspirante era un viejo amigo suyo al cual había logrado convencer de que lo mantuviera bien vigilado, a parte, de que ella había logrado verlo con esa otra chica, la cual era muy bonita, a pesar de haberla visto de lejos y en la oscuridad de la noche, muy conveniente para Hyoga, ya que si no eran muy observadores, no podían adivinar con quien estaba en esos momentos, obviamente si luego no quería problemas (a parte de lo que probablemente Berenice le quisiera hacer), tuvo que acceder a las peticiones de la amazona, y después de unos minutos de andar fingiendo, Carmesí gano, a parte de que SI noqueo a Hyoga, dejándolo con los clásicos ojos en espiral.

Por lo que la ronda final fue entre Grayson y Carmesí, como se me esta empezando a secar el cerebro, resumiré lo que a continuación paso (a parte de que todavía voy a poner otro poco más, de lo que querían decir Hyoga y Carmesí en su encuentro), y después de una asombrosa exhibición, en este combate entre dos mujeres de un alto nivel de pelea, quien resulto ganadora fue Grayson, después de que el patriarca felicitara a la chica de nueva cuenta, y claro, otra vez recibir los elogios de Shiryu y Kiki, Grayson se quedo hablando unos minutos hablando con Carmesí petición de la chica, a lo cual (y después de tanta insistencia) no pudo negarse, de hecho Carmesí, también le había hablado a Bell, al parecer las estaba poniendo al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo con lo de Hyoga y su _noviecita secreta_, al parecer, pensaba compartir lo que se pudiera con sus dos amigas.

Después (y sin que nadie lo notara), Carmesí, Grayson y Bell, le dijeron a Hyoga que fuera con ellas a donde nadie las pudiera oír, y cuando los cuatro se aseguraron de que nadie los podía oír, empezaron las tres chicas a hacerles preguntas sobre la misteriosa chica, más que por chismorreo, Carmesí sabía que no era una chica común, ya que había sentido de esa chica un cosmo muy peculiar y extraño, por lo que su curiosidad se vio afectada, algo muy extraño en ella, pero si tenía un cosmo que ella no conocía tenía que saber de quien se trataba, y al verse tan presionado Hyoga tuvo que confesar, aunque él no quisiera, por lo que después de unos segundos apareció la chica en cuestión.

Bueno chicas –empezó a decir el pato, ya que al fin y al cabo, ya lo había descubierto, así que pensó que ya no había posibilidad de salirse de esa sin hablar con la verdad- ella se llama Vid –dijo señalando a la chica, esta se le acerco y le susurro algo a Hyoga, para después tomar la palabra.

Como acaba de decir Hyoga, mi nombre es Vid –dijo la chica, tenía el cabello castaño, pero de un claro que casi parecía ser una tonalidad de dorado, y ojos de un color vino intenso, tez clara, y voz suave- se supone que el que yo este aquí es un secreto, ya que soy parte de los guerreros de Baco –dijo con una leve sonrisa y un pequeño rubor- pero si él se entera que estoy aquí, y como me tiene mucha confianza por que soy su mejor guerrera, no dejaría que me separara de él, y me estaría presumiendo con su patriarca, tan siquiera se a entretenido mucho con el Patriarca y con la Señorita Hebe y con el vino para darse cuenta de mi presencia, si no, no se cuando quitármelo para estar con este galán +dice mientras se agarraba del brazo de Hyoga.

Después de varios minutos de estar hablando, vieron que el que la chica estuviera con ellos podría ser beneficioso, ya bien, la chica no podía convertir el agua en vino, si podía convertir el jugo de uva en vino o en champaña (ya que son el producto de la fermentación de la uva), por lo que si le daban a la chica jugo de uva para que lo convirtiera en vino y champaña y el producto resultante, se lo daban a Hyoga para que lo enfriarse, podrían tener una buena reserva de vino, especialmente Grayson, que pensaba usarla esa noche con su muy amado Shiryu, por lo que les dijeron a que hora querían dichas bebidas, para así pasar la noche celebrando, a parte de que en esos momentos se llevaron una botella (que de quien sabe donde saco Carmesí llena con jugo de uva) a parte de que se la lograron llevar fría, ahora con esas tres más tranquilas (y que gracias a los Dioses fueran las tres definitivamente no-chismosas del santuario entero y que la tonta de Gloria estuviera en Cabo Sunion, por lo que a ella no se le iba a salir por accidente en frente a quien no lo tuviera que decir, como sería Berenice o su maestro Camus) no corrían ningún riesgo de que se supiera de la presencia de Vid, lo cual tenía feliz a la pareja.

(1)En este caso, no busque ninguna constelación, esta si me la invente, supongo que no hay problemas, por que creo que eso llego a ser en algún momento TOEI Animation, para algunos personajes del Santuario Ateniense durante la serie animada de Saint Seiya.

(2)Mismo caso que el anterior

(3)Si se dan cuenta, puse dos veces el número tres, no, no fue ningún error, lo que se supone que ambos puntos están conectados con el capitulo ocho, están por la parte final de dicho capitulo.


	16. En una mañana

Bueno, primera vez que pongo tres capítulos seguidos con las loqueras que están sucediendo en el santuario y no pongo que nuevas desgracias le están pasando a la loca de la bruja de Saori (o al menos la primera vez en un largo rato, como sea xD), así que salgámonos unos minutos del santuario y veamos como están pasando la mañana en la esplendida Mansión Solo, y veamos que le ocurre a Saori, lo que les aseguro, no es nada bueno, también pondré una teoría mía (que empecé a desarrollar mientras escribía este capitulo) del por que Julián Solo se quiere casar con Saori, espero les guste, me tarde algo de tiempo en pensar en como poner esto.

Solo una cosa antes de empezar con él capitulo, les recuerdo las nominaciones (capitulo 2), pocos son los que han votado, los que lo hayan hecho vía MSN, favor de hacerlo ahora vía review, ya que el anterior archivo (donde ya había contabilizado sus votos) se vio dañado y se borraron esos resultados y tengo pocos de los que me lo han dejado en el MSN, a parte de que quisiera saber que candidatos quisieran que ganaran, y quedaran como el rey y la reina de los festejos (y no importa si son o no pareja oficial, por lo general en las fiestas de la semana del estudiante no lo son), la lista de nominaciones, al igual que candidatos esta lo volveré a publicar en este capitulo para que no se tengan que andar regresando, digan que soy buena con ustedes, pero será al final de este capitulo, para no entretenerlos con lo que suceda en la mansión Solo, para que así no anden buscando los datos que les estoy diciendo, gracias por su atención, ahora si, al fic antes de que lleguen los hombres del costal por mi y me regresen al manicomio del que me salí xD… aunque no dudo que dentro de poco me manden al de Arkaham por el peligro que represento, y no solo el peligro para la bruja de Saori (no, no me refiero al autor-a- de por aquí, quien tiene el mismo nombre, si no a donde acaban los enemigos de Batman).

**Capitulo 16: En una mañana…**

En la mañana de ese jueves, en la mansión de Julián Solo, el Dios del mar se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en la gran mesa de su comedor, en la cabecera de la misma, como corresponde al señor del lugar, en la silla de la derecha de Julián se encontraba sentado el general marino Sorrento de Saren, y a su izquierda se encontraba sentado Kanon… ¿de Dragón de mar o de Géminis?... como sea, pero desde que Kanon había ido a la mansión, era la primera vez que esos tres comían juntos, ya que gracias a la bruja de Saori no habían tenido la oportunidad… o al menos hasta que la indómita Arisca les hiciera el favor de enfermarla, al parecer la bruja en esos momentos no tenía ningún tipo de reacción cerebral (en el sentido de que no puede articular palabra, o moverse, ya que de pensar es definitivo que no lo ha conseguido anteriormente), por lo visto esos tres estaban sumamente tranquilos, a pesar de que quisieran que la bruja se quedara enamorada de Julián Solo, por el momento querían descansar de ese plan, por lo menos, el desayuno era muy bueno y abundante, ya que andar corriendo detrás de Saori para evitar que se matara antes de tiempo y andarse riendo sin que su diminuto cerebro lo procesara había provocado que ese día amanecieran con mucha hambre.

Bueno, ahora que la señorita "como-soy-tan-hermosa-todo-lo-puedo-y-merezco" esta en un estado de fuera de servicio aparentemente peor del que se encontraba antes gracias a Arisca, al parecer por fin vamos a tener un poco de paz en el desayuno –dijo tranquilamente Julián con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, después se llevo una de sus manos al mentón para adoptar una expresión de estar pensando algo muy bien- tal vez sería conveniente que después de que me casara con ella hacer que la Arisca la deje en un estado vegetal, así podría ser declarada "incapacitada" para manejar su herencia y pase oficialmente a manejarla yo, después de que de una manera más "oficial" pasara a ser yo él único dueño –después dijo con una pequeña sonrisa saliendo de su boca- creo ser capaz de darle un mejor uso a ese dinero que ella, en especial con lo que estoy pensando hacer.

Obviamente esta última cosa no la entendió bien Kanon, ya que no sabía que estaba pensando, aunque por la cara que puso Sorrento, era obvio que a él ya se lo había comentado en algún momento anterior a ese, y que ya se estaba cansando de oírlo, pero Kanon no creía conveniente preguntarle eso a Julián en esos momentos, por lo que se decidió a preguntárselo después a Sorrento con más calma, y cuando el aplacar el hambre que sentía en esos momentos fuera tan indispensable para él, ya que realmente tenía mucha hambre en esos momentos, pero no estaba dispuesto a decir que tenía tanta como para comerse a un caballo, no quería que Arisca se enojara con él por ese comentario, por lo que intento mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible.

Bueno, primero tendríamos que esperar que la Arisca no la haya dejado tan maltratada como para que no se pueda casar con usted ¿no cree señor Julián? –Pregunto Sorrento- según recuerdo, usted no quería que acabara en ningún psiquiátrico la bruja antes de su matrimonio, al igual que en un hospital según creo yo.

Tienes toda la razón mi estimado Sorrento –le dijo tranquilamente- creo que por eso te has llegado a convertir en mi mano derecha, realmente tienes mucho sentido común, o al menos que la mayoría de los miembros del santuario marino, aunque no quiero que esto se repita, si los otros me oyen no creo que acaben muy contentos, son muy sentidos con respecto a eso.

No se preocupe señor Julián, que no somos de los que andaremos repitiendo esto después, aunque me siento algo ofendido por el comentario, ya que recuerden que antes estaba entre sus filas señor Solo, aunque fue bueno que acabáramos sin rencores de ningún tipo –le dijo con una gran sonrisa Kanon- aunque si creen que en el santuario marino no tienen mucho sentido común es por que no han tenido que vivir con los del santuario de la bruja, crean me, no se como los he soportado tanto tiempo, en especial al loco bipolar de mi hermano.

Lo que yo no creo, es que los del santuario te soporten a ti y a tu hermano ¬¬ –le dijo Sorrento- digo, quejándose a cada rato el uno del otro, todo el tiempo, como si fueran niños chiquitos, no creo que el pequeño de Andrómeda (según recuerdo es un chico muy tierno) o el delicado de Afrodita lleguen a ser tan quejosos…

¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESOS DOS! –Salto de repente el ex-general marino- ¡Y MUCHO MENOS CON LA FLORECITA DEL LOCO DE AFRODITA!

Ya cálmate o te van a salir canas del coraje, no lo solo decía en ese sentido, lo dije por si tu hermano esta tan traumado como tu, es lo más lógico se estén peleando a cada rato –se apresuro a añadir Sorrento antes de que a Kanon se le perdieran las últimas tuercas que tenía- mejor cambiemos de tema antes de que nos estés amargando el día entero.

Lógicamente a Kanon no le cayó muy en gracia el comentario de Sorrento, pero en esos momentos no estaba del suficiente buen humor como para ponerse alegarle algo al hermano de la sirenita, pero durante el resto del desayuno no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, después de acabado el desayuno se levanto y se fue a cepillar los dientes, minutos después se levantaron los otros dos chicos de la mesa e hicieron lo mismo, ya después de que se le hubo bajado el berrinche a Kanon, los tres se fueron a asomar a la habitación de Saori para revisar si no se había caído de la cama… por enésima vez, ya que durante la noche se movía tanto que era inevitable que no se cayera, ya que no había nada que le hiciera barrera o alguien que la estuviera cuidando a conciencia.

Les sorprendió el que aun no se hubiese caído, parecía dormir placidamente, pensaban que al fin se había calmado, por lo que no tendrían que estar pegados a su cama, intentando que parecía que les importaba mucho lo que en esos momentos le ocurriese a la chica, por lo que estaban dispuestos a salir de la habitación y no volver hasta después de un buen rato para asegurarse de que aun seguía viva, y si las cosas seguían así, tal vez sus planes para mantener aplacada a Saori servirían después de todo, y saldrían la perfección, por lo que decidieron no preocuparse más, al menos por el momento, así que en esos momentos decidieron salir de la habitación de Saori, ya que no creían que fuese necesario el permanecer en la habitación.

¡EL PONY DE MENTA ROJA SABE A CHOLATE GRIS Y EL UNICORNIO AZUL SE VE A ANIS Y TIENE UN OLOR A NADA Y SABOR A TOSTADA DE DURAZNO Y GRILLO NEGRO! –grito de repente Saori mientras alzaba tanto los brazos como con las piernas, alzando a su ves las cobijas que la cubrían, haciendo aspavientos con sus extremidades y sacando de onda a los tres chicos por que no se esperaban que de repente gritara y mucho menos eso, cuando se dieron la vuelta para verla, esta seguía igual de los brazos y las piernas para que dos milésimas de segundo después esta gritara otra incongruencia- ¡EL MAGO SE COMPRO UN MONOCICLO Y SE LO COMIO Y LE SUPO A HONGOS FRITOS DE ALCACHOFA Y LA BRUJA SE COMIO SUS ZAPATILLAS DE ZAFIRO CON UN POCO DE SAL DE CARACOL Y ESTAS LE SUPIERON AMARILLAS!.

Después de eso, la bruja se volvió a quedar profundamente dormida bajando los brazos y las piernas, como si aquello no hubiese ocurrido nunca, realmente eso era la cosa más bizarra que los presentes se pudieran imaginar, sabían que estaba algo loca, pero eso era demasiado, definitivamente no creían que por más anormal, caprichosa, extraña o loca que fuera una persona, ni en su mas grande trastorno o sumamente drogada pudiera ponerse así, hasta se asustaron, y mucho, aunque después no pudieran definir en concreto con palabras lo que habían sentido a ver aquello, por lo que salieron corriendo de la habitación de la chica, no sabían si tenían que hablarle al doctor o al loquero en esos momentos, pero definitivamente ya estabamente oficial fuera de si, el doctor se apresuro a llegar, al momento de entrar parecía estar tranquila y no veía el problema… hasta unos segundos después de entrar…

¡EL HELICOPTERO LE DIJO A LA LIBELULA QUE LA NUBE AMARILLA SE IBA A CASAR CON LA ROCA DEL PEÑASCO AZUL PARA ASÍ PODER TENER GRANDES GUSANOS GRISES Y FELICES! –grito mientras volvía a alzar los brazos y las piernas como lo había dicho un rato antes, como si se trataran de extraños aspavientos, y sus ojos totalmente abiertos y vidriosos a causa de su (realmente) extraño comportamiento- ¡ARRE ARRE CUERNO DE VIENTO QUE TE ALCANZARA EL HIPOTAMO MORADO Y EL ELFANTE DE MARFIL NEGRO Y TE COMERAN CON UN POPOTE DE CRISTAL QUE SABE A PETROLEO BLANCO Y NARANJA!.

Y después de gritar eso se quedo otra vez dormida, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada raro, ahora entendía muy bien el doctor a que se referían los otros tres con que se comportaba sumamente raro (y considerando que era de Saori de quien hablaban la palabra RARO ya es un asunto totalmente urgente), y entendió también por que no lo supieron explicar en su momento por el teléfono, al parecer tendría que hacerle unos estudios del cerebro para ver si estaba dañado, y si era así, que tan dañado estaba, por lo que se la llevaban al hospital en una ambulancia, el doctor les dijo que era mejor que esperaran en la mansión y si ocurría algo más, él se pondría en contacto con ellos cuando sucediera, al igual que cuando acabaran los estudios para avisarles de los resultados de estos, también les dijo que hasta ese momento no había visto cosa semejante, por lo que tendría que buscar entre sus colegas quien le podría ayudar con el caso de Saori.

La bruja realmente ahora si se encontraba rara… sumamente rara, ya había dejado al lado lo que era normal en ella (si es que tiene algo normal claro), pero se tendrían que concentrar en esos momentos en alguna otra cosa, ya les había dicho el doctor que si algo pasaba se comunicaría con ellos del hospital, pero la distracción no tardo mucho en llegar, ya que después de varios minutos llego una de las señoras de más importantes de la ciudad, una señora que resulto ser la presidenta de una empresa internacional extremadamente importante, iba hablar en esos momentos con el joven Solo de negocios obviamente, la mujer era realmente acaudalada, aun más que la familia de Julián por lo que no podía aceptar a cualquier hombre para que pretendiese a su hija, aunque fue acompañada de su joven y hermosa hija en esos momentos, la chica se llama Emma, realmente la chica no podía resultar más distinta a Saori, por donde se la viera, era realmente distinta, el cabello era de un castaño chocolate claro, el cual traía sujeto por una hermosa trenza, ojos de un delicado color caoba, los cuales se encontraban detrás de unos pequeños y sutiles lentes, unos dos o tres centímetros más alta que Saori, de piel clara y tersa, se podría decir que de una piel perfecta, vestía un hermoso vestido en un elegante tono carmín, de cuello alto, en ambos lados del cuello era blanco con dos líneas algo gruesas negras que bajaban un poco hasta unos centímetros debajo de los hombros sin llegar a estos y se separan casi a la altura de la traquea y entre estas líneas hay un hermoso color rosa claro, las mangas son tres cuartos y la falda del vestido a unos tres centímetros de la rodilla, Kanon no tardo en darse cuenta de que la chica es de una gran gentileza, su voz es de una melodía suave y a pesar de su condición de heredera de una gran fortuna (al ser hija única) demuestra una gran sencillez, tiene un aire tranquilo y reposado, la chica es fina, elegante, culta, alegre, delicada y simpática y realmente de un carácter bondadoso, realmente diferente a Saori Kido, le resulto aun más increíble que también tenía trece años (como la bruja), pero ella es del 1 de octubre, un mes menor.

Julián le pidió a Sorrento y a Kanon que los dejaran solos para hablar de negocios, como la señora insistía que su hija tendría que aprender todo lo relacionado a la empresa familiar, se tuvo que quedar con su madre y Julián, por lo que ambos chicos tuvieron que aceptar el salir del despacho del joven Dios del Mar (condición que no sabían ambas mujeres por obvias razones), Sorrento se dedico a darle una explicación sobre quien es la chica y la señora a Kanon, el cual obviamente no las conocía, por lo que lógicamente sentía curiosidad hacia ellas, en especial, con la hija, ya que si la comparaba con Saori (y obviamente siendo la chica de origen griego) se preguntaba por que ella no pudo ser la reencarnación de Atena, ya que es obvio que esta mejor cualificada para serlo que quien es, cosa que noto Sorrento, ya que al parecer él también es de esa misma opinión.

La señorita Emma es muy bonita y agradable ¿No lo crees así mi estimado dragón del mar? –le pregunto Sorrento unos segundos después de haber salido del despacho de Julián- la he visto unas pocas veces antes de hoy, y créeme, lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de inteligente, creo que notaste el abismo que separa a la señorita Emma de la señorita Kido.

Sí, si las comparamos no entiendo por que Julián no preferiría casarse con ella que con Saori –dijo Kanon, dándole la razón a su amigo, por que encontraba raro ese asunto, estaba sumamente confundido por ese hecho en realidad- realmente, si yo pudiera escoger entre las dos la escogería a ella.

De hecho es por ella que Julián se quiere casar con Saori –le aclaro Sorrento, pero obviamente ese comentario en vez de aclararle todo nada más lo desconcertó más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que le explico la razón de lo que había dicho en esos momentos- lo que pasa es que la madre de ella no le permite tener algún pretendiente que para ella no de el ancho, como su familia es aun más acaudalada que la familia Solo, a parte de tener familiares entre la realeza, es obvio que no acepte tan fácil al señor Julián, claro que tampoco sabe que él es la reencarnación de Poseidón, por eso si logra casarse con Saori como tiene planeado para luego deshacerse de ella de un modo sutil para no traerle mala fama y no lo vinculen con eso, podría obtener la fortuna Kido, con lo que es seguro que después de la desafortunada situación de Saori, le permita casarse con Emma (y obviamente, no le costaría trabajo mandarla con su hermano Hades a la loca después de algún tiempo de casados), por lo que su suegrita no pondría ninguna objeción.

Vaya, es por eso que Julián se quiere casar con ella, sabía que la veía nada más como una inversión, pero no como una dote de matrimonio –dijo totalmente sorprendido Kanon- creo que ahora si le salió a flote el lado oscuro a Julián, y lo mejor es que de eso no me pueden culpar a mi, yo de hecho no conocía a la señorita Emma… por cierto, ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de la futura dueña del santuario Marino, Sorrento?.

Su nombre completo es Emma Nitchos –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa Sorrento- definitivamente creo que a mas de uno en el santuario marino le encantaría tenerla como su Diosa, realmente es muy amable, creo que a más de uno le convendría por que luego el señor Julián amanece de muy mal humor, y creemos que ella tal vez se lo controle de una mejor manera que nosotros.

Supongo que a te refieres cuando nos teníamos que resguardar detrás de una de las mesas de madera para que no nos golpeara ¿no? –Pregunto Kanon, entre divertido y preocupado- aun recuerdo muy bien eso… rayos, y luego me decían que no sufríamos nada con Julián.

Ja ja ja, la mayoría de las veces eran por tus ocurrencias Kanon, si es que no me falla la memoria –le dijo Sorrento con una cara muy burlona- de plano, no se de donde sacaste ese carácter, no creo que tus padres fueran así.

¿Mi culpa dices? ¬.¬... como si ustedes no hubieran nada –le dijo Kanon algo molesto- tal vez a mi se me hubiesen ocurrido algunas cosas para que Poseidón se pusiera así, pero lo que a ustedes se le ocurrían resultaban acabar peor que las mías y Julián se molestaba más con ustedes que conmigo en esos momentos.

Pero todavía me acuerdo de lo que nos dijiste una vez anterior de lo que le ocurrió a Saori la otra vez en su Santuario –dijo burlonamente Sorrento- ¿estás seguro que tu no tuviste nada que ver en ese asunto, conociéndote, diría que tuviste mucho que ver.

Cuantas veces, pedazo de buitre afeminado, tengo que decirte que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, creo que el crédito se lo tendrías que dar a los demás dorados –le dijo Kanon medio harto de que Sorrento siempre lo culpe de ese asuntillo, aunque realmente el recordarlo siempre lo hacía reír- aunque realmente las consecuencias de lo que hicieron fue una semana muriéndonos de risa.

Aunque si Saori se hubiese dado cuenta de que le arreglaron la tubería de su baño para que esta al jalarle en vez de que sacara todo –dijo mientras no desaparecía la mueca burlona de su rostro- mientras ella estaba sentada en el inodoro de su baño sacara todo, _premio incluido_.

Ambos chicos estuvieron largo rato arreglando sobre de quien era la culpa de quien era la mayoría de las veces era los corajes que tenía Poseidón, aunque pasaron un rato agradable recordando todas las cosas que habían vivido tiempo atrás, aunque hubieran pasado cosas malas, por decirlo de algún modo, pero también habían pasado cosas buenas, durante un buen rato estuvieron así, y no notaron el momento en que las negociaciones entre la señora Kora Nitchos y su hija con Julián Solo, por lo que tuvieron que regresar momentáneamente en la realidad y despedirse de ambas mujeres, realmente Kanon estuvo muy interesado en la joven.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en el hospital más prestigioso de la ciudad de Santorini, en la habitación número 14 estaba recostada en la cama una jovencita de cabellos violáceos se encontraba totalmente sedada, a parte de tener suero y un varios aparatos para mantener vigilados sus signos vitales, pero había momentos en que el sedante parecía no hacer ningún tipo de efecto sobre la chica, ya que esta despertaba por momentos y decía una sarta de idioteces al tiempo en que manoteaba y se quitaba todo lo que tuviera conectado, y cuando llegaba a quitarse el tubo del suero se dejaba un gran moretón y le salía un chorrito de sangre, en esos momentos sus signos vitales se trastornaban, pero cuando volvía a caer bajo los efectos del sedante parecía casi como si ella estuviera en coma, a parte de que sus signos vitales regresaban a un rango normal, pero si se pudiera ver el interior de su mente parecería una de esas imágenes totalmente psicodélicas de los años 60's.

Como tuvieron gran parte de la tarde libre de Saori en la mansión Solo, los chicos decidieron ir a la playa, ya que más que interesarse en meterse al mar o broncearse era algo que podría considerarse típico en los hombres: ver la cantidad de chicas que hay en la playa en bikini, por lo que pasaron una tarde relajados desde que estaba Saori con ellos, que para los tres tenerla que soportar prácticamente las 24 horas ellos tres durante casi cuatro días había sido algo excesivo, por lo que realmente no sabían que hacer tranquilizarse, al menos hasta ese momento, por lo que al verse libres de la chica pudieron estar muy tranquilos y felices, en especial por las chicas en bikini que había en el lugar que habían elegido para olvidarse de todo durante el resto de ese día, ya que Saori pasaba a ser responsabilidad de los doctores y las enfermeras que trabajan en el hospital.

Ahora si, la lista de candidatos y candidatas:

Candidatos:

Shiryu del Dragón, por los caballeros de Bronce.

Argol de Perseo, por los caballeros de Plata.

Camus de Acuario, por los de oro (se les agradece a Milo de Escorpión, Shura de Capricornio, Aioria de Leo y a Aioros de Sagitario por está nominación).

Junet del Camaleón por las amazonas de bronce.

Shaina y Marín por las amazonas de plata.

A los lectores se les recuerda que hay dos amazonas de plata por la carencia de amazonas doradas en la serie (y en el manga), decían quien quiera de estas dos amazona quiera que utilice el estandarte de Oro.

Las lista de nominaciones. (Si ya votaron vía review no es necesario que otra vez voten).

Jollete: la más presumida.

Encantador: el más presumido.

Tito Sánchez: El más naco.

Yolanda: La más naca.

Tom Cruise: el Mejor vestido.

Ingrid Coronado: la mejor vestida.

La bella y la bestia: la pareja dispareja.

Clark Kent y Lois Lane: La pareja ideal.

Uña y mugre: los mejores amigos (tanto ellos como ellas).

La foto: el que siempre viste igual.

El ogro: el más gruñón.

La bruja: La más gruñona.

El gato con botas: el más tierno.

El burro: el más tonto.

Pepe el toro: el más sufrido.

La chorreada: La más sufrida.

Thalía: La más bonita.

Orlando Bloom: El más guapo.

Mister garambullo: el más borracho.

Miss Garambullo: la más borracha.

Por su atención _Domo Arigato_.


	17. Los preparativos para el concurso

Bueno, gracias por tenerme paciencia, les recuerdo la votación tanto de los candidatos y quienes quieren ustedes que ocupen los títulos que puse en las nominaciones, por si no recuerdan quienes son los candidatos ni las nominaciones para nominar a sus personajes favoritos, ambas listas fueron publicadas por segunda vez el capitulo pasado, así no tendrán que regresar hasta el capitulo dos de este fic para volver a leerlos (y encontrarlos, por que no están al final del capitulo), espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado con lo sucedido en la mansión de Poseidón, y si no les gusto el capitulo pasado o este, se valen los jitomatazos, pero por favor ¡nada de virus, y si sienten que este capitulo salió corto, por favor, disculpen, pero si no, luego me estarán gritando ¡no más bailes! xD (ya me lanzaron el grito de ¡no más peleas! xD).

Por cierto, los bailes de este concurso ya aparecerán en forma en el siguiente capitulo, espero puedan entender, mientras termino de arreglar el orden de los que van a pasar a bailar y se me ocurre bien lo que va a pasar durante estos, digamos que _ultimar detalles_, por su atención _Domo Arigato Goimazu_.

**Capitulo 17: Los preparativos para el concurso de baile.**

Era ya de tarde en el santuario de Atena, varios de los aspirantes (asesorados o mandados por Ichi de la Hydra y Geki del leoncillo, como gusten), estaban poniendo un entarimado de tamaño medio en el centro del coliseo lo más parejo posible para evitar que quienes lo vayan a usar se caigan a mitad de sus coreografías a consecuencia de las irregularidades del terreno, mientras otros aspirantes, comandados por Nachi del lobo y Ban del oso (los cinco de bronce que nada más servían para estatua de jardín xD… bueno, cinco con el burro del cuerno, pero en estos momentos esta en Cabo Sunion) para quitar los escombros de los torneos de peleas que hacía poco acababan de terminar, varios de los aspirantes de la edad de Kiki, con todo y pequeño lemuriano incluido estaba en esos momentos corriendo por todo el coliseo fastidiando a los que estaban convirtiendo el coliseo en una pista de baile, los caballeros de bronce que en esos momentos estaban ahí les empezaron a gritar que si no se comportaban y dejaban de fastidiar tendrían que hablar con sus maestros para que los regañen.

¡SI NO SE COMPORTAN AHORA MISMO ME VOY A ASEGURAR DE QUE SUS MAESTROS LOS PONGAN EN CABO SUNION CON SEIYA Y LOS DEMÁS CHAMACOS DEL DEMONIO! –acabo por gritarles Nachi, ya totalmente desesperado por las travesuras de los niños, ya que habían ocasionado que todos los escombros invadieran casi la mitad del coliseo, con una parte del entarimado incluido.

¡NO ME IMPORTA! –le dijo Kiki en un tono burlón, mientras estaba encaramado en un pequeño pilar… bueno, lo que queda de un pilar- ¡ME PODRÉ SALIR CON LA TELETRASPORTACIÓN Y SACAR A TODOS LOS ASPIRANTES! (cuando dijo esto Kiki, los demás mini-aspirantes empezaron a ovacionarlo y de quien sabe donde sacaron pancartas enormes que decían "Kiki para presidente" xD).

¡VERÁS AHORA MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! –dijo un totalmente exasperado Nachi, intentando atrapar a todos los niños, pero definitivamente Kiki no le era de mucha ayuda al caballero de bronce- ¡DEJA DE AVENTARME DE PIEDRAS MUGRE ENANO O TE IRA PEOR PARA CUANDO TE ATRAPE!.

Los demás nada más los veían con una gota de sudor muy tipo anime, antes de negar con la cabeza y ponerse a terminar lo que tenían que hacer por órdenes del Patriarca, por lo menos si Nachi se ponía a corretear a los niños para llevárselos con sus respectivos maestros para que recibieran los niños su castigo, estos ya no los molestaban a ellos y los dejaban trabajar a gusto, y por azares del destino, como era uno de los encargados principales de las actividades de esa semana durante la _ausencia imprevista_ de Saori, Mu fue a ver como iban los preparativos para el torneo de baile, cuando se dio cuenta del problema que en esos tenían los caballeros de bronce y los aspirantes "mayores" con los aspirantes "chicos", incluido su propio discípulo, y que la fuente de los problemas eran los pequeños, y antes de que los niños pudieran seguir jugando a _hacerle la tarde imposible a los grandes_, lo los levanto con su telequinesis, sacando de onda a más de uno.

Que bu-bueno que llega se-señor Mu –dijo entrecortadamente el lobo a causa del esfuerzo que había conllevado el andar tratando matar a los niños (a parte del susto que le metió accidentalmente Mu cuando los niños empezaban a flotar como si la gravedad no los afectara)- no nos han dejado trabajar tranquilos, tenía las intenciones de que cuando los atrapara los llevaría con usted y con el resto de sus maestros.

¡Maestro Mu! –dijo Kiki con su carita de mini-borreguito a medio morir- nos dijo que nos iba a encerrar en Cabo Sunion con Seiya y los demás.

Les dije que eso iba a ocurrir si no se comportaban y después de hablar con sus maestros –les corrigió Nachi- además, según recuerdo, tu dijiste que te ibas a salir con los demás aprendices con tu "tele-transportación", le pido perdón por el retraso, pero iríamos más avanzados si los niños no hubieran querido "ayudarnos".

Pensé que todos ustedes estarían ya en el pueblo buscando la música que les habían encargado los que bailaran esta tarde niños –le dijo Mu en tono serio, aunque no se le notaba enojado (creo que es difícil imaginarse a Mu enojado).

Pensé que ya teníamos la música –comento Ichi, mientras se acercaba a Mu y al resto.

Tenemos mucha música, pero algunos escogieron unas canciones que no tenemos, y como los niños querían ir al pueblo pensamos que no sería mucho problema que fueran –dijo tranquilamente el carnero- pero al parecer no están muy interesados en ir al pueblo tendremos que enviar a otras personas, creo que en estos momentos varias de las amazonas no tienen mucho que hacer, y si no aceptan, siempre podremos encontrar quien vaya.

¡PERO MAESTRO, NOSOTROS IBAMOS A IR! –dijo de repente totalmente sorprendido Kiki- ¡NO SEA MALO! DEJENOS IR POR FAVOR.

¿Iban, lastima, les iba a decir que si encontraban las canciones a temprano se compraran unos helados, pero como no iban a ir… - al parecer Mu consiguió lo que quería, ya que en esos momentos Kiki se tele transporto con todos los demás niños y aparecieron en un callejón vacio en un punto indeterminado en el pueblo, para no llamar la atención- bueno, ahora que los niños ya se fueron, creo que ustedes podrán terminar con todo para la hora del concurso de baile ¿no es así chicos?

¡Sí! –contestaron los demás y se pusieron a terminar lo que tenían que hacer, incluido el reparar el desastre hecho por los niños momentos antes.

Un cuarto de hora después, los niños ya habían regresado con varios discos y con toda la cara llena de helado de diferentes colores, el cual seguían comiendo con un gran gusto, ya que no todos los días podían comer helado, mientras que el coliseo ya había sido acabado, y ya era una pista de baile, tal vez no una de las mejores del mundo, pero si era realmente buena, en especial contando con la intervención de los pequeños traviesos, pero el patriarca estaba satisfecho de que todo hubiera acabado a tiempo para el concurso de baile, ya que no quería quedar mal ante Hebe ni ante Baco, con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que es evidente que no son ni la mitad de molestos que Saori, inclusive considerando que son dos Dioses.

Poco a poco, los participantes y los espectadores se empezaban a reunir en el coliseo, del lado derecho del palco principal, estaban los guerreros de Baco, y del lado derecho, las dos guerreras que habían acompañado a Hebe hasta ese momento, y por lo que había dicho la Diosa, ese día llegaban otras tres, detrás del palco estaban sentado los caballeros dorados, y el resto del coliseo estaba ocupado por los santos y amazonas atenienses, los cuales, en su mayoría, estaban vestidos con sus ropas de entrenamiento, más de uno se había preguntado como había logrado Shun para que su hermano se quedara a ver el concurso de baile, aunque curiosamente el menor de los hermanos llevaba puesta una gorra, en la cual había metido todo su cabello para que no se le viera, aunque sobresalían unos pequeños mechones verdes, señal de que Afrodita había logrado que Shun volviera a tener el mismo color de siempre, este aun no se sentía muy seguro a consecuencia de lo que habían hecho el par de burros por el _mugroso concurso de gays_, como decía Ikki, aun molesto por eso.

Bueno, es hora de comenzar con el concurso de Baile –les dijo Shion a Hebe y a Baco, en ese momento se paro y hablo ante todos los que estaban reunidos en esos momentos en el coliseo- gracias por presentarse en estos momentos aquí, es hora de que empiece el segundo torneo de este día, parejas, grupos, por favor, reúnanse en la explanada del coliseo y esperen a que Mu los llame, de acuerdo, estoy seguro que el espectáculo que veremos ahora será tan interesante ("o al menos eso espero" –pensó Shion) como los torneos de peleas que tuvimos esta mañana, y realmente los encargados de arreglar el coliseo después de los torneos de peleas se merecen una felicitación –dijo volviéndose hacia los chicos, para después dirigirse hacia el centro del coliseo, donde apareció Mu por tele transportación y le pregunto- ¿ya pueden empezar a pasar nuestros concursantes Mu?.

Si maestro –le confirmo el guardián de la primera casa- por favor, amazonas, caballeros, invitados que se han inscrito a este concurso, empiecen a llegar de forma ordenada a la explanada del coliseo, y por favor esperen mientras los nombro y digo que canción van a bailar, así mismo, espero que haya un buen comportamiento, tanto de los concursantes como de los espectadores, si los concursantes hacen algo indebido, serán descalificados inmediatamente del concurso, al final de este concurso se les otorgara un pequeño reconocimiento, el cual será otorgado por el Patriarca de este santuario, y los dos Dioses invitados.

Una vez que Mu hubo dicho estas palabras, todos los concursantes se fueron acercando como lo había pedido el carnero dorado, varios de los que se mantenían en sus respectivos lugares se sorprendían de ver a algunos que participarían, ya que pensaban que no lo harían, o que no le gustaban ese tipo de eventos, inclusive se habían arreglado de un modo muy específico para el concurso (varios murmuraban que de los que se iban a presentar en el concurso, francamente pensaban que no sabían arreglarse, tal vez por que siempre los habían visto con su traje de entrenamiento), pero aun así estaban esperando a que Mu los hiciera pasar al campo de batalla… ¡digo, a la pista de baile xD, mientras tanto, varios se preguntaban que es lo que los concursantes iban a bailar, unos hasta esperaban que se tropezaran y se fueran de bruces, y si eran de las chicas que usaban minifalda, que se les viera todo, pero lo decían en murmullos, no quería que alguno de los caballeros dorados se enojaran con ellos.


	18. La primera Ronda de Baile

Bueno, al fin los bailes, aquí se verán parejas o equipos que aparecerán en la pista de baile, ocasionando diferentes reacciones entre los presentes, así que saquen sus cámaras tanto fotográficas como de video para que todos puedan recordar los bailes… o al menos, espero que se acuerden del link de la página para que sepan que ha ocurrido con todo esto xD, espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado, en especial por que no me considerado una coreógrafa, ustedes consideraran como lo hago xP (aunque yo sigo creyendo que si me dedico a esto de montar coreografías me muero de hambre ¬.¬).

Por cierto, las rondas de bailes (para que las parejas y los equipos tengan más "tiempo" en la pista) también estará dividido en tres tandas, así que en estos momentos les traigo una propuesta a las chicas que leen este fic, sin importar si son reviews con "log in" o anónimas, para la tercera tanda de bailes voy a necesitar a varias chicas para que le hagan fuerte a uno de los equipos, solo necesito saber quien se apunta, quien se apunte necesito que me diga que traerá puesto para la coreografía y unos patines, por cierto, los patines tienen que ser de los que tienen dos rueditas adelante y dos atrás (de los que se ven en las películas de los años 50 "made in U.S.A"), y no, no me refiero a los patines de línea, aclaro para quien me salga con esos, yo ya sabré que hacer, pongo este aviso para no usar a las amazonas que ya tienen sus respectivos bailables (las que ya he puesto en algún capitulo anterior y no tienen baile, es muy probable que salgan, pero aun así necesitare a más chicas) aunque hay posibilidades de que también salgan en la última coreografía, dependiendo de que la situación lo amerite o no, a parte de que a si lo pidan, pero necesitare a varias chicas. Por su compresión, gracias.

CAPITULO 18: PRIMERA RONDA DE BAILES.

Varios de los presentes estaban ansiosos de ver a las chicas bailar, bueno, obviamente las chicas que no iban a bailar estaban más interesadas en los chicos que en las chicas, al parecer la primera pareja que entraría a bailar era la de Pandora y Saga, Pandora llevaba un vestido color vino, de tirantes y un coqueto escote, la falda del vestido le llegaba como a unos seis centímetros de las rodillas con unas bonitas zapatillas que hacían juego, mientras que Saga se había puesto una camisa de seda (o al menos de eso parecía la tela) color negra, con los primeros botones desabrochados (los que están próximos al cuello), sin corbata, los pantalones y los zapatos también negros, se veía bien, por lo que Mu, después de presentarlos "formalmente", empezó a sonar la canción de Táctics (el primer "ending" de la serie de Rurouni Kenshin), para que ambos participantes empezaran a bailar, las primeras notas de la canción empezaron a sonar, en esos momentos Saga y Pandora estaban de pie en la mitad del entarimado, espalda a espalda.

KIRAttoshita kimi no me ni  
DOKIttoshita hiru sagari  
SHAKIttoshita ore no karada  
Marude tamesareteru you ni  
TSUNtoshita kimi to kuuki ni  
ZOKUttoshita koi kokoro wa  
ZARAttoshita suna wo kami

Saga y Pandora dieron tres pasos antes de voltear para quedar frente a frente, Pandora estiro su mano derecha en dirección a Saga, quien se la tomo y jaló hacia él a la chica, para que quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia, en ese momento Pandora se volteo dandole la espalda a Saga, al compás de la música, la chica se vuelve un poco hacía la izquierda, y Saga un poco a la derecha, después el movimiento se invierte para que sea Pandora la que esta a la derecha y Saga a la izquierda, era como si los dos quisieran coquetear con el otro durante el baile, ya que aparte, la chica sabía como moverse de una forma muy "sexy" sin parecer taibolera barata.

Sareru ga mama yoru ni naru  
Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de  
WAIN o noma setekure naika  
Mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta  
Otoko to onna wa eien sa  
Hageshiku Lady Ah gimme your love!  
Hageshiku Lady I need your love!

Para este momento los dos ya estaban otra vez frente a frente, Pandora iba retrocediendo lenta y seductoramente mientras que Saga iba avanzando hacia ella de una forma algo provocativa con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, de repente Pandora empieza a rodear al caballero de la tercera casa, mientras lo rodea no deja de bailar, realmente nadie se había imaginado que la hermana de Hades supiera bailar tan bien, cuando Pandora estuvo colocada en dirección de la espalda de Saga, este volteo y tomo de la cintura a la chica para acercarla a él, como si quisiera besarla, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Saga le tomo la mano a la chica para seguir con el baile.

Tamani miseru sabishige na me ga  
Uso ka hontou kawa kara nai  
Sunao ni Lady Ah gimme your love!  
Kanjite mite Lady I need your love!   
Kimi no shigusa ni burikai sarete  
Muchuu no ai wa ore no naka de odoru  
SARAttoshita kami o toki  
TSUYAttoshita hada o yose

Realmente este par estaba dejando sorprendido a más de uno, Pandora y Saga estaban frente a frente, la chica en esos momentos tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Saga, y este, tenía sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica, el movimiento de sus cuerpos parecían estar ligados al ritmo de la música, la cual definitivamente era movida, sin caer en las exageraciones, por lo que su baile lucía muy bien.

Kotoba asobi o suru you ni  
Kimi wa ore o mote asobu  
Kakehiki wa tsuyoi kimi no naka  
Ayamachi wa yowai ore nonaka  
Suki na dake tanoshimeba ii sa  
Otoko to onna wa eien sa

Pandora estiro una de sus manos en dirección a Saga, con lo cual el geminiano la acerco mientras la hacia girar, y cuando al fin estuvieron cerca el uno del otro, se tomaron ambas manos, primero cada uno se fue para su derecha (la izquierda del otro), y después se fueron hacia su izquierda (la derecha del otro, o al menos sus rostros, como si tuvieran tanto la vez la intención de besarle la mejilla al otro como de alejarse, para después, Pandora con su brazo derecho extendido, aun sosteniendo la mano izquierda de Saga, dieran una vuelta sobre donde estaban.

Hageshiku Lady Ah gimme your love!  
Hageshiku Lady I need your love!  
Tamani miseru yasashii egao ga  
Uso ka hontou kawa kara nai  
Sunao ni Lady Ah gimme your love!  
Kanjite mite Lady I need your love

Pandora en ese momento estaba sosteniendo con su mano izquierda, la mano derecha de Saga, en ese momento gira y suavemente empieza a girar alrededor de Saga, con un movimiento de caderas que inclusive la misma Shakira envidiaría, ya que también demostraba así su dominio sobre el escenario, aunque por su forma de bailar, Saga tampoco se quedaba atrás, de hecho, nadie sabía que bailara tan bien.

Kimi no shigusade ore wa koroshite  
Sono isshun ga nani yori shiawase sa  
Yami no naka odoru  
Dakishimete odoru  
Nani do demo odoru

Ya para la parte final, Saga tomo de la cintura a la chica con una mano y con la otra le tomo la mano a la chica, casi parecía que le querían anexar unos pasos de vals al baile, pero antes de que siguieran con el suave movimiento Saga coloco la mano que tenía sobre la mano de la chica sobre uno de sus muslos y "reclino" a falta de una palabra mejor a la chica hacia atrás, como si quisiera ayudarla a hacer algún tipo de pirueta inconclusa, en especial por que la joven tenía ambas manos alrededor del cuello del chico.

Eien ni odoru  
Eien ni odoru  
Eien ni odoru

La segunda pareja fue una de las parejas que más de uno si llego a pensar que participarían, ya que se trataba de Shun y June, era probable los únicos que les quedarían esos trajes, Shun llevaba puesto unos zapatos negros, un pantalón verde militar, camisa azul cielo, con franjas verticales en un tono más oscuro de azul y una gorra azul, de un tono más claro que el de su camisa, mientras que June llevaba puesto unas zapatillas plateadas, una falda rosa oscuro, casi como si fuera magenta, una blusa color rosa pastel con una bolera color plateada con lentejuelas, después de que Saga y Pandora salieran con una ovación del escenario creado en la mitad del coliseo en el santuario la nueva pareja ya se encontraba en este para empezar con su canción, la cual es What I've Been Looking For (1), aunque al parecer estos dos también tenían pensado no solo bailar la canción, si no también cantarla, en especial por que ambos tenían micrófonos en sus manos (como pequeña nota aclaratoria, la coreografía estará con la letra normal, mientras que lo que cante Shun estará en negritas y lo que cante June estará en cursiva, y lo que cante juntos estará en negritas y cursiva xD), antes de bailar, al parecer le habían pedido a Kiki que pusiera a levitar los micrófonos cerca de ellos.

Mientras estaban los micrófonos levitando, ambos chicos pusieron sus brazos extendidos hacía enfrente para así poner sus manos juntas, mientras las primeras notas empezaban a sonar, estaban chasqueando sus dedos (de sus dos manos cada quien, no vayan a pensar que de solo una), y cuando era el turno de cantar agarraron los micrófonos para así poder empezar a cantar, si se vieran de frente a estos dos, Shun estaría situado a la izquierda y June a la derecha.

**It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see**  
Ambos chicos dieron unos pasos al frente, mientras tanto, Shun se llevaba una mano al pecho con gesto algo dulce.  
**_You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me_**  
Para la parte en que ambos cantaron se miraron con una mirada tierna y dulce para así, June se pace a la izquierda y Shun a la derecha.  
_This feelings like no other_  
June tenía el micrófono en la mano izquierda, y la derecha la tenía extendida, y Shun, centímetros atrás de la rubia, tenía extendida sus dos brazos  
**_I want you to know  
_**Para este momento, Shun ya se había puesto enfrente a la chica, ahora también tenía contraído el brazo izquierdo, para así poderse acercar el micrófono, y empiezan a mover de un lado al otro al ritmo de la música sus brazos derechos.**_  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do   
the way you do  
I've never had somone as good for me as you   
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what i've been looking for_**  
Después de hacer el movimiento de los brazos se señalan con sus manos derechas, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban enfrente al publico, ya que más que bailar, se dedicaban a cantar, después, June seguía moviendo el brazó derecho, mientras que Shun empieza a trazar una especie de circulo (de hecho, lo hace dos veces), casi sin moverse de su lugar, ya que se mueve un poco al hacerlos para así pasarse por detrás de la chica al lado derecho de ella, y mientras se pasaba, extendía sus brazos y la pierna derecha detrás de June, casi como si quisiera formar una estrella, y así quedaron como estaban al principio y volver a señalarse, dieron medio giro para quedar de espaldas, y hacer como que se estaban buscando entre si, en ese momento, para después mirarse con una sonrisa algo exagerada en sus rostros y ponerse hombro a hombro, June le dio su micrófono (el cual era rosado) a Shun, y esta, a base de pasos de tap, empieza a girar alrededor de Shun, el cual permanece un poco encuclillado y con una sonrisa, y después le regresa su micrófono a la chica.  
_So good to be seen  
So good to be heard_  
En estos momentos, June pone su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos, en forma de visera, como si hubiera estado algo, mientras que Shun pasa delante de la chica con una vuelta de carro, aunque la hizo con solo una mano, por que aun tenía en la otra su micrófono, después los dos se colocan juntos, como si estuvieran escuchando algo y después se enderezan para seguir.  
**_Don't have to say a word_**  
En este momento se pusieron juntos, June ponía el dedo índice de su mano derecha junto a sus labios, y Shun se pasaba una mano por la boca, en señal de que no diría nada.  
**For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
**En esta parte, la chica le pone una mano sobre los ojos al peliverde, se pasa por detrás mientras le descubre sus ojos y el chico la busca en dirección a su izquierda (donde había estado la chica), en especialmente por que ella le había tocado con uno de sus delgados dedos el hombro izquierdo, en ese momento se voltea hacía su derecha, donde la chica se había pasado mientras le tapaba los ojos, ya que esta le había tomado la mano.  
**_I'm loving having you around_**  
En eso, con el brazo rodea a la chica, como si estuviera abrazándola con un solo brazo.  
**This feeling's like no other**  
En esta parte se concentran más en los movimientos del cantó que el baile en si.  
**_I want you to know  
_**En esta parte, June va caminando al ritmo de la música desde donde estaba (lado izquierdo de la tarima de baile) al lado opuesto de esta, y Shun la va siguiendo, despué de unos segundos, y antes de que se les acabe la tarima, la chica se voltea para quedar de frente a Shun, le de un suave golpecito en el hombro derecho de él para que se voltee, con lo cual siguen su marcha, en dirección opuesta a la que habían hecho al principio.**_  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do   
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've ben looking for_**  
Antes de que acabaran está "marcha", Shun da unos cuantos pasos atrás y sin querer choca con la rubia, la cual al parecer no le gusto que eso pasara, después se vuelven a poner de frente al estrado donde estaban los Dioses, en la parte de la canción "So lonely before" se abrazan a si mismos mientras voltean en dirección opuesta donde esta el otro para después voltear a verse con una mirada un tanto melosa.  
**_Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do  
_**Después, estando Shun a la derecha de la tarima, y June a la izquierda, se pusieron uno junto al otro (hombro con hombro para más fácil), la rubia sostenía con su mano derecha su micrófono y el peliverde con su mano izquierda, la chica había extendido su brazo izquierdo para también "sostener" el micrófono de Shun, y este estiro su brazo su derecho para hacer lo mismo con el micrófono de June, y empiezan hacer un movimiento que para algunos les resulto un tanto exagerado, ya que ambos alzaban alternadamente sus piernas derechas o izquierda para hacer un tipo de "bamboleo" (si es que es esa la palabra), después se soltaron las manos y de un giro por parte de la chica, acabaron en el lado opuesto de donde habían estado.**_  
Woa-ah-ah-oh_**

Para cuando acabaron de bailar, Shun estaba parado mientras rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de la chica y esta estaba juntito a él, con el pie izquierdo levantado hacia atrás (más o menos como los tenían las actrices de la década del caldo de Estados Unidos).

Después de esta segunda coreografía ya estaban más que animados en el coliseo, algunos ya estaban empezando a tomar partido acerca de sus favoritos, pero otros no tomarían sus decisiones hasta ver a todos los concursantes (estos son mayoría de hecho), en especial por que tenían curiosidad acerca de que iban a bailar el resto de los concursante… o como habían acabado ahí, ya que aun no se explicaban que algunos estuvieran ahí, pero ya querían verlos, unos más morbosos (por decirlo de algún modo) deseaban que alguien sufriera de algún accidente durante las coreografías y se acabara cayendo, para así poder reírse un buen rato.

(1)Está es la canción _Eres tú_ (no se que onda con la traducción al español del titulo de la canción ¬.¬U), pertenece a la película High School Musical de Walt Disney, me costó un triunfo conseguir la letra, como había veces que veía los cortos (y entre ellos la canción con los pasos que hacían quienes la cantaron) pensé que sería la canción perfecta para Shun y para June, dado que es "tan rosa como ellos", ni siquiera he visto la película (excepto algunas escenas muy al azar que veo cuando ando cambiando de canales).


	19. La segunda ronda de Baile

Gracias por sus reviews, por cierto, sigue en pie para lo de las participaciones para el siguiente capitulo, aclaro ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DONDE ACEPTARE PROPUESTAS, ya que como acabo de mencionar, es para el siguiente capitulo el que necesito a las que vayan a participar, les recuerdo, deben dejar nombre y vestuario, el cual debe incluir **FORSOZAMENTE** patines de dos llantas adelante y dos atrás, en serio chicas, les conviene, ahora es tiempo de seguir con este fic, así que ya saben que se aceptan de todo.

Por cierto, si notan que no cuadran bien las coreografías, pido perdón, dado que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para las rondas de baile, pero cabe aclarar que no soy coreógrafa, así que si no les gustan, dígamelo con confianza para ver si puedo hacer que la última ronda de baile quede aun mejor.

**CAPITULO 19: SEGUNDA RONDA DE BAILES.**

Bueno, los cuatro primeros participantes ya han pasado a la pista de baile –dijo Mu desde el centro de la tarima de baile- la siguiente pareja es Afrodita y DeathMask… creo que no soy el único que se pregunta este lugar ¿Cómo habrá conseguido Afrodita convencer a DeathMask para participar con él en este concurso?, bueno, creo que eso lo tendremos que averiguar después, así que pasen al centro de la pista de baile, la canción que estos dos van a bailar es _Dance with me_ (1), por lo que les pido a los dos que se acerquen a la pista de baile por favor.

Después de decir esto, Afrodita y DeathMask pasan a la pista de baile, Afrodita iba muy contento, y al parecer, DeathMask había sido llevado a ese concurso de mala gana, ya que a diferencia de Afrodita, no estaba sonriendo, tenía una cara muy avinagrada, tal vez estuviera pensando en matar a la primera persona que se le ocurriera decirle cualquier cosa sobre su participación en ese concurso, por lo que nadie se le ocurrió hacerlo, ya que conociendo a DeathMask, era seguro de que si los mandaba derechito al Yomotzu sin pensarlo dos veces… y conociendo a Afrodita, lo más seguro es que no pare de hablar de eso.

Tanto como Afrodita como DeathMask, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo con Saga, ya que bien si los dos primeros no traían una camisa de manga larga, si traían camisetas negras y pantalones negros (si checan el capitulo pasado, Saga sale vestido de negro), se colocan en posición en el centro de la tarima de Baile, al perecer Afrodita le dice a DeathMask algo, quizás que sonría, ya que él quería ganar el concurso de baile, al otro le daba lo mismo, ya que entre las cosas que menos quería, en especial en ese momento era estar ahí parado enfrente del santuario y de los invitados, en especial por ser uno de los más sádicos de la orden, en ese momento empieza a sonar unas notas que parecen ser de algún tipo de tango.

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold_  
Se habían colocado a varios pasos de distancia, para luego irse acercando lentamente al tiempo que giraban (o iban caminando en circulo) mientras no se quitaban la vista de encima, DeathMask, aunque se veía algo tieso, le ofreció su mano derecha a Afrodita, a in de que se la tomara, cuando el doceavo caballero se la hubo tomado, siguieron mirándose por no más de medio segundo para que luego extender sus brazos y empezar a moverse un poco (ya saben, el paso básico del Tango), para después DeathMask hiciese girar a Afrodita sobre las puntas de este y quedase de espaldas a él, y así pudiese abrazarlo desde atrás.  
_Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_  
Después del abrazo se separan unos centímetros para que así Afrodita pueda quedar de frente a él, al parecer Afrodita quería hacer un tipo de coreografía más complicada, pero cuando DeathMask (que al parecer no quería bailar esa canción por que el Tango no es su fuerte) intento cargar a Afrodita… por decirlo de algún modo, los nervios lo traicionaron y Afrodita acabo cayendo, pero no tan fuerte como en el concurso de imitadores, Afrodita se le quedo viendo feo a DeathMask durante unos segundos para después tomarse de las manos y seguir bailando.  
_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no_   
Afrodita retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, al parecer DeathMask en lo único que quería concentrarse era en la vista de Afrodita, no quería recordar que estaba en una pista de baile enfrente a todo el santuario, de ahí el baile fue un poco más fluido, a varios de los presentes lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que DeathMask aun no hubiese pisado a Afrodita, por lo mientras seguían con los movimientos más básicos del tango (ya saben, cada uno de la pareja con un brazo extendido), mientras iba avanzando la canción, seguían añadiendo uno que otro giro.  
_CHORUS   
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me   
Podemos bailar eternamente_  
Después de que Afrodita y DeathMask salieran de la pista de baile, a todos les quedo una cosa clara: al parecer Afrodita le había estado dando clases de baile al cangrejo (sin importar que tan tieso, o que tan "torpe" estuviese en la pista de baile), obviamente si no se habían enterado antes era por que DeathMask no quería ser tomado por un _cangrejo danzarín_, ya que él no es del tipo de persona que le da por ponerse a bailar o cantar de alegría, y aun no saben como habrá conseguido Afrodita el convencer al otro para que aceptara participar en este concurso, y lo que es más probable aun, es que nunca se enteren.

La siguiente pareja en pasar a la pista de baile fue Hyoga y Berenice, entre la multitud que en esos momentos se encontraban aplaudiendo, estaba una chica, que obviamente no parecía estar el lo más mínimo contenta, ya que al parecer no soportaba mucho a la chica con la que se encontraba el siberiano, ya que gracias a ella, y a su terquedad de no dejar al chico ni un minuto a solas, no podían estar todo el tiempo que quisiesen juntos, ya que al parecer, habían congeniado muy bien, por cierto, si aun no me captan de quien hablo, es de Vid, la guerrera del Dios Baco, y al parecer, Hyoga tampoco quería estar ahí, al menos no con Berenice.

Bueno, la cuarta pareja de este concurso son Hyoga y Berenice –dijo con voz clara Mu, mientras los ya nombrados se acercaban a la pista de baile- la canción que los dos van a bailar se llama… -iba a decir el titulo de la canción _I Will surviver_, cuando se le acerco Berenice y le dijo que habían cambiado de canción y le dio el nombre de la nueva- _New Wave Heroine_ (la canción pertenece a la serie de Sailor Moon, para más datos sobre esta, comuníquese con Marinlucero Chiba, ya que ella me la paso).

¿Qué?... ¿a que hora "cambiamos" de canción Berenice? –le pregunto algo alterado Hyoga- se supone que íbamos a bailar la de _I will surviver_, estuvimos ensañando ayer hasta muy tarde esa canción por que esa es la que tu habías escogido y ahora resulta que la cambias segundos antes de bailar.

Pensé que tu bailabas bien –le dijo entre ofendida por su reproche, y en señal de que confiaba de que el otro bailaba lo suficientemente bien como para ganar- no creo que importe mucho la canción –dijo en señal de que confiaba de que el otro bailaba lo suficientemente bien como para gana- mientras no nos hagas perder el concurso no creo que importe cual sea la canción, así que será mejor que no me alegues patito de hule, se muy bien que es lo que hago.

Hyoga nada más pensó cuan insoportable era la chica, obviamente, jamás iba a ser tan insoportable como la bruja de Saori, sin importar lo mucho que la chica se esforzara por serlo, pero al parecer ahora no tenían otra opción que continuar con la nueva canción, que para colmo de males, Hyoga ni siquiera sabía que ritmo era, y casi se infarta cuando se da cuenta de que se trata de un tango, por lo que se le acerca a Berenice y le dice que él no sabe bailar tango, pero para ese momento no había vuelta atrás, por lo que tendrían que continuar con la canción que en esos momentos tenían (por cierto, esta "canción" se podría decir que es instrumental, por que no cuenta con letra).

Hyoga parecía ser bueno, y tal vez él y Berenice habrían podido tener una leve oportunidad para poder ganar el concurso, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle: la propia Berenice, la chica tenía tanta confianza que con uno de los dos supiera bailar bien para poder concursar, por que lo que Saori tiene de inteligente, Berenice lo tiene de buena bailarina, por lo que era fácil de comprender que la chica a cada rato se estuviese equivocando, y hasta se logro caer por intentar dar una vuelta con demasiada fuerza, que lo único que logro fue, lógicamente, ver la resistencia de la tarima al echarle encima todo su peso (que aunque fuese delgada obviamente tenía peso) con una fuerza algo considerable, y para acabarla, le hecho la culpa a Hyoga de su caída, casi se puso a gritarle en ese momento, solo faltaba que la chica lo acusara de haberla empujado o haberle puesto zancadilla.

El caballero del cisne obviamente le reprocho que le estuviese echando la culpa de un accidente por su obvia carencia de talento para bailar, en los asientos del coliseo, Camus estaba con cara de que no podía creer el ridículo que en esos momentos estaba haciendo su discípulo y futuro sucesor de su armadura dorada, realmente agradecía el no tener que estar en ese concurso (ya que nadie lo logro convencer), para la tercera vez que Berenice que se cayo, ya estaba casi queriendo golpear a Hyoga, obviamente el chico ya se estaba hartando del carácter de la chica, realmente la chica se las ingenio solita para que Hyoga la dejara ahí parada gritándole al viento, por que en un momento en que se descuido y le dio la espalda, Hyoga se marcho del lugar, cosa que ya estaban empezando a temer todos los que estaban viendo y hasta le dieron la razón al caballero del cisne, pero cuando Berenice se dio cuenta de esto se puso aun peor.

Definitivamente, el Patriarca en esos momentos estaba que se lo cargaba el payaso, y todo por la dichosa escenita armada por los dos chicos, ya no sabía como disculparse en esos momentos con los dos Dioses que en esos momentos estaban con él, ya que se le estaba cayendo la cara de la vergüenza, por lo menos, ellos dos se mostraron compresivos con lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando y no parecían preocupados de que les hubiera botado las últimas tuercas a esos dos, pero la que si se quedo sumamente feliz y casi se ponía a pegar de brincos era Vid, ya que después de eso, ahora si tenía garantizado que podría quedarse al lado de Hyoga sin tanta dificultad.

(1)Esta canción es otra que me fusile de otra de las películas de disney, no vayan a pensar mal de mi, pero es que no podía encontrar una canción para DeathMask y Afrodita, fue difícil la dichosa elección ya que es una pareja algo complicada por el carácter de ambos chicos, la película de la que la saque se llama _Cheetah Girls 2_, y por cuestiones de espacio, no la puse completa, si quieren la letra completa de la canción, la podría poner en mi profile, pero solo si quieren y lo piden.


	20. La tercera ronda de Baile

Gracias a quienes me dejaron el capitulo pasado sus comentarios, ahora, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de las rondas de baile, siendo esta la última, agradezco también a quienes aceptaron inscribirse para… "apoyar" (por decirlo de algún modo) a uno de los equipos, en este capitulo no habrá parejas, solo dos equipos, así, que empiece el baile, por cierto, si sienten que no fui tan especifica, lo siento, pero sirve de que en sus propias mentes van imaginando con que tipo de coreografía salieron a bailar.

**CAPITULO 20: TERCERA RONDA DE BAILE.**

En el momento en que habían empezado el concurso de baile, los mini-aprendices, los cuales no encontraban algo muy interesante un concurso de baile, habían secundado la idea del pequeño aphendix, y llevaron un pequeño montón de comida y se dirigieron hacía Cabo Sunion, con el firme propósito de martirizar un poco a los residentes temporales de la celda del santuario, como los que estaban ahí adentro no habían encontrado modo alguno de salir, no podían hacer nada por que los pequeños se sentaran cómodamente en los escalones frente a la prisión y empezaran a comer lo que habían llevado haciendo todo lo que sus mentes infantiles podían concebir para que a estos se les antojara aun más la comida, y por el mega-hilo de baba que se les escurría de la boca, estaban seguros de que lo estaban logrando, ya que a diferencia de ellos, si tienen más inteligencia e imaginación para hacer una broma buena, a parte de que hacía algo de tiempo que Kiki se había estado juntando con Grayson, ya que la chica le simpatizaba, y si no se le pego mucho de ella fue por Shiryu y Mu.

¡NO ES JUSTOOOO! –empezó a gritar cual histérica Shunrey- ¡ERES MUY MALO KIKI!... ¡YO SIEMPRE FUI MUY BUENA CONTIGO!

Fuiste buena conmigo por que siempre que iba a los cinco picos estaba ahí Shiryu –le dijo mirándola algo raro, mientras se comía un plátano- pero cuando fui a los cinco picos por que el antiguo maestro nos pidió a Shaina y a mi llevar la armadura de libra para la batalla de Poseidón, tu ni nos hablaste, era como si no estuviéramos ahí.

Oye Kiki, no importa como te hayas llevado con ella, ni lo que te hacía o no cuando tu ibas a los Cinco Picos –le dijo Seiya- pero yo siempre fui bueno contigo, siempre que querías me ponía a poner a jugar fútbol contigo y los demás niños del orfanato, así que no tienes por que ser así conmigo, además, ambos somos caballeros (o tu pronto lo serás, yo ya soy) de Atena, no seas malo y dame algo de comer.

Si fueras un verdadero caballero de Atena no te estarías quejando tanto –dijo Kiki- debes demostrar de que estas hecho, por que ¿Cómo es posible que un niño te este torturando si se supone que tu eres "más fuerte"?.

Al parecer, los niños no tenían las intenciones de ser buenos con ellos, según ellos, tenían que mostrar determinación como los aspirantes que son, no querían que después de un tiempo, ellos acabaran ganándoles, y ellos, aun a pesar de la prohibición, les dieran comidas, era como si estuviesen en el zoológico o en algún parque ecológico, junto a un letrero que dice: "no alimentar a los animales", a veces Kiki hacía levitar un poco de comida hacía ellos para después quitarla antes de que la pudiesen agarrar, a parte de que tampoco la acercaba tanto, lo que también provocaba que los ahí encerrados se enojaran y se pusieran todavía más histéricos, cosa que parecía tener muy entretenidos a los chicos y no acabaría pronto su jueguito, al menos no hasta que se les acabara la comida, pero sabían muy bien como hacer que les durara lo suficiente todo lo que habían llevado.

En otra parte del santuario, más en especifico en el coliseo, Berenice se había ido a sentar junto a varias de las amazonas, las cuales le decían que fue su culpa el que Hyoga se enojara con ella, haciendo que la chica pasara del enojo a un ataque de depresión, ya que lo único que había querido era simplemente divertirse con el, no que ambos acabaran enojados, y al parecer la única opción para sacar de esa depresión a la chica era que se comiera varios botes de helado de chocolate, por que ya se le estaba viniendo encima un aura negra y amenazaba con acabar en algún rincón haciendo círculos con sus dedos, mientras en otro lado Hyoga se fue a sentar junto a Vid, mientras se quejaba de la otra chica, pero ella logro calmarlo al sacar de sabrán los Dioses de donde, una botella de buen vino y una copa de fino cristal cortado, diciéndole que no se preocupara por Berenice, que todo sucede por alguna razón, al parecer, la chica sabía como manejar con los hombres.

Bueno –dijo Mu en la mitad de la tarima- ahora es el turno del primero de los dos equipos restantes… si dije equipos, ya que no hay más parejas inscritas hasta el momento, así, que démosles un aplauso a las chicas: Penélope, Electra, Grayson, Shaina y Marín, las cuales van a bailar la canción de Lady Marmalade (1), así que chicas, háganos el favor de subir al escenario.

En ese momento las cinco chicas, las cuales iban en fila, subieron al escenario, las cinco llevaban puesto unas bonitas sandalias, pantalones acampanados a la cadera, y un top de tubo, todo en un verde oscuro y con el cabello suelto, aunque lógicamente caía a diferentes alturas de sus espaldas por ninguna de las cinco lo tenían igual de largo… bueno, Marín y Shaina casi lo traen de largo, pero aun así, no es el mismo largo, las chicas que en ese momento iban a bailar se veían muy bien, iban de acuerdo las fue nombrando Mu, por cierto, por cuestiones de espacio, no pondré las letras completas de las canciones, como lo hice en el capitulo pasado.

Hey sister go sister soul sister flow sister  
hey sister go sister soul sister flow sister  
ChristinaLos movimientos de las chicas eran coordinados y sensuales, movimientos de cadera bien llevados, los cuales no tenían nada que pedirle a los de Shakira y leves movimientos de brazos, realmente varios… la gran mayoría de los hombres ahí reunidos ya se les estaba empezando a alborotar lo que se les tenía que empezar a alborotar (típico, hombres ¬¬), y si así estaba el comienzo, varios querían saber como iban a acabar todo el asunto, mientras tanto, las chicas, seguían bailando en el entarimado.  
He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge  
strutting her stuff on the street  
Aguilera she said hello hey Joe  
you wanna give it a go  
Lady Iban a un ritmo perfecto, su coordinación era más que buena, en eso, hacen una pirueta por demás buena, nadie sabía que las tres amazonas que en esos momentos estaban bailando fueran tan buenas, en especial Grayson y Shaina, nadie sabía de esos talentos de ambas cobras, pero en ningún momento su baile les llego a parecer vulgar o fuera de ritmo, si se habían tomado muy en serio los muchos o pocos ensayos que pudieran haber tenido antes de su presentación, Grayson estaba de un buen humor, un tanto extraño en ella, nadie sabía si se había puesto de tan buen humor después de haber ganado los torneos de peleas o por que sabía que en esos momentos tenía la atención de Shiryu y no había posibilidades de que se apareciesen tanto Shunrey como Gloria.  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya da da  
gitchy gitchy ya ya hee  
Marmelade mocha chocolate ya ya  
creole lady Marmelade  
Al parecer las chicas les habían pedido a Mu que durante de la coreografía tele transportara unas sillas al escenario, por que cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban detrás de ellas cinco sillas, las chicas se colocaron detrás de las sillas sin dejar de bailar, y el pie derecho sobre el asiento de la silla, al parecer las sillas eran parte de su coreografía, en eso suben el otro pie al respaldo de las sillas, quedando así sobre ellas, ágilmente se dieron media vuelta sobre las sillas y bajaron de estas, solo para voltearse, quedar frente a las sillas, y con un movimiento sexy hicieran girar las sillas mientras sujetaban a sus "nuevas parejas de baile" del respaldo.  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? se soir!  
with voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
Después de varios segundos, acabaron por aventar las sillas a un lado del escenario, donde no les estorbaran para lo que seguía de la coreografía, la cual seguía siendo fluida y sexy, de repente hicieron un movimiento rápido, en el que se agacharon, dando una vuelta al tiempo que se agachaban y se volvían a levantar ágilmente, sin siquiera tambalearse, al momento de levantarse, ponen sus pies izquierdos adelante haciendo que sus hombros los siguieran alzando después sus manos para mandar de manera coqueta un beso hacia el publico… bueno, Grayson lo mando hacia el dragón, eso fue más que evidente para varios, y si no querían meterse en problemas con ella, mejor era no alegarle nada a la chica.  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Pink that boy drank all that magnolia wine  
on her black sheets  
Mya where he started to freak yea

Movimientos sugerentes, al ritmo de la música era básicamente lo que predominaba en si el baile presentado por las jóvenes guerreras que en esos momentos se encontraban sobre el escenario, realmente muchos de los presentes ya estaban sobre calentando motores, y uno de los que estaban más en ese estado era el Dios Baco (si, no por nada es el mismísimo Dios del Vino y de las fiestas), y seguido de muy de cerca, estaba Milo, el cual no perdía ni de chiste movimiento alguno de las hermosas chicas, aunque no estaba tan loco, ni mucho menos tan idiota como para salirles con algo, si antes las chicas del santuario no lo habían matado, ellas cinco ahora si lo hacían.

Después de las notas finales, las chicas acabaron semi-arrodilladas, en una posición muy seductoras, se pusieron de pie, y si en ese momento tanto maestra como alumna agradecieron al publico por los aplausos recibidos, era por que entre las otras tres las habían convencido, mientras se retiraban y Mu hacía acto de presencia en el entarimado, el otro equipo (y los últimos en pasar, obviamente), estaban cerca, todavía alegándole a otro de los integrantes, realmente ya se le estaban empezando a echar para atrás, pero al parecer, no iba a dejar que lo dejaran morir solo, en especial con la Diosa Hebe ahí presente, además este les decían que ya habían convencido a varias chicas para que fueran… su "apoyo moral" durante la coreografía, realmente si algo salía mal, los cuatro integrantes de este último equipo, se le iban a echar encima a este.

Pequeña intromisión a Cabo Sunion antes de que pase el siguiente equipo, en las escaleras se veían varias envolturas y envases de refresco vacíos, sin contar las cáscaras de los plátanos, corazones de manzanas y residuos de fruta que habían llevado los pequeños aprendices para torturar un rato a los que estaban metidos por su exceso de inteligencia ahí (nótese el sarcasmo), los pequeños niños tienen cara de quererse dormir a causa del exceso de comida, cuando llegan Shun y June, los quienes al parecer los estaban buscando por instrucciones de sus maestros, los chicos aun llevaban puesto los trajes con los que habían salido a bailar, la razón por la que los habían buscado parecía ser la aparente disminución de comida, y como sus maestros pensaban, los niños tenían algo que ver.

¿Y por que nosotros tenemos que ir a comprar más comida? –pregunto un pequeño niño de cabello negro- solo nos estábamos mientras ustedes se ponían a bailar.

Son órdenes de sus maestros –le dijo con una sonrisa Shun- pero que les parece esto, nosotros los acompañamos, y si nos da tiempo después de las compras vamos al cine.

¡SI! –los niños les había parecido muy bien eso- entonces vamos ahora, por que no sabemos cuales películas están en el cine.

¿Baile?... ¿están bailando?... –empezó a decir una desganada Shunrey- ¡y yo que quería bailar con mi Shiryu lindo!... espero que no vaya a bailar con esa bruja de Grayson.

¡Es mi Shiryu Lindo! –le grito Gloria- y si tu o Grayson…

No se preocupen, los dos están en equipos diferentes –les dijo June antes de que se quisieran asesinar- si quieren les digo con quienes hacen equipo…

Y así la amazona del camaleón se puso a explicarle lo del concurso de baile a las dos chicas encerrada, Con lo que se demostró que Shun si le tenía una paciencia infinita a la chica, mientras que el par de burros y los niños ya querían que las tres se callaran, en especial por que los niños ya le urgían irse al cine, si no, lo más probable es que no encontraran función para cuando acabaran con las susodichas compras, castigo a consecuencia de sus ganas de desquitar su aburrimiento con los presos políticos, pero como estaban en esos momentos tan interesadas en el chisme como interesados en no matarse (o el no hacer algo que enojara a las chicas), a los genios dentro de Cabo Sunion se les olvido rogarles tanto a la amazona como al joven caballero, por lo consiguiente, se habían ido cuando se dieron cuenta de que con rogarles tantito, era probable que Shun si accediera a darles de comer, ya que él no era una persona cruel, y era más fácil así, conseguir aunque sea un pan.

Bueno, ya esta por acabar el concurso de baile de estos festejos –dijo Mu con una sonrisa, aunque muchos no estaban seguros si era de que realmente estuviera disfrutando todo eso, o por que al fin iba a acabar y ya no tendría que estar en esos momentos ahí parado- aunque quisiera saber como le habrá hecho Milo para convencer a los cuatro caballeros que van ha hacer equipo con él, para que accedieran ha hacer todo esto, pensaba que lo iban a matar antes de acceder ha hacer algo así, tal vez después del concurso, quiera decírnoslo… si acaba vivo claro, ahora, ¡el último equipo!, así que por favor pasen al escenario: ¡ Aioros, Aioria, Milo, Shiryu,_ Ikki_!, ellos van a bailar la canción de Rock DJ (2).

Y queriendo y no, tuvieron que subir en ese preciso momento al escenario, unos más que otros, intentando contener las ganas de matar al alacrán sobre desarrollado que había subido primero al escenario y que por culpa de este, estaban ahí en esos momentos, así que si se iban a quejar, tendría que ser después de todo ese relajito, además, tenían que ver que hacer con algunas de las chicas para que no acabaran siendo correteados por ellas durante algún tiempo después de esto, los cinco chicos iban vestidos con pantalones de mezclilla de un azul oscuro, camisetas de sisa blancas y unas camisas también de un azul oscuro de manga larga sin abotonar sobre las camisetas.

Varias chicas estaban dando vueltas alrededor del entarimado, todas con patines, una llevaba un traje en un rojo pasión muy llamativo, era casi vino, el cual era conformado por un payasito con escote en "v", con unas delicadas franjas en plata en esta parte y una falda de gasa en tres capas pero con terminación en picos en V, cabello ondulado recogido por una coleta alta con una mascada de la misma gasa de la falda y patines plateados, otra chica parecía ser una linda trigueña de cabellera larga y rizada, con una falda en hasta la rodilla con una abertura en la pierna izquierda bastante provocativa con una camisa ombliguera con un escote redondo y las mangas salen a partir de 10 cm después de los hombros terminando como un guante sujetado solo en el dedo medio todo en color verde esmeralda con pantys haciendo juego, con unos patines negros con trenzas verdes, su cabello esta suelto cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros con pequeñas cuentas brillantes por toda su extensión maquillada muy sutilmente enmarcando la mirada con un delineador negro sombra verde pastel y un brillo en sus labios, otra chica llevaba un sutil y delicado vestido negro, la falda del vestido estaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, un escote redondo, no muy profundo que le daba cierto encanto difícil de definir y un brillo color durazno en los labios, de cabello negro, sumamente chino, ojos cafés y piel morena clara, entre las participantes se encontraban aspirantes a amazonas, las antes citadas, y dos amazonas: Carmesí, que llevaba una falda un tanto holgada a medio muslo color oro claro y top del mismo color, con patines rojos y Bell, que llevaba unos shorts y una camisa ombliguera, ambos de color azul turquesa y patines blancos, en ambas muñecas llevaba pulseras completamente plateadas y sin ninguna piedra, nadie en el santuario había visto a ninguna de las aprendices o a esas dos amazonas tan bien arregladas, ya que por lo general llevaban puesto sus ropas de entrenamiento.

Me with the floorshow  
Kickin' with your torso  
Boys getting high  
And the girls even more so  
Wave your hands if your not with the man  
Can I kick it?  
(Yes you can)  
I got  
(Funk)  
You got  
(Soul)  
We got everybody  
I've got the gift  
Gonna stick it in the goal  
It's time to move your body.

Mientras las chicas estaban empezando a dar vueltas alrededor del entarimado puesto en el coliseo para el concurso de baile, los chicos estaban colocados, al parecer tanto ellos como el equipo anterior habían acordado subir conforme los fuera nombrando Mu, quedando Aioros enfrente a los Dioses invitados, e Ikki a la derecha, una vez arriba del escenario empezaron a bailar, todo parecía indicar que Milo les había puesto la coreografía, por los movimientos tan _sexies_ que los caballeros estaban haciendo cuando la canción llego a la parte "_We got everybody_", los caballeros se quitaron la camisa de manga larga que llevaban puesta en esos momentos y las arrojaron hacia las chicas que en esos momentos estaban girando alrededor de ellos (con lo que facilitaría que alguna de ellas se quedara con la prenda de alguno de los caballeros).  
Babylon back in business  
Can I get a witness?  
Every girl, every man  
Houston, do you hear me?  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
Need permission to land  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But your making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keepin' me up all night.

La gran mayoría de las chicas estaban al pendiente de los movimientos de los chicos que en esos momentos estaban ahí, los cuales seguían con las intenciones (o eso parecía) de las chicas fueran ahora las que pusieran la misma mirada que varios de los hombres pusieron con el equipo anterior a ellos, los movimientos eran muuuuy sugestivos, lentamente se quitaron los cinturones, dejándolos tirados en el suelo, se desabotonaron el pantalón, para así sacar más fácilmente la camiseta blanca que llevaban puesta y volver arrogarlas hacías las chicas, aunque había veces, durante fracciones de segundos que Milo se quedaba viendo hacia donde estaba Hebe, más directamente a los ojos para después concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, hasta parecía que había sido por ella que tuvo la idea de esa coreografía.  
Singin' in the classes  
Music for your masses  
Give no head  
No backstage passes  
Have a proper giggle  
I'll be quite polite  
But when I rock the mic  
I rock the mic  
(Right)  
You got no love, then you're with the wrong man  
It's time to move your body  
If you can't get a girl  
But your best friend can  
It's time to move your body.

Los chicos (con un Ikki un tanto incomodo a decir verdad ya que no estaba tan acostumbrado a eso), empezaron a bajarse los pantalones al ritmo de la música, para cuando se los habían quitado los aventaron, cuando Milo se quito los suyos no los aventó rápidamente, si no que los puso a girar sobre su cabeza antes de aventarlo, cuando Shiryu aventó los suyos, sabrán los Dioses (supongo que habrá que preguntarles a los presentes) de donde salió Grayson para atraparlos con corazones por ojos, sumamente feliz, y aun no se sabe en que momento de la canción perdieron el calzado, por lo mientras solo tenían una sola prenda puesta en esos momentos, y varias de las amazonas ya se estaban agazapando alrededor de las patinadoras, por que ya sabían que prenda era la siguiente que saldría volando, obviamente a Shion ya le estaba dando algo, se podía saber por el tic en su ojo derecho, por lo mientras Baco (ya un tanto sonrojado) le decía que no se enojara con ellos, que así son los jóvenes, no por nada el es el Dios del vino y la parranda, y Hebe no se veía nada molesta con el baile de los chicos.

Poco antes de que se llegaran a medio bajar la última prenda, Shion no pudo soportar más y tele transporto a los chicos lo suficientemente lejos para que no los vieran (ya que él también se tele transporto), pero no tan lejos para que no oyeran los gritos del patriarca sobre que no estaban en un antro para que anduvieran haciendo eso, aun no se bien si se enojo por que se supone que caballeros a la orden de la pseudo Diosa de la sabiduría no deberían hacer eso, o por que no pudo cobrar por el show, pero Hebe y Baco se telé transportaron para tratar de calmar a Shion, si no, se le iba a disparar algo, ya sea el colesterol, la presión, la diabetes o cualquier otra enfermedad, y con la insoportable de Saori merodeando después por el lugar, eso se iba a convertir en un problema serio, pero las amazonas se enojaron bastante por no haber visto completo el show, aunque a esas alturas, y por lo mientras, se conformaban con pelearse por la ropa de los chicos.

(1)Lady Marmalade, la canción de Moulin Rogue, no recuerdo bien el nombre de las cuatro cantantes, pero creo que son Cristina Aguilera, Pink y Beyonce, no recuerdo quien es la otra, o si me equivoque con el nombre de alguna, pero la canción pertenece al soundtrack de la película antes mencionada.

(2)Rock DJ, la canción es de Robbie Williams, cuando estuve viendo un día el video, se me vino a la mente esta idea, y de hecho me costo algo de trabajo decidir cuales serían los 5 integrantes, pero de que salía Milo, salía Milo, eso es seguro, de hecho fue al primero que pensé que iba a bailarla XD.

**Nota:** ya el siguiente capitulo digo quien gano en este concurso de baile.


	21. Durante la noche

Bueno, antes que nada, quisiera decirles como decidí como quedaría los lugares en el concurso de baile (bueno, obviamente diré durante el transcurso de capitulo que fue decisión de Hebe, Shion y Baco), pero como no se me ocurría nada, absolutamente nada de cómo acomodarlos sin que hubiese algún ofendido, hice uso uno de los más sabios, antiguos y respetados métodos para estos casos: El sorteo del **PAPELITO**, solo enumere a las parejas y equipos de acuerdo a orden de aparición y como fuera saliendo, así que si tienen algún problema, aléjenle al papelito XD, al fin y al cabo, yo no tengo ingerencia en la decisión del papelito, a parte de que lo hice dos veces, así que si le gustan los resultados bien, si no, también xD.

Aclarado ya el punto, ahora si seguimos con el capitulo correspondiente, espero que les guste, mientras tanto, lean.

**CAPITULO 21: DURANTE LA NOCHE.**

Los caballeros estaban esperando a que el jurado decidiera quienes habían ganado el concurso de baile, por fortuna, los caballeros de la última coreografía solo habían salido regañados, por lo mientras en el pueblo, Shun y June estaban "supervisando el castigo" de los aprendices torturadores, por que ya estaban iniciando la película, a June no le importo mucho que la historia no fuera tan romántica como ella esperaba… más bien, que básicamente no tuviera nada de romance la dichosa película que habían escogido los mocosos, pero lo que le importaba era que podría estar con Shun… y bueno, ya saben como es él, siempre un dulce, y en parte el chico se alegraba estar en esos momentos con ella, no tanto por alguna razón romántica, si no, por que ya sabría que en el momento que se anunciaran los lugares y no hubiesen ganado, se enojaría y muy feo, si después le decían que no ganaron, por lo menos la agarrarían más tranquila, por lo que bajarle el berrinche no sería tan difícil como en el momento en que se anunciara todo.

Una de las chicas que habían estado alrededor de la pista de baile mientras estaba bailando el grupo de Milo, en esos momentos estaba hablando con Afrodita, al parecer ellos dos parecían estar sumamente entretenidos, mientras ha veces sonreían, pero en cambio DeathMask se le veía realmente molesto por lo que la chica decía, era como si quisiera callarla de un golpe, pero como sabía que la chica es la aprendiza de Afrodita, pero sabia que si le decía algo, todo acabaría en pleito, siempre sucedía, y no importaba quien de los dos tuviera la razón, Afrodita siempre se la daba a su aprendiz, cosa que siempre lograba sacar de quicio a DeathMask, en especial por que el siempre decía que no podían restarle autoridad en frente a una aprendiz, ni por lo que esta dijera, ya que el es un caballer en especial por que el siemo dorado, pero no podía hacer que Afrodita se callara.

Por la cara que tenía el patriarca a la hora de anunciar a los ganadores, se podía interpretar que los resultados no eran de su total agrado, al parecer los responsables de aquello eran Hebe y Baco, los cuales a diferencia de Shion, si traían unas sonrisas en sus rostros, obviamente todos los participantes estaban ansiosos de saber los resultados, Hyoga y Berenice sabía que iban a perder de todas formas, ya que su coreografía se fue soberanamente por el desagüe desde el momento en que ambos chicos estaban parados en la tarima de baile, la chica con la que había estado hablando Afrodita le deseo suerte a este, ya que esta le decía que nadie se iba a dignar a darle un mal lugar a su maestro, Shion les había dicho en que consistía los premios y como fue que se llevo a cabo la votación, obviamente los votos de Baco y Hebe tenían más peso al ser ellos dos Dioses, por lo que Shion tuvo que aguantarse básicamente a lo que estos dijeron con respecto al primer lugar, aunque era evidente que Baco ya tenía cierto grado de alcohol en la sangre.

En sexto lugar habían quedado Hyoga y Berenice, cosa que a nadie extraño, en quinto lugar quedaron Afrodita y DeathMask, en cuarto lugar habían quedado las amazonas y las dos guerreras de Hebe, en tercer lugar habían quedado Shun y June, en segundo lugar, habían quedado Pandora y Saga, cuando la pelinegra oyó que habían quedado en segundo lugar se colgó del cuello del chico, al parecer ella tenía pensado celebrarlo durante la noche con él, pensando que con el barullo que se armaría en la noche, nadie los molestaría en Géminis, quedando obviamente en primer lugar los caballeros dorados y los de bronce, Ikki estaba muy agradecido de que su hermanito no hubiese visto la coreografía de su equipo, de hecho, eso fue lo que le dio más valor de hacerlo, ya que se sentía raro el andarse "encuerando" de esa forma enfrente de su hermano menor.

Ya ven, les dije que todo al final saldría bien –les decía un muy confiado y satisfecho Milo- ustedes, bola de desconfiados, que nada más se andan preocupando por preocuparse, espero que con esto me tengan más confianza hombres de poca fe…

Milo… –le dijo Aioria con una cara de pocos amigos- Tu eras el que andaba de preocupado diciendo que nos iban a exiliar y que nunca podríamos volver a dar la cara después de un buen rato en Grecia por la deshonra, eres más dramático que una Reina del Drama.

¡A QUIEN LE DICES "REINA DEL DRAMA" GATO ROÑOSO! –le grito Milo con una vena a punto de estallarle en la frente- ¡NI QUE FUERA UNA DE ESAS CHIQUILLAS DE LAS PELÍCULAS GRINGAS!.

¡A QUIEN LE DICES "GATO ROÑOSO" BICHO PONSOÑOSO! –en ese momento Aioria estaba siendo sujetado por su propio hermano, ya que si no, Aioria se le iría encima a Milo, y sujetando a Milo estaba Shiryu, ya que parecía que esos dos se iban a agarrar a cates (golpes) en esos momentos.

Esos dos estuvieron varios segundos gritándose y a punto de irse encima del otro, de plano Aioros, Ikki y Shiryu decidieron irse a otro lado, no pensaban soportar el genio de esos dos, por lo general son así, gritándose y gritándose, pero luego como si fueran los dos mejores amigos que pudieran haber en el mundo, como si nada hubiese pasado anteriormente, después de la repartición de los premios, cada quien jalo por su propio lado, casi dos horas después de que todo hubiese acabado, Shun, June y los niños regresaban al santuario, los niños al parecer habían jugado una apuesta de ver quien llegaba primero al santuario, por que iban corriendo, aunque le tuvieron que hacer prometer a Kiki que no usara su teletransportación, por que con eso, seguro llegaba inmediatamente a donde tuviera que llegar, en este caso, el santuario, cuando llegaron, Mu les dijo a Shun y a June que habían ganado el tercer lugar, aunque la chica se desilusiono un poco de no haber podido ganar el primero, no se puso molesta ni nada por el estilo.

Anda, di que si –le decía una chica de las que había participado en la coreografía, la del traje rojo pasión- ¿Por qué no quieres bailar conmigo Ikki?.

Por que no Lucero, ya te dije que no quiero –le dijo de un pésimo humor el fénix, casi parecía que después del concurso, nunca más querría bailar otra vez en su vida, sin importar la razón.

Hermano, no seas grosero con ella –se metió Shun, siempre dispuesto a ayudar… y a que su hermano no peleara con nadie, en especial con una chica- dile que si, al final, esto se supone es una fiesta así que si ella te pide bailar, no le veo el caso a que no lo hagas.

No seas malo Ikki y hazle caso a tu hermanito –le dice la chica, totalmente agradecida con Shun de que se pusiera de su parte- anda, si haremos una buena pareja de baile, yo hubiese querido bailar solamente contigo durante el concurso de baile, pero ya vez como se puso de pesado Milo, ahorita si vamos a tener chance de bailar solitos.

Entre que si y entre que no, aquí van estos tres (cuatro si contamos que anda por ahí June, esperando a Shun) parados por un largo rato, así que mejor pasémonos a otra parte, como Berenice ya no lo estaba molestando, en esos momentos Hyoga podría estar más libremente con Vid, ya para ese momento Baco se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su mejor guerrera femenina, y después de estar largo rato presumiéndola, pudo pasar un agradable rato con el cisne, y con esos dos Grayson, Carmesí, Bell, Electra, Penélope, Shaina, Marín y varios de los dorados, consiguieron una dotación como para dos años de vino como para peda (borrachera) diaria… claro, si sus hígados y riñones se los permitían y no se morían de una cirrosis antes, después de que Camus estuviera hablando con Hyoga, entendió que fue por la chica que se había separado la otra vez, y no lo podía culpar, la chica con la que estaba en esos momentos parece ser más cuerda que Berenice, aunque claro, no dijo esto enfrente de ninguna de las dos chicas, en especial de Berenice, por que conociéndola, se iba a dar una enojada bárbara, y ella si es una guerrera completamente capacitada, podría ser muy fastidiosa y estar algo loca, pero nunca al grado de Saori, por lo que si se la podría armar fea.

La noche pasaba con cierta alegría, todo parecía estar sumamente animado, y gracias a Baco y sus guerreros, prácticamente había ríos de vino en el santuario, para que no se acabara la bebida, y gracias a los caballeros de los hielos presentes en ese lugar, el vino permanecía a una temperatura agradable, sin sobrecalentarse, inclusive, varias botellas de ese buen vino habían acabado en el templo de Géminis para la celebración privada de Saga y Pandora por su segundo lugar en el concurso de baile, Milo ya estaba muy entretenido hablando con Electra, la guerrera de Hebe, estaba hablando con la chica por que de plano no podía hacer que la misma Diosa se sepárese de Baco ni de Shion, pero eso no le impidió al caballero dorado de la octava casa pasar la noche acompañado, todo parecía estar marchando lo suficiente bien como para que esa fiesta se extendiera hasta alguna hora de la madrugada, pero pronto se les iba a acabar el gustito, ya que si tenían entendido, la bruja de Saori regresaba el Sábado a medio día, por lo que se tendrían que apurar a recoger todo, ya que conociéndola, se iba a poner igual de loca como cuando se puso a gritar peor que las veces anteriores por que para la fiesta de la Diosa Afrodita ningún vestido le quedaba, pero no le quedaban por que desde hacía dos semanas antes de esa fiesta se había puesto a tragar cuanta cosa comestible estaba enfrente a ella y se puso a berrear que iba a parecer una vaca, aunque nadie le había puesto una pistola para que se tragara todo lo que se trago.

Había varias parejas bailando, varios de los niños, al ser más pequeños que la gran mayoría, no aguanto el sueño y se fueron a dormir alrededor de las doce de la noche, prácticamente fueron obligados por sus maestros cuanto se dieron cuenta de que se estaban quedando dormidos parados, y queriendo y no, se tuvieron que ir a dormir, durante un rato, a Dohko se le perdieron tanto Shiryu como Grayson, solo esperaba que no les fueran a salir con su domingo siete ni a él ni a Shaina, no quería que después ocurriera algo ahí, pero si llegaba a pasar, tendría que aceptar lo que llegara, al final de cuentas, después de Shiryu tendrá que haber otro caballero dragón y otro caballero dorado de libra, así que mejor se esta haciendo a la idea, pero solo esperaba que pasara lo que pasara, Shaina no se pusiera como loca por lo que pudiese llegar a ocurrir entre esos dos.

Había muchas parejas en el coliseo bailando, ya que al parecer todavía tenían adrenalina acumulada durante el día, había por otros lados grupitos, los cuales de plano parecían que otra vez se habían excedido con el vino de Baco, aunque varios de ellos habían dicho que no volverían a tomar alcohol en tales cantidades, otra vez cayeron en la tentación del Dios del vino, otros estaban a punto de decir que iba a tomar clase de budismo y meditación con Shaka, pero estaban mejor tomando su quinta botella de vino, por cierto, Shaka en esos momentos estaba hablando con Mu, los dos eran de los que más se controlaban y no andaban dando tales espectáculos de ver quien podía estar más rato pegado a la boca de la botella, aunque fuesen de los más serios parecían estar bastante animados, aunque claro, sin acabar botados en el suelo, aunque había quienes decían que se tomaban sus buenos tragos (las copas de licor) sin que nadie se diera cuenta.


	22. El viernes en la mañana

Ya se que me he tardado en actualizar este chisme, pero aquí les traigo por fin el nuevo capitulo de esta locura, espero que sea de su agrado, aunque ya saben que se reciben de todo, desde jitomatazos hasta alabanzas… aunque eso último ni yo me lo creo XD, espero ya no tardarme tanto en las actualizaciones futuras… o al menos dejarlas menos espaciadas XD, por lo mientras los dejo con esto.

**CAPITULO 22: EL VIERNES EN LA MAÑANA.**

Bueno, esto lo voy empezar horas antes de que Apolo aparezca en la bóveda celeste, pero aun así, aquí vamos a ver que hacen algunos antes del amanecer, cerca de la zona del coliseo del Santuario Ateniense, en una de tantas fogatas, se encontraba el caballero Milo de escorpión, con varios de los demás caballeros de menor rango y uno de los guerreros del Dios Baco, Milo sujetaba una botella de vino, estaba casi vacía, pero estaba intentando convencer a Camus que acababa de aparecerse por ese lugar, de que se tomara algo con él, pero por lo borracho que lucía Milo, Camus no lo considero conveniente e intentaba convencerlo de que mejor se fuera a su propio templo a dormir un rato, ya lo conocía, era realmente insoportable crudo el caballero que estaba sonrojado por el exceso de alcohol en la sangre sentado junto a la fogata en esos momentos.

Vamosssshhhh Camussshh –le decía con cierta dificultad a su compañero de armas, el cual se encontraba de pie junto a él, aunque era evidente el exceso de alcohol en la sangre del caballero sentado junto a la fogata- to hic tomate algo con hic migo, tu eres mi me hic mejor amigo en todo hic este mugree mundo hic, eres el mejor hic amigo que los Dioses me pudieron daaarr, realmente te aprecioOOO…

Milo ¬¬U… -obviamente no le caía en mucha gracia que Milo se pusiera así, y más en publico- será mejor que si te vayas a tu templo a dormirte, no es bueno para ti tomar tanto y lo sabes bien.

Cinco minutos después…

Camussshhh ¡AMIGO MÍOOOO! –dijo un Milo a punto de irse de espaldas a causa de lo tomado que estaba en esos momentos- que digo hic amigo, eres como mi hermano… ese hermano que nun hic nunca tuve…

Milo… eres el menor de cuatro hermanos ¬¬U y te recuerdo que te llevas bien con ellos tres (1)–le dijo Camus un tanto molesto, ya cada vez más harto de lo borracho que estaba su amigo- mejor vete a dormir, mañana vas a estar fastidiando más de la cuenta por lo borracho que estas ahora, sabes que te pones insoportable cuando estas crudo, así que hazme caso y vete de una vez a tu templo, no pienso llevarte.

Cinco minutos después…

Milo… Milo… por Zeus ya reacciona briago indecente –le decía Camus mientras le daba unas pataditas en las costillas a un Milo totalmente inconsciente, tirado de espaldas y con algo de baba saliéndole por la boca- Milo reacciona, ya sabes que no pienso llevarte hasta tu templo… y que eres un caballero dorado y se supone que no deben de verte los caballeros de menor rango ni los invitados del Patriarca en este estado… ¡REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ MILO DE ESCORPIÓN!.

Mmmm… ¿Q-que? Dis-disculpa –le contestaba mientras iba abriendo con cierta dificultad al momento de hablar como de abrir los ojos, los cuales se encontraban sumamente rojos, si ya hasta parecía que Ares se le había metido en el cuerpo, pero parecía que ya estaba otra vez procesando su cerebro- pero… ¿te conozco?.

Obviamente esto último hizo que Camus perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba como caballero de acuario, por lo que de una forma tosca agarro al borracho guardián de la octava casa por el cuello de la camisa de este y de un tirón lo levanto para acomodárselo bajo el brazo y podérselo llevar en calidad de costal de papas, por que queriendo y no, ya que no quería que al día siguiente estuviera haciendo pasar vergüenza a medio mundo (ya que una vez borracho no era difícil sacarle información de ningún tipo que él supiera), se lo tendría que llevar hasta su templo, al fin de cuentas, de todas formas tenía que pasar por escorpión cuando fuera hacia su templo, pero el caballero caído estaba dando más problemas de los que realmente valían, parecía más un gusano en sal que otra cosa y no dejaba de gritar por lo que obviamente más de uno se volteaban a verlos, Camus pensaba que ahora si, todos iban a acabar por ver al borracho de Milo y sería un milagro que después de esto, aun le guardarán algo de respeto los demás.

Ahora si, como a eso de las ocho de la mañana en el templo de Piscis estaban en esos momentos desayunando maestro y aprendiza, los cuales parecían estar empezando ha hablar, porque al parecer el maestro le había dicho a la chica que para no perder su apreciado sueño de belleza el no llegaría al templo más tarde de las doce de la noche, que solamente estaría hablando un rato con algunos de los guerreros de Baco y regresaría y que quería que ella también se durmiera temprano, ya que en se templo no aceptaría nada que no fuera bello y eso contaba las ojeras (según Afrodita las ojeras lucían horribles, en especial en un rostro bello y juvenil), pero al parecer ese "Pequeño rato" hablando con los guerreros de Baco se tornaron en un "rato ameno" con varias copas de vino, por lo que Afrodita en vez de llegar a las doce de la noche llego a las tres de la madrugada, por lo que al sonar el reloj "cucu" que tienen en la sala del templo de piscis este dio tres "cucus" Afrodita tuvo que hacer los nueve "cucus" que faltaban para que su aprendiza no se diera cuenta de nada y al parecer su plan había funcionado (a parte de felicitarse de que se le hubiera ocurrido tan rápido y con unas cuantas copitas arriba), así que Afrodita se quedo tranquilo durante el desayuno.

Oiga maestro, ¿a que hora llego usted anoche? –pregunto de una forma muy tranquila la chica, como si no hubiese notado nada raro en la madrugada.

A las doce de la noche, como te dije –al parecer su aprendiza no había dicho ni mostrado nada que delatara que hubiese notado que supiera que él no había llegado a esa hora, así que el caballero se quedo tranquilo.

Por cierto maestro –le dijo como si nada mientras recogía su plato y su vaso para llevarlo a la cocina- creo que debemos cambiar el reloj cucu.

¿Por qué lo dices? –Afrodita ahora si se le hizo algo raro el comentario, ya que para él el reloj trabajaba muy bien.

Por que ayer en la noche, dio tres "cucus" normales, después de un rato dio dos "cucus" algo raros, vomito, después dio otros tres "cucus" se hecho a reír como loco, después dio otros cuatro, se hecho a correr, piso al gato, rompió la mesita de la sala y se metió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama y no noto que casi me atropella cuando pase a la cocina por un vaso con leche –le dijo como si nada la chica y se metió a la cocina dejando frió a su maestro, por que este recordaba haber dado los otro nueve "cucus", pero no como lo había hecho.

Ya a las 8:50 de la mañana la gran mayoría se encontraba reunido otra vez en el coliseo del santuario por que al parecer si se haría el concurso de camisas mojadas (N/A: ok, había olvidado que había dicho que si se iba hacer varios capítulos atrás), varias amazonas y varios caballeros (a la de malas) se inscribieron, pero sabían que las chicas no accederían a mojarse sus camisas si ellos no lo hacían también, por lo que los caballeros serían los primeros en mojarse las camisas, no querían que las "trancearan", pero en lo que acaban de llegar los que faltaban y dieran las nueve y cuarto, la hora del concurso, las guerreras de Hebe estaban con varias de las amazonas que iban a participar y sus tres nuevas amigas: Shaina, Marín y Grayson, al parecer estaban contando algo muy divertido por que se la pasaban riéndose las chicas mientras hacían algo de tiempo en lo que se iniciaba todo el relajito.

Miren chicas, les voy a dar los cinco secretos para que una mujer sea completamente feliz –les dijo Penélope- son relativamente felices, y no creo que importe mucho si no nos jubilamos en esto de proteger a los nuestros Dioses o no, igualmente creo que nos van a funcionar.

A ver, ¿Cuáles son? –le pregunto Marín- si son tan buenos ya dínoslo y no seas díscola, se supone que eres nuestra amiga, así que habla.

Bueno –dijo Penélope- el primer secreto es este: _Es importante encontrar a un hombre que comparta con nosotras la responsabilidad y las tareas del hogar y que tenga un buen trabajo_, digo, después de todo, al nosotras pasar tanto tiempo entrenando, no creo que seamos las amas de casa perfectas, de ese tipo que adoren los machistas, a parte de que nosotras no lo soportaríamos, así que nos echen una mano, y que mejor que mientras nosotras salvemos al mundo ellos nos den algo de dinero para poder comer.

Después de oír esto, hubo un murmullo de aprobación a lo que la chica estaba diciendo en esos momentos.

Entonces pasemos al siguiente secreto –dijo Penélope con una sonrisa- el segundo es este: _Es importante encontrar un hombre alegre que disfrute del baile, los paseos y que nos haga reír_, se puede decir básicamente que comparta nuestros gusto, que no sea tan opuesto a nosotras que de plano no seamos en absoluto compatibles, pero que nos haga reír, para que no nos la pasemos peleando con él y disfrutar un buen rato con él.

Otra vez hubo un murmullo de aprobación por parte de las demás chicas ahí presentes.

Bueno chicas, pasemos al tercer secreto –les dijo con una sonrisa Penélope- el tercero es este: _es importante encontrar a un hombre tierno de quien se pueda depender afectivamente sin que por ello te subordine y además, que no mienta_, digo, que sea lo suficientemente tierno que lo soportes, no creo que Grayson le agranden los chicos tan tiernos como Shun, pero que si sea lo suficientemente tierno para aguantarnos cuando a nuestras hormonas les de por hacer fiestas y que nos sepa aguantar en esos momentos y que nos haga sentir bien, no creo que necesitemos que nos anden diciendo de cosas cuando no estamos de humor y nos andamos sintiendo mal ¿no chicas?

Otra vez hubo un murmullo de aprobación por parte de las otras chicas que estaban atentas a las palabras de Penélope.

Ya casi terminó –dijo Penélope- el cuarto secreto creo que a algunas les va a encantar, y es este: _Es importante encontrar a un hombre que sea buen amante y que adore tener sexo contigo_, creo que ha esto no hay más que agregarle, se que ha esto me entendieron a la perfección chicas, por que se de antemano que no son ningunas tontas, así que ha este secreto aprovéchelo todo lo que puedan.

El murmullo que se había producido al oír el cuarto secreto era más de excitación que de otra cosa, obviamente eso era una aprobación más para lo que la chica iba diciendo durante todo ese rato.

Bueno ya estuvo, tranquilas –les dijo con un ademán para que se tranquilizarán- yo considero que el quinto secreto es el más importante, ustedes decidan cual para ustedes es el más importante, oigan muy bien lo que les voy a decir, analícelo todo lo que quieran, el quinto y último secreto es este:_ Es muy, pero muy importante, que estos cuatro hombres no se conozcan entre si_.

Creo que es obvio que aceptaron todos los secretos dados, algunas se rieron (unas quedito, otras a carcajadas), otras se sonrojaron, pero en definitiva, le dieron la razón a la chica que les había dado los secretos.

En esos momentos, Shion, el cual al parecer aun tenía el ceño fruncido por lo del día anterior, les dijo a los participantes del concurso de camisas mojadas que pasaran al coliseo, como los primeros eran los hombres todos los presentes ya con sus camisas mojadas, hay estaban varios, obviamente, y sin importar que tan crudo estuviese, estaba ahí presente Milo, el cual de alguna forma era un alivio para Camus, por que desde que Milo se había despertado no lo había dejado en paz para que le diera algo para la cruda y el inmenso dolor de cabeza que en esos momentos se cargaba, otro de los que estaba ahí era DeathMask, que quien sabe a base de que razones se metío ahí, también estaba ahí Shiryu, al parecer esa fue idea de Grayson, quien al parecer quería presumir su pareja a diferencia de Pandora que dijo que Saga era solo de ella y no quería que nadie más lo viera, también había varios aspirantes, uno que otro de plata, pero cuando Jamian (N/A: ¿así se escribe su nombre?), el domador de cuervos salió, poco falto para que le arrojaran verdulería y media encima, tenía suerte de que nadie tuviera tomates u otra cosa en las manos, obviamente no era de lo que querían ver las amazonas presentes, por lo que era seguro que perdería el concurso, el concurso iba a durar veinte minutos entre que las amazonas iban a decidir quienes eran los que se veían mejor y quien acabaría ganando.

(1)He leído varios fics donde les ponen familiares a los caballeros, que si los padres están muertos, que si están vivosya con la cu nombre?) ero cuando Jamian (as que dijo que Saga era solo de ella y no queresos momentos se cargaba, otro de los , que si no tienen hermanos, que tienen más hermanos que caballeros dorados hay en la orden, así que no me pareció mala idea ponerle los tres, además pienso que sería un poco más gracioso así XD, por cierto, si aun no votan en las categorías, háganlo de una vez, si ya lo hicieron vía MSN, no lo hagan otra vez aquí, esos votos ya los tengo computados, por su atención, gracias, por cierto, aquí les dejo la lista de categorías, recuerden poner el nombre del personaje que crean que va en esa categoría por favor, y no solo me las nombren, ya me hicieron eso y esto no es así, de una vez lo aclaro.

Jollete: la más presumida

Encantador: el más presumido

Tito Sánchez: El más naco

Yolanda: La más naca

Tom Cruise: el Mejor vestido

Ingrid Coronado: la mejor vestida

La bella y la bestia: la pareja dispareja

Clark Kent y Lois Lane: La pareja ideal

Uña y mugre: los mejores amigos (tanto ellos como ellas)

La foto: el que siempre viste igual

El ogro: el más gruñón

La bruja: La más gruñona

El gato con botas: el más tierno

El burro: el más zonzo.

Pepe el toro: el más sufrido

La chorreada: La más sufrida

Thalía: La más bonita

Orlando Bloom: El más guapo.

Mister garambullo: el más borracho

Miss Garambullo: la más borracha.

**Nota final de la autora:** por favor no solo me las nombren, ya me hicieron eso y esto no es de nombrar las categorías que les gusten más (creo que ya sabes quien eres ¬¬), es de escoger a los que crean que quedan mejor en estas, además, entre los votos que ya tengo contabilizados (que por cierto, no son muchos) tengo algunos empates en algunas categorías y necesito que ayuden para el desempate de estas, por su atención gracias. por favor, y no solo me las nombren, ya me hicieron eso y esto no es asdres estan s eran los que se ve


	23. Playeras Mojadas y ¿Botargas?

Bueno, al fin logre subir este condenado capitulo, espero que sea de su total agrado, cualquier cosa, ya saben que hacer… demandar a XD… no, no es cierto, dejar un jitomatazo o lo que gusten donde dice "review", yo tomare en cuenta lo que me dejen, pero dejen algo, si no, na' más no me apuro para el siguiente capitulo y no actualizo, ahora si, al capitulo de este chisme antes de que le de por ponerse otra vez en huelga mi computadora.

Capitulo 23: Playeras mojadas y… ¿Botargas?.

Ya era hora del concurso de playeras mojadas que casi le había costado la cabeza a Milo, el reloj del Patriarca ya marcaban las 9:15 de la mañana, por lo que el santuario ya se encontraba en el coliseo, los aspirantes y los plateados presentes en el concurso fueron los primeros en pasar, cuando el domador de cuervos estaba en el escenario varios… bueno, básicamente todos los presentes se pusieron a echarle indirectas, alburearlo, uno que otro aprovechando el tumulto le recordó a su santa madrecita (ya que así no pudo ser identificado), entre otras cosas, por lo que al momento de salir del escenario (que era el entarimado del concurso de coreografías del día anterior) con la cabeza baja, ojos llorosos y diciendo algo que sonaba a "racistas", por lo que cuando los otros tres que quedaban para pasar las amazonas se sobre emocionaron, porque evidentemente eran los de mejor ver en todo el concurso.

Bueno, ahora solo quedan tres concursantes, por lo que parece entre estos tres quedaran los primeros lugares del concurso –dijo un patriarca sin mucho entusiasmo- por lo que ahora entrara al escenario el alumno de Dohko, así que señoritas (dirigiéndose a las amazonas e invitadas), señora (obviamente dirigiéndose a Hebe), recibamos con un aplauso al caballero dragón: Shiryu.

Shiryu estuvo unos segundos, cerca del minuto, arriba del escenario mostrando su tórax con la playera completamente empapada, y la cabellera negra brillándole, al parecer había más de una que ya se le estaba empezando a salir la baba, aunque sabían perfectamente que si ellas intentaban _tirarle el calzonazo_ se tendrían que enfrentar en batalla con Grayson para poder ver si, según la aprendiza, "eran dignas de ser consideradas novias de un caballero", aunque hasta ese momento no habían podido vencerla, por lo que era mejor mantenerse alejadas, ya habían visto lo que les solía hacer a las chicas que se ponían de coquetas con el dragón, en especial si se trataban de Shunrei y Gloria, las cuales en esos momentos estaban en esos momentos en Cabo Sunion por intentárselo quitar, aunque habían tenido suerte de que no acabaran en peores condiciones.

Después de que el caballero dragón recibiera una gran ovación por parte de las presentes, el siguiente en subir al escenario fue DeathMask, el cual tenía una playera gris clara puesta, al parecer pensaba que era con la que mejor se vería su tórax ya que si se ponía una de sus habituales camisas oscuras no lo podrían apreciar tanto como con esa camisa según él, la razón que lo llevo ha estar en esos momentos sobre el entarimado de ese concurso en particular, nadie la sabía a ciencia cierta, pero sería mejor no andar de metiches y preguntarle, a lo mejor podrían convencer a Karo, la aprendiza de Afrodita de averiguarlo, ya que al ser la aprendiza de Afrodita, le daba cierta inmunidad ante el caballero de cáncer, o pedirle ese favor a Grayson, ya que era de las pocas amigas que dicho caballero tenía en el santuario, ya que para muchos en el lugar los dos estaban igual de locos, o agresivos, dependiendo el punto de vista de cada quien.

Al final subió el causante de que el concurso se llevara a cabo, y de la creciente ola de jaquecas que estaba sufriendo desde el día anterior el Patriarca: Milo del Escorpión, el cual le había tenido que pedir a varios de los aspirantes que en esos momentos no estaban haciendo nada, le facilitaran una cerveza y una aspirina (O.o solo a él se le ocurre semejante combinación, para ver si así se lograba tranquilizar un poco más y no se le notara la cruda arriba del entarimado, ya que por el dolor de cabeza que tenía, y la cara de quererlo asesinar de su mejor amigo por la segura vergüenza que le habría hecho pasar el día anterior, había estado buena la borrachera, aunque después se encargaría de contentar a su amigo, ya que en esos momentos tenía pensado otras cosas, como ver si cierta Dama presente le dedicaba una mirada interesada.

Si Milo tenía el complejo de Pavo Real realmente alzado para el día de la subasta, para este momento se sentía hecho del mismo material de su armadura: de oro, nada más por esa actitud tan egocéntrica que en esos momentos tenía (y que exaspero demasiado a los caballeros, amazonas y demás presentes) que no pudo pasar del tercer lugar, por lo que quedo con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, y después de un rato, empezó a decir algo acerca de estar vendidos, era como ver a los mexicanos durante un partido de fútbol, aunque claro, refiriéndose al portero por que su equipo iba perdiendo, que Grayson seguramente les habrá pagado para que él no ganara entre otras cosas, como a DeathMask le daba lo mismo el primer lugar que el último, le dieron el segundo, y de los participantes que quedaban, el ganador fue Shiryu, cosa que hizo que Grayson afirmara que tenía al chico más guapo del santuario y se pusiera a gritar cual loca por ese asunto, poniendo como tomate a Shiryu.

Después del concurso de varonil, vino el de las chicas, por el cual varios ya se estaban poniendo bastante pesados, la primera en pasar fue Berenice con una blusa blanca, lucía más… cuerda que en los días anteriores, Bell dijo que le obligaron a tomarse sus pastillas, por lo cual su "estado descarriado", como ella le solía decir cuando Berenice estaba de pesada, estaba "apagado" en esos momentos, la chica había entrado para que tanto Camus como Hyoga vieran de que se estaban perdiendo al acabar por rechazarla, era como si intentara ponerlos celosos, pero al parecer estaba atrayendo la atención de varios menos de los dos que quería, pero por lo menos lo tomo con más calma y filosofía que los días anteriores, por lo que realmente vieron que ya no tendrían que soportar sus repentinos ataques de histeria.

La siguiente chica en pasar fue Mariana, la cual traía una blusa azul cielo, también totalmente empapada, muchos de los presentes la ovacionaron, y los que en esos momentos tenían a "su" pareja a su lado recibieron unos buenos golpes de parte de estas, ya que al parecer no les caía en gracia eso de sus acompañantes, pero al fin y al cabo son hombres y era algo lógico esperar ese tipo de reacciones de estos, en especial de cierto alacrán, el cual parecía no tener rienda de ningún tipo en esos momentos, al menos hasta que le empezaron a lanzar varias cosas (que de donde habrán sacado y el por que no se la lanzaron al domador de cuervos es un misterio más para la ciencia) pero el caso es que Milo se tuvo que calmar mientras se quitaba de la cabeza una cáscara de plátano totalmente oscura, mientras esperaba que no pudiera acabar con una cucaracha en el cabello, no les tenía miedo, simplemente era asco.

Las otras chicas que pasaron al escenario eran aprendices, todas parecían ser muy bonitas, quien acabo ganando este concurso fue Mariana, y Milo empezó a gritarle un montón de cosas a la chica, que por respeto a la lectora no pondré… hasta que Camus le tuvo que sacar un chichón en la cabeza, por que al ser una amazona de la orden de los caballeros de los hielos, la chica era algo así como su alumna, a parte de que ya no soportaba para esos momentos al escandaloso de su amigo, era una de las amistades más extrañas en el santuario, tal vez la más extraña fuese la de DeathMask y Afrodita, ya que ambos pares de amigos parecían ser completamente opuestos entre si, tal vez por eso de que "los opuestos se atraen", pero aun así, había veces, como esa, que hasta los mejores amigos llegaban a exasperarse entre ellos, pero eso ya era normal entre esos dos.

Después de un rato, en que hubo mucha comida, música e indicios de que la borrachera iba ya a comenzar, empezó el siguiente concurso, uno que varios habían estado esperando, ya que si el de _la flor más bella del ejido_ se había puesto más interesante de lo que habían pensado, ese parecía ponerse todavía mejor ya que prometía mostrar una faceta de los ahí presentes que no se ven muy seguido (bueno, en realidad, dependiendo del fic) ya que aunque le habían aunado un misterio más a la ciencia (como carambas había llegado a hacer aceptado un concurso así), no les importaba ya que había varios que estaban ya en esos momentos adentro ¿de que se trata este concurso?, pues es un… concurso de botargas xD, más bien, una carrera de botargas, por increíble que parezca, no van a salir como ellos mismo si no como alguna otra cosa.

Ya varios se encontraban ahí, uno parecía ser un doctor todo barrigón, calvo y bigotudo, otro era el avispón zig-zag de una serie más vieja que el caldo de pollo, había un pollo, alguien en una botarga de murciélago, una botarga de un escorpión (entre el publico Camus sentía pena ajena xD), misteriosamente apareció un borrego en miniatura, que muchos creían que era Kiki, pero de todos modos, no había restricciones de ningún tipo para ese concurso, así que no importo que el niño participara, también de modo misterioso, apareció la mascota de los toros de Chicago (pregúntele a Aldebarán de esto xD), al parecer Dio había conseguido también a varias de las mascotas del fútbol mexicano, ya que apareció el conejo del Cruz Azul, el puma de la UNAM, el tiburón del Veracruz y la chiva del Guadalajara, ya estaban esperando a la última botarga… o al último animal del zoológico, cuando oyen a Afrodita gritarle a Misty por algo.

¡DAME UNA RAZÓN PARA NO MATARTE MISTY! –el grito retumbo en el santuario- ¡AHORA SI TE EXCEDISTE COPIA BARATA DE MI BELLEZA!

Afrodita, dijiste que querías participar en algo que no fuera el de playeras mojadas y este es el último concurso –parecía recordarle Misty- además… el disfraz no quedo tan mal…

¡COMO QUE NO QUEDO TAN MAL! –otra vez la voz del doceavo caballero se oyó- ¡SI PARECE QUE TRAIGO PUESTO UN PAÑAL ESCURRIDO!.

Di que no te conseguí el de cupido xD –dijo el caballero de plata para intentar calmarlo- además con tu lunar tan coqueto te queda a la perfección.

En ese momento solo se oye un golpe… seguido de un golpe seco, dando a entender que Afrodita ya había perdido la paciencia con Misty y lo había golpeado, a consecuencia, este acabo en el piso, y probablemente hasta con espirales por ojos, pero como se había hecho el registro oficial y tenía que ir, aunque después de la "graciosada" de Misty, Afrodita no tenía ni la más leve gana de pararse enfrente del santuario y parte de otros dos para hacer el ridículo con semejante botarga, por lo que casi a punta de patadas mandaron a DeathMask a convencer a Afrodita de que tenía que aparecer pero a la de "ya".

Cuando vieron que DeathMask ya estaba donde parecía estar la discusión entre Afrodita y Misty, de repente se oyeron las carcajadas del cangrejo y la voz de un Misty medio raro (bueno, más de lo habitual), seguramente a que todavía no se recuperaba del todo del golpe recibido por el caballero de los peses, pero después de unos dos o tres minutos, DeathMask y Misty iban delante de un resignado Afrodita, aunque este parecía llevar la cabeza abajo, como si fuese un perrito regañado, y todo por que no le gusto lo que le consiguió Misty, él hubiera ido a escogerlo, pero tenía que "echarle" porras a DeathMask por el concurso pasado, una vez que llegaron a una posición que todos podrían oírlos, DeathMask alzo la voz para anunciar a Afrodita de Piscis.

¡AHORA CON USTEDES…! –empezó a decir el cangrejo, mientras él y Misty se quitaban para dejar ver a Afrodita- ¡AFRODITA LA DEL BARRIO!.

¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIJERAS ASÍ CANGREJO! –le grito Afrodita a DeathMask.

Parecía que Misty la traía contra al caballero dorado, por que le había conseguido una botarga y un vestido para que fuera "paquita la del barrio", obviamente eso hizo enojar más a Afrodita, en especial cuando DeathMask le hizo la comparación, cuando Afrodita se puso en la línea de partida junto a los demás, se dieron cuenta de por que había gritado de que parecía que traía un pañal escurrido, ya que el trasero de la botarga se parecía mucho al cerebro de Saori… parecía no estar, y todo por lo que se podía ver, necesitaba una cirugía para que se "las alzaran", ya que estaban caídas, pero se tuvo que conformar con lo que en esos momentos tenía, ya que no había tiempo para hacer ningún tipo de cambio, cuando vieron al doceavo caballero, se echaron a reír, por lo que Shion tuvo que pedir que se calmaran, pero como veía que eso iba para largo tuvo que amenazarlos con informar a Saori de todo lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando, por lo que las risas pararon de inmediato.

Bueno, ya que otra vez tengo su atención –dijo seriamente Shion- y que todos los concursantes de la carrera de botargas ya están en la línea de partida, de este pequeño circuito de obstáculo (esta vez, por cuestiones de espacio, afuera del coliseo con cuanta tarugada puedan imaginarse), será mejor que inicie la competencia…

Bueno, como seguramente querrán ver la tarde del viernes, ese es en el siguiente capitulo, prometo continuarlo y perdón por la tardanza, nos estaremos leyendo.


	24. Una carrera accidentada

Por fin encontré algo de inspiración para seguir con el desmadre este… digo, con mi fic, gracias por ser paciente a los que me hayan tenido paciencia para esperar que actualizara esto…T.T han estado bajos los reviews, tan vez eso se deba a que ya les de asco seguir leyendo T.T, pero bueno, mientras haya una persona que se digne a dejarme algo en donde dice "review", yo sigo dando guerra, así que a lo que sigue, por cierto, aun voy a esperar a que me dejen sus resultados para las nominaciones, es oficial, siguiente capitulo, las nominaciones y la noche del viernes, digan lo que digan, o pase lo que pase, ya las nominaciones son para el siguiente, así que si no han votado, háganlo de una vez, por su atención, gracias.

CAPITULO 24: UNA CARRERA ACCIDENTADA.

Todos ya estaban en la línea de partida, al parecer iban a tener que hacer un circuito de obstáculos que habían preparado para ese concurso, unos sentían que era un poco exagerado, otros que habían puesto puras ñoñerías, el mini borrego estaba saltando más como si fuera un chapulín que otra cosa, además obvio que era el más chiquito de todos (dado que al más chaparro de los demás le llegaba poco arriba de la cadera) por lo que era probable que estuviera saltando como loco para hacerse notar entre los demás participantes del concurso, Afrodita tenía una cara totalmente avinagrada a causa de la ocurrencia de Misty, por lo que Karo, su aprendiz, siempre iba preparada con sus calmantes y antiácidos para momentos en que su maestro estaba así, esta ya había conseguido una botella de agua para que al terminar el concurso se tomara sus pastillitas.

Quien dará la señal de partida y se cerciore de que todo marche bien en este concurso será la señora Hebe –anuncio Shion, esperando que a ella le hiciesen más caso que a él- así que le cederé la palabra a honorable y hermosa invitada –dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia ella.

Como acaba de anunciar el patriarca –empezó a decir ella con una hermosa voz aterciopelada mientras ella le devolvía una inclinación un tanto más leve que la dada por Shion- yo seré quien presida este concurso, le he pedido de favor al patriarca que me dejara hacerlo, y el gustosamente me ha dejado hacerlo, ya que al no estar Atenea es el que le corresponde juzgar todo lo que aquí sucede.

Todos los de la orden ateniense se quedaron sorprendidos como podría ser tan diferentes Hebe de Atenea… o más bien, de Saori ya que la pelimorada cuando exigía orden era de una manera un tanto altanera, como si se dirigiera a unos criados (con más pinta de esclavos que otra cosa), dando ordenes que francamente los hacían cabrearse muy seguido, pero ella lo hacía con toda la dignidad y magnificencia de una verdadera Deidad, con un verdadero don de mando y sin que les pareciese sin sentido lo que les decía… y se lamentaron el tener a Saori por Diosa al mando y no a ella, ya que les parecía una Diosa más sensata que Saori.

Cuando la Diosa Hebe dio la señal de arranque, todos salieron corriendo como los del Olimpo les dieron a entender, Afrodita tenía que arremangarse el vestido floreado que Misty le había encasquetado y la botarga que traía puesta, al estar TAN aguada, se iba moviendo como si fuera gelatina, no falto el que le gritara al santo dorado que parecía "vieja gorda celulítica", por lo que hubo unos segundos en los que se detuvo para encontrar a aquél que iba francamente a asesinar por haberle dicho eso a su hermosa persona, pero cuando el borreguito se estampo con él, provocando que se cayera, para nada más pasar por encima de él, fue que decidió que por ese momento la carrera era más importante que asesinar al que había ofendido su belleza, ya después se encargaría de él.

Esto ya parecía más una batalla campal que una simple carrera, el doctor gordito (que de ahora en adelante llamaremos Doctor Simi –y no es propaganda para las farmacias del doctor-) se le había ido encima, junto con el avispón Zig-Zag a la botarga de los toros de Chicago, para así adelantarse, pero el escorpión ya había agarrado al borreguito como bala de cañon dirigida hacía el Puma de la UNAM, él cual, a último minuto, se telen transporto (confirmando así que el borreguito es Kiki), pero como no calculo bien, calló sobre el pollo, el cual hizo carambola con el murciélago, el Tiburón del Veracruz y el Conejo del Cruz Azul, y como Zeus le dio a entender, el que llevaba puesto la botarga de las Chivas del Guadalajara salto por encima del montículo recién formado para pasar, con muchos trabajos, los palos que les habían puesto para el slalom (la parte en zig-zag, mis queridos educandos) y Afrodita iba siguiendo de cerca para esos momentos a la Chiva.

Hubo palos, mentadas, golpes bajos, empujones, entre otra cosas en esta carrera, no faltaba quien quisiera "acortar" la distancia intentando no pasar por los obstáculos, pero a gritos los metiches que andaban observando les gritaban un repertorio de recuerdos familiares, por lo que Hebe pedía que lo hiciese bien a quien se estaba intentando ahorrar un poco de sudor (digo, Grecia no es un país frío y con la botarga deben estar sudando como en un sauna), cuando se dieron cuenta, Afrodita "la del barrio", estaba encaramado sobre el escorpión, para que le hiciese de "caballito" y le ahorrara un tramo, pero el escorpión intento sacudírselo de encima, tirándoselo encima a la Chiva, que de un empujón se lo aventó al Pollo que se estaba ya agarrando con el murciélago en esos momentos, con lo cual dejaron de pelearse un momento y con un doceavo guardián furioso, ya le iban ha echar bronca a la chiva y al escorpión, cuando el Toro paso entre ellos casi al grado de dejarlos mal parados.

Hubo un momento que hasta el borreguito ya se había unido a una pelea masiva que habían hecho ya faltando un cuarto del recorrido, al parecer había sido un incidente entre él escorpión, Afrodita "la del Barrio" y el toro de Chicago lo que había iniciado todo el desmadre, ya le habían volteado la cabeza al Tiburón y le habían quitado la cabeza al Puma de la UNAM, que resulto ser Dio, el cual ya estaba gritándoles, pero en eso, la Chiva se dio cuenta de una cosa y se hecho a correr… ya más de uno pensaba que le había sacado, cuando Kiki, el borreguito, se le iba a echar encima para que este no se escapara, parecía darse cuenta de las intenciones de la Chiva (y como se supone que no se puede tele transportar, a menos que sea para evitar que lo usen como bala de cañón), salió también corriendo a todo lo que daban sus cortas piernas, en eso, se empezaron a dar cuenta los que observaba que pasaba… y por que la Chiva, seguida de Kiki salieron corriendo: los otros al estarse peleando, habían dejado de correr y los dos ya mencionados tenían vía libre para llegar a la meta sin problemas de ningún tipo, con lo que tenían la victoria asegurada, pero aun no se daban cuenta de esto los demás, a pesar de que más de uno ya les estaba gritando.

Obvio que cuando los demás se habían dado cuenta de esto, Kiki ya había cruzado la meta de segundo, ganando así la Chiva, cosa que los demás hizo que les diera casi un infarto, así que todos salieron corriendo (Dio con cabeza en mano) hacia la línea de meta, siendo que el Toro de Chicago llegara en tercero (efectivamente resulto ser Aldebarán) después fue Afrodita, empatando en cuarto lugar con Milo, el escorpión peleonero, después fue el doctor Simi (Sirius), el murciélago (era Jamián, diciendo que era un cuervo… cosa que dejo bien mal a los demás, por que de Cuervo no tenía nada la botarga, excepto el color) el Tiburón (Moses, el caballero que le había dicho al burro que su maestra era su hermana), el Puma (Dio), el Conejo (Asterion), Zig-Zag (Argol), y el pollo (Tremy… el que CASI nos hace el milagrito), llegando de último.

Quien llevaba puesta la botarga de la Chiva era Shun, si en su momento salió corriendo es por que Ikki le había insistido hasta el hartazgo de que si veía una oportunidad de ganar, la aprovechara, aunque su hermano le había dicho que de ser necesario, hiciera trampa, pero no hubo necesidad de llegar a esos extremos, por que prácticamente se habían truncado los otros solitos, por lo que el primero lugar se lo llevo Shun, que en esos momentos estaba junto a Hebe, quien lo estaba felicitando en esos momentos por haber logrado ganar (a parte de que fue el que más limpio había jugado) y presentándolo como el ganador de la carrera ante el santuario, lo que más le importaba a los caballeros no era tanto el hecho de quien hubiera ganado, si no de estarla viendo sin que el patriarca los regañara por estarla viendo fijamente (especialmente Milo, el cual no parecía querer quitarle la vista de encima), obviamente a June no le hizo mucha gracia la forma halagadora en que la Diosa estaba hablando de Shun, por que para ella cualquier chica que se le acercara mucho a Shun era para coquetear con él, ya hasta estaba diciendo entre dientes que era una pedofila, en especial cuando en gesto dulce y un tanto inocente, alboroto el rojo cabello de Kiki por su segundo lugar, diciendo que sería un buen caballero cuando lograra adquirir el grado y su propia armadura, lo que obviamente enorgulleció al patriarca y a Mu.

June podría ser una celosa de primera, pero en definitiva no era una estúpida de primera, por lo que no iba ha echársele encima a golpes a la Diosa Hebe llamándola, entre otras cosas, pedofila, roba novios y acosadora, por lo que las amazonas se tuvieron que aguantar el mal humor de su compañera y que esta estuviera echando pestes hacía la invitada del patriarca, si ninguna de ellas había participado era para poderles andar gritando de cosas a los participantes, ya que según los conocían, iban a acabar haciéndoles a ellas, lo que Afrodita intento con Milo: que ellas los llevaran cargando hasta la meta, lo que de seguro desencadenaría una guerra ahí peor de la que se había visto, ya que no les aguantarían nada, por que con el calorcito que debía de haber dentro de las botargas, seguramente ayudaría a ponerles peor el genio a ellas.

Después de la carrera, habían puesto algo de música y habían sacado un montón de bebidas bien frías y unos trastes con hielo, que para rápido estas fueran asaltadas por los participantes del concurso de botargas, ya que era fácil suponer que habían acabado con mucho calor después de esta, Kiki ya se había pegado a la segunda botella de refresco, y aunque parecía extraño, el azúcar no parecía estarles haciendo mucho efecto en esos momentos, además por que había hecho una buena participación en la carrera, Shion y Mu lo dejaron tomarse su refresco en paz, ya después se encargarían de tranquilizarlo en caso de que le diera un ataque de hiperactividad a consecuencia del exceso de azúcar en su sistema, June no quería dejar solo a Shun por ningún motivo, ya que se estaba poniendo recelosa, ya que según ella, Hebe se estaba tomando muchas confiancitas con Shun, aunque claro, solo eran ideas de ella, por lo que otra vez salía a relucir la paciencia de Shun, ya que obviamente la Diosa no se pondría a coquetear de una forma tan descarada ante la vista de todos.

Al parecer el fin de los festejos iba a ser esa misma noche, por que la bruja iba a regresar al día siguiente y no sabían la hora exacta de su llegada, por lo que era probable que si lo hacían al día siguiente harían algo que tal vez se enojara, como anunciar que ella había ganado la nominación de "bruja", y mucho menos el darse cuenta de que estaban ahí Baco y Hebe, ya que al parecer desde la fiesta en la que esta se había emborrachado no los podía ver por que se lo habían echado en cara al día siguiente de eso, aunque de eso tuvo la culpa ella, pero por lo mientras, esperaban a que se tranquilizaran lo suficiente para anunciar los resultados de las nominaciones que se habían llevado a cabo durante esa semana y quienes se habían llevado el premio como candidatos.

La entrega de premios se haría en el coliseo… parece ser que no saben usar otro lugar para sus desmadres, pero bueno, por lo mientras esperaban a que por lo menos se tranquilizaran un poco, ya que aun parecían un tanto hiperactivos, así dejarían que hablaran el Patriarca con sus invitados un poco más tranquilos, así que cuando June vio que Hebe se alejaba un tanto para hablar con el Patriarca y con Baco, se quedo un poco más tranquila, en especial cuando jalo a Shun para poner un poco más de distancia entre él y la Diosa, Grayson iba en esos momentos hacia donde se había quedado Shiryu, la chica llevaba dos caballitos en una mano y en la otra una botella de tequila, Marín estaba muy entretenida con Aioria, Shaina por su parte estaba amenazando a Milo con cortarle su "tercera pierna" si este volvía a tocarle el trasero, en especial de la forma en que lo hizo enfrente de las guerreras de Hebe, con lo que Camus se lo tuvo que llevar por las malas, en especial cuando la amazona se lo aventó encima al onceavo caballero, Lucero estaba haciendo todo lo posible para pegársele como chicle a Ikki, Karo estaba fastidiando tanto a su maestro como al cangrejo… todo parecía estar yendo normalmente, Hyoga estaba muy pegado de Vid, la cual le estaba entregando una botella de vino frío a Saga y a Pandora, los cuales no se habían separado desde hacía unos días, inclusive, la chica lucía algo sonrojada, nadie sabía si era por el calor, el vino o Saga… o todo en conjunto.

Hasta el momento aun no ardía nada, el patriarca les sugirió a los Dioses invitados que sería mejor buscar la forma de protegerse para cuando dieran a conocer los resultados de las nominaciones, sabían que si le llegaban a entregar algo a la bruja, de lo único de lo que se tendrían que asegurar es que no dijera nada acerca de las nominaciones, ni que categoría la obtuvo, si ganaba a la más bruja (que era obvia) le dirían que fue por ser "una excelente Diosa", y si ganaba a la más presumida, le dirían que fue a la "más glamourosa" o si fue la de la "más naca" dirían que fue a la "que mejor conoce el pueblo", para que así no dijera nada y agradecería muy gustosa sus premios a las nominaciones, cuando en realidad no supiera ni media palabra de lo que realmente había ganado, o lo que estuviera diciendo en esos momentos la mujer, aunque como es ella de suspicaz, ni por enterada se iba a enterar, ya que la habilidad mental de la chica nunca fue algo sorprendente, y si en sus anteriores escuelas en Japón no la habían corrido por eso, era por que ellos se pasaban de necios con el que algo debía ser capaz de aprender, es probable que por eso, la mayoría del tiempo le dejaban tarea extra a la tipa esta.


	25. Viernes

Perdonen la tardanza, pero entre fiesta y fiesta, necesitaba de un tanto de inspiración, ya que parece ser que mi musa se quería echar el famoso maratón Guadalupe-Reyes (12 de diciembre a 6 de enero), y obviamente eso no fue de mucha ayuda en un momento de descanso como este, que pude haber ocupado para actualizar el chisme este, así que ya habiendo agradecido su paciencia, aquí esta el nuevo episodio de esto.

Por cierto, como prácticamente solo hubo un voto para los candidatos (que no fue el mío) decidí mejor anular esa votación y recurrir nuevamente (como lo hiciese en el concurso de baile) al sabio poder del papelito XD, por lo que no tuve ingerencia en cuanto a decidir quien gano, ya que como dije, fue el papelito, si tienen algún problema con esto, aléguenle al papelito.

CAPITULO 25: VIERNES.

La noche ya iba cayendo sobre el santuario, pareciese que algunos, durante esa semana, habían ganado condición para tomar alcohol, ya que para esas horas, los días anteriores solían lucir más ebrios que en esos momentos, por lo que de momento Shion se mantenía tranquilo, ya que por lo visto los borrachos que había en el santuario no darían guerra hasta bien entrada la noche, por lo que seguía hablando tranquilamente con los Dioses invitados, mientras un grupo de amazonas hacía la contabilidad de los votos de las nominaciones, ya que dentro de cualquier rato, que todo estuviera bien cotejado (si hasta parezco contadora, o de perdida del IFE xD) los votos, se los darían a conocer a Shion para que fuesen anunciados los resultados.

Por un lado estaban hablando tranquilamente Mu, Aldebarán, Aioros y Shura, los cuales parecían estar contentos… a parte de que hasta el momento habían sabido mantenerse sobrios mientras que más de medio santuario se quedaba botado por cualquier lugar todos borrachos y hasta vomitados, Aioros de forma burlona había dicho que así lo hacían, no por que fueran caballeros dorados, si no por que no querían llevarse la nada agradable sorpresita de despertarse al día siguiente completamente desnudos junto a Misty, muchos le dieron la razón, otros les dijeron que no había riesgo de eso por que siempre le echaban pastillas para dormir en su bebida, por lo que era normal que acabaran totalmente noqueado y se aseguraban de encerrarlo en alguna habitación de los que vivían ahí en el santuario.

¿Enserio encierran a Misty para que no se lleven esa sorpresa? –pregunto con cierta desconfianza Mu- no lo vaya siendo que lo dejan encerrado con otro, por que ese susto ni con años de psicoterapia se lo quitan al que hayan dejado encerrado con Misty.

No se preocupe Mu –dijo uno de los que les estaba diciendo eso- no somos tan crueles para hacerles eso a nadie, creemos que ni Mascara sería capaz de hacer algo así… y eso que él es capaz de muchas cosas.

Pues si Mascara sigue bebiendo así, tal vez si lo haga –dijo Aldebarán- ha estado bebiendo mucho esta semana, Afrodita ha tenido algunos problemas con él por eso… aunque creo que no es el único que se las esta viendo negras por tener a un borracho con que lidiar…

En eso, voltean en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Milo en esos momentos, tenía una botella de vino en una mano, al parecer se estaba peleando con Camus, uno le decía que era muy capaz de manejar la bebida, y el otro diciéndole que cada vez que tomaba, acababa molestándolo por la cruda con la que acababa, por lo que si seguía así, no solo iba a dejar de ayudarlo, si no, que lo iba a agarrar de patadas para que dejara de molestar, y que si al día siguiente amanecía todo borracho, mejor que le fuera a dar guerra a otro, por que si lo veía cerca de acuario, tendría suerte de acabar dentro de un cubo de hielo, mientras veían la discusión, varios negaban con la cabeza.

En algún lugar de este hermoso planeta llamado Tierra, se ve a un grupo de amazonas alegándole algo a una chica, la cual se encuentra sentada frente a la computadora, parecían no entender lo que tenían escrito en unos papeles, los cuales le agitaban en el rostro a la chica, la cual parecía estarlas viendo como si en esos momentos fueran los más molestos que había tenido… bueno tal vez no de su vida, pero si de su día, pero por lo menos no interrumpía las protestas de las chicas que tenía delante suyo, como si esperara a que acabaran de gritar.

¿Ya acabaron de gritar? –dijo la chica a la que le habían estado gritando- por que si es así ya puedo hablar con calma.

Si, ya acabamos de gritar, al menos por el momento –dijo una de las amazonas que habían ido desde el santuario hasta la casa de la chica en México- es que queremos que nos expliques que (censurado) significa el resultado de esta nominación, francamente ninguna la entendemos, y como aquí tu eres la autora (¡si!, se vinieron hasta mi casa para gritarme estas peladas XD), así que ya danos la explicación.

Seré muy la autora, pero las nominaciones solo las clasifique –digo mientras me tallo una sien- pero los resultados dependieron 100 por ciento de los lectores, o al menos un 99.8 por ciento, digo, tuve que emitir mis votos más votos arbitrarios para desempatar, o preguntarle a amigas vía MSN para esto cuando yo no me decidía a desempatar (aunque después de preguntarles les decía para que era), pero los votos que se emitieron por mayoría los respete, por lo que si quieren gritarle a alguien para buscar respuestas, se tendrán que pelear con los lectores, pero no creo que ellos se dejen, digo, por muy bonitas que sean o por muy fuertes, ellos decidieron y como se supone que Grecia es la cuna de la democracia, se amuelan, los votos ya están hechos y no se van a cambiar, además, si se van a poner a alegar por los votos, váyanse con el peje (1).

Creo que hablo por todas cuando digo: odio cuando tienes la razón –dijo otra de las amazonas- ya ni modo, no creo que sea… negociable el irnos a ver a todos los lectores que emitieron un voto ya sea en la página o vía MSN para aclarar dudas, a parte, esta ya nos dio los votos contados (a parte de que si contó los votos de las lectoras), así que será mejor regresarnos al santuario.

Y de mala gana, las chicas partieron hacía Grecia, para poder entregar en el santuario los resultados de la votación, aunque a más de uno tal vez les caiga como patada de mula los resultados, pero como quedo aclarado líneas arriba, fue _**DECISIÓN DE LOS Y LAS LECTORAS LOS RESULTADOS**_, así que si hay algo que no les guste, o que no cuadre para los gustos de cada quien, yo solo los contabilice, no los altere para que ganaran los que yo quisiera, así que sigamos con lo que esta pasando en el santuario, por que no creo que el capitulo acabe aquí.

Ya de regreso en el santuario, la música sonaba a todo lo que podía, el ambiente parecía no querer detenerse, a pesar de que pronto regresaría la bruja para hacerles de nuevo la vida imposible a más de uno, la ventaja que en esos momentos tienen, es que la Arisca la dejo lo suficientemente dañada como para que no de guerra durante un bueeen tiempo, a parte de que ella no hace mucho durante las guerras santas, por lo general o la acaban secuestrando, o se queda en una posición que si los caballeros no se apuran, se moriría, por lo que ellos y las amazonas son las que realmente se parten el lomo _a patadas_ para que este mundo no se vaya por el caño… aunque ya se este yendo…

Alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde, queriendo y no, las amazonas responsables por los votos, le entregaron a Shion los resultados de estos, y se pasaron casi media hora explicándole el como habían llegado a obtener esos resultados, a parte de la obvia discusión con la autora xD, pero bueno, esta historia se sitúa en el santuario, así que por el momento me abstendré a hacer comentarios que no se sitúen aquí, así que diez para las cinco Shion dijo que a las cinco anunciaría los resultados de las nominaciones, por lo que de vuelta, se empezaron a reunir en el coliseo, ya que al parecer en ese lugar se podría oír mejor los resultados, a parte de que podrían caber todos sin ningún tipo de problemas, por lo que a las cinco Shion dio una breve explicación acerca de los resultados (los lectores tuvieron la voz en esto, así que si ellos dicen algo, ellos se amuelan xD), los ganadores quedaron así (para facilitar las cosas, serán puestos en columna):

Jollete: Saori Kido

Encantador: Afrodita de Piscis

Tito Sanchez: Misty de Lancerta

Yolanda: Saori Kido

Tom Cruise: Milo de Scorpio

Ingrid Coronado: Shaina de Ophiucos

La bella y la bestia: Afrodita de Piscis y DeathMask de Cáncer

Clark Kent y Loise Lane: Aioria de Leo y Marín del Águila

La foto: Seiya de Pegaso

Uña y mugre: Shaina de Ophiucos y Marín del Águila

El ogro: DeathMask de Cáncer

La bruja: Saori Kido (por unanimidad)

El gato con botas: Shun de Andrómeda (Por unanimidad)

El burro: Seiya de Pegaso (Por unanimidad)

Pepe el toro: Ikki del Fénix (no pregunten ¬.¬)

La chorreada: Saori Kido (NO PREGUNTEN ¬.¬)

Mister Garambullo: Milo de Scorpio

Miss Garambullo: Saori Kido

Thalía: Shaina de Ophiucos

Orlando Bloom: Aioria de Leo (este solo gano por un voto… es que ninguna parecía ponerse de acuerdo en esta nominación, así que no se aceptan quejas después xD).

Y los candidatos que acabaron ganando, digamos, a mejor amazona y caballero (ya se que se supone que se convierten en el rey y la reina de la semana del estudiante los candidatos, pero aquí no hay reyes, ya que los Griegos salieron con la democracia, no hay monarquía XD) fueron por los caballeros Camus, el cual había acabado como candidato por que a Milo le parecía divertido meterlo de candidato, a parte de que entre los dorados no se decidían quien sería, ya que todos los que opinaban acababan diciendo "yo", o "me da igual", y la amazona que acabo ganando fue Shaina, digamos que al haber tres candidatas de entre ellas, al ser una elección en general, pensaron que a lo mejor esto sería más divertido que por ganas de ser las presumidas del año, aunque básicamente ambos casos fueron iguales y en su candidatura hubo la mano de sus amigos.

Obviamente varios se quejaron de varios de los resultados de las nominaciones (no de los candidatos), pero como ya lo habían decidido, se entregarían a las personas correspondientes los premios por los resultados de estas nominaciones, pasa un rato entre gritos, sombrerazos, desacuerdos y amenazas, pero al final, los resultados no se cambiaron, por lo que a cada ganador (a excepción de Saori) se les dio una botella del mejor vino de Baco (Ikki agarro la de su hermano) a la bruja le iban a dar unas figuritas de cristal, estaban bonitas, pero parecían que las habían sacado de un tianguis, a lo mejor las amazonas que me vinieron a alegar antes de irse las compraron justamente en un tianguis o en un mercado antes de regresarse al santuario, además, si la bruja llegaba a consumir una gota de cualquier liquido con una minúscula partícula que tuviera alcohol, por más suave que sea, lo más probable es que hiciera efecto con su medicamento y de vuelta se ponga más rara de lo habitual, así como se puso en la mansión Solo.

Mientras la noche iba avanzando, los borrachos iban apareciendo como zombies en una película de resident evil… ya que parecían salir incluso de debajo de las piedras, aunque estos zombies se debieran al exceso de alcohol en la sangre y no aun virus, extraños parásitos ni a maldiciones vudu o cosas semejantes, ya para estos momentos, las fogatas volvieron a aparecer, entre tanta borrachera, ya nadie notaba raro nada, ya varios habían tomado por "compañero oficial de borracheras" a alguien que quien tal vez y veían por primera vez, ya que podría ser alguno de los guerreros del Dios Baco, así que no le dieron mucha importancia (la gran mayoría) a que Milo y DeathMask estuvieran juntos en la misma fogata todos rojos por el exceso de grado etílico en la sangre.

"_Chingo bells, chingo bells"_ –empezó a cantar Milo para que le continuara DeathMask- "_chinguese a ese wey_ XD".

Ya para este momento, se les aparecieron a esos dos, Camus y Afrodita, que parecían ya realmente haberse artado de que esos dos se emborracharan prácticamente todos los días… corrección, se emborracharan todos los días desde que la bruja se había ido de "viaje de negocios", por lo que intentaron llevárselos mejor para que ese par estuviera de una vez por todas, encerrado en sus respectivos templos y lejos de cualquier botella que contuviera cualquier tipo de bebida embriagante, por que ya estaban pensando de que si seguían así, podrían acabar por intentar tomarse el contenido de las botellas de perfume, pero cuando los borrachos se dieron que estaban ahí esos dos, no tomaron la intervención de ese par de la mejor forma posible.

Ya que se pusieron a gritar un montón de cosas, al parecer los habían tomado por un par de extraterrestres que los querían abducir, y que les querían hacer no se que tantas cosas, por lo que fue un milagro para esos dos que Shion por pura casualidad estuviera pasando por ahí, si no, lo más seguro es que Afrodita y Camus hubieran acabado por disminuir de 12 a 10 el número de caballeros dorados, pero también se pusieron a decir que Shion era otro extraterrestre, y siguieron ese par demostrando su "sabiduría etílica" hasta el punto de que Shion en vez de meterse para intentar protegerlos, les dijo a los otros dos que sería mejor que los dejaran encerrados en sus templos, y que si seguían así, que los fueran a botar a cabos sunion, por lo que sin decir nada, los dos caballeros dorados sobrios, se echaron al hombro a los dorados ebrios y los fueron a dejar botados en sus cuartos, a parte de que más de uno, en especial los dorados creían que al día siguiente regresarían Kanon y Saori, por lo que empezaban a temer que su semana se estropeara y la "más amada de todas las Diosas" (entiéndase que es sarcasmo) se les pusiera como energúmeno al darse cuenta del caos que había en su santuario, a parte del olor a alcohol, cuando había dicho que no quería alcohol, pero como en el estado que se encuentra, tal vez no regrese tan pronto la conse de Zeus.


	26. Un Viernes Soleado

Antes de llegar al sábado en el santuario, tendré que hacer un "recuento de los daños en la mansión Solo", ya que la bruja esta ahí y no creo que se levante pronto de lo mal que ha estado en estos últimos días XD, así que al parecer, en el santuario van a tener tiempo para reparar los daños (o al menos algunos) de los que han pasado ahí, por lo menos dejar todo lo suficientemente reparado (o "maquillado") para que la bruja no sospeche nada, aunque con lo "inteligente que es" (nótese el sarcasmo) y el daño ocasionado por Arisca sumado a la "prácticamente nula cantidad de medicina", dudo mucho que la tipa pueda reaccionar lo suficientemente a tiempo como para hacer o decir algo.

CAPITULO 26: UN VIERNES SOLEADO.

El Viernes amaneció despejado y tranquilo en la ciudad de Santorini en Grecia, Julián estaba abriendo la ventana de su cuarto para que el aire matutino entrara, el aire fresco de la mañana y la sensación salina del mar cercano a su mansión lo hicieron despertar por completo y sonreír, ya tendría que ponerse a trabajar más de lleno en su plan para hacer que Saori Kido se casara con él, ya que después de todo, si pretendía casarse después con Emma Nitchos, tendría que conseguir la fortuna del difunto Mitsumasa Kido, sabía perfectamente que el Patriarca sería perfectamente capaz de guiar el santuario hasta la próxima encarnación de Atenea en el mundo… y esperaba que esa encarnación fuera mejor que la actual, aunque pensándolo bien, era imposible que fuera todavía peor que la actual.

Mientras buscaba la ropa que se pondría ese día en su closet podía oír como Sorrento y Kanon ya estaban hablando, tal vez se habían desvelado en un maratón de películas, o se cayeron demasiado temprano de sus camas y ya se estaban peleando como de costumbre, por lo que se apuro a arreglarse, por que si los dejaba el suficientemente solos a ese par, era probable que rompieran algo, ya que una de las especialidades de sus generales marinos era armar alboroto cuando están juntos, aunque fueran solamente dos de ellos y uno estuviera de "planta" con su hermano, por lo que sería mejor mantenerlos vigilados, al parecer cuando los vio los dos ya se estaban calmando, por que ya estaban sentados en la mesa para el desayuno, por lo que podía ver (y al no encontrar rastros de desvelo) parecían simplemente haberse caído de la cama.

Bueno, ustedes dos no parecen tener tranquilidad ni de mañana –les dijo cuando los vio- por lo menos no han roto nada, por que ya sería mucho…

Ni que fuéramos los tontos de los de bronce –dijo algo ofendido Kanon- esos son los que se la pasan rompiendo cosas sin la menor preocupación, en especial el idiota de Seiya, ese tiene manos de estomago… a parte de un excremento de pájaro por cerebro XD.

Pues por lo que hemos visto de ese burro –dijo Sorrento- diría que sería excremento de mosca, ya que para lo único que medio sirve es para usar el arco de Sagitario, por que si no fuera por esa armadura de los mil demonios no hubiera hecho nada ese pedazo de inútil, deberían de esconder esa armadura por que en manos de ese animal un día de estos ese burro y Saori en vez de salvar el mundo serían los causantes del Armagedón.

Eso es cierto, deberíamos de mantener alejado al burro de esa armadura –le dio la razón Julián- si no fuera por esa armadura de que tiempo el mundo estaría bajo el poder del templo marino, y después de todo, eso nos hubiera ahorrado muchos disgustos.

En eso tiene razón, si no fuera por esa armadura el burro no podría hacer nada –le dijo Kanon- y Saori no hace nada más que dar ordenes en el santuario, se supone que por lo menos en las guerras debería de dirigirlas, de encabezarlas, pero por lo general relega esa tarea o en el patriarca o en alguno de los dorados, solo se vio un tanto activa en la guerra con Hades, pero tampoco hizo la gran cosa después.

Si piensas eso de la armadura de sagitario… ¿por qué les envió las armaduras a los de bronce cuando Hades pudo haber conseguido vencer a la bruja?... –le pregunto Sorrento, ya que era una duda que tenía- digo, por lo que se, usted no esta arrepentido de haber metido en el pilar central a Saori Kido, así que aun no me explico.

Fácil Sorrento, por dos razones –dijo calmadamente Julián mientras le tomaba un trago a su café- primero, la victoria sobre la bruja de Saori debe ser mía y solo mía, y dos, si se hubiera quedado en los territorios de mi hermano Hades no podría hacerme de la fortuna del difunto Mitsumasa Kido por voluntad propia de Saori o por que después de casarse conmigo se viera imposibilitada para usarla y sería más trabajo hacerlo, ya sabes que en estos momentos Saori no es más que una inversión.

Estuvieron hablando largo rato durante el desayuno y después de este, Julián tuvo que hablar al hospital para saber si aun respiraba Saori, por que desde el día en que había sido internada no habían recibido ninguna llamada de este, parecía que aun respiraba (lastima), pero por lo menos Julián sabía que aun podía sacar provecho del estado de la bruja inútil que es Saori, ya que 

realmente quería casarse con Emma, para Julián, Saori solo era un negoció más, tal vez el más importante de su vida, pero nada más que un negocio, por que tenía otras cosas en que pensar que consideraba importantes.

Tratándose de Saori, no dudaba que ella realmente creyera que el (Julián) no se había movido en lo más mínimo de su lado en el hospital, al igual que los otros dos, y que se habían mantenido sumamente preocupados por ella, como si su vida dependiera de que ella regresara a la normalidad y recuperara "su alegría y vitalidad" de siempre (aunque esta se limitara a observar revistas, escaparates y el televisor con un platón enorme de palomitas), a parte de que el hospital podría confirmárselo, digo, no es alterar ningún papel del estado de salud de alguien importante o falsificar un acta de nacimiento o cosa por el estilo.

Así sería más fácil tener comiendo de su mano a Saori, ya que ella lo vería con unos ojos totalmente distintos ha como la había visto hasta ese momento, ya que si su ameba (o lo que sea que tenga por cerebro… si es que tiene algo) lo tomaría que ella es realmente importante para los tres hombres… eguramente que ella e importante para Julián, ya que ella e un amor, a parte de un encanto de mujer y u encillez (lo único que realmente importa de Saori son los ceros del cheque), por lo que será más sencillo realmente que se crea todo lo que le digan y que realmente se enamore de Julián y le acabe entregando toda la fortuna que le dejo su abuelo adoptivo, aunque este se hubiera partido el lomo para construir la fundación Graude y pensara que en vez de que diera todo lo que poseía el apellido Kido como dote de matrimonio lo mantuviera y lo incrementara, que realmente sacara a relucir que es la verdadera Diosa de la Sabiduría, aunque siendo Saori, era mucho de dudar que eso fuera a ocurrir, a parte, de que sería fácil convencerla de firmar un contrato prenupcial que convenga a Julián.

Por lo que le había dicho y dado a entender el doctor, Saori podría salir el domingo del Hospital, siempre y cuando no fuera ha hacer ningún esfuerzo ni viaje largo (lastima de niña, tiene que regresar al santuario), pero por lo menos del esfuerzo no tiene ni que preocuparse el doctor, nunca hace nada realmente importante la señorita, por que se le fueran a caer las manos, por lo que pone a todos en el santuario en una posición un tanto complicada, más de lo que debería ser algo normal para guerreros como ellos, por que son los guerreros que se supone que deben protegerla, no sus sirvientes o esclavos, por que ella gasta más en ropa o en su celular que en mantener en buen estado el santuario.

Kanon tuvo que pensar en una buena idea para que nadie notara raro que no regresarían al día siguiente en la mañana, si no hasta el domingo, y lo más probable en la tarde, si no es que en la noche, por lo que tuvo que pensar en una solución fácil y rápida, pero si se decía de él que era capaz de "engañar a los Dioses" podría entretener un rato al patriarca para ganar algo "de tiempo", por lo que no fue difícil hacerles creer que la "señorita" se entretendría un poco más con su dichoso trabajo y que no regresaría pronto y que todo estaba siendo horriblemente aburrido, aunque les diría todo lo que quisieran saber cuando regresara al santuario, para que no sospecharan nada en realidad.

Por lo pronto, Saori seguía sin poder hilar pensamiento de ningún tipo, ni esos cursimelosos donde ella es la estrella absoluta, como si fuera la Deidad más hermosas de todas y de todos los tiempos y todos los que están a su alrededor y cuantos conocen la admiran y la reconocen como un montón de cosas buenas, cosas que están realmente lejos de la realidad y que solo ocurren en su cabeza cuando se le meten las ideas de las novelas, los programas y música pop comercial sin verdadero sentido de las cosas, ya que si ocupara lo que tiene entre las dos orejas… si es que tiene algo para algo positivo seguramente esto sería algo distinto, aunque es posible que no llegue a pasar, a menos que Saori se muera y la siguiente reencarnación de Atenea sea alguien realmente capacitado para ocupar el titulo de Diosa de la Sabiduría, cosa que comparándola con Saori no ha de ser tan difícil.

Por lo pronto Julián estaba viendo lo que tenía pensado con Kanon, la semana que tendría que estar en la mansión Solo para ayudarle con la protección, ya que parte del trato de ayudarles a sacar a la bruja del santuario en esa semana era eso como compensación, por lo visto tendría que adelantarse, a la semana que seguía a la partida de Saori de la mansión, aunque tal vez con el estado en el que esta no sería difícil decirles a los demás inversionistas que por cuestiones de salud Saori Kido decidió no ir, cosa que no sería del todo mentira, por que obviamente no sería invitada, pero aunque este en su habitación recluida, no sería cosa de mucho problema, solamente tendrían que mantenerla sedada para que no de problemas de ningún tipo durante la semana que se aviente ahí.

Si Saori se tardaba una semana más o no, en eso no le preocupaba mucho a Kanon, podría convencerla de que fuera ella la que avisara, por lo menos podría proporcionarles algo de 

descanso y tranquilidad al santuario, si no regresaba pronto, los demás podrían recuperarse de las borracheras que seguruamente se están poniendo a diario, ya los conocía y han de estar tratándose de tomar la cantidad que hay de agua en el mundo en alcohol, por lo que podrían regresar a un nivel de alcohol normal en la sangre, además Kanon tenía que cumplir con su parte del trato, no podría "rajarse" (echarse para atrás) nada más así como así, después de que gracias a Julián se fueran a quedar libres de bruja hasta la próxima (y esperemos más venerable) reencarnación de Atenea, pues en definitiva era como una deuda de honor.

Por lo pronto le daría tiempo de pensar con más calma lo que podría hacer, ya que no era momento para andarse con idioteces, por lo que después de saber bien que hacer, tendría que ser avisado el santuario, tal vez pudiera usar a Saori para avisarles y que todo suene más oficial y que Shion los tenga en cintura, ya que él como Patriarca les podría apretar las tuercas, a parte de que ya casi no deben de tener muchos recursos económicos de lo que les dejo Saori para la semana, los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que aunque tenían un presupuesto holgado y que seguramente habrán conseguido algunas cosas gratis, no tenían noción de lo que era la administración del dinero.

Por el momento sabía que Shion podría tener todo en orden después de los festejos (los cuales y si tenían suerte se les prolongarían un poco más), y sin mayores atentados en contra de su vesícula y salud mental, por lo que tampoco se preocupaba de que el santuario fuera a convertirse en la zona de guerra que según Saori se convertiría sin "su sabía y amada presencia" (cosa más alejada de la realidad), por lo que en esos momentos no se sentía sobre presionado, y si sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer en los momentos indicados todo saldría mejor de lo que esperaba, por lo cual se haría más fácil la vida en el santuario.

Después de la comida, Julián se disculpo con los chicos por que tenía que revisar algunos papeles de su empresa, después de todo, él era más responsable con la empresa que manejaba que Saori con la Fundación Graude, por que por lo general se lo dejaba todo a la mesa directiva, supuestamente ella era la presidenta, aunque solamente hacía funciones muy básicas, para hacer honor a la verdad, la verdadera cabeza detrás de la Fundación Graude (quien por lo general era como el presidente de las sombras) era la vicepresidenta, a parte de la mesa directiva, compuesta por expertos en los diversos campos que ocupaba la Fundación Graude, Saori vendría siendo la "cara publica" al ser la heredera (y dueña actual) del fundador, dueño y Presidente de la Fundación, por que no hacía gran cosa por la empresa salvo meterlos en problemas, era algo así como ver al Santuario reflejado en un mundo empresarial.


End file.
